Les Liens du Sang
by Arigasmath
Summary: Lucy, dix huit ans, devient un vampire malgré elle. Soutenue par son frère jumeau, Josh, elle va découvrir un monde nouveau où les créatures surnaturelles se livrent à une lutte sans merci...
1. Chapter 1

Une faible brise vint lécher mon front perlé de sueur. Depuis quelques jours, la climatisation du lycée d'Arcadia était en panne. Cela n'aurait pas été bien grave si Arcadia ne se situait pas au fin fond de la Louisiane où la température avoisinait les trente degrés en ce début de mois de mai.

Mais cela ne m'importunait guère. Depuis dix huit ans, je subissais été après été la chaleur suffocante de la région. J'avais fini par m'habituer.

Je levais les yeux vers la fenêtre ouverte et adressais un sourire rêveur à la brise invisible. En cet instant, j'étais persuadée que rien ne pourrait venir gâcher cette merveilleuse journée. En effet, Jesse Jackson, le garçon de mes rêves, m'avait enfin remarqué. Il était venu me parler, le matin même, alors que je rangeais mes livres dans mon casier et m'avait invité à sortir. J'avais été tellement surprise que je n'avais réussi qu'à articuler deux ou trois mots pour signifier mon accord.

Je lâchais un soupir à l'évocation de ce souvenir. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire béatement à tout ce qui m'entourait.

Jesse était sorti pendant longtemps avec la jolie Betty Parsons. Mais selon les rumeurs, Betty l'avait quitté pour un garçon de l'université de Shreveport, il y a quelques semaines de cela.

Grand bien lui fasse! Je saurais prendre soin de Jesse.

Soudain, me tirant de mes rêveries, une boulette de papier atterrit sur mon bureau. Par réflexe, je regardais les autres élèves assis autour de moi pour trouver l'expéditeur. Mais personne ne semblait avoir remarqué quoique ce soit. La plupart d'entre eux était avachi sur leurs chaises, agitant des feuilles de papier dans une vaine tentative de se rafraîchir. Même Mme Lafleur, d'habitude si enjouée par son cours de littérature anglaise, parlait d'une voix monocorde et désincarnée.

J'observais ma copine Debbie, assise à quelques pas de là. Elle s'efforçait de baisser la tête sur son pupitre comme absorbée par un quelconque défaut dans le bois. Je souris. Qui d'autre aurait pu m'envoyer ce papier, sinon elle. Elle était ma seule amie dans le lycée. La seule qui acceptait de nous fréquenter mon frère Joshua et moi.

Nos problèmes familiaux nous avaient valu, à Josh et moi, d'être traité comme des parias depuis notre plus tendre enfance. Notre mère déjantée, alcoolique notoire, avait semé le trouble dans le comté pendant des années durant. Liaisons sulfureuses, bagarre, vol, tel était son quotidien jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse quelques mois plus tôt. Sa disparition avait coïncidé avec le braquage d'une station service à quelques kilomètres de là. Les flics du comté la suspectaient fortement, ce qui signifiait qu'elle ne pourrait plus revenir.

Partir était la chose la plus sympa qu'elle avait jamais faite pour nous.

Je dépliais doucement le bout de papier chiffonné et lisais le message.

_« Et ton frère, qu'est ce qu'il en dit ?_ » me demandait Debbie de son écriture tremblante.

Je me retournais vers elle. Cette fois-ci, elle me regardait d'un air dubitatif. Je haussais les épaules en guise de réponse. Que pouvait bien dire Josh de mon rendez-vous avec Jesse?

Debbie comprenait mal le lien qui existait entre mon frère jumeau et moi. Nous étions très proches mais pas exclusifs ou possessifs l'un envers l'autre. Je savais qu'il serait ravi d'apprendre que Jesse m'avait invité à sortir. S'il ne le savait pas déjà... Les rumeurs courent vite dans un lycée de cinq cent élèves. Quoiqu'il en soit, je n'avais plus qu'une hâte ; le retrouver à la cafétéria pour tout lui raconter en détail.

Mais avant cela je devais supporter trente cinq minutes de cours sur la littérature anglaise du XVIIIe siècle. Je lâchais un profond soupir d'ennui et me replongeait dans mes rêveries.

Comme d'habitude, la cafétéria était bondée. Malgré tout, il ne me fut pas difficile de trouver Josh. Il avait réussi à nous avoir une table un peu à l'écart des autres. Il était en train de lire un dépliant en papier glacé.

« _C'est quoi?_ » demandais-je en m'installant.

_« Les offres de logement à Darthmouth. » _répondit-il.

Mon frère était un brillant élève. Je devais avouer que, de ce côté là, nous ne nous ressemblions pas du tout. Toujours est-il que aidé de son professeur de sciences, Josh avait passé plusieurs tests et entretiens afin de décrocher une bourse pour une des universités de la prestigieuse Ivy League. Ses efforts avaient fini par payer puisqu'il avait décroché une bourse pour l'université de Darthmouth.

« _Super!_ » m'exclamais-je. « _Il y a des trucs intéressants?_ »

Il me tendit le dépliant.

«_ Il y a des chambres sur le campus, mais va falloir que je travaille pour payer le loyer._ » expliqua-t-il.

« _Ah _» fis-je.

L'argent était un problème dans la mesure où nous n'en avions pas. Notre grand père nous avait bien légué sa ferme à sa mort mais l'exploitation agricole était petite et vétuste. Malgré la bourse qui lui avait été octroyé, Josh avait besoin d'argent pour ses études. Nous avions donc décidé de vendre la ferme malgré tout. Josh prendrait l'argent de la vente et moi j'irais m'installer à Boston où je dégoterais un petit boulot. Une fois que Josh aurait fini ses études et commencé à travailler, il me rembourserait ma part sur la vente de la maison. Tel était notre plan.

« _Tu as une idée de job?_ » demandais-je.

« _Non, je vais appeler l'université pour savoir si ils recherchent des étudiants pour travailler au secrétariat ou quelque chose dans le genre. _»

« _Bonne idée._ » approuvais-je.

Sur ce, Debbie arriva à notre table.

« _Tu lui a dis? _» me demanda-t-elle en désignant Josh.

«_ Non, pas encore. _» répondis-je en souriant. «_ Devines ce qui m'est arrivé ce matin? _»

« _Je ne sais pas._ » fit Josh, amusé.

« _Jesse Jackson l'a invité à sortir vendredi soir. _» intervint Debbie.

« _Vraiment? _» s'exclama Josh d'un air faussement étonné.

Je lui jetais un coup d'œil soupçonneux.

« _Tu le savais déjà._ » compris-je.

« _Les gens ne parlent que de ça_. » reconnut Josh avec un petit sourire.

« _Ah bon?_ » fis-je soudain inquiète d'être au centre des commérages.

«_ Tu fais beaucoup de jalouses. _» me confia-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Je m'empourprais et jetais un coup d'œil vers la table de Jesse. Il était occupé à discuter avec ses amis et ne me prêta aucune attention.

« _Debbie et moi, nous allons en ville ce soir._ » informais-je Josh.

« _Shopping?_ » demanda-t-il.

Debbie et moi secouâmes la tête en cœur.

« _Il lui faut une tenue pour vendredi soir._ » l'informa-t-elle.

«_ Evidemment._ » acquiesça Josh.

Ces choses-là le dépassaient totalement.

« _Tu viens ?_ » lui proposa Debbie, pleine d'espoir.

Elle avait toujours eu un faible pour mon frère. Mais Josh restait insensible à ses tentatives. En fait, je crois qu'il n'avait pas du tout conscience de l'effet qu'il produisait sur elle.

« _Le centre commercial est climatisé._ » ajoutais-je avant qu'il n'ait le temps de décliner l'invitation.

Debbie ne savait pas s'y prendre avec lui. Josh préférerait sans doute les tourments de l'enfer plutôt qu'une soirée shopping avec nous. Seule la perspective de passer quelques heures au frais pourrait éventuellement le faire changer d'avis. Josh détestait la chaleur.

« _A quelle heure partez-vous ?_ » demanda-t-il.

« _Juste après les cours. _»

«_ Alors ce sera sans moi. Je dois bosser avec M. Stanford après les cours_.»

«_ Oh dommage._ » fit Debbie, dans une vaine tentative pour cacher sa déception.

« _Tant pis pour toi! Tu vas mourir de chaud à la bibliothèque tandis que nous dégusterons des glaces dans un centre commercial climatisé _» conclus-je en haussant les épaules.


	2. Chapter 2

La seule ville des alentours suffisamment grande pour accueillir un centre commercial digne de ce nom était Shreveport. Nous prîmes la voiture de Debbie car Josh avait besoin de la nôtre pour rentrer du lycée et nous nous mîmes en route gaiement. Le trajet dura une heure pendant laquelle nous papotâmes de beaucoup de choses mais qui tournaient essentiellement autour de Jesse Jackson. Il était clair que dans les prochains jours à venir, il serait notre principal sujet de conversation. Je commençais à me dire que c'était plutôt une bonne idée que Josh ne soit pas venu avec nous. Il aurait détesté notre conversation.

Le centre commercial de Shreveport se situait sur les berges de la Rivière rouge. Nous nous garâmes à quelques rues de son entrée principale.

«_ C'est parti !_ » s'écria joyeusement Debbie quand nous franchîmes les portes automatiques de l'immense bâtiment.

Faire les magasins a toujours été une de mes occupations favorites. Le seul souci, c'était l'argent. Mais ce jour-là, j'avais cinquante dollars en poche, le fruit de plusieurs mois d'économies.

Après trois heures d'essayages, d'indécisions, de doutes et d'éclat de rires, je ressortis du centre commercial avec une nouvelle jupe rose pâle, un chemisier blanc en dentelle et une paire de sandale.

J'aimais bien les couleurs pâles même si ce n'était pas ce qui me seyait le mieux. Avec mes cheveux bruns bouclés et ma peau mat, j'aurais dû porter des couleurs chaudes comme le marron, le beige ou l'orange. Mais je ne m'y résignais pas.

La nuit était tombée sur Shreveport. Sans nous préoccuper de l'obscurité grandissante, Debbie et moi, nous nous dirigions vers la voiture. Debbie avait passé son bras sous le mien et nous conversions aimablement.

Soudain, Debbie se raidit.

« _Qu'est ce que c'était ?_ » demanda-t-elle en scrutant l'autre côté de la rue qui était plongé dans le noir.

« _Quoi donc ?_ » fis-je surprise, en regardant tout autour de moi.

La rue dans laquelle nous nous trouvions descendait vers le fleuve. C'était un quartier d'affaires et donc les bâtiments qui bordaient la rue étaient vides et obscurs.

«_ Non, rien. J'ai dû rêver_. » Me répondit Debbie en fronçant les sourcils.

Nous reprîmes la route en silence. L'inquiétude de Debbie avait refroidi l'ambiance. Je réalisais que nous étions totalement seules dans la rue. Debbie dut s'en rendre compte également car elle accéléra l'allure.

Tout d'un coup, je perçus un déplacement d'air près de nous. Je lâchais un hoquet de surprise. Nous nous arrêtâmes net.

« _Tu as senti ?_ » me demanda Debbie, une pointe de panique dans la voix.

Cette fois, j'acquiesçais. Je scrutais les ténèbres qui nous entouraient sans rien détecter mais je sentais le danger tout autour de nous.

Un nouveau déplacement d'air au dessus de nos têtes nous fit tressauter. J'agrippais le bras de Debbie. La panique m'envahit.

« _Cours!_ » soufflais-je.

Debbie me regarda sans comprendre. Je lui pris la main et l'entraînais à ma suite.

Les déplacements d'air inexpliqués se multipliaient autour de nous, nous forçant à foncer vers le fleuve. Je lâchais la main de Debbie pour fouiller dans mon sac à main. Tout en courant à perdre haleine, je tentais de sortir mon téléphone portable. Mais, dans la panique, je le laissais tomber par terre.

«_ Merde!_ » m'exclamais-je.

Je fis demi-tour pour le récupérer. Je perdis de vue Debbie pendant quelques secondes le temps de me baisser pour le ramasser. Quand je me retournais le portable à la main, elle avait disparu.

« _Debbie !_ » criais-je.

Mais la rue était déserte. Je pouvais entendre la rivière qui coulait en contrebas de la route. Je m'approchais du rebord et scrutais les flots sombres. Debbie avait-elle plongé dans le fleuve?

Un déplacement d'air près de moi me ramena à la réalité. Je composais le numéro d'urgence de la police et portais le téléphone à mon oreille.

Je n'eus le temps d'entendre qu'une seule sonnerie avant que quelque chose ne me frappe de plein fouet dans le dos. Sous l'effet du choc, je lâchais le portable.

Je me retrouvais plaqué au sol, la chose toujours accroché à mon dos. Je hurlais. Une main se plaqua sur ma bouche pour étouffer mon cri. Je réalisais enfin que la chose qui m'agressait était un homme. Je tentais de me débattre mais mes mains étaient bloquées contre mon corps par ses jambes. Il m'écrasa le visage contre le sol.

Je l'entendis ricaner.

« _Sois sage ! _» me murmura-t-il dans l'oreille.

Je sentis qu'il me mordait à la base du cou. Je lâchais un cri silencieux. En plus de la douleur qui me vrillait la clavicule, j'entendais les affreux bruits de succion de mon agresseur alors que celui-ci aspirait mon sang. Je gigotais dans tous les sens pour me dégager.

L'homme grogna. L'image d'une sangsue s'imposa à mon esprit. Il était tellement collé à moi que je le sentais déglutir à chaque gorgée de sang. _Mon dieu, il boit mon sang !_ Réalisais-je avec horreur.

Au bout de quelques instants, je vis danser des étoiles devant mes yeux.

Puis soudain, un nouveau choc me projeta contre la rambarde de sécurité qui longeait les berges de la rivière. Je roulais au sol tel un pantin désarticulé. Mon agresseur m'avait lâché. C'était inespéré. J'avais bien cru qu'il allait me saigner complètement. Je tentais de me relever mais une vive douleur se propagea dans mon corps. Je retombais lourdement, haletante.

Non loin de moi, se tenait deux hommes qui se faisaient face. Je compris qu'ils se battaient même si mes yeux n'arrivaient pas à percevoir la moitié de leur mouvement. Ils bougeaient à une vitesse inhumaine et grognaient comme des fauves. L'un des deux propulsa l'autre contre une voiture garée le long du trottoir ; les vitres des véhicules explosèrent et la carrosserie s'enroula autour du corps de l'homme. Ce dernier se releva sans une égratignure et se rua à une vitesse fulgurante sur l'autre type.

Mue par l'instinct de conservation, je me détachais de ce spectacle effrayant et rampais sous la rambarde de sécurité. Je ne voyais qu'une seule échappatoire : le fleuve. J'atteignis les berges qui étaient en pente et m'y laissait glisser.

Je dégringolais pendant quelques secondes tournant et roulant dans les buissons puis atteignis les eaux du fleuve.

Avec soulagement, je sentis le courant m'emporter loin des deux monstres. Je devais mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux et moi. Au début, j'essayais de nager mais mes bras et mes jambes ne répondaient plus. Aussi je tâchais de me maintenir droite dans la position de la planche pour garder la tête hors de l'eau.

Je pouvais voir les lumières de la route qui longeait la rivière. Ainsi, je pus mesurer la vitesse à laquelle le courant m'emportait. J'en conclus qu'à cette allure, je serais bientôt hors des limites de la ville. Je lâchais un gémissement.

Malgré l'eau froide dans laquelle j'étais plongée, mon corps me brûlait affreusement. J'étais terrorisée.

J'ouvris la bouche pour appeler au secours mais une vague s'écrasa sur mon visage au même moment. Mon cri se transforma en un crachotement inintelligible.

Le temps que je rétablisse mon équilibre, les lumières de la ville avaient disparu. J'étais plongée dans le noir. La seule chose que je pouvais encore apercevoir était le ciel étoilé.

Je songeais à tout ce qui pouvait vivre dans le fleuve : les serpents, les alligators ou encore les ragondins. Un vent de panique se répandit en moi : je ne voulais pas être bouffé par des bestioles alors que je venais juste d'échapper à un cannibale!

Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, une nouvelle vague de souffrance me ravagea. Mais cela me permit au moins de penser à autre chose que la faune du fleuve. Je m'exhortais au calme. Il fallait que je garde les idées claires. Excepté cette atroce souffrance qui me paralysait, j'étais vivante. J'avais réussi à échapper à mes agresseurs.

Je cherchais les raisons de cette étrange douleur. C'était comme un feu qui semblait me ravager de l'intérieur. J'avais l'impression de me consumer. Pourtant mon agresseur n'avait fait que me mordre au cou. Ce genre de blessure était certes douloureuse mais pas à ce point!

Je dérivais au fil de l'eau pendant ce qui me parut des heures. Mon esprit divaguait complètement à cause de la souffrance qui me ravageait. J'étais confuse, terrorisée et totalement perdue.

Soudain, le courant s'accéléra et des vaguelettes commencèrent à me recouvrir. Je luttais pour maintenir la tête hors de l'eau mais j'étais ballottée tel un vulgaire morceau de bois par les rapides. A plusieurs reprises, l'eau me recouvrit complètement. Et à chaque fois, je finissais par remonter à la surface, haletante.

Enfin, les rapides se calmèrent. J'étais exténuée.

Soudain, mon corps heurta quelque chose de dur. _Un rocher isolé_, songeais-je. Mais, à nouveau, je m'abîmais contre des saillies rocheuses. _Le fond_ ! Réalisais-je. Je tentais de me raccrocher en vain, mes bras se contentant de racler mollement le sol. J'estimais le niveau d'eau à environ 50 cm de profondeur ce qui signifiait que je n'étais pas loin du bord.

Je gigotais de toutes mes forces et il me sembla que le niveau d'eau baissa encore. J'y étais presque. Le fond devint limoneux. Mon dos racla la vase puis s'immobilisa. J'étais encore à moitié immergée mais au moins je ne risquais plus de me noyer.

Je remarquais que le ciel commençait à rosir. Il était l'aube! J'avais passée toute la nuit dans l'eau ! Je n'en revenais pas. Il m'avait semblé qu'il s'était seulement écoulé quelques heures.

Je réalisais que cela signifiait que j'avais donc dû dériver sur des dizaines de kilomètres. J'ignorais totalement où je me trouvais. Outre les clapotis de l'eau, je captais les bruits familiers d'un sous-bois : le bruissement des branches agitées par le vent, le déplacement de petits rongeurs dans les herbes hautes, le chant des oiseaux au petit matin, ...

Je songeais à Debbie. J'espérais qu'elle avait pu s'enfuir et qu'elle avait donné l'alerte. Peut-être qu'on était à ma recherche? Je me raccrochais à cet espoir de toutes mes forces. Mais une petite voix apeurée me murmurait que Debbie s'était fait avoir par les deux monstres et que personne ne savait où j'étais.

La douleur morale vint s'ajouter à la douleur physique. C'en était trop.

Poussée par le désespoir, je me concentrais sur l'image de mon frère et l'appelais mentalement de toutes mes forces.

«_ Josh! Aides moi! Je t'en prie. J'ai besoin de toi. Mon frère, viens à mon secours._ » Je pensais à lui, à son image, à son sourire. Je tendais mon esprit vers lui car je savais que c'était la seule personne au monde sur laquelle je pouvais compter. La seule qui me rechercherait sans relâche et qui me trouverait. Peut-être sera-t-il alors trop tard mais je savais avec certitude qu'il me trouverait. Cette pensée me rasséréna. Non, je n'étais pas seule. J'avais Josh, mon frère, ma moitié, et il ne me laisserait pas tomber.

Le soleil était maintenant haut dans le ciel. J'avais mal, terriblement mal. La douleur était intolérable. A certain moment, je souffrais tellement que je n'arrivais pas à avoir une pensée cohérente. Je tentais de me concentrer sur mon agression pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. La rapidité de l'attaque. La morsure. La disparition de Debbie. La vitesse surnaturelle des deux hommes. J'en conclus que ce qui m'était arrivé n'était pas « normal ».

Aucun être humain n'aurait pu se mouvoir avec une rapidité telle que mes yeux ne pouvaient pas le suivre. Ces gars-là étaient quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose de mauvais, qui se nourrissait de chair humaine. Les bruits de succion de mon agresseur me revinrent en mémoire. Non, pas de chair humaine. De sang humain.

Soudain, la lumière se fit dans mon esprit. La force, la vitesse, le sang, ces gars-là étaient des vampires! C'était totalement incroyable et irréelle et, en même temps, complètement logique.

Je tentais de me rappeler tout ce que je savais sur ces créatures. Je me souvenais des films que j'avais vu, des histoires que j'avais entendues. Tout collait. L'attaque avait eu lieu la nuit, le vampire m'avait mordu dans le cou pour aspirer mon sang.

Restait la douleur atroce qui me paralysait. Une angoissante éventualité s'insinua alors dans mon esprit.

Est-ce que j'étais en train de devenir un vampire ?


	3. Chapter 3

Le soleil commençait déjà à décliner. Une nuit et une journée entière étaient passées et personne ne m'avait retrouvé. Pire encore, la douleur n'avait pas cédé d'un pouce. J'étais toujours paralysée et de plus en plus terrorisée. Je n'avais pas du tout envie de passer la nuit sur les berges de la rivière. Et pire que tout, plus le temps passait plus j'étais persuadée que j'étais en train de me transformer en vampire.

Il me semblait que mon ouïe s'était développée car la nature autour de moi résonnait dans mes oreilles dans ses moindres détails.

Alors que l'obscurité recouvrait les berges du fleuve, j'entendis quelque chose s'approcher de moi. Mon cœur qui battait déjà à toute allure accéléra à m'en rendre sourde. Les bruits se rapprochaient. La chose venait vers moi. Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres lorsqu'elle s'immobilisa. Je retins mon souffle.

Je perçus une exclamation étouffée.

«_ Oh non !_ » s'écria une voix familière.

J'aurais reconnu cette voix entre toutes. Josh accourut vers moi.

« _Non, __non__, __non__, __**NON**_! »

Des bras m'entourèrent et me tirèrent hors de l'eau. Je sentais mon frère sangloter au dessus de moi. Il me serrait fort contre lui et me berçait comme un bébé.

«_ Je suis là. Je suis là maintenant. _» Murmurait-il d'une voix chevrotante.

« _Josh._ » Marmonnais-je entre mes mâchoires serrées.

Il sursauta puis s'écarta pour m'observer. Son regard était comme fou. Je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi. Il scruta mes yeux ouverts, l'air hésitant. Je crois qu'il n'était pas sûr de m'avoir réellement entendu.

«_ Lucy! Oh mon dieu, tu es vivante !_ » Réalisa-t-il enfin.

Il me caressa la joue avec une infinie tendresse.

« _Ne t'inquiètes pas, ma belle. Accroches-toi._ » M'intima-t-il tout en cherchant quelque chose dans la poche de son jean.

« _Jo...sh. _» répétais-je.

Il se pencha pour m'entendre.

« _Vam...pire._ »

« _Quoi?_ »

A sa mine ahurie, je savais qu'il avait compris ce que j'avais dit. C'était probablement le dernier mot qu'il s'attendait à ce que je prononce.

«_ Mor...sure. Cou._ »

Il me fixa un instant puis ses yeux descendirent le long de mon cou. Je le vis tressaillir. Il se ressaisit aussitôt puis examina ma blessure en fronçant les sourcils.

Intérieurement, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Josh avait choisi de suivre des études de médecine à l'université de Darthmouth mais il m'examinait déjà comme un vrai docteur, l'air sévère et concentré.

«_ J'appelle les secours. Il faut absolument que tu vois un médecin._ » Décréta-t-il.

Je soupirais. Tout au long de la journée, j'avais espéré qu'on viendrait me secourir mais j'éprouvais maintenant la sensation qu'il ne fallait pas que je voie un médecin. Pourtant, je désirais plus que tout que la douleur cesse. Mais si j'étais réellement en train de devenir un vampire, il était préférable que personne d'autre ne le sache.

« _Josh._ » insistais-je. «_Pas... de... médecin._ » le suppliais-je.

Ma voix était faible. Et pour cause, je me retenais pour ne pas lâcher de gémissement de douleur à chaque mot prononcé. Ce n'était pas comme ça que j'arriverais à le convaincre.

«_ Je ne te laisserais pas mourir !_ » persista-t-il.

Je l'entendis ouvrir le clapet de son téléphone. Je rassemblais mes forces.

« _Ramènes moi à la maison. Je t'en prie._ » Soufflais-je d'une voix plus forte.

Il me considéra un instant, l'air grave.

« _Ils... vont me tuer._»

Parfois, je peux avoir des inspirations de génie. Je fixais mon frère avec un regard implorant. Josh déglutit, le téléphone toujours dans la main. Je le vis hésiter.

« _Qui?_ »S'étrangla-t-il.

« _Ils ne... doivent pas... savoir... j'ai survécu._ »

J'avais mis mes dernières forces dans cette phrase. Le prochain son qui sortirait de ma bouche serait un hurlement de douleur. Je me laissais aller contre le torse de mon frère. J'avais fait tout ce que j'avais pu, maintenant quoiqu'il décide, je me résignerais.

Je l'entendis soupirer. Le clapet de son téléphone se referma en un petit claquement rageur.

«_ Très bien. Je te ramène à la maison._ »

Le trajet du retour dura un bon moment. Josh m'avait installé à l'arrière de sa voiture et m'avait recouvert d'un plaid en laine. Il faisait nuit noire lorsque nous arrivâmes à la ferme.

L'éclairage extérieur s'alluma automatiquement dès que nous nous garâmes devant la maison. Josh me sortit de la voiture et me porta à l'intérieur. J'étais si soulagée de rentrer à la maison. Cet endroit familier me rassurait.

Mon frère me monta jusqu'à ma chambre et m'allongea sur le lit. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lâcher un gémissement pendant l'opération. J'essayais de me retenir le plus possible pour ne pas affoler Josh mais c'était vraiment très dur.

Il me déshabilla puis m'inspecta sous toutes les coutures pour trouver des blessures. Mais il ne trouva rien hormis la morsure à mon cou. Il passa de l'antiseptique dessus puis me fit un bandage. Enfin, il m'enfila ma chemise de nuit et me borda. Il s'apprêtait à quitter ma chambre quand je le retins.

« _Restes._ »

Sans un mot, il s'allongea à côté de moi et m'attira contre lui. Je fermais les yeux. Malgré la souffrance, il n'y avait pas un seul autre endroit où j'aurais voulu être à cet instant. La tête contre sa poitrine, j'étais bercée par le rythme régulier de son cœur.

Le temps passa lentement. Josh s'était endormi. Moi pas. La douleur m'en empêchait. J'avais toujours l'impression que mon corps était en train de se consumer. Je commençais à douter. N'aurais je pas dû aller à l'hôpital? Si ça se trouve, les médecins m'auraient administré un calmant et j'aurais cessé de souffrir. Si ça se trouve, je n'étais pas en train de me transformer en vampire, mais en train de mourir tout simplement. D'ailleurs, toute cette histoire de vampire me paraissait complètement surréaliste maintenant que j'avais réintégré la normalité de ma chambre.

J'ouvrais les yeux, prête à réveiller Josh pour qu'il m'emmène à l'hôpital. La lumière de l'aube luisait faiblement à travers ma fenêtre illuminant ma chambre de reflets dorés. C'était un spectacle magnifique. Les nuances d'ombres et de lumières se mêlaient dans un enchevêtrement de teintes à la fois pâles et brillantes. Il me semblait découvrir de nouvelles couleurs. Je me perdis dans la contemplation de ce spectacle changeant jusqu'à ce que Josh se misse à remuer.

Aussitôt, je refermais les yeux. Josh émergea du sommeil lentement. Il se frotta les yeux puis écouta ma respiration pour s'assurer que j'allais bien. Il me repoussa doucement pour ne pas me réveiller puis se leva avec précautions. Il alla jusqu'à ma fenêtre et contempla un instant le soleil levant.

Ensuite, il tira doucement le store ce qui plongea ma chambre dans la pénombre. Il sortit enfin à pas de loup. En bas, je l'entendis avec une incroyable acuité farfouiller dans la cuisine pour se préparer à manger. Puis, il alluma la télé et déjeuna devant le journal télévisé.

Je rouvris les yeux. Malgré le store baissé, je voyais ma chambre comme en plein jour. Et même mieux, à bien y réfléchir. Je voyais certains détails que je n'avais jamais remarqués auparavant.

Alors je réalisais la vérité : j'étais en train de changer. Je n'avais pas rêvé. L'horreur de ma situation me frappa de plein fouet.

« _Flash spécial. Le corps sans vie de la jeune Deborah Tanner a été retrouvé ce matin dans la Rivière rouge. Elle présente une plaie importante à la gorge qui pourrait être la cause de la mort. Il ne semble pas qu'elle ait subi de violences sexuelles. Deborah, 17 ans, avait disparu à Shreveport mercredi soir en même temps que son amie, Lucy Stern, avec laquelle elle était partie faire les magasins. Cette dernière n'a toujours pas été retrouvée et les chances de la revoir en vie semblent s'amenuiser d'heure en heure... _»

La voix de la présentatrice m'était parvenue aussi clairement que si la télé avait été dans ma chambre. La nouvelle me percuta de plein fouet mais ne me surprit guère. C'était ce que je redoutais : les vampires l'avaient vidé de son sang. Et c'est ce qui aurait dû m'arriver aussi. Si les deux vampires ne s'étaient pas battus pour moi, comme deux fauves se disputant une bonne tranche de steak, je serais bel et bien morte égorgée.

Je gémis, cette fois pas à cause de la douleur physique, mais à cause de la douleur morale.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Josh entra dans ma chambre, me prit dans ses bras et me serra fort contre lui.

« _Oh Lucy!_ »murmura-t-il, la voix embuée de larmes. «_ Ils viennent de retrouver Debbie, elle est morte._»

« _Je sais_. » répondis-je.

«_ Lucy, il faut que tu me dises ce qui s'est passé. _»

« _Pas encore... Laisses moi le temps._ »

Une haine farouche m'envahit.

« _Il faut que j'appelle la police ! Il faut que quelqu'un arrête les mecs qui ont fait ça ! »_

« _Pas arrêter. Je les tuerais!_ » Songeais-je.

A peine avais-je eu cette pensée que je réalisais l'ampleur de ma haine. Oui, je les tuerais. Si je m'en sortais, si je devenais un vampire à mon tour, je les traquerais et je les tuerais.

Josh scruta mon visage mais n'ajouta rien. Un pli soucieux barrait son front. Le téléphone sonna et il me laissa. De toute ma vie, je n'avais jamais été aussi triste. Je n'arrivais pas à imaginer un monde sans Debbie, sans son rire et son éternelle bonne humeur.

« _Allô!_ » résonna la voix de Josh.

« _Bonjour Shérif... Oui, je viens de voir les nouvelles... oui... oui... je comprends... Je vous remercie, Shérif... Au revoir._ »

J'entendis Josh remonter les escaliers, il s'arrêta à ma porte et s'adossa au chambranle.

«_ Je ne pourrais pas mentir éternellement_. » dit-il gravement.

« _Un jour_. » négociais-je.

Il soupira. Dans la famille, nous avions toujours éprouvés une certaine méfiance à l'égard des autorités. C'était sans doute dû au fait que notre mère était une délinquante. Quoiqu'il en soit, je savais que Josh aurait toujours tendance à penser que j'étais plus en sécurité auprès de lui qu'avec des inconnus.

«_ Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait si peur? _»

Je ne pouvais pas lui expliquer. La douleur était trop intense. Je ne pouvais pas non plus lui avouer ce qui m'arrivait. Si Josh apprenait que je souffrais le martyre, il m'enverrait illico à l'hôpital.

Il se rapprocha.

«_Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ » me redemanda-t-il comme je ne répondais pas.

Je sentais la peur dans sa voix. Il s'assit sur le rebord de mon lit et me prit la main.

«_ Tu es glacée!_ » s'alarma-t-il.

J'avais plutôt l'impression d'être brûlante. Il remonta l'édredon jusqu'à mon menton.

«_ Un jour._ » répétais-je.

Je fermais les yeux. C'était trop dur de ne pas hurler ma souffrance.

«_ Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?_ » murmura Josh, plus pour lui même que pour moi.


	4. Chapter 4

La journée s'écoula lentement.

Josh n'appela pas le shérif. Par contre, le téléphone sonna plusieurs fois. Et à chaque fois, Josh répondait la même chose : Non, il n'avait pas de nouvelles ; oui, il espérait me retrouver vivante, etc...

A plusieurs reprises, il vint dans ma chambre. Il montait les escaliers tout doucement et passait la tête dans ma chambre, probablement pour vérifier que j'étais toujours là et que j'allais bien. Je savais combien il était angoissé. Je me sentais coupable de le laisser dans l'ignorance.

En même temps, je ne savais pas grand chose non plus. Et notamment, je ne savais pas du tout quand la douleur cesserait. Si elle cessait un jour...

A midi, il m'apporta un plateau repas. Je n'y touchais pas. Je simulais une extrême faiblesse pour éviter de lui révéler que j'étais incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste.

Le soir, Josh me rapporta un nouveau plateau repas.

«_ Manges_ » m'ordonna-t-il.

Je ne répondis rien.

«_ Ça fait deux jours que tu n'as rien mangé !_ » Insista-t-il.

«_ Pas faim._ » Murmurais-je.

« _Alors, bois._ » Il ma plaça un verre d'eau sous le nez.

Je n'esquissais pas le moindre geste. Il eut un soupir agacé.

« _Lucy Stern, je te jure que si tu ne bois pas cette eau immédiatement, je te la verse dans le gosier avec un entonnoir !_ »

J'entrouvris la bouche à contrecœur et il me versa la moitié du verre d'eau dans la bouche. A ma grande surprise, je réussis à tout avaler.

Josh soupira.

« _Tu as une mine affreuse! Et tu es si pâle..._ » Remarqua-t-il.

Il me caressa doucement les cheveux. Je fermais les yeux. Je sentais mon estomac protester contre la présence de cette eau dans mon organisme. Josh se méprit sur mon attitude.

«_ Je te laisse te reposer. Demain, j'appellerais le shérif._ »

Il m'embrassa sur le front et sortit. Aussitôt la porte refermée, je recrachais l'eau que j'avais bue. Ce fut comme si de la lave incandescente était remonté par mon œsophage. Je gémis. Cette souffrance allait me rendre folle.

Comme la veille, Josh passa la nuit avec moi. Sur le matin, je constatais à mon grand soulagement que la douleur commençait à refluer libérant l'extrémité de mes membres de son étau brûlant. Je compris alors que ma transformation était en train de s'achever.

Quand Josh s'éveilla, il me trouva avec les yeux grands ouverts.

« _Tu es réveillée ?_ » s'étonna-t-il.

Je le regardais. Ses cheveux châtains étaient à moitié dressés sur sa tête et à moitié aplati par l'oreiller. Avec ses grands yeux marrons encore gonflé de sommeil et son sourire franc, il était vraiment beau. Je voulus lui sourire mais je ne pus que grimacer.

« _Ça ne va pas ?_ » s'alarma-t-il.

« _J'ai mal._ » lui avouais-je.

«_ A ton cou ?_ » demanda-t-il en esquissant un geste vers ma blessure.

Il retira mon bandage et laissa échapper un petit cri.

« _Ta blessure ...elle... elle a disparu._ » hoqueta-t-il, sous le choc.

Je le sentis tâter ma peau à l'endroit où j'avais été mordu.

« _Je me transforme..._ » Lui expliquais-je. Il me regarda, interloqué. «... e_n vampire._ » continuais-je.

« _C'est ridicule!_ » s'exclama-t-il.

Josh était un scientifique. Il serait difficile à convaincre. Je maintins farouchement son regard.

« _Réfléchis._ » insistais-je.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'endroit où j'avais été mordu.

_« Non, c'est impossible._ »

Mais sa voix était déjà moins assurée.

Josh resta près de moi toute la journée.

Mon cœur battait toujours mais j'avais conscience qu'il était en sursis. Il battait trop vite, trop fort. Josh s'en rendit compte aussi car il me prenait le pouls régulièrement. Le feu remontait doucement le long de mes jambes et de mes bras vers mon torse. En début d'après midi, le feu ne se concentrait plus que dans ma cage thoracique. Cette fois, je n'arrivais plus à retenir mes gémissements. Mon organisme se défendait bec et ongle contre ce brasier qui essayait de me corrompre. Hélas, j'avais l'impression que cette bataille était perdue d'avance.

Mon pouls s'emballait de plus en plus. Je sentais la fin imminente. Je savais que tout s'arrêterait quand mon cœur cesserait de battre. J'avais peur mais, d'une manière ou d'une autre, j'avais hâte que ça se termine.

Josh me tenait la main. Je m'accrochais à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Il avait le visage ruisselant. De sueur ou de pleurs, je ne pouvais pas le déterminer avec précision.

Les battements effrénés de mon cœur pulsaient dans mes oreilles de manière assourdissante. Derrière ce vacarme, il me sembla entendre quelqu'un crier. C'était si terrible que je n'osais même pas ouvrir les yeux.

Et puis les battements de mon cœur commencèrent à ralentir. Je l'entendis hoqueter une dernière fois puis, plus rien. Pourtant, j'entendais toujours des battements. Je réalisais qu'ils ne provenaient pas de ma poitrine mais de celle de Josh.

La douleur était partie. Doucement, de peur que le moindre geste ne la fasse revenir, j'ouvrais les yeux.

Josh était penché sur moi, les yeux écarquillés.

Lorsque nos regards se croisèrent, il eut un mouvement de recul.

«_ Lucy ?_ » m'appela-t-il d'une petite voix.

Il semblait si fragile, si apeuré. J'avais l'impression de le voir pour la première fois.

« _Ça va, je suis là._ » le rassurais-je.

Au son de ma voix, il tressaillit. J'avais prononcé ces simples mots d'une voix cristalline et incroyablement envoûtante.

Josh me regardait comme s'il n'arrivait pas à réaliser ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Il tenait toujours mon poignet.

« _T__on cœur ne bat plus. _» fit-il d'une voix blanche.

«_ Je sais._ »

« _C'est... c'est impossible !_ »

« _Je te l'ai dit mais tu ne m'as pas cru._ » fis-je, boudeuse.

« _Mais comment ? _» s'étrangla Josh.

Je lui exposais alors en détail notre agression à Debbie et à moi. Josh m'écouta en silence, les yeux légèrement hallucinés. Pendant que je parlais, je le voyais me détailler des pieds à la tête. Lorsque j'eus terminé mon récit, le silence s'installa entre nous. Nous nous regardâmes quelques instants. Ce fut Josh qui brisa le silence en premier.

«_ Tu es si pâle !_ »

«_ Vraiment ? _ » M'inquiétais-je.

Je fis mine de me lever pour aller me regarder dans un miroir.

« _Attends !_ » me retint Josh. « _Ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée. _» me dit-il devinant mes intentions.

«_ Pourquoi ? _» m'alarmais-je.

«_ Tu as un peu changé. _» m'informa-t-il, l'air contrit.

«_ Oh mon dieu ! _» paniquais-je. Je me touchais le visage pour vérifier que tout était à sa place.

« _Ne t'inquiètes pas !_ » me rassura Josh. « _Tu es toujours très jolie. Mais de manière différente._ »

Cette dernière remarque ne me rassura pas du tout.

« _De manière différente ? _» répétais-je. « _Qu'est ce que tu entends par là ?_ »

«_ Disons qu'à partir de maintenant ça sera plus difficile de passer pour des jumeaux. _» dit-il mi-figue mi-raisin.

« _Il faut que je me voie._ » décrétais-je.

Josh s'écarta pour me laisser me relever. Je m'assis sur le bord de lit et regardait tout autour de moi. Il me semblait voir des choses que je n'avais jamaisvues auparavant dans ma chambre. Je voyais avec une telle acuité que je distinguais les micro-fissures qui ornaient les murs.

«_Lucy ?_ » m'appela Josh alors que je me noyais dans ces nouvelles sensations.

Je le regardais, un peu confuse. Puis, doucement, mon regard tomba sur mes mains. Je les levais devant mes yeux. Ma peau était d'une blancheur extrême mais elle paraissait si lisse et si douce que je ne pus m'empêcher de me caresser l'avant bras.

« _C'est froid_ ! » remarquais-je.

« _Tu as froid ?_ » me demanda alors Josh.

« _Non. »_

Je me mis debout. Josh me regarda faire sans rien dire. Je fis quelques pas. Mes sensations étaient bizarres. D'un côté, je me sentais incroyablement forte et d'un autre, totalement gauche et maladroite.

« _Tout a l'air en ordre!_ » plaisantais-je.

« _En effet._ » fit Josh, dubitatif.

J'avais quand même un peu de mal à parler car ma gorge était sèche. Je me souvenais que j'avais recraché l'eau que mon frère m'avait donné et que je n'avais rien bu d'autre depuis mon agression trois jours plus tôt.

Sur la face intérieure de la porte de mon armoire, il y avait un grand miroir. Je me dirigeais vers le meuble et ouvris la porte.

Je restais bouche bée. Mes cheveux, d'habitude ondulés, s'entortillaient en de grosses grappes de boucles soyeuses autour de mon visage dont les traits s'étaient si affinés que j'avais bien du mal à me reconnaître. Mon teint si pâle n'était égaillé que par mes yeux dont la couleur avait viré au rouge sang.

« _Différent, hein ?_ » m'étranglais-je.

Je lâchais un petit rire nerveux. Pendant que je me contemplais, Josh s'était assis sur mon lit.

Machinalement, je me massais la gorge qui me tiraillait. Chaque fois que je respirais, ma gorge devenait plus douloureuse.

«_ Je ne pourrais pas sortir avec des yeux pareils ! _»

« _Avec des lunettes de soleil._ » suggéra Josh.

«_ Le soleil !_ » Je jetais un coup d'œil inquiet à la fenêtre mais la nuit était tombée. _« Tu crois que je risque de brûler si je m'expose en plein jour? »_

Josh réfléchit.

« _Je ne sais pas. Mais dans le doute, on va t'installer dans la cave avant que le soleil ne se lève. _»

« _Nom de dieu !_ »

« _Ne blasphèmes pas!_ »

« _Pourquoi pas ? Je suis probablement damnée de toute façon._ »

« _Tu n'en sais rien!_ »

Je soupirais.

« _J'ai soif._ » révélais-je, boudeuse.

Le visage de Josh trahit une vive émotion.

« _Tu veux dire que tu as faim?_ »

«_ Non. Je veux dire que j'ai soif!_ » M'énervais-je.

J'étais à fleur de peau. J'avais du mal à gérer toutes ses nouveautés.

«_ J'ai la gorge sèche et j'ai besoin de boire..._ » Je m'interrompis en comprenant enfin l'insinuation de mon frère. « _Oh mon dieu! Tu veux dire que ..._ » Je ne pouvais pas le prononcer à voix haute.

« _Je ne sais pas. C'est à toi de me le dire._ »

Je réfléchis. Je tentais d'imaginer un grand verre d'eau. Rien. J'imaginais du sang ; l'eau me monta immédiatement à la bouche et je me mis à trembler. Je plaquais mes deux mains sur ma bouche.

« _C'est bien ce que je pensais. _» se contenta de dire Josh.

Il soupira. « _Ecoutes, tu peux me mordre si tu as besoin._ » me proposa-t-il.

Mes yeux descendirent lentement vers son cou où je sentais les pulsations alléchantes de son cœur. Pendant quelques secondes, je m'imaginais planter mes dents dans cette peau si douce et si chaude. Juste une gorgée ou deux.

Je secouais la tête pour me reprendre.

« _Impossible ! Si je te mords, tu risques de te transformer aussi._ » Lui expliquais-je.

«_Tu crois qu'une simple morsure pourrait me contaminer ?_ »

« _Je ne sais pas ! Peut-être ! C'est bien ce qu'il m'est arrivé ! » _Je cachais mon visage dans mes mains. « _Ne me proposes plus jamais une chose pareille _! » couinais-je

Josh se leva et vint vers moi. Doucement, il détacha mes mains de mon visage et me força à le regarder. Son contact me fit l'effet d'une brûlure.

«_Suis-moi!_ » m'ordonna-t-il

Il m'entraîna dehors. Mon attention était sans cesse attirée par un bruit inquiétant ou une odeur surprenante. J'avais toujours vécu ici pourtant c'était comme si je redécouvrais ma maison. Les couleurs et les reliefs des objets étaient plus marqués, les rendant incroyablement plus intéressant à regarder.

« _Lucy?_ » m'appela Josh.

Je réalisais que ça faisait plusieurs minutes que je m'extasiais dans la contemplation des placards de notre cuisine pendant que Josh farfouillait dans les tiroirs à la recherche d'une lampe torche.

« _Oui. _»

«_ Ca va ?_ »

« _Oui. _»

« _Tu as un drôle d'air_. »

« _C'est rien. Faut que je m'habitue. Où est-ce qu'on va ? »_

_« A cause de la chaleur, Faulkner sort ses bêtes la nuit. Je me suis dit que peut-être... »_

Robert Faulkner était notre plus proche voisin. Il détenait un élevage de bovins.

« _Allons-y!_ » fis-je sans réfléchir.

J'avais si faim que j'étais prête à tout. Même à égorger une gentille vache.


	5. Chapter 5

Le pré où paissaient les bêtes de Faulkner était bordé par la forêt. Nous longeâmes en sens inverse le chemin qui menait jusqu'à notre ferme puis nous coupâmes par les bois. Je flairais les bêtes avant même de les voir. Oubliant tout, je me précipitais.

Je parcourais la distance qui me séparait de mes victimes en une fraction de secondes. Je ne réfléchissais plus. Je me laissais totalement guider par mes instincts. Et ce fut un carnage.

Lorsqu'enfin je récupérais mes esprits, le pré était jonché de cadavres de vaches, totalement drainés de leur sang. Les bêtes survivantes s'étaient enfuies vers la partie de l'enclos la plus éloignée du massacre.

Mon ventre était distendu par la quantité de sang que j'avais absorbé. Mais ma gorge ne me faisait plus mal. Un peu groggy et légèrement nauséeuse, je retournais vers l'endroit où j'avais laissé Josh.

Je le trouvais à l'orée du bois. Il avait assisté à toute la scène. Un torrent de honte me submergea. Je m'étais comportée comme un monstre. Je m'arrêtais à quelques mètres de lui.

Josh me regarda comme s'il me voyait pour la première fois.

« _Josh ?_ » couinais-je.

_« Nom de dieu, Lucy !_ » fit-il d'une voix blanche.

« _Je suis désolée._ »

Il secoua la tête.

Je baissais la tête, piteuse.

_« Je ne me contrôlais plus._ » tentais-je de me justifier.

Josh soupira.

« _Rentrons à la maison._ »

Je le suivis docilement. Maintenant que j'étais nourrie, je me sentais plus détendue, plus apaisée. Mon esprit, enfin libéré de la faim, était plus clair.

Josh me précédait. Malgré l'obscurité je le voyais distinctement trébucher et peiner sur les anfractuosités du terrain. Pour ma part, je me déplaçais avec une agilité et une souplesse qui me surprenait moi-même.

Soudain, Josh se tordit la cheville et s'écroula. Par pur réflexe, je me précipitais pour le rattraper. Je fus si rapide qu'en une fraction de seconde, je le remettais sur pied.

« _Euh... merci_. » balbutia Josh, surpris.

«_ Tu sais, je vois comme en plein jour._ » lui avouais-je.

« _T'es sacrément rapide aussi. Mes yeux n'arrivaient pas à te suivre tout à l'heure quand tu... enfin... tu vois. _»

Il s'interrompit, une légère grimace déformant son visage. Nous reprîmes notre marche.

«_ Je crois que je suis plus forte aussi._ »

Au loin je distinguais les lumières de notre maison. Nous gardâmes le silence un petit moment puis Josh reprit.

« _J'ai beau être devant le fait accompli, j'ai vraiment du mal à me rendre à l'évidence._ »

« _De quoi tu parles?_ »

Nous étions arrivés dans la cour de notre maison.

«_ Eh bien de toi. Ce qu'il t'arrive est impossible. C'est scientifiquement impossible! _»

« _C'est surnaturel_. »

« _C'est illogique._ » Insista-t-il. « _Cela défit toutes les lois scientifiques._ »

Il s'était mis à faire les cent pas.

Je m'inquiétais. Et si Josh ne supportait pas ce que j'étais devenue ? Et s'il me rejetait ?

« _Josh ?_ » l'appelais-je.

« _Quoi ?_ »

«_ Comment as-tu fait pour me retrouver ? Comment as-tu su où je me trouvais exactement ? _»

Il se gratta la tête et réfléchit un instant.

«_ Je ne sais pas. Tu n'étais pas rentrée de la nuit et je savais qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose de grave. Je suis allé chez les Tanner et nous avons appelé le shérif pour le prévenir de votre disparition. Ils ont tout de suite lancé les recherches. Mais je n'arrivais pas à tenir en place alors je suis parti pour Shevreport. Pour te chercher. Puis, à quelques kilomètres de la ville, j'ai vu une route et j'ai … euh… senti que c'était par là qu'il fallait que j'aille. J'ai longé la rivière rouge pendant des kilomètres et de kilomètres et à un moment donné, j'ai pressenti que j'étais arrivé. J'ai garé la voiture et j'ai marché droit vers les berges du fleuve. J'ignore comment mais j'étais sûr que tu serais là. _»

«_ Ça aussi, ça défit les lois scientifiques, tu ne crois pas ? _» lui fis-je remarquer.

Josh eut un petit sourire et baissa la tête.

« _C'est notre lien, je suppose. Depuis tout petit déjà, on savait quand l'autre avait des problèmes. »_

C'était vrai. J'avais toujours ressenti un lien particulier avec Josh. Quelque chose de bien plus fort et bien plus profond qu'une simple relation fraternelle. C'était comme si nous étions connecté l'un à l'autre en permanence.

Mais maintenant, ce lien entre nous existait-il toujours ? J'étais morte après tout. Je sentis les larmes monter quand je réalisais que Josh et moi n'appartenions même plus à la même espèce. S'il me rejetait, j'en mourrais. Pour de bon, cette fois-ci.

« _Je ne veux pas te perdre !_ » paniquais-je.

Josh s'approcha de moi avec prudence. J'étais dans un tel état de nerfs que je m'étais mise à trembler.

« _Pourquoi est-ce que tu me perdrais ?_ » me demanda-t-il d'une voix très douce.

« _Je… parce que je suis comme ça._ » tentais-je d'expliquer confusément. « _Un monstre !_ »

Joshua posa ses mains sur mes épaules et m'attira vers lui.

_« T__u es ma sœur et il n'y a rien qui changera ça. Rien ne nous séparera jamais. Je saurais toujours où te trouver et tu sauras toujours où je suis._» Affirma-t-il.

Ses mots me soulagèrent d'un poids énorme. J'avais eu si peur qu'il me rejette, de me retrouver toute seule.

« _Je suis complètement perdue ! _» lui avouais-je en enfouissant mon visage contre son torse.

«_ T'inquiètes pas. On va s'en sortir. _» Me dit-il en me serrant dans ses bras.

Joshua était plus âgé que moi de quelques minutes. Ce n'était pas beaucoup mais ça faisait de lui l'aîné. Et il avait toujours pris son rôle très à cœur. Il avait toujours pris soin de moi, il m'avait toujours protégée quand notre mère ramenait des ivrognes à la maison. Plus d'une fois, il s'était fait cogner à ma place.

Je lui faisais une confiance aveugle. Et s'il disait qu'on allait s'en sortir, alors on allait s'en sortir.

Je m'installais dans la cave. Josh accrocha des cartons devant l'unique fenêtre pour cacher les rayons du soleil et il m'installa une télé afin que je ne m'ennuie pas de trop pendant qu'il allait au lycée.

Les journées passaient lentement. Une ou deux fois, je pris mon courage à deux mains et j'allais me contempler dans le miroir de la salle de bain.

A chaque fois, je fus glacée d'effroi. J'étais si inhumaine. J'avais recherché une photo récente de moi et je la comparais avec mon reflet. Comment avais-je pu changer autant ?

J'avais des cernes noirs sous mes yeux rouges sang. Ma peau était blanche comme la neige. C'était comme une évidence : la vie avait déserté mon corps. Je n'étais plus qu'un cadavre ambulant. Au bout de plusieurs tentatives, je décidais de ne plus me regarder dans une glace. Cela me déprimait trop.

Heureusement, les nuits étaient assez amusantes. Josh avait décidé d'en savoir plus sur mes nouvelles capacités. Nous nous livrâmes à tout un tas d'expériences qui nous permettait de mesurer mon agilité, ma force et ma vitesse. Je pouvais faire des bonds de plusieurs dizaines de mètres. Je bougeais si vite que Josh me perdait de vue. Mais le plus drôle était ma force : je pouvais soulever n'importe quoi. Nous découvrîmes aussi que les pieux dans le cœur, l'ail et les crucifix n'étaient que pur folklore. Rien de tout cela ne m'affectait.

Josh me posait des tas de questions sur ce que je ressentais. J'étais son nouveau sujet d'études. Il avait un petit carnet sur lequel il notait tout ce qui lui semblait important.

La soif me tiraillait toujours un peu la gorge mais cela restait dans la limite du supportable.

Puis, un matin alors que Josh était parti pour le lycée, une voiture se gara devant la maison. J'entendis quelqu'un en sortir et venir frapper à la porte de la maison.

Ma première réaction fut la panique. Il ne fallait pas qu'on me trouve. Je me retranchais dans le coin le plus sombre de la cave.

Par un procédé incompréhensible, l'odeur de l'importun arriva jusqu'à moi. Cela faisait à peine trois jours que j'avais massacré les vaches du vieux Faulkner. Mais cette odeur était tellement délicieuse, tellement attirante. Ma bouche se remplit de salive et mon estomac se contracta. C'était comme si la personne que j'étais, avait disparu au profit d'un animal affamé.

Mais j'étais coincée. Je ne pouvais pas sortir sinon le soleil me brûlerait. J'en gémissais de rage. Impuissante, j'entendis ma proie s'éloigner et rentrer dans sa voiture.

J'étais tel un lion en cage. J'arpentais la cave de long en large. Ma gorge était si sèche que je m'attendais à tout instant à tomber en poussière. Il n'y avait plus que le sang. J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour en avoir. Les souvenirs de mon dernier festin me submergeaient. Je sentais encore le liquide chaud s'écouler dans ma gorge. Je n'attendais plus qu'une seule chose : la nuit. Alors je pourrais sortir chasser.

Quand Josh rentra en fin d'après-midi, il me trouva grognant et gémissant, prostrée au fond de la cave.

« _Lucy ?_ » m'appela-t-il, une pointe d'anxiété dans la voix.

Je humais son odeur et la trouvais à mon goût.

« _N'approches pas_ ! » aboyais-je, épouvantée par ce je pourrais lui faire si je me laissais submerger par la soif.

« _Okay_. » Il recula d'un pas. « _Tu peux me dire ce qu'il t'arrive ?_ » me demanda-t-il doucement.

« _J'ai faim._ » assénais-je, le regard farouche.

Josh frissonna.

« _Euh d'accord, surtout, … euh … restes calme._ » Il recula doucement vers l'escalier qui montait au rez-de-chaussée en ne me quittant pas des yeux. Une fois arrivé, il monta les marches quatre à quatre et disparut.

Je m'attendais à entendre la voiture démarrer en trombe mais, au lieu de ça, j'entendis des bruits de cuisine. Un placard qui s'ouvrait, le cognement de bouteilles en verre, la mise en route du micro-onde.

Mais qu'est ce qu'il fichait ? Il n'était quand même pas en train de me préparer une pizza ? Me demandais-je. J'avais toujours considéré mon frère comme un génie mais là il remettait en cause toutes mes certitudes.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il redescendit, un bol fumant à la main. L'odeur qui s'en échappait me frappa de plein fouet. En une fraction de secondes et sans même m'en rendre compte je me retrouvais debout en bas de l'escalier, les yeux braqués sur le bol fumant.

J'avais bougé trop vite pour que Josh puisse me voir. Il eut un mouvement de recul en me voyant si près mais se reprit rapidement.

« _Je vais le poser juste ici… sur la marche. Okay ? _» Me dit-il en alliant le geste à la parole.

Dès qu'il eut déposé le bol, je me jetais dessus. Le sang était visqueux et avait un drôle de goût mais je n'en laissais pas une goutte. Je léchais le bol jusqu'à ce qu'il brille.

Pendant tout ce temps, Josh m'observait.

Quand je reposais enfin le bol, il demanda : « _Encore ?_ ». J'acquiesçais.

Il prit le bol et repartit à l'étage.

Je soupirais. J'étais un peu calmée quoique encore tiraillée par la soif. Je commençais à réaliser que j'avais failli tuer quelqu'un aujourd'hui. Si il avait fait nuit, j'aurais attaqué l'homme qui était venu frapper à notre porte et je l'aurais tué. J'en étais persuadée. J'étais un danger. Pour n'importe qui et indirectement pour Josh. Et cette révélation me fit si mal que la soif fut repoussée au second plan.

Quand Josh revint, il me trouva sagement assise. Lorsqu'il me tendit le bol rempli de sang chaud, je le pris doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer. Toutefois, je ne pus m'empêcher de le vider d'un trait. Chasser le naturel, il revient au galop…

Josh me proposa une autre ration mais je déclinais. Nous restâmes assis l'un en face de l'autre, sans rien dire, pendant un petit moment. C'est Josh qui, le premier, rompit le silence.

« _Ca va mieux ?_ » me demanda-t-il.

Ce n'était pas une question compliquée mais la réponse resta bloquée dans ma gorge. Mes yeux me picotèrent et je sentis un sanglot gonfler ma poitrine.

Josh m'attira contre lui mais je résistais. Je n'avais pas envie qu'il me touche. Je me sentais sale, comme souillée.

Au bout d'un moment, je me calmais.

« _Je suis désolée_. » soufflais-je.

« _Tout va bien. Ne t'inquiète pas. _» Me rassura Josh.

« _Non ! Tout ne va pas bien. Un homme est venu tout à l'heure. Son odeur m'a rendu dingue. S'il n'avait pas fait jour, je l'aurais tué !_»

« _Mais tu ne l'as pas fait._»

« _Tu ne comprends pas. La soif c'est vraiment quelque chose de puissant. J'ai complètement perdu les pédales._ »

_« Je n'aurais pas dû te laisser seule si longtemps aujourd'hui._ » se reprocha Josh.

Maintenant qu'il le disait, je réalisais qu'il était rentré inhabituellement tard.

« _Où étais-tu ? Et puis, où as tu eu ce sang ?_» Lui demandais-je, un brin soupçonneux.

« _Après les cours, je__ suis allé à l'abattoir à la sortie de la ville. J'ai discuté avec l'un des employés. Il a accepté de récupérer le sang des animaux qu'ils égorgent là-bas contre quelques billets._ » Me confia-t-il.

Je secouais la tête.

« _Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi. _»

« _Moi non plus_ » me fit-il, pince sans rire.


	6. Chapter 6

Le lendemain, les funérailles de Debbie furent célébrées à Arcadia. Toute la ville vint lui rendre un dernier hommage. Toute la ville, sauf moi, bien évidemment.

Au lieu de dire adieu à ma meilleure amie, je restais assise toute la journée dans ma cave à ruminer de sombres pensées.

J'avais vécu les premiers jours après ma transformation dans le déni le plus total. J'avais été si heureuse de retrouver Josh, de revenir vivre à la maison. Les choses étaient presque revenues à la normale.

Je n'avais pas réalisé qu'être un vampire ce n'était pas seulement faire des bonds de cinquante mètres ou d'avoir les yeux rouges. Je n'avais pas compris que la transformation était bien plus profonde. La fille qui avait vécu dans ce corps était toujours là mais elle n'était plus seule. Il y avait quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose de sombre, un monstre assoiffé de mort et de carnage.

La faim. Ma compagne pour l'éternité.

Au déni, succéda l'apitoiement. Pourquoi moi ? Je n'avais rien fait pour mériter un tel châtiment ! Je voulais désespérément redevenir comme avant. Je restais prostrée pendant de longues heures à pleurer sur l'injustice de mon sort.

Enfin, l'apitoiement fut balayé par un nouveau sentiment : la rage. J'en voulais à la terre entière. Comment le gouvernement pouvait laisser des hordes de vampires se balader tranquillement sur le territoire ? Ces vampires étaient peut-être encore en ville. Ils pouvaient encore attaquer des gens. Cette idée me fit saliver ce qui me rendit encore plus folle de rage.

J'attrapais une commode et la balançais à travers la cave de toutes mes forces. Le meuble explosa en entrant en contact avec le mur en béton et la maison trembla sur ses fondations.

En contemplant les débris, je pris conscience de ma force et de qu'il adviendrait de ces vampires s'ils m'attaquaient maintenant. Je n'étais plus une victime. Je n'étais plus la proie. J'étais le chasseur et j'allais les traquer.

Quand Josh rentra de l'enterrement de Debbie, il vint directement me rejoindre dans la cave.

Je le vis examiner les morceaux de la commode éparpillés sur le sol.

« _Est-ce que ça va ?_ » Se renseigna-t-il prudemment.

Sa présence rassurante me calma un peu. Je sentais la colère refluer tout doucement.

« _Très bien. Alors comment c'était_ _?_ » Demandais-je pour éviter de parler de la commode pulvérisée sur le sol.

« _Très émouvant._ » répondit-il.

Il me raconta toute la cérémonie en détail. Il me répéta les conversations qu'il avait eues avec le shérif et les parents de Debbie et tout un tas de personnes dont le nom m'évoquait vaguement quelque chose.

« _Jesse Jackson m'a dit qu'il avait prié pour toi._ » Mentionna-t-il.

«_ Qui ça ? _» demandais-je vaguement.

« _Eh bien, Jesse. Tu sais, l'ex de Betty_. » Me précisa Josh.

Je hochais la tête. Ça ne me disait rien.

« _Tu avais rendez-vous avec lui vendredi soir. C'est pour ça que Debbie et toi êtes allées à Shrevreport. Pour t'acheter une tenue pour ton rencard. Tu ne te souviens pas de ça ?_ »

_« Si, si._ » lui assurais-je.

C'était vrai. Cette histoire d'invitation me disait vraiment quelque chose. Mais tout était si confus dans ma tête.

« _Mais, tu sais, avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'y repenser._ » prétextais-je.

Josh me considéra un petit moment.

«_ Quel est la profession du père de Debbie ? _» finit-il par me demander.

Je savais que je le savais. Mais je n'arrivais plus à m'en souvenir. La réponse était là quelque part, inaccessible.

« _Je ne sais plus._ » avouais-je piteusement.

Alors Josh se mit à m'interroger sur des tas de choses. Qui était le président ? Ça je le savais.

Par contre, impossible de me souvenir du nom de ma professeur de littérature anglaise. Mais lorsque Josh me rafraichissait la mémoire, je finissais par me souvenir. Oui, le père de Debbie était dentiste. Il nous avait soignés gratuitement plusieurs fois. Et mon professeur de littérature anglaise s'appelait Mme Lafleur. Je ne lisais jamais les livres qu'elle nous demandait de lire ce qui m'avait valu le statut de cancre de la classe.

Mes souvenirs me revenaient peu à peu et je commençais à comprendre pourquoi je m'étais sentie si incomplète depuis ma transformation, comme si je n'étais plus tout à fait celle que j'étais avant. Tout ce qui avait fait ma personnalité m'avait été enlevé. Mais grâce à Josh, j'étais en train de récupérer tout ce que j'avais perdu. Mon esprit redevenait plus cohérent, plus fort.

J'en oubliais ma rage incendiaire tant la joie de me sentir à nouveau pleinement moi même était forte. J'avais l'impression de me réveiller.

Josh et moi, nous continuâmes à nous rappeler nos souvenirs jusqu'à ce que le soleil se couche. Ce fut un moment de grande complicité et de grand bonheur. Je me sentais à nouveau si proche de lui.

Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Et quand la nuit eut repris ses droits, ce fut mon tour de rendre un dernier hommage à Debbie. Josh me conduisit en ville. Je me dissimulais sous une couverture à l'arrière de la voiture.

Il se gara dans une petite allée tranquille et mal éclairée qui bordait le cimetière. Il se tourna vers moi.

« _Sa tombe est près des sycomores._ » m'indiqua-t-il.

Je hochais la tête et fit mine de sortir de la voiture.

« _Fais attention à ne pas te faire voir_ ! » me prévint Josh.

« _Je ne suis pas idiote !_ » me défendis-je.

« _Je sais. Mais… fais attention, d'accord ?_ »

«_ Promis_. »

Il était inquiet. Après tout, c'était la première fois que je sortais du périmètre de la ferme depuis ma transformation. Josh aurait sans doute préféré m'accompagner mais il savait que je voulais y aller seule.

Je sortis de la voiture et escaladais sans difficulté le grillage du cimetière. Je savais parfaitement où trouver la tombe de Debbie. Mon grand père était enterré près des sycomores lui aussi. Je m'y dirigeais prudemment, me tenant loin des lampadaires et des allées. Mais il n'y avait pas âme qui vive.

La tombe de Debbie était recouverte de fleurs. Il y avait des petits mots de camarades de classe et des photos d'elle un peu partout. Je restais un moment à lire tous ces hommages. Certains étaient écrits par des gens qui ne lui adressaient même pas la parole de son vivant. Cela me mit en colère. Comment osaient-ils prétendre la regretter alors qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais connu ? Ils ignoraient tout de son caractère, de sa gentillesse, de son humour. Elle aurait pu être populaire, si elle n'avait pas traîné avec nous. Nous nous connaissions depuis toute petite et malgré tous les scandales et les affaires dans lesquels ma mère avait trempé et qui avait terni notre réputation, elle ne nous avait jamais tourné le dos. C'était ma meilleure amie. Je l'adorais. S'il y avait bien une personne qui ne méritait pas de mourir, c'était bien elle.

Je serrais les poings. Ce qui lui était arrivé, ce qui nous était arrivé, était injuste. Je sentis la rage bouillir en moi de nouveau. Si je ne pouvais rien faire pour revenir en arrière, je pouvais encore nous venger. Je retrouverais ces types et je les tuerais. J'en fis le serment. Je devais au moins ça à Debbie.

Cette nuit-là, j'attendis que Josh s'endorme puis je sortis de la maison en catimini. Je pris sa voiture et partis pour Shevreport. J'avais pris soin de mettre un foulard sur ma tête et des lunettes de soleil sur mes yeux. Je roulais doucement pour éviter de me faire arrêter par la police. Une fois arrivée à Shevreport, je me garais là où Debbie et moi nous étions garées quelques jours plus tôt.

Nous nous étions fait attaquer à cent mètres de là. La rue était déserte. Je sortis de la voiture et remontait vers l'endroit où nos vies avaient pris fin.

Il n'y avait aucun signe de notre agression. Tout était parfaitement normal, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Je crois que c'est ça qui me fit le plus mal. Je m'approchais de la rambarde sous laquelle j'avais rampé pour me jeter dans la rivière. C'était là que j'avais été attaqué, en plein milieu de la rue. Mais Debbie, elle, avait été emmenée ailleurs. Elle avait disparu en une fraction de seconde.

Je regardais autour de moi. L'immeuble de bureaux qui dominait la rue faisait environ six étages. Je vérifiais qu'il n'y avait vraiment personne dans le coin et bondit sur le toit.

Mon intuition était bonne. A peine avais-je posé les pieds sur le toit que je sentis l'odeur. C'était une petite flaque de sang séché, probablement indétectable pour un humain. Je venais de trouver l'endroit où Debbie avait été mise à mort.

Je ne savais que trop bien la terreur qu'elle avait dû ressentir en sentant sa vie s'échapper. Je serrais les poings.

Les souvenirs de l'attaque se bousculaient dans mon esprit. Je secouais la tête pour les chasser. J'avais besoin d'avoir les idées claires. Je voulais retrouver les types qui avaient fait ça et je voulais les faire payer. Mais où se cachaient-ils ?

Je me mis à bondir d'immeuble en immeuble, complètement au hasard. Je n'avais aucune idée précise de ce que je faisais.

Des odeurs me parvenaient. Humaines, pour l'essentiel, mais suffisamment diffuses pour que mon estomac ne me fasse pas souffrir. Toutefois, ces odeurs me perturbaient. Mon esprit était sans cesse tourné vers elles à chercher à les identifier. Homme, femme, enfant, vieillard, alcoolique. Si je m'étais trop approché, qui sait ce que j'aurais pu faire alors.

Aussi, comme un réflexe pour me protéger, je cessais de respirer. Je découvris alors que je n'étais pas obligée de respirer. Je pouvais aisément m'en passer.

« _Bien sûr, puisque tu es morte !_ » songeais-je.

C'était contre nature et la sensation n'était pas agréable mais au moins mon esprit pouvait à nouveau se focaliser sur le but que je m'étais fixé.

J'aurais pu utiliser mon flair pour trouver la trace des vampires et remonter leur piste. Mais cela ne me vint même pas à l'idée. En plus, j'ignorais totalement à quoi pouvait ressembler de près ou de loin une odeur de suceur de sang.

Je sautais donc de toit en toit avec le vain espoir que je tomberais sur mes vampires. Ce ne fut pas le cas.

Quand l'est commença à rosir, je réalisais que j'étais resté trop longtemps et que le jour ne tarderait pas à se lever. Je me dépêchais de retourner à ma voiture et rentrais en hâte à Arcadia.

« _Idiote !_ » pestais-je.

Cette fois, je me fichais pas mal des limitations de vitesse. Je fonçais.

Mais, il fallait au moins une heure pour retourner à Arcadia. Et je savais déjà que je n'arriverais jamais avant que le jour soit totalement levé. Je commençais à paniquer sérieusement. Je m'attendais tellement à brûler à tout instant que j'avais l'impression que mon corps chauffait déjà de l'intérieur.

Jusqu'à maintenant la route avait toujours été à l'ombre des arbres de la forêt. Mais inexorablement le soleil montait dans le ciel et l'ombre diminuait.

J'aurais pu garer la voiture et finir la route à pieds sous le couvert des arbres. J'aurais probablement été plus rapide que la vieille voiture de Josh. Mais encore une fois, l'idée d'utiliser mes super pouvoirs de vampires ne me vint pas à l'esprit.

Puis, dans un virage, je fus touchée par les rayons du soleil. J'eus un moment de recul et la voiture fit une embardée. Je finis ma course contre les glissières de sécurité de la route.

Je me réfugiais au fond de mon siège encore à l'ombre. Mais le tableau de bord et le volant était maintenant totalement au soleil.

Je réfléchis.

Pendant la fraction de secondes où le soleil avait touché ma peau, il m'avait semblé la voir scintiller comme un million de diamants.

Prudemment, j'avançais ma main vers la lumière.

« _Nom de dieu !_ » jurais-je en voyant ma main s'illuminer à nouveau.

Mais je n'eus pas le temps de méditer sur ce nouveau phénomène car déjà un bon samaritain se garait derrière moi. Témoin de mon accrochage avec la glissière de sécurité, il venait probablement me proposer son aide.

Tout en le regardant s'approcher dans le rétroviseur, je couinais de désespoir.

_« Je suis Lucy, je suis Lucy,…_ » Me répétais-je, paniquée. « _Je suis Lucy et je ne tue pas les gens. »_

Il était presque à ma hauteur. Je pris une grande respiration.

L'homme toqua à ma vitre et je descendis ma fenêtre, un sourire embarrassée sur les lèvres. J'étais terrifiée à l'idée qu'il puisse me reconnaître. Mais avec mon foulard et mes lunettes de soleil, l'homme ne sembla pas faire le lien entre la fille qui avait disparu et la demoiselle en détresse sur le bord de la route.

« _Vous allez bien _? » me demanda-t-il.

C'était un brave homme, un père de famille, me répétais-je pour chasser toutes les pensées sordides qui me venaient à l'esprit. Mon estomac se tordait dans tous les sens et ma bouche s'était rempli de salive.

« _Oui, ça va je vous remercie. J'ai travaillé toute la nuit et je me suis endormie au volant._ » Expliquais-je, un brin crispée.

Je découvris avec horreur que si je pouvais me passer de respirer le reste du temps, j'avais besoin de souffle pour tenir une conservation. Et après la phrase que je venais de faire, il ne m'en restait plus beaucoup.

« _En tout cas, votre aile est bien abimée_. » remarqua l'homme.

Super !

« _Oui, je verrais ça plus tard. Je dois repartir. _»

« _Vous êtes sûre ? Ce n'est pas bien prudent dans votre état. Vous êtes vraiment pâle._» Insista l'homme.

Je haussais les épaules, l'air de dire que j'étais obligée, puis, je redémarrais la voiture.

« _Au revoir._ » fis-je avec le souffle qui me restait.

Je le plantais là. Je me dis qu'il valait mieux passer pour une impolie que devenir une meurtrière.

La voiture peina à reprendre de la vitesse. Pour éviter de me faire repérer et d'éblouir les automobilistes arrivant en sens inverse, je cachais du mieux possible mon visage et mes mains du soleil. Je me contorsionnais dans tous les sens au gré des rayons de soleil.

De loin, on aurait pu croire que je dansais dans ma voiture. De près, on m'aurait sûrement pris pour une dingue.

Bref, avec mon foulard sur ma tête, mes lunettes de soleil, mes mains planquées dans mes manches et mes exercices de contorsions, j'étais probablement le vampire le plus ridicule au monde.

Sans compter que mon expédition se soldait par un échec cuisant.


	7. Chapter 7

Josh m'attendait sur les marches du perron. Dès que j'engageais la voiture dans l'allée, il se leva puis rentra précipitamment à la maison. Il en ressortit au moment où je me garais, une couverture dans les mains.

Je sortis de la voiture avant qu'il ait eu le temps de me rejoindre.

« _Pas la peine. _» dis-je en lui désignant la couverture.

Je retirais mes lunettes et mon foulard puis remontais mes manches pour lui montrer le scintillement de ma peau.

Pendant un instant, Josh me regarda sans comprendre. Puis ses yeux s'arrondirent de surprise.

« _Incroyable ! Ça ne te fait pas mal ?_ »

« _Non, pas du tout._ »

Il toucha ma peau.

«_ C'est vraiment..._ » Commença-t-il sans finir sa phrase.

Est-ce que j'ai cru que l'effet du soleil sur ma peau allait suffisamment distraire Josh et m'éviter une avalanche de reproches ? Franchement, oui.

Mais je me trompais. Tout en continuant d'observer ma peau, il m'interrogea.

« _Où étais-tu ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu que tu partais ?_ »

Son regard se posa sur l'aile droite de la voiture. Il laissa échapper un cri.

«_ Nom de nom ! Qu'est-ce que t'as fait à ma voiture ?_ »

« _J'ai voulu évité les rayons du soleil et j'ai fait une embardée._ » expliquais-je, piteuse.

Il me considéra l'air sévère.

« _A chaque fois que tu prends ma voiture, je la récupère avec un phare en moins et une bosse en plus ! On aurait pu croire qu'en devenant un vampire tu serais devenue meilleure conductrice ! Mais non ! A partir d'aujourd'hui, je t'interdis de conduire ma voiture ! Et c'est une interdiction éternelle !_ » S'énerva-t-il.

Je baissais la tête.

« _Je suis désolée._ » Fis-je, l'air contrit.

_« Maintenant, Lucy Stern, tu vas m'expliquer où tu es allée, ce que tu as fait et pourquoi tu es partie sans rien dire, me faisant mourir d'inquiétude_. »

Quand il utilisait mon nom entier, ça signifiait que je n'avais pas d'autres choix que de lui obéir, sinon je m'exposais à de graves problèmes.

Nous rentrâmes à la maison et nous nous installâmes dans la cuisine. Je lui contais ma folle nuit. Il m'écouta, l'air grave. Quand j'eus fini mon récit, il soupira.

_« Mais enfin, Lucy, tu te rends compte des risques que tu as pris ? Si tu étais tombé sur ces vampires, qu'est ce que tu aurais fait ? Tu crois vraiment que tu aurais pu les combattre et les tuer._ »

« _Pourquoi pas ? Je suis très forte et je sais me battre. _» Rétorquais-je un peu vexée.

« _Ce sont des vampires aussi ! Ils sont aussi forts que toi, voir même plus_ ! » Me rappela Josh.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure. Je savais qu'il avait raison.

« _ Je veux qu'ils payent ! _» m'exclamais-je en frappant du poing sur la table.

«_ Calmes-toi_. » intervint Josh.

La table avait tremblé sur ses pieds et une belle fissure partait de là où mon poing avait atterri.

« _Ecoutes, je sais que tu es très en colère. Et je comprends très bien. Crois-moi si je pouvais choper ceux qui t'ont fait ça, je te jure que je leur ferais payer aussi. Mais la colère est mauvaise conseillère. Tu es intelligente. Il faut que tu réfléchisses avant d'agir._ »

Je secouais la tête.

« _Tu as raison. Je n'aurais pas dû aller à Shevreport. _» Reconnus-je. « _Je voulais les retrouver, voir qui ils sont, comprendre pourquoi…_ » Expliquais-je, confuse.

« _J'ai l'impression que tu as du mal à gérer tes émotions depuis ta transformation._ _Tu passes d'une humeur à l'autre en une fraction de secondes et tu passes tes nerfs sur les meubles de la maison. Tu as toujours été un peu impulsive mais jamais à ce point. Je crois que ça a vraiment modifié ton comportement ou, du moins, que tes réactions sont amplifiées par rapport à avant._» Remarqua Josh.

« _Maintenant que tu le dis, je trouve aussi. » _Je réfléchis un instant._ « Tu crois que c'est à cause de ce que je suis ou à cause de ce que j'ai subi ?_ »

« _Je ne sais pas. Peut-être un peu des deux_. »

Je soupirais.

« _En gros, tu es en train de dire que je fais une dépression nerveuse._ »

Josh me sourit tendrement.

«_ Non, je dis seulement qu'il faut que tu veilles à ne pas te faire submerger par tes émotions_. _Quand tu auras une plus grande maîtrise de toi, tu arriveras mieux à gérer tout ce qui t'arrive._ »

« _Dommage._ » fis-je.

« _Dommage de quoi ? _» s'étonna Josh.

Je haussais les épaules.

« _Si j'avais fait une dépression, tu m'aurais peut-être pardonné pour la voiture_. »

« _Certainement pas !_ » se défendit Josh.

Il avait beau dire je savais qu'il ne m'en voulait pas vraiment. Quand bien même, je n'aurais plus le droit de conduire sa voiture pendant un bon bout de temps.

Josh appela le garagiste qui accepta de s'occuper de la voiture, l'après midi même. Pour essayer d'arranger mon cas, je fis un peu de rangement dans la maison et je préparais un bon repas pour le midi : steak et purée de patates douces. Le plat préféré de Josh.

Ce n'était pas très subtil et même si Josh n'était pas dupe, il apprécia quand même mes efforts et dévora son repas.

« _Tu devrais faire des bêtises plus souvent._ » me dit-il la bouche pleine.

Pour ne pas le laisser manger seul, je m'étais réchauffé un bol de sang au micro-onde et je tentais de le boire de manière civilisé.

«_ Ne me tentes pas ! _» le menaçais-je.

Il rigola et retourna à sa nourriture.

Après le repas, Josh partit chez le garagiste. Il me prévint qu'il en aurait probablement pour l'après midi entière, vu « l'état de la voiture », se crût-il forcé de rajouter. Je grimaçais. Je sentais que cette histoire de voiture allait me poursuivre pendant longtemps.

Je profitais de l'absence de Josh pour faire du ménage. La maison était vraiment dans un état lamentable. Je passais l'aspirateur partout, y compris sous les meubles que je soulevais d'un seul bras. Je nettoyais les sols à grandes eaux. De toute façon, avec la chaleur qu'il faisait, l'eau s'évaporait presque immédiatement. J'époussetais tous mes meubles.

Je ramassais tout le linge sale que je trouvais et fourrais le tout dans notre antique machine à laver.

Quand j'eus tout terminé, la maison brillait comme un sou neuf. Et je n'étais même pas fatiguée ! Je m'installais quand même dans le canapé et allumais la télé. A zapper de chaînes de chaînes, je perdis la notion du temps. Je ne la retrouvais que lorsque je réalisais que la luminosité était en train de baisser.

Je me levais et regardais par la fenêtre. Le soir était en train de tomber. Je sentis que Josh allait bientôt rentrer aussi me dirigeais-je vers la cuisine pour préparer le repas du soir. Mon intuition ne me trompa pas car, quelques minutes plus tard, j'entendis le crachotement de sa voiture en train de remonter l'allée.

Je me plaçais en plein milieu de la cuisine pour qu'il puisse bien me voir en train de faire à manger au moment où il rentrerait. Je tenais à ce qu'il remarque tous les efforts que je faisais pour rattraper mon escapade de la nuit dernière.

Mais il n'arriva pas. Je commençais à me demander ce qui lui prenait tant de temps quand une soudaine décharge d'adrénaline explosa en moi.

« _Lucy !_ » entendis-je appeler Josh du dehors alors que j'étais déjà à la porte.

Je me précipitais sur le perron.

Josh était debout au milieu de l'allée. Mais il n'était pas seul. Un homme se tenait à quelques mètres de lui. Il avait de longs cheveux bruns ondulés qui lui descendait jusqu'en bas du dos. Il portait un jean et une chemise ouverte sur un torse parfaitement sculpté.

Dès que je sortis de la maison, il posa son regard sur moi. Je compris alors mon erreur. Ce n'était pas un homme.

Le vampire m'adressa un charmant sourire, visiblement ravi de me voir. Josh profita de la diversion qu'avait provoquée mon arrivée pour reculer doucement vers la maison.

« _Bonjour charmante enfant _» dit-il d'une voix grave.

« _Bon…bonjour._ » répondis-je un peu déstabilisée par sa courtoisie.

« _Je me nomme Gregory. »_ se présenta-t-il en inclinant la tête.

« _Lucy._ » fis-je en l'imitant.

Il me contempla quelques instants puis s'exclama : « _Mais bien sûr ! Je te reconnais ! Tu es l'une des deux filles que James et Devon ont attaquée. _»

J'acquiesçais la gorge serrée. Josh n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres des marches du perron.

« _Quelle bande d'idiots !_ » pesta le vampire en fronçant les sourcils.

Josh et moi nous figeâmes. L'expression du vampire avait totalement changé. Il paraissait maintenant redoutable.

Il avança de quelques pas vers moi.

« _Je suis désolé, tu sais. Cela n'aurait pas dû se passer ainsi. Nous ne sommes pas censés laisser nos jeunes se réveiller seuls et livrés à eux-mêmes._ » Dit-il en se radoucissant un peu.

Il avait l'air sincère, ce qui me stupéfia. Il ne s'excusait pas de l'attaque mais seulement pour le fait que je m'étais transformée toute seule.

Josh avait atteint les marches du perron. Je le rejoignis et me plaçais devant lui. Ce type à l'humeur changeante me glaçait le sang. Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'approche de Josh.

Gregory m'observa faire en haussant un sourcil.

« _Mais je dois reconnaître que tu t'es bien débrouillée. Qui est ce jeune humain que tu sembles vouloir protéger ?_ »

« _Je suis son frère !_ » intervint Josh. « _Ne vous avisez de vous approcher d'elle !_ »

« _Tais-toi !_ » soufflais-je, paniquée.

« _Intéressant_. » commenta le vampire avec un petit sourire narquois.

« _Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?_ » lui demandais-je pour détourner son attention de Josh.

Mais le vampire ignora ma question.

« _Comment as-tu fait pour ne pas le tuer ?_ » demanda-t-il sans cacher sa curiosité.

Je sentis Josh se raidir dans mon dos. Un voile glacé me traversa.

« _C'est mon frère ! _» suffoquais-je.

« _Et alors ? Cela n'aurait pas dû t'arrêter._ » Fit Gregory en haussant les épaules.

Une idée sembla lui passer par la tête et il fronça les sourcils. Je n'aimais pas quand il faisait ça. Cela me foutait les jetons.

« _Comment t'es tu nourrie ?_ » demanda-t-il.

Je pris une profonde inspiration pour me calmer. J'avais chaud comme si un feu s'était allumé en moi.

« _Je veux que vous partiez._ » lui dis-je d'une voix tremblante.

Gregory pencha la tête sur le côté, l'air de réfléchir.

« _Je vais partir. Mais tu vas venir avec moi_. »

Ses yeux étaient froids.

« _Que…_ » Fis-je interloquée.

« _C'est hors de question_ _! _» explosa Josh.

La peur laissa la place à la colère. J'avais envie de le réduire en charpie. Instinctivement, je me ramassais sur moi-même prête à bondir.

« _Vos copains ont tués ma meilleure amie et ont fait de moi un vampire ! Vous n'êtes que des monstres, je ne vous suivrais jamais !_ _Jamais !_ » Lui criais-je, furieuse.

J'étais brûlante de rage.

Le vampire afficha une moue dépitée.

« _Alors toi et ton cher frère, vous allez mourir_. » décréta-t-il d'une voix calme.

Sans réfléchir, je bondis sur lui. Il nous menaçait, mon frère et moi, et çà, je ne pouvais pas le supporter. Ma colère m'avait aveuglé et comme je me jetais sur lui, je réalisais mon erreur. Josh était sans protection.

Le vampire me vit venir. Quand je fus sur lui, il m'asséna un coup de poing qui m'envoya valser à plusieurs mètres de là.

« _Lucy !_ » entendis-je Josh crier.

Il tenta de me rejoindre mais le vampire lui bloqua le passage.

« _Non !_ » hurlais-je. Mais avant que je puisse faire quoique ce soit, le vampire saisit Josh et le tint contre lui.

« _Lâchez-le !_ » grognais-je.

Josh tentait de se dégager mais il était totalement immobilisé dans les bras du vampire. Je sentais mon corps littéralement bouillir de l'intérieur.

« _Les nouveaux nés sont tous pareils _! _Un rien les fait sortir de leurs gonds._ » Ricana-t-il. 

Il caressa le crâne de Josh, de manière très menaçante. Je savais qu'il pouvait lui briser la nuque à tout instant, sans que je ne puisse l'en empêcher. J'avais chaud, très chaud. Et la température de mon corps ne cessait de monter.

« _Arrêtez ! Je vous en prie ! Ne lui faites pas de mal !_ » Suppliais-je.

« _Tu sais, mon armée a été totalement détruite la nuit dernière. Une attaque surprise…_ » Il secoua la tête. « _Quand je suis revenu à Shevreport ce matin, après cette navrante défaite, j'ai senti ton odeur. Je l'ai suivi jusqu'ici. Je voulais te proposer une place de choix à mes côtés pour recréer une nouvelle armée_. » Il soupira. _« Mais je me suis trompé sur ton compte. Tu es comme ces vampires qui se prennent pour des humains !_ _Une honte pour ta propre race !»_ Cracha-t-il, méprisant.

Il saisit mon frère à la gorge et serra. Josh commença à suffoquer. Ses jambes battaient l'air furieusement.

« _Attendez ! Je suis désolée ! Je vais venir avec vous._ _Je vous jure_...»

Je fus interrompue par une vague de chaleur qui me ravagea. Le feu qui couvait en moi s'intensifiait provoquant une douleur atroce.

« _L'offre n'est plus valable_. » répondit le vampire.

Je l'entendis à peine. En moi, le feu grondait. Le même que celui qui m'avait dévoré pendant ma transformation. Je tombais à genoux.

Le visage de Josh était en train de devenir bleu. Je levais les yeux vers le vampire. Je focalisais toute ma rage et ma haine vers lui. Et, sans que je comprenne comment, je lui projetais toute la chaleur de mon corps. Je hurlais tandis que je sentais le feu s'échapper de mon corps.

Gregory hoqueta sous l'effet de surprise. Avec soulagement, je le vis lâcher mon frère et se tordre de douleur. Il me regarda avec des yeux fous. A son tour, il se mit à hurler.

Je serrais les dents et continuais à lui envoyer tout le feu que mon corps produisait. Son torse commença à rosir comme s'il brûlait de l'intérieur. Des morceaux de chair se détachèrent de son corps laissant apparaître de flammèches bleues qui le dévoraient de l'intérieur. Le vampire émit un gargouillis effroyable et s'effondra sur le sol. Tout son corps se disloqua et il ne fut bientôt qu'un tas de cendre.

Il s'était écoulé moins d'une minute.

Le feu en moi laissa la place à une angoisse glacée.

« _Josh !_ » appelais-je.

Mon frère était étendu sur le sol. Il ne bougeait pas. Je me relevais péniblement et titubais vers lui. Je me laissais tomber près de lui. Il avait le visage violacé mais il respirait. Je lâchais un soupir de soulagement.

« _Josh ! Réveilles-toi !_ »

Je le secouais doucement. Au bout de quelques secondes, il finit par ouvrir les yeux. Il porta immédiatement sa main à la gorge avec une expression grimaçante. Il crachota et cela sembla extrêmement douloureux. Il essaya de parler mais il ne put que croasser de manière incompréhensible.

Puis soudain, il sembla se rappeler ce qui s'était passé. Il jeta un coup d'œil inquiet aux alentours.

«_ Je l'ai tué ! Oh mon dieu, Josh, je ne sais même pas comment j'ai fait mais je l'ai tué ! _» Lui racontais-je, complètement hystérique.

Josh me saisit par la nuque et me força à le regarder. Il ne pouvait pas parler mais je savais ce qu'il pensait. Je plongeais dans son regard confiant et rassurant puis me laissait aller contre sa poitrine, un peu calmée.

Le vampire était mort. Josh était vivant. C'était tout ce qui comptait. Je fermais les yeux et me laissait bercer par les battements apaisants de son cœur.


	8. Chapter 8

Josh se remit bien de son agression, tant moralement que physiquement. Ce ne fut pas mon cas. J'étais totalement traumatisée.

D'abord, je me sentais infiniment coupable pour ce qu'il s'était passé. J'avais eu cette idée ridicule de me venger et j'avais mis la vie de mon frère en danger. J'avais attiré un vampire jusque lui. Comment avais-je pu être aussi idiote ?

Je ne cessais de revoir la scène dans ma tête. Le sourire narquois du vampire, le visage violacé de Josh, … Chaque bruit, chaque grincement me faisait sursauter. J'étais terrorisée à l'idée qu'un autre vampire se pointe chez nous, qu'un autre monstre s'en prenne à mon frère.

Et puis, surtout, j'étais épouvantée par ce que j'avais été capable de faire, par la manière dont j'avais tué ce vampire. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Des centaines de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête sans que je trouve un seul début de réponse.

Je commençais à réaliser que j'étais un véritable danger pour mon frère. Je ne maîtrisais rien et si cela me reprenait, je pourrais faire accidentellement du mal à Josh. Tant que je serais près de lui, Josh ne serait jamais en sécurité.

Mon humeur s'assombrissait de jour en jour. J'étais maussade et renfermée sur moi-même.

Au début, Josh laissa faire. Il devait supposer qu'il me fallait du temps pour digérer la mort de Grégory. Mais au bout de plusieurs jours, Josh finit par s'inquiéter de mon état.

Un soir, il m'apporta dans ma chambre un bol de sang tout chaud. Il me trouva allongée sur mon lit en train de scruter le plafond.

Josh déposa le bol fumant sur ma table de nuit puis s'assit sur le rebord de mon lit. L'odeur qui s'en échappait me fit automatiquement saliver. Je me redressais sur les coudes et regardais le bol d'un œil torve.

« _Tu sais, je crois que le toit a des fuites. Mon plafond commence à avoir des traces d'humidité._ » L'informais-je.

Josh regarda le plafond mais comme il ne détectait aucunes traces, il fronça les sourcils puis secoua la tête.

«_ Ce ne sera bientôt plus notre problème. _» me répondit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Il faisait allusion à notre prochain départ. Comme c'était une grande source d'angoisse pour moi, je préférais ne rien répondre.

« _Tu sais, ce qu'il s'est passé avec l'autre vampire, ce n'était pas ta faute_.» reprit Josh.

« _Bien sûr que si._ » répondis-je sèchement.

« _Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Tu m'as sauvé. _ »

Josh voulut me prendre la main mais je me dérobais.

« _Tu n'as pas vu comment je l'ai tué. » _dis-je avec un frisson_. « C'était horrible. Ce feu en moi... Je ne sais même pas comment c'est arrivé.»_

Josh réfléchit quelques instants. Je lui avais déjà raconté comment j'avais tué Grégory.

« _Est-ce que tu crois que tu pourrais le refaire ? »_

Je le regardais interloquée. Josh devait avoir perdu la tête. Comment pouvait-il me demander une telle chose ?

« _Le refaire ?_ » suffoquais-je « _Tu es fou ! Tu ne vois donc pas que je suis un monstre ! Un monstre dangereux ! » _M'énervais-je.

« _Tu n'es pas un monstre et encore moins dangereuse. _»

«_ Dis-ça au type que j'ai tué…_ » Rétorquais-je.

_« Bon, je reconnais que ton pouvoir est quelque peu flippant. Mais c'est ce qui nous a permis de survivre. Ton pouvoir nous a protégés. Et si tu arrivais à le maîtriser…»_

_« Je n'ai aucun contrôle sur ce truc ! A la prochaine contrariété, c'est toi qui pourrais partir en poussière !»_

_« Je ne crois pas. Quand ce feu s'est déclenché en toi, tu l'as dirigé droit sur le vampire. Or je me tenais juste devant lui. Si tu n'avais pas maîtrisé ton pouvoir, j'aurais fini comme lui. Mais tu as fait en sorte que je ne sois pas touché. Tu ne contrôles peut-être pas son déclenchement mais tu maîtrises sa trajectoire. »_

Je le regardais interloquée. Il évoquait cela avec un tel détachement alors que moi, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de frissonner à chaque fois que je repensais à la scène.

« _Josh, je ne veux pas le refaire._ » le coupais-je.

« _Pourquoi pas ? Si on est de nouveau attaqué, cela pourrait noue être utile._ »

« _NON !_ » hurlais-je en me bouchant les oreilles. Je me levais brusquement.

«_ Je ne veux pas le refaire. Je ne veux pas être un monstre. Je ne veux pas … _» couinais-je.

J'étais au bord de la crise de nerfs. Je regardais Josh et je le vis tel qu'il était : jeune, insouciant et infiniment fragile. Il me voyait encore comme sa sœur, il ne se rendait pas compte de ce que je pouvais faire. Ou peut-être ne voulait-il pas le savoir…

«_ Je n'aurais pas dû rester avec toi._ » réalisais-je à voix haute.

« _Quoi ?_ » demanda Josh.

Je savais qu'il avait entendu.

_« Après ma transformation, je n'aurais pas dû rester avec toi. J'aurais dû partir. Je suis un danger pour toi._ » M'expliquais-je.

« _Je t'interdis de dire ça._ » se fâcha Josh.

« _Mais regardes la vérité en face ! Je ne suis plus humaine. Je pourrais te tuer rien qu'en faisant un faux mouvement. Et maintenant, ce pouvoir que je ne contrôle absolument pas..._ » Je soupirais. « _Quand tu partiras pour Dartmouth, je partirais de mon côté._ _Comme c'était prévu à la base._ » Lui annonçais-je dans la foulée.

_« Il en est hors de question._ » décréta Josh.

_« A chaque fois que je croise quelqu'un, j'ai envie de lui sauter à la gorge. Et tu voudrais que je me pointe sur un campus où il y a des milliers d'étudiants ! »_

_« Moi, tu ne m'attaques pas. » _

_« Toi, c'est différent. »_

_« Peut-être. Mais tu es allée à Shevreport toute seule et tu n'as attaqué personne. Tu as aussi réussi à te contrôler avec ce type sur la route. Et ton pouvoir, d'une manière ou d'une autre, tu as suffisamment réussi à le contrôler pour ne pas me faire de mal. Tu peux te contrôler. Mais pour cela, tu as besoin de moi à tes côtés. Si tu pars toute seule, tu deviendras une meurtrière. C'est ça que tu veux ? »_

Josh trouvait toujours les arguments qui faisaient mouche. Je me mordis la lèvre.

« _Si je reste à tes côtés, tu n'auras jamais une vie normale_. »

« _Je ne veux pas d'une vie normale. Je veux d'une vie avec toi. Je veux que tu viennes avec moi à Dartmouth. Nous allons vendre la ferme et là bas nous louerons un appartement. Nous y vivrons le temps que je fasse mes études. »_

_« Josh ! » _l'interrompis-je.

_« Laisses-moi finir. Dartmouth possède une bibliothèque vraiment impressionnante. Il y a des millions de livres, parfois très anciens, des centaines de milliers de magazines et de journaux, des bases de données hyper perfectionnées. Nous devons faire des recherches pour en apprendre plus sur ton état et pour améliorer tes conditions de vie. _»

_« Tu ne te rends pas compte du danger ! » _

_« Bien sûr que je m'en rends compte. Mais je sais une chose : nous ne devons pas nous séparer. Je t'ai perdu une fois et j'ai cru mourir. Je n'accepterais jamais de te perdre une nouvelle fois. » _

Mon cœur se serra. Je savais ce qu'il voulait dire. Moi aussi, j'avais cru le perdre. Et cela avait été l'instant le plus effrayant de toute ma vie.

_« Je n'ai pas envie de te quitter, Josh. Tu es mon frère et je t'aime. Mais je ne veux pas gâcher ta vie. Toi, au moins, tu en as une. »_

Josh se leva et vint vers moi.

« _C'est en partant que tu gâcherais ma vie._ »

Je soupirais. Que pouvais-je répondre à ça ? Et puis, il avait raison. Si je le quittais, je savais pertinemment ce qu'il adviendrait de moi. Je disparaitrais au profit d'un monstre assoiffé de sang. Je ne serais alors plus très différente de Gregory. Ma seule chance de rester moi-même, c'était de rester auprès de Josh, de m'accrocher au lien qui nous unissait.

Nous quittâmes Arcadia un mois plus tard, deux semaines après la cérémonie des diplômes. Le vieux Faulkner s'était proposé d'acheter la ferme et les terres autour. Il nous avait offert un bon prix et nous lui avions vendu de bon cœur.

Nous fîmes donc nos bagages. Malgré un tri drastique, la voiture était pleine à ras bord, sans compter la remorque que nous tirions derrière. Nous laissâmes énormément de souvenirs derrière nous.

J'avais rêvé de ce jour pendant de longues années. Le jour où je quitterais enfin ce trou qu'était Arcadia pour enfin commencer ma vie. Mais quand nous passâmes devant le panneau qui indiquait la limite de l'Etat de Louisiane, je ne pus m'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au cœur. Dans mes rêves, je quittais la Louisiane en vie et en pleine santé, pas sous la forme d'un vampire.

Le voyage prit cinq jours, Josh refusant de me laisser conduire lorsqu'il dormait. Nous prîmes des petites routes et la nuit, nous campions à la belle étoile pour éviter de croiser trop de monde.

« _Tu sais, j'ai l'impression que tes yeux sont moins rouges_ » me fit-il remarquer, le matin du troisième jour de voyage.

Nous nous étions arrêtés sur une aire de pique-nique pour passer la nuit.

Je me précipitais vers le rétroviseur de la voiture pour vérifier ses dires.

«_Je crois que tu as raison ! » _confirmais-je, ravie.

Josh et moi avions remarqué que lorsque j'avais faim, mes yeux devenaient noirs. Mais lorsque je me nourrissais, il redevenait rouge sang.

« _Il n'y a pas que ça. Ton apparence a un peu changé aussi. Tu es moins…_ » Josh semblait chercher ses mots.

_« Moins cadavérique ?_ » tentais-je.

J'avais déjà remarqué que ma peau avait changé de texture et était moins pâle. Enfin, je n'étais pas non plus bronzée. Disons que ma pâleur avait un aspect moins surnaturel.

« _Moins vampire._ » me reprit-il. « _Ça a peut-être un rapport avec la sang que tu bois ?_ » suggéra-t-il.

Je fis une moue dubitative.

« _Tu veux dire parce que je bois du sang d'animal et non du sang humain ? »_

Josh acquiesça. Je réfléchis à ce que cela impliquait.

« _Ca voudrait dire que … moins je me comporte comme un monstre, moins je ressemble à un monstre ?_ » fis-je, pleine d'espoir.

Josh me regarda avec un petit sourire.

« _Peut-être bien. En tout cas, ca semble logique._ »

Après cinq jours de périples, nous atteignîmes enfin la petite ville de Hanover dans le New Hampshire. C'était là que se trouvait le campus de Dartmouth.

Nous prîmes une chambre dans un motel aux abords de la ville le temps de trouver quelque chose de mieux où nous installer.

Josh étant obsédé à l'idée que je puisse manquer de sang. Il se mit tout de suite en quête d'un abattoir ou d'une boucherie. Il finit par trouver un établissement à une cinquantaine de kilomètre de là qui acceptait de vendre le sang des animaux. Josh s'y rendit immédiatement et me ramena cinq litres de sang frais. Ce fut un véritablement soulagement d'autant que mes réserves de sang étaient au plus bas.

La journée, Josh partait en ville pour visiter des appartements et pour faire les démarches administratives à l'université. Quant à moi, je me terrais misérablement dans la chambre du motel. J'étais terrifiée à l'idée de perdre le contrôle et de m'attaquer à la première personne venue, d'autant qu'en cette période estivale, le motel grouillait de monde. Bref, notre séjour au motel fut un calvaire pour moi.

J'entendais les gens qui allaient et venaient autour de moi, je sentais la vie à travers les murs de notre chambre. Mon estomac se tordait douloureusement chaque fois que je percevais des présences humaines. Je m'accrochais alors au premier meuble à ma portée et le cramponnais avec toute l'énergie du désespoir jusqu'à ce que la crise passe.

Mais je remarquais que cela n'arrivait que lorsque j'étais seule. Dès que Josh rentrait, je me sentais instantanément mieux. Déjà, je n'étais plus obsédée par l'idée de tuer nos voisins. Ensuite, les odeurs humaines ne provoquaient plus en moi de réactions violentes. Je ressentais une gêne, certes, mais rien d'insurmontable.

Un soir, Josh rentra très content de lui. Il venait de visiter un chalet qui se situait au milieu de la forêt, à plusieurs kilomètres de Hanover. Il m'y emmena la nuit même. J'eus immédiatement le coup de cœur.

Le chalet était construit en gros rondins de bois et trônait au milieu d'une clairière ceinturée de grands arbres. On ne pouvait pas trouver d'endroit plus isolé.

L'intérieur du chalet était entièrement meublé et plutôt douillet. La pièce principale disposait d'un canapé en tissu écossais, d'une télé plutôt récente et d'un coin cuisine. Il y avait également une chambre et une salle de bain attenante.

« _Ca te plaît ?_ » me demanda Josh quand nous eûmes fini la visite.

« _Tu plaisantes ? C'est l'endroit parfait. _»

_« Tant mieux parce que nous emménageons demain !_ » M'annonça t-il fièrement.

«_ Youpi_ _!_ » m'exclamais-je en lui sautant au cou.

C'était un tel soulagement pour moi de quitter enfin le motel.

_« Je rêve où tu viens de prononcer le mot youpi_ _? _» Se moqua Josh.


	9. Chapter 9

Ainsi dès le début du mois d'août, nous avions trouvé un toit, du sang et Josh s'était inscrit à l'université. Comme il était boursier, l'université lui proposa un job à la bibliothèque du campus. Josh accepta immédiatement.

Une fois tous ces détails réglés, Josh se mit en tête qu'il était temps pour moi de me confronter au monde extérieur. Pour ma part, mon séjour au motel m'avait amplement suffi. Mais toutes mes protestations ne servirent à rien, sinon à convaincre mon frère encore plus. Il avait un mois devant lui avant de commencer les cours et il avait la sérieuse intention de s'occuper de mon cas pendant ce laps de temps.

Donc, une fois le soleil couché, Josh m'emmena en ville et je découvris enfin Hanover. C'était une petite ville qui avait beaucoup de charme. Mais ce qui était vraiment impressionnant, c'était l'université. Ses bâtiments en briques rouges étaient disséminés à travers un campus qui devait faire la moitié de la ville. Josh me fit la visite complète du campus. Il me montra les différentes résidences des étudiants, les confréries, les bâtiments administratifs, les cafétérias, les terrains de football. Le point d'orgue de ce prestigieux ensemble était la bibliothèque qui siégeait majestueusement au centre du campus.

_« C'est splendide ! Tu vas vraiment travailler là_ ? »

_« Je commence à la fin du mois._ » me confirma Josh.

Deux étudiantes nous dépassèrent d'un pas pressé. Je sentis le regard de Josh sur moi.

« _Qu'y a-t-il ?_ » m'alarmais-je.

« _Ce n'est pas trop dur pour toi _? » me demanda-t-il en désignant les deux filles qui s'éloignaient.

Au début de notre excursion, j'avais retenu ma respiration. Mais Josh ne cessait de parler et je devais bien lui répondre. Je m'étais donc mis à respirer par à-coups. Les premières respirations furent atroces. Les odeurs humaines brûlaient ma gorge et mon palais.

Mais à force de respirer, cela était devenu moins douloureux.

_« Au début, un peu. Toutes ces odeurs … Mais maintenant ça va mieux. Je crois que je m'y suis habitué_.»

Josh eut l'air content de ma réponse.

« _C'est une très bonne chose ça !_ » s'exclama-t-il ravi.

« _Ne t'emballes pas non plus ! Nous sommes restés à l'écart. Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir le même self control si j'étais en contact avec des gens ou même si tu n'étais pas là._ »

Joshua se fit songeur.

« _D'une manière ou d'une autre, il va bien falloir le découvrir._ »

Le lendemain, Josh m'emmena au cinéma. La salle était pleine de monde aussi je retins ma respiration pendant tout le film. Malgré ça, la présence de tous ces gens autour de moi me faisait tourner la tête. Je percevais toute cette vie, ces cœurs qui battaient, et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de saliver et d'imaginer la douceur du sang dans ma gorge asséchée.

Je pris le bras de Josh et je me sentis aussitôt libérée d'un poids. Sa présence et son contact me vidait de tous les instincts meurtriers de ma nature.

Soir après soir, Josh et moi, nous sortions. Nous allions dans des cafés, des concerts, des expositions. Et soir après soir, les choses devinrent plus faciles. Je n'en revenais pas moi-même. Et même si Josh fanfaronnait en me disant qu'il me l'avait bien dit, je voyais bien que lui aussi était très surpris de la facilité avec laquelle je m'étais adapté. Il ne s'attendait pas à des progrès aussi fulgurant.

Bien sûr, il y avait toujours en moi ce besoin, cette soif. Il fallait toujours que je sois vigilante, que je surveille mes moindres faits et gestes. J'évitais les contacts avec d'autres personnes pour m'éloigner de toute tentation.

Je me mêlais simplement aux gens, écoutant leurs discussions de loin sans jamais y participer.

Quand une personne approchait trop de moi ou même me touchait, je sentais le monstre en moi s'agiter. Je serrais alors les dents et m'éloignait rapidement. C'était en cela que résidait ma victoire : être capable de tourner le dos à mes instincts.

Bien sûr, j'aurais préféré que mes pulsions disparaissent totalement. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. J'étais toujours hantée par des visions sanglantes. Mon imagination pouvait s'embraser à tout instant sous l'effet d'une simple odeur, à tel point parfois que j'avais du mal à distinguer le rêve de la réalité. Je me concentrais alors sur l'image de mon frère afin de m'éclaircir l'esprit.

A la fin du mois d'Août, j'étais capable d'aller me balader seule. La nuit, j'arpentais Hanover et le campus de long en large, ravie de pouvoir sortir librement. Un soir de vadrouille, je découvris une petite chapelle située sur le campus. Je n'avais encore jamais pensé à cet aspect de ma nouvelle situation. Étais-je damnée ? Si oui, il me serait donc impossible de rentrer dans cette chapelle.

Je restais plantée devant pendant un long moment avant de me décider. J'avais peur de la réponse. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je me dirigeais vers la porte d'entrée. Je tirais doucement sur la poignée mais le lourd panneau en bois resta fermé. Je ne pris pas ça pour un signe de damnation car il était quatre heures du matin et il me paraissait plus probable que la chapelle soit fermée. Je fis le tour du bâtiment et découvris une petite fenêtre en hauteur qui était restée ouverte. Je soufflais un bon coup et m'y faufilais.

Une fois à l'intérieur, je lâchais un profond soupir.

Moi qui détestais la messe, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que je ressentirais un jour une telle joie à me trouver dans une église. Si je pouvais encore entrer dans un lieu saint, alors tout n'était pas perdu. Ce fut un véritable soulagement. Cela signifiait que j'avais toujours une âme, une âme humaine. Dieu me reconnaissait comme l'un de ses enfants. J'en aurais pleuré si j'avais pu. Je m'assis sur un banc en bois devant l'autel et récitais toutes les prières dont je pouvais me souvenir. Je priais pour moi, pour le salut de mon âme. Je priais pour Debbie, pour qu'elle repose en paix. Je priais pour Josh, pour que sa vie soit belle et longue.

Je partis à l'aube, à contrecœur.

Josh fit sa rentrée au premier jour de septembre. Son emploi du temps était surchargé. Entre les cours et ses heures de travail à la bibliothèque, c'était à peine s'il avait le temps de réviser et de dormir. Et moi, c'était à peine si je pouvais le voir.

Brusquement, je me retrouvais toute seule au chalet. Toute la journée, j'attendais le retour de Josh. Cela me paraissait interminable. Clairement, je n'étais pas faite pour être femme au foyer. Au bout de deux semaines, j'étais limite neurasthénique.

Aussi un matin, prise d'une soudaine impulsion, je préparais un sandwich et l'apportais à Josh sur le campus. Il fut surpris de me trouver à la sortie de son cours. Nous nous installâmes sur un banc à l'ombre d'un grand chêne et Josh dévora son sandwich. Je le regardais faire avec satisfaction. S'il y avait bien une chose pour laquelle j'étais douée, c'était la préparation des sandwichs.

A partir de là, je pris l'habitude d'amener chaque jour son déjeuner à Josh. Cela m'était d'autant plus facile que l'automne commençait à s'installer et, avec lui, son cortège d'épais nuages qui obscurcissaient le ciel. Je pouvais maintenant sortir la journée sans avoir peur d'être surprise par un rayon de soleil. Néanmoins, par mesure de sécurité, j'écoutais toujours attentivement les bulletins météo à la télévision avant de sortir.

Souvent, après le repas de mon frère, je me rendais à la chapelle. J'y restais une heure ou deux, juste le temps de me ressourcer. Pour une raison incompréhensible, je m'y sentais incroyablement bien. Peut-être parce qu'il n'y avait que très peu d'étudiant qui fréquentait le lieu et que je pouvais relâcher un peu ma vigilance. C'était mon sanctuaire, en quelque sorte.

Je n'avais pas parlé de ma toute nouvelle ferveur à Josh. Je savais ce qu'il pensait de mes croyances. Josh était un scientifique. Pour lui, Dieu n'était qu'un mythe.

En fin d'après-midi, je rejoignais généralement mon frère à la bibliothèque. Avec lui dans les parages, il m'était plus facile de garder la tête froide si une odeur était trop alléchante. J'y lisais jusqu'à ce qu'il ait fini son travail puis nous rentrions ensemble dans notre chalet.

En résumé, maintenant que j'étais devenue un vampire, je me mettais à faire tout ce que j'avais détesté de mon vivant : aller à l'église et lire des bouquins. C'était assez paradoxal, à vrai dire.

A la fin du mois de septembre, Josh et moi avions trouvé notre rythme. Une seule ombre au tableau : l'argent. Nous commencions sérieusement à en manquer. Josh avait dû s'acheter des livres et cela nous avait coûté une fortune. Son maigre salaire suffisait à peine à payer le loyer du chalet. J'avais beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, je ne voyais qu'une seule solution. Il nous fallait un second salaire.

Quelques semaines après la rentrée, je retrouvais Josh à la cafeteria en compagnie d'un autre étudiant. C'était un grand type maigre à l'allure dégingandée. Sa tête était couronnée par une épaisse tignasse rousse qui n'avait sans doute jamais connu de peignes ou de brosses. Josh et lui semblaient absorbés par la lecture d'un bouquin.

Je les rejoignis d'un pas leste et me campais devant leur table.

« _Salut !_ » leur lançais-je.

Ils relevèrent la tête en même temps. Les yeux de mon frère se portèrent directement sur le sac que je portais et qui renfermait son déjeuner. Le compagnon de mon frère se contenta de me dévisager les yeux écarquillés.

«_ Salut !_ » me répondit Josh. « _Lucy, je te présente Sam. Sam, je te présente ma sœur, Lucy._ »

« _Salut Sam !_ » fis-je tout en m'asseyant à leur table.

Sam déglutit avec peine. « _Enchanté._ » me répondit-il.

Je pris mon sac et en sortais le tupperware qui contenait le déjeuner de Josh.

_« Enfin ! Je meurs de faim !_ » S'écria-t-il en me l'arrachant presque des mains.

_« Quel morfale_ ! » m'écriais-je faussement outrée.

Il déballa le tout. « _Sandwich au thon. J'adore celui-là._ » Fit-il ravi.

«_ Je t'ai aussi préparé une salade de légumes. Et je t'ai mis des morceaux de viandes séchées si tu as faim cette après midi._» lui précisais-je.

« _Merci !_ » fit-il la bouche pleine.

« _Sur quoi travaillez-vous ?_ » demandais-je.

Comme Josh était encore en train de mâcher son sandwich au thon, ce fut Sam qui me répondit.

« _Nous révisions notre cours d'anatomie._ »

Je jetais un coup d'œil au dessin qu'ils étaient en train d'examiner. Ca ne ressemblait à rien de connu.

« _Est-ce qu'on a vraiment ce truc en nous _? » demandais-je.

_« Oui, c'est la glande surrénale. Elle se situe juste au dessus de nos reins._ » M'expliqua Sam.

« _Oh, ça a l'air intéressant. » _fis-je pour être polie.

_« Et toi, qu'est ce que tu fais ? Je veux dire, tu es étudiante ici ?_ » Me demanda Sam.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à Josh mais il semblait plus intéressé par son sandwich que par ma conversation avec Sam. Les hommes et leur estomac !

_« Euh non. En fait, je suis plutôt en transition, tu vois_. » Expliquais-je laborieusement.

Sam me regarda d'un air vide. Visiblement, il ne voyait pas du tout ce que je voulais dire. Et d'ailleurs, moi non plus, je ne savais pas trop ce que je racontais.

_« En fait, je crois que je cherche du travail. » _ajoutais-je, à court d'idées.

Le regard de Sam s'éclaira. Par contre, je vis Josh froncer les sourcils. Nous n'avions pas encore abordé ce sujet.

_« Quel genre de travail ? »_ demanda Sam.

Josh me regarda d'un air interrogateur.

« _Oui, quel genre ?_ » insista mon frère.

_« Euh… plutôt du genre nocturne._ » fis-je en regardant la table.

Sam resta pensif un moment tandis que je conversais silencieusement avec mon frère. Celui-ci fronçait les sourcils l'air de dire « Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? ». Je lui répondis en haussant les épaules et en faisant une grimace.

_« Je crois que le McClarens cherche des serveuses. »_ finit par dire Sam.

_« C'est quoi le McClarens ?_ » demanda Josh.

_« C'est un pub, au nord du campus. C'est sympa et il y a une bonne ambiance. _» Nous expliqua Sam.

« _Travailler dans un bar… je ne sais pas trop._ » fis-je, pas très convaincue.

_« Pourquoi ne pas y aller ce soir ? En tant que clients. _ » Proposa Sam. _« Comme ça tu verras si ça te plaît ou non._ »

Je consultais mon frère du regard.

_« Oui, pourquoi pas…_» Fis-je prudemment.

Josh haussa les épaules.

_« Oui, et puis, après tout, une petite visite n'engage à rien._ » ajouta-t-il en me lançant un regard qui en disait long sur ce qu'il en pensait.


	10. Chapter 10

L'après midi, je fis une petite visite à la chapelle comme à mon habitude. Puis je rejoignis Josh à la sortie de son cours et nous rentrâmes à la maison. Josh ne travaillait pas ce soir-là. Dès que nous fûmes seuls, il ne put s'empêcher de revenir sur le sujet.

_« Alors, comme ça, tu veux travailler ? »_ me demanda-t-il sur le trajet de retour.

_« L'idée ne m'enchante pas des masses mais nous avons vraiment besoin d'argent. Et je passe mes nuits et mes journées à ne rien faire. C'est vraiment du gâchis. Je pourrais cumuler deux emplois à temps plein si je le voulais !»_

Josh resta silencieux un petit moment.

« _Bon, travailler, d'accord. Mais dans un bar ?_ » Demanda Josh.

« _Je ne suis pas sûre que je puisse me montrer trop difficile. » _

_« Non, mais je veux dire, ça ne va pas être trop dur pour toi de te contrôler dans un tel environnement ?»_

_« Tu m'as déjà emmené dans des bars. » _répliquais-je, piquée au vif.

_« Oui, mais j'étais avec toi. »_

_« Tu ne pourras pas toujours être là, Josh. Il va bien falloir que je me débrouille seule de temps en temps. »_

_« Bien sûr, bien sûr. Mais c'est juste que dans ce genre d'établissement, les mecs sont parfois totalement ivres et ils peuvent faire des choses ou dire des choses de très déplacées… »_

_« Je sais tout cela. » _fis-je exaspérée._ « Je n'ai pas dit que j'allais prendre ce job. Disons que c'est un projet à l'étude. »_

Josh me regarda avec un petit sourire.

« _Un projet à l'étude ?_ » répéta-t-il.

« _Oui. Après tout, je suis presque redevenue normale. _»

Josh me regarda d'un air sceptique.

«_Bon d'accord, je suis encore un peu pâle mais mes yeux ne sont plus rouges du tout. Personne ne pourrait se douter de ce que je suis réellement._ _Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas avoir une vie normale, travailler pour gagner de l'argent comme une personne normale._» m'enflammais-je.

Josh leva les mains en signe de défense.

«_ Je me rends, je me rends ! _» rigola-t-il. « _Je ne savais pas que ça te tenait tant à cœur ! _»

« _C'est juste que je me sens si inutile._ » soupirais-je.

Josh me sourit avec tendresse.

_« Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi ! » _me dit-il avec un brin d'espièglerie.

« _Tu mourrais probablement de faim !_ » répliquais-je en riant.

Quelques heures plus tard, nous passâmes chercher Sam à son dortoir sur le campus puis nous nous rendîmes au McClarens.

Le bar était une construction en brique rouge qui se situait dans une ruelle calme en bordure du campus. Sa devanture était sobre et rappelait les pubs irlandais.

L'intérieur de l'établissement était sombre. Le bar se trouvait tout au fond de la salle. Le long des murs se trouvait une succession de petites alcôves avec des banquettes en cuir foncé. Des tables et des chaises étaient disposées au milieu de la salle.

Sam, qui connaissait bien l'endroit, nous entraina vers une alcôve libre.

« _Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez_ _?_ » nous demanda-t-il.

« _C'est pas mal._ » répondis-je.

Une serveuse blonde et au ventre bien rebondi vint nous demander ce que nous voulions boire. N'ayant pas l'âge requis pour boire de l'alcool, nous commandâmes trois sodas.

Sam se pencha vers nous.

« _La serveuse, c'est Bonnie. Elle est mariée avec Jeremiah, le barman et le propriétaire du bar._ » Souffla-t-il.

Je suivais son regard pour découvrir un grand type aux cheveux longs attachés en queue de cheval. Il était habillé en noir et portait un bouc tressé dans lequel il avait glissé un petit bijou.

« _Comme vous avez pu le constater, Bonnie est enceinte. C'est pourquoi ils cherchent quelqu'un pour alléger un peu sa charge de boulot._ » Poursuivit-il.

Je consultais Josh du regard. Celui-ci me sourit.

« _Vas-y. Ca ne coûte rien de demander_. » me poussa-t-il.

Je me levais et m'approchais du bar. J'étais à mi-chemin lorsque j'entendis Sam glisser à Josh : _« Mec, ta sœur est trop canon_. »

Je me retins de me retourner mais je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire du compliment.

Je finis de parcourir la distance qui me séparait du bar et m'accoudais au comptoir. Jeremiah était occupé à ouvrir une bouteille et me tournait le dos. Il portait un veston en cuir sur lequel était brodé un aigle sur fond de drapeau américain.

_« Bonsoir !_ » fis-je pour attirer son attention.

Il se retourna et me regarda. Il avait une stature impressionnante et le regard de ceux à qui on ne l'a fait pas.

« _Qu'est ce que tu veux, petite ?_ » demanda-t-il d'un ton bourru.

Je me tassais un peu sur moi-même.

« _Euh… du travail ? J'ai entendu dire que vous cherchiez quelqu'un…_ »

Jeremiah me détailla sans rien dire pendant un moment.

« _T'as quel âge ?_ »

« _18 ans._ »

« _T'as déjà travaillé comme serveuse ?_ »

« _Une fois, pas longtemps._ »

Inutile de mentir à un type comme Jeremiah, il détecterait le mensonge à des kilomètres à la ronde.

Il s'approcha de moi et se pencha sur le comptoir.

« _Je n'ai que des horaires de nuit disponibles._ » m'informa-t-il.

« _Oh, c'est parfait. Je cherche justement un travail de nuit._ »

« _Vraiment ? Pourquoi ? Tu es étudiante ?_ » Demanda-t-il suspicieux.

« _Non, c'est juste qu'un travail de nuit conviendrait mieux à mon style de vie._ » répondis-je sans m'étendre sur le sujet.

Jeremiah plissa les yeux. Ce n'était visiblement pas la réponse qu'il attendait. Il réfléchit quelques instants.

« _C'est quoi ton nom ?_ »

_« Lucy._ »

« _Très bien, Lucy. Je te prends à l'essai pour une semaine. Si tu fais l'affaire, je t'engage à cent dollars la semaine._ »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

« _Quand est-ce que je commence ?_ » demandais-je, ravie.

« _Demain. Sois là à 18 heures. Et habilles toi en noir._ »

Je retournais à la table des garçons toute excitée.

Le lendemain, je passais deux heures à me préparer avant de me rendre au McClarens. Josh m'avait promis de venir au bar pour mon premier soir. Malgré tout, j'étais très stressée.

J'attachais mes longs cheveux bruns en queue de cheval et enfilais un pantalon et un tee-shirt noir comme me l'avait demandé Jeremiah. J'appliquais un peu de noir sur mes yeux et un peu de blush sur mes pommettes puis je contemplais le résultat.

Quelque chose avait changé en moi. Quelque chose qui faisait que mon reflet n'était plus aussi inhumain qu'au début. Je n'arrivais pas à définir quoi exactement. C'était probablement dû à mes yeux qui étaient noirs maintenant.

Récemment, j'avais même remarqué qu'ils avaient tendance à s'éclaircir un peu. Mon teint s'était matifié et la texture de ma peau s'était assoupli. Tous ces petits détails rendaient mon apparence plus normale.

Et en me contemplant dans la glace, je comprenais pourquoi Sam me trouvait « canon ». Je souris à ce souvenir. Je ne croyais pas me rappeler que personne ne m'ait jamais qualifié de la sorte auparavant.

Je me présentais au McClarens à dix huit heures piles. On était vendredi soir et il y avait déjà du monde à l'intérieur. Je fus accueillie par Jeremiah qui me fit faire le tour du propriétaire.

Il m'entraina vers une petite porte derrière le comptoir qui débouchait sur un couloir étroit qui menait à la porte de derrière. Dans ce couloir, il y avait deux portes. La première s'ouvrait sur le bureau de Jeremiah, la seconde sur la remise où la marchandise était stockée.

Jeremiah me présenta Bonnie qui s'apprêtait à s'en aller et un garçon du nom de Lyle. C'était un grand blond au sourire franc. Il était mon binôme pour ce soir.

Jeremiah m'expliqua ensuite où était rangé les différentes choses dont j'aurais besoin puis me donna un tablier et un bloc note avec un stylo et me lança dans l'arène. Je m'occupais des tables qui occupaient le côté gauche de la salle, Lyle s'occupait du côté droit.

La soirée fut bien remplie. Lorsque Josh et Sam s'assirent à une de mes tables, j'eus à peine le temps d'échanger quelques mots avec eux. Je courrais partout. J'avais l'impression d'être dépassée mais après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à Lyle, je fus rassurée de voir qu'il semblait débordé lui aussi. Pour gagner du temps et être plus rapide pour servir les gens, je chargeais mon plateau le plus possible. De cette manière, je servais et débarrassais les tables en effectuant le moins de trajet possible. Ma force et mon adresse surnaturelle s'avérait fort utile. De même, mon ouïe extra sensible me permettait d'entendre les commandes des clients par-dessus le vacarme ambiant. Le mauvais côté de la chose c'était que j'entendais également les commentaires que les garçons faisaient sur moi.

Durant tout mon service, Jeremiah ne me fit jamais aucune remarque. Il faut dire que je ne lui parlais que pour lui transmettre les commandes.

Josh et Sam partirent vers minuit. Pendant un bref instant, je redoutais de me retrouver hors du champ de vision de Josh. Mais des clients m'appelèrent et je me replongeais dans mon travail.

En fin de soirée, quelques gars éméchés me firent des propositions très douteuses. Je les rembarrais gentiment mais fermement.

Les derniers clients partirent vers trois heures du matin. Lyle, Jeremiah et moi nous retrouvâmes seuls. Le bar semblait si vide maintenant.

Lyle souffla.

« _Grosse soirée._ » s'exclama-t-il.

« _Je suis désolée d'avoir piqué ta commande_... » M'excusais-je.

Un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, j'avais embarqué par inadvertance une commande destinée à une des tables de Lyle.

« _T'inquiètes pas pour ça. Ca arrive tout le temps._ » Rigola-t-il.

« _Tu t'es bien débrouillée_. » me dit Jeremiah.

« _Merci._ » fis-je flattée.

« _Combien t'as eu de pourboire ?_ » me demanda Lyle.

Mon tablier comportait plusieurs poches. Je fouillais dans celle que j'avais réservée exclusivement à mes pourboires. Je sortis des billets en vrac et tenta d'en faire le compte.

« _Je crois que ça fait à peu près cent quatre vingt dollars… _»

« _Waouh !_ » s'exclama Lyle. « _C'est toujours pareil. Dès qu'il y a une serveuse bien roulée, les pourboires affluent…_ » Fit-il dépitée.

Je rigolais.

_« Tu veux qu'on partage ? »_ lui proposais-je.

Je savais que c'était d'usage dans certain restaurant.

« _Certainement pas._ » intervint Jeremiah. _« Chacun garde ce qu'il gagne. Lyle, si tu veux plus de pourboire, sois plus sexy. »_

Je lançais un regard navré à Lyle auquel il répondit par un haussement d'épaule résigné.

« _Maintenant, on range et on nettoie_. » décréta Jeremiah.

Nous nous remîmes au travail immédiatement. Je rentrais au chalet vers quatre heures du matin, ravie de ma soirée.

J'étais fière de moi. J'avais su garder mon self control. Et même si j'avais eu quelques moments difficiles, j'avais su dominer ma faim et la sauvagerie qui l'accompagnait.

J'avais hâte de retourner travailler.


	11. Chapter 11

Une semaine après ma première nuit de travail, Jeremiah, mon patron, me proposa de m'embaucher définitivement. Il me donna un formulaire sur lequel je devais inscrire mon nom, mon numéro de sécurité sociale et tout un tas d'autres informations sur moi.

Le problème, c'était que j'étais une personne portée disparue, voire même présumée morte.

Josh considérait qu'il serait trop dangereux pour moi d'utiliser mon identité sachant que j'étais recherchée.

En l'absence de solution, je laissais traîner le formulaire quelques jours en espérant que Jeremiah n'y pense plus. Mais comme il me le réclama à plusieurs reprises, je dus me résigner à lui dire la vérité. Enfin, une partie de la vérité.

Aussi, un soir, j'arrivais plus tôt que prévu et demandais à Jeremiah si je pouvais lui parler en privé. Nous nous installâmes dans son bureau.

«V_oilà. C'est à propos du formulaire que tu m'as donné… _» Commençais-je, un peu intimidée.

Jeremiah me regardait, impassible.

« _Je me demandais si il n'était pas possible de s'en passer…Je veux dire, je peux toujours travailler pour toi sans que ce soit, euh… disons, officiel. _»

Je crus déceler un petit sourire sur le visage de mon patron. Mais ce fut si bref que je n'en étais pas certaine.

« _Je vois._ » se contenta-t-il de dire.

Jeremiah n'était pas du genre bavard.

« _Alors qu'est ce que tu en dis ? »_ demandais-je après un moment.

_« Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. »_ dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Je le remerciais sincèrement. Il hocha la tête et me renvoya en salle.

Il ne m'avait posé aucune question.

L'hiver commençait à s'installer en ce début du mois d'octobre. Bonnie, la femme de Jeremiah, n'arrêtait pas de répéter que ça « sentait » la neige. Elle semblait particulièrement redouter le moment où elle tomberait enfin et recouvrirait toute la région. Pour ma part, j'étais assez excitée. Josh et moi nous n'avions jamais vu la neige.

Finalement, elle commença à tomber un matin vers la mi-octobre. Dès que je vis les premiers flocons, je réveillais mon frère et le sortais du lit.

Nous nous précipitâmes dehors et nous regardâmes les flocons voleter autour de nous avec émerveillement. Nous tendions nos mains pour les attraper et les examiner de plus près. Nous étions comme des gamins.

Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin et Josh dût finir par partir en cours. Je voyais à son regard qu'il serait bien resté avec moi pour profiter da la neige.

« _T'en fais pas. Elle sera encore là demain._ » Le réconfortais-je alors qu'il montait dans sa voiture.

«_ J'espère bien. J'ai toujours rêvé de faire une bataille de boule de neige_. »

Je fis une moue dubitative.

_« Contre moi ? Tu n'as aucune chance_. »

« _C'est ce qu'on verra_. » me dit-il en relevant le défi.

La neige cessa de tomber vers midi mais il y en avait largement assez pour faire une bataille de boule de neige digne de ce nom.

Après avoir passé la journée dehors, je me rendis au McClarens pour prendre mon service. Je constatais que toutes les conversations tournaient autour de la première neige de la saison.

_« Je le savais. J'arrive à sentir la neige._ » Me dit Bonnie alors qu'elle était entrain de raccrocher son tablier.

Je répondis par un hochement de tête. Bonnie était tout le contraire de son mari. Elle était très sociable et incroyablement bavarde. Elle n'avait aucunement besoin qu'on lui réponde, elle était parfaitement capable d'alimenter une conversation à elle toute seule.

Bonnie travaillait l'après midi et je la remplaçais le soir, ce qui était une bonne chose vu le penchant de Bonnie pour le bavardage. En semaine, je travaillais seule avec Jeremiah derrière le bar et le week-end, Lyle venait en renfort.

On était un soir de semaine et il y avait peu de monde au bar. Aussi, Bonnie se permit de rester après son service pour discuter avec moi. Je l'écoutais patiemment me parler des différents prénoms qu'elle envisageait pour son enfant à naître.

Je fus soulagée quand elle s'en alla. Avec Jeremiah, Lyle et Bonnie, j'essayais de garder mes distances tout en restant cordiale. Je ne voulais pas être trop proche d'eux. Jeremiah et Lyle avait vite compris que je ne souhaitais pas m'étendre sur ma vie privée. Mais Bonnie, c'était une tout autre affaire. Elle s'était mis en tête de me trouver un petit ami. Selon elle, il n'était pas normal que je sois célibataire alors que le campus regorgeait de beaux garçons pleins d'avenir. Lyle avait été le premier de sa liste. Puis ce fut Sam, le copain de Josh. J'avais beau lui répéter que je n'étais absolument pas intéressée par une relation amoureuse, elle n'en démordait pas.

La soirée fut calme et Jeremiah ferma plus tôt que prévu. Je partis vers minuit un peu à regret. J'avais toute la nuit devant moi et rien à faire. L'inconvénient de ne pas dormir.

Comme à mon habitude, je marchais jusqu'à la sortie de la ville puis je bifurquais à travers les bois pour rejoindre le chalet. Généralement, je profitais d'être hors de vue pour courir à la façon « vampire ». Mais la forêt sous son manteau neigeux était si jolie que je pris le temps de la contempler. Aussi me dirais-je vers la maison à la façon « humaine » c'est-à-dire à une allure normale.

Je m'étais déjà enfoncée profondément dans la forêt lorsque je le sentis. Il y avait quelqu'un dans les bois. Et ce quelqu'un saignait.

Sans vraiment réaliser je me mis à courir vers l'odeur. C'était plus fort que moi, comme si l'odeur m'appelait. Il n'y avait plus que ça qui comptait. Je ne savais plus rien, qui j'étais, où j'allais. Plus rien. Tout ce que je savais c'était qu'il fallait que je me rapproche de l'odeur. J'en avais besoin. C'était vital.

Finalement, je parvins à la source de l'odeur. Elle provenait d'un jeune homme couché sur le sol. Je m'arrêtais derrière un arbre pour l'observer de loin. Il était en vie mais il était incapable de bouger car sa jambe était blessée. Il semblait avoir froid car il grelottait.

Il était seul, à ma merci. C'était si simple, si tentant. J'allais le tuer. J'allais me jeter sur lui et il n'aurait même pas le temps de me voir arriver. J'en avais tellement envie.

Mais quelque chose me retenait. Sans comprendre pourquoi ni comment, mes pieds qui m'avaient porté jusque là sans que je m'en rende compte, refusaient maintenant de bouger. Une partie de moi ne voulait pas de ce sang. Elle combattait l'autre partie qui voulait se repaître de ce repas providentiel. Les deux opposés s'affrontaient dans une véritable lutte intérieure. Pendant un moment, je ne sus pas qui allait gagner. Mais plus le temps passaient, plus la seconde voix se faisait entendre. Non, je n'étais pas obligée de faire ça. Je pouvais emmener le garçon à l'hôpital. Je pouvais le sauver.

Je pris une grande inspiration et bloquais ma respiration. Alors tout redevint clair.

Je me mordis la lèvre. Le monstre en moi avait encore failli gagner.

Je regardais à nouveau le jeune homme. Que devais-je faire ? Le monstre en moi était encore en embuscade. Si j'essayais d'aider le garçon, je risquais de perdre le contrôle à nouveau et il mourrait. Et si je le laissais là, il mourrait de froid.

Je n'arrivais pas à résoudre mon dilemme. Je regardais sa forme allongée sur le sol gelé. Si je le laissais là, c'était comme si je le tuais, réalisais-je.

Je poussais un soupir intérieur et avançait vers le blessé.

Une fois arrivée à sa hauteur, je m'accroupis et me penchais au dessus de lui. Il semblait s'être évanoui, il était très pâle et ses lèvres étaient bleues. Malgré tout, il restait étrangement beau. Ses traits, très masculins, étaient encadrés par des cheveux noirs couleur de geais.

Je jetais un coup d'œil rapide à sa blessure mais dès que mes yeux se posèrent sur le sang qui tachait la neige, je dus détourner les yeux. C'était un tel supplice que j'ôtais ma veste et la jetais sur sa jambe blessée.

Quand mon regard se posa à nouveau sur son visage, il rencontra une paire d'yeux couleur bleu nuit qui me détaillait.

« _He !_ » fis-je surprise.

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il se réveille. Je me reculais. Je ne voulais pas qu'il voit mon visage. Il me serait difficile d'expliquer ce que je faisais dans les bois à une heure si tardive si on venait à me questionner. Mais je réalisais que la nuit était trop sombre pour que des yeux humains puissent distinguer quoique ce soit.

« _Que t'es-t-il arrivé ?_ » Lui demandais-je, en tâchant de rester dans l'ombre malgré tout.

Il semblait bien réveillé et il me regardait avec un regard extrêmement méfiant. Je pouvais entendre son cœur battre la chamade. J'interprétais son anxiété comme un signe de choc.

« _J'ai été agressé._ » finit-il par dire.

Sa voix était faible et tremblait à cause du froid.

« _Ne t'inquiètes pas. Tout va bien aller_. » Lui promis-je.

Le garçon me regarda et eut un étrange sourire.

_« Je sais._ » dit-il simplement.

Il ferma les yeux et retomba dans l'inconscience. Je me penchais vers lui. Le cœur du garçon battait encore faiblement mais je sentais qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

Aussi je passais un bras sous ses jambes et un autre sous ses épaules et je le soulevais sans difficulté. Le contraste de son corps chaud dans mes bras glacés ne faisait qu'attiser la faim en moi. C'était une véritable souffrance. Il me semblait que toutes les parties de mon corps manifestaient leur impatience en me torturant de l'intérieur.

Mobilisant les derniers lambeaux de ma volonté, je partis en sens inverse, vers Hanover.

Je courus aussi vite que je pus et j'arrivais à l'hôpital en un temps record. J'évitais l'entrée principale et en deux bonds qui exploseraient tous les records mondiaux de saut en hauteur, je me dirigeais vers l'entrée réservée aux ambulances. L'endroit était désert. Quelques voitures étaient garées sur un parking en face de l'entrée mais comme je n'y détectais aucun mouvement, je sortis de l'ombre et m'approchais, l'œil aux aguets. Il y avait plusieurs brancards devant la porte. Je déposais le garçon sur l'un d'entre eux.

Je le regardais encore une fois. Il avait l'air si paisible. Je lui souris avec tendresse. Je n'avais pas envie de le laisser là, aux mains d'étrangers. Quelque part, je me sentais responsable de lui.

Je réalisais que je ne connaissais même pas son nom. Je fouillais ses poches et découvris son porte feuille. J'en sortis son permis de conduire.

« _Desmond Harris._ »Lus-je, intérieurement.

D'après son permis, il avait vingt et un ans.

Je remis ses papiers en place et poussais le brancard vers la porte automatique des urgences. Lorsque les infirmiers trouvèrent Desmond, je m'étais déjà envolée.


	12. Chapter 12

Dès que Josh se réveilla le lendemain matin, je m'empressais de lui raconter mon exploit. J'étais dans un tel état d'excitation que plus rien ne pouvait m'arrêter de parler. On aurait dit que Bonnie avait pris possession de mon corps. Aussi quand Josh prit sa douche, je continuais mon histoire. Quand il se brossa les dents, je continuais à raconter. Et quand il prit son petit déjeuner, je repris mon histoire depuis le début, juste pour le plaisir de la raconter à nouveau.

Quand finalement, je ne trouvais rien de plus à ajouter, Josh était déjà prêt à partir en cours.

« _Tu es bien sûre qu'il n'a pas vu ton visage. _» me demanda-t-il alors que je l'accompagnais jusqu'à sa voiture.

J'avais encore mon bol de sang dans les mains. J'avais tant parlé que je n'avais même pas eu le temps de le boire.

« _Non. Il faisait trop sombre. »_ Répondis-je catégorique.

_« Si tu continues à jouer les super héros, il va falloir te trouver un costume pour protéger ton identité. _» me taquina-t-il.

_« Et un pseudo aussi. »_ plaisantais-je.

_« Mmmh … »_ fit-il pensif _« Que dirais-tu de … Vampire girl ! »_

_« Très original. »_ fis-je en levant les yeux au ciel. _« Tu sais, un grand pouvoir implique de grandes responsabilités. »_ énonçais-je très sérieusement.

_« Si tu te mets à citer Peter Parker, je ne peux pas lutter. _» s'esclaffa Josh.

Il rentra dans sa voiture et mit le contact.

_« Est-ce que je te vois ce midi ?_ » me demanda-t-il après avoir baissé sa fenêtre.

_« Je ne crois pas. La météo a prévu du soleil dans la journée. _» Répondis-je.

Il eut l'air déçu.

« _Et tu vas au bar ce soir ? »_

_« Non, c'est mon soir de repos. »_

Jeremiah avait décrété que j'avais besoin d'au moins un soir de repos par semaine. La charge de me remplacer incombait généralement à Lyle.

_« Super, on se voit ce soir alors._ »

_« Je t'attendrais._ » lui dis-je avec un sourire.

Josh démarra et s'en alla. Je restais là jusqu'à ce que sa voiture soit hors de ma vue. Puis, je m'assis sur les marches du perron pour finir mon bol de sang tout en regardant le jour se lever sur la forêt endormie.

Je souris bêtement en repensant à Desmond et lâchais un profond soupir. Je me demandais comment il allait. Est-ce que sa jambe le faisait encore souffrir ? Les médecins l'avaient-ils bien soigné ?

Il m'avait dit avoir été agressé. Mais je m'interrogeais. Qui avait bien pu lui faire du mal ? Et pourquoi ? Tout cela était très obscur pour moi.

J'avais envie d'éclaircir ce mystère, d'en savoir plus sur lui et surtout, de m'assurer qu'il allait bien. Doucement, l'idée prit forme dans mon esprit. J'allais retourner à l'hôpital, ce soir même. Je me faufilerais, ni vu ni connu, jusqu'à sa chambre pour vérifier qu'il avait été correctement soigné et que personne ne venait lui faire du mal à nouveau. Et si je tombais sur les malades qui l'avaient agressé, alors cette fois, je laisserais aller mes instincts de vampire. A cette pensée, je sentis le monstre en moi se frotter les mains. Il n'était jamais bien loin.

Je me levais pour rentrer. Du coin de l'œil, il me sembla entrapercevoir un éclair de lumière dans la forêt. Je regardais attentivement ce coin de forêt inondé par les premiers rayons de soleil mais ne vis rien.

Je haussais les épaules et rentrais dans le chalet.

Comme l'avait annoncé la météo, la journée fut ensoleillée. Je restais donc enfermée au chalet. J'en profitais pour faire un brin de rangement.

Certains cartons datant du déménagement étaient encore empilés les uns sur les autres dans la chambre de Josh. J'entrepris donc de les déballer.

Un des derniers cartons renfermaient tout un tas de souvenir. J'en sortis un cadre avec une photo de Debbie et moi. Nous devions avoir dans les quatorze ans. Debbie avait passé son bras autour de mon cou et nous souriions à l'objectif.

Une grande tristesse s'empara de moi. Nous avions l'air si jeune. Je caressais le portrait du bout des doigts en ressentant un immense vide. Je m'assis sur le lit le temps que ça passe.

Puis, doucement, je déballais le reste du carton. J'y trouvais un CD de chansons que Debbie m'avait gravé. Je me souvenais que nous dansions comme des folles dans sa chambre sur ce disque. Je souris à la Debbie de la photo.

_« Je crois qu'il est temps de bouger sa graisse !_ » lui dis-je en reprenant exactement les mots que prononçait Debbie avant une de nos séances de danses improvisées.

Je plaçais le disque dans un lecteur et poussais le son à fond.

La musique chassa ma tristesse. Je me mis à me déhancher et à chanter à tue tête sur les airs des chansons à la mode. C'était très jouissif et extrêmement libérateur.

Quand le disque se termina, je réalisais que le soleil avait disparu sous d'épais nuages.

Je regardais aussitôt la chaîne météo qui annonçait en boucle une perturbation pour la soirée. Comme je connaissais l'emploi du temps de Josh par cœur, je savais qu'il allait bientôt sortir de cours. J'avais tout juste le temps de le rejoindre.

Je rangeais le reste des affaires que j'avais sorti des cartons et posais le cadre photo sur le rebord de la cheminée. Puis je cherchais ma veste dans toute la maison avant de me souvenir que je l'avais oublié sur la jambe de Desmond. Je lâchais un juron. Elle était tout neuve ! Encore une bonne raison de retourner à l'hôpital…

Comme je n'avais rien d'autre, j'enfilais une veste en polaire qui appartenait à Josh et qui était deux fois trop grande pour moi. Ce n'est pas comme si j'en avais réellement besoin. Le froid n'était pas un problème pour moi, j'aurais même pu sortir en tee shirt. Il s'agissait surtout de passer inaperçu et de ne pas dénoter parmi les autres.

Une fois correctement habillée, je sortis du chalet en sifflotant une des chansons du disque de Debbie. J'avais le cœur léger. Je fermais la porte à clé et descendis du perron pour me diriger vers les bois. Aussitôt, je détectais une odeur étrange. Elle avait le goût acidulée d'un bonbon. Je regardais autour de moi pour voir d'où elle pouvait provenir mais je ne vis rien d'inhabituel.

J'étais vaguement intriguée mais je ne pouvais pas m'attarder plus sinon j'allais rater Josh. Je partis donc en courant à travers les bois.

J'arrivais juste à temps pour l'intercepter à la sortie de son cours.

« _He ! »_ le hélais-je.

Il me repéra instantanément et vint vers moi.

« _Comment va notre héro du jour ?_ » me demanda-t-il, un sourire en coin.

_« Bien. Et toi ?_ »

_« Bien. Tes sandwichs m'ont manqué ce midi_. »

_« Comme tout super-héro qui se respecte, j'ai un point faible : le soleil._ » dis-je en haussant les épaules.

« _C'est aussi le point faible de la neige. Tout a fondu aujourd'hui. Je crois que nous allons devoir reporter notre bataille de boule de neige._ »

_« Dommage. Ca s'annonçait épique._ »

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la bibliothèque tout en papotant gaiement. Josh y travaillait pratiquement tous les soirs de dix sept heures à vingt et une heure.

A l'intérieur de l'édifice, nous nous séparâmes. Josh s'installa derrière le comptoir de l'accueil tandis que je m'installais confortablement dans un fauteuil en vieux cuir.

Je repris le bouquin que mon frère avait sorti exprès pour moi de son étagère poussiéreuse. C'était « orgueil et préjugés » de Jane Austen. Josh m'avait pratiquement forcé à le lire. Selon lui, un vampire se devait d'être cultivé.

Pour ma part, je trouvais ce livre ennuyeux à mourir. Au bout d'une heure, lassée par les tergiversations de la jeune héroïne, je refermais le livre. J'avais bien d'autres idées en tête, comme par exemple, rendre une petite visite à Desmond.

Je me levais et rejoignis mon frère au comptoir où il travaillait.

« _J'y vais_ » lançais à Josh par-dessus la tête d'une étudiante qui était en train de lui parler.

Il haussa un sourcil puis acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête rapide. Il avait l'air très absorbé. Je jetais un coup d'œil à la fille et constatais qu'elle était très mignonne.

Je souris d'un air entendu et m'en allais.

L'hôpital se trouvait aux abords du campus. Je m'y rendis donc à pied. Cette fois, je me présentais à l'entrée principale et me dirigeais vers le comptoir d'accueil.

« _Bonsoir, je viens voir Desmond Harris_. » annonçais-je à la secrétaire.

Elle tapa le nom dans son ordinateur et m'indiqua une chambre au troisième étage. Je la remerciais et filais vers les ascenseurs.

Une fois dans l'ascenseur, je pris une grande inspiration et bloquais ma respiration pour de bon. Je me méfiais des odeurs dans un endroit tel qu'un hôpital.

Je débarquais au troisième étage et suivais les indications murales pour trouver la chambre de Desmond. Je finis par la trouver mais sa porte était grande ouverte et un chariot de nettoyage était stationné juste devant. Je m'approchais doucement pour entrapercevoir l'intérieur. Deux femmes de ménages étaient en train de nettoyer la chambre et le lit était vide.

Je sentis mes épaules s'affaisser alors que je réalisais ce que ce lit vide signifiait. Desmond était mort. Je sentis mes yeux me picoter, signe que j'aurais pleuré si j'avais été humaine. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'avais fait tout ça pour rien.

« _Il est parti. _» fit une voix derrière moi.

Je me retournais, surprise de ne pas avoir entendu arriver la personne, et tombais sur le plus bel homme que j'avais vu. Son visage était parfait. Avec sa blouse de médecin, il semblait tout droit sorti d'une de ces séries télé dont l'action se déroule dans un hôpital. J'étais bouche bée.

Il me regardait d'un air méfiant, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

« _Parti ?_ » balbutiais-je, encore sous le choc de la mort de Desmond.

Le médecin continuait à me regarder avec un air étrange à mi-chemin entre la perplexité, la méfiance et l'incrédulité.

_« Il y a une heure. Contre avis médical_. » Précisa-t-il.

Même sa voix était sexy. J'essayais de me concentrer sur ce qu'il avait dit.

« _Alors il est en vie ?_ » réalisais-je avec un soulagement évident.

Le médecin regarda la porte de chambre ouverte derrière moi puis le chariot de nettoyage et la lumière se fit dans son esprit. Il me sourit d'un air rassurant et je crus que j'allais fondre.

_« Oui, il est en vie. Sa blessure n'était pas très grave mais il a perdu beaucoup de sang._ »

Tout en me parlant, je voyais ses yeux me détailler avec minutie. En tant que médecin, il devait être habitué à voir tout un tas de gens tous les jours. Peut-être distinguait-il quelque chose d'anormal en moi ? Quelque chose de différent. Je frémis.

Il était temps pour moi de partir.

_« Je vous remercie, docteur._ » fis-je en faisant mine de partir.

_« Attends !_ » me retint-il.

Il eut l'air d'hésiter puis s'avança et me tendit la main.

_« Je suis le docteur Carlisle Cullen._ » se présenta-t-il.

Je regardais sa main tendue puis me reculais. Pas de contact physique. C'était la règle.

_« Enchantée. Je suis désolée mais je dois y aller. »_ Fis-je en ignorant sa main tendue.

C'était très grossier mais je ne pouvais pas me laisser aller. Si je voulais vivre normalement, je devais sans arrêt être sur mes gardes. Je fis volte face et planta le charmant docteur.


	13. Chapter 13

Dès que je sortis de l'hôpital, je tentais de retrouver la trace de Desmond. Mais je ne parvins pas à détecter son odeur parmi la multitude qui assaillait mes narines. Je n'étais décidément pas douée pour ce genre de choses. Déjà à Shevreport, je n'avais pas été capable de retrouver les vampires qui m'avaient attaqué alors que Gregory, lui, n'avait eu aucune difficulté à sentir mon passage et à me suivre jusqu'à la maison.

Rageant contre mon impuissance, je rentrais à la maison. Je devais probablement être le vampire le plus nul au monde.

Quand je fus enfin chez nous, je me plongeais dans la préparation du repas de Josh. Mais mon esprit était ailleurs. J'étais vraiment inquiète pour Desmond. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Pourquoi était-il parti de l'hôpital ? C'était dément. Sa blessure pouvait s'infecter sans les soins nécessaires.

Plongée dans mes réflexions, j'entendis à peine Josh arriver.

_« Où étais-tu passé ?_ » me demanda-t-il en me rejoignant à la cuisine.

_« Je suis allée faire un tour. » _répondis-je, évasivement.

Je n'avais pas du tout envie de lui parler de ma visite à l'hôpital. Je n'étais pas d'humeur à subir une réprimande de la part de mon frère.

« _Jane Austen ne te passionne pas, hein ? »_ rigola-t-il.

« _Pas vraiment_. » Avouais-je.

J'ouvris le frigo et en sortis une bouteille de sang. Je versais le liquide dans un bol que je plaçais au micro-onde. Josh m'observa faire sans rien dire.

Je lui servis une grosse assiette de salade au poulet et nous nous installâmes l'un en face de l'autre sur notre minuscule table de cuisine.

_« Bon appétit !_ » lui lançais-je.

Josh me fit un petit sourire et commença à manger.

Je le regardais faire d'un air absent. Je ne remarquais même pas l'air préoccupé de Josh jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne la parole.

_« Il faut que je te dise quelque chose._ » commença-t-il.

Je lui jetais un regard intrigué. Il avait toute mon attention.

_« Mais d'abord, je veux que tu me promettes de ne pas flipper. »_

Cela n'annonçait rien de bon. Je commençais déjà à m'inquiéter.

_« Qu'y a-t-il ? » _demandais-je en essayant de garder une voix calme.

Il prit une grande inspiration.

_« Bon, voilà, depuis quelques semaines, j'ai constaté des changements en moi. »_

_« Quelles sortes de changements ? » _

_« J'ai remarqué que ma vue était plus perçante, que mon ouïe était plus fine et que mon odorat était plus développé. Et puis, je ne sais pas, je suis plus réactif, tant physiquement qu'intellectuellement. J'ai de meilleurs réflexes. Je comprends plus vite les choses, je retiens mieux ce que je lis, ce que je vois. »_

Je mis un peu de temps à comprendre ce qu'il était en train de me décrire.

« _Est-ce que tu es en train de me dire que tu es en train de te transformer en vampire ?_ » lui demandais-je d'une voix blanche.

« _Non, je ne suis pas en train devenir un vampire._ » dit-il en secouant la tête.

J'avais l'impression d'être en train de me liquéfier.

_« Alors d'où viennent tous ces… changements ? »_

« _Eh bien, j'ai une théorie là-dessus._ » fit-il avec un petit sourire.

J'étais à la limite de la syncope. Comment pouvait-il être aussi calme ?

« _Je t'écoute_. » fis-je en tentant de me maîtriser du mieux que je pouvais.

_« Toi et moi, on est connectés. »_

_« Parce qu'on est jumeau. »_ acquiesçais-je.

_« Tout à fait. On est reliés l'un à l'autre. Et je pense que ce qui affecte l'un, affecte l'autre. »_

_« Alors tu vas devenir un vampire parce que j'en suis un. Je suis en train de te contaminer ? _» Dis-je en me levant d'un coup et en mettant le plus de distance possible entre nous que notre mini cuisine me le permettait.

_« Lucy, rassieds-toi._ _Je n'ai pas fini._ »

J'hésitais puis je lui obéis à contre cœur.

_« Je pense que notre lien est à double sens._ » reprit-il. « _C'est une sorte de partage. J'ai récupéré une partie de tes capacités vampiriques et toi, tu as récupéré une partie de mon humanité. »_

Je le regardais bouche bée.

_« Est-ce que tu vas devoir boire du sang aussi ? » _

_« Non ! Les changements ne sont pas aussi profonds. Je reste un humain et toi tu restes un vampire. Mais tu n'es plus le vampire que tu étais juste après ta transformation. Je pense qu'à travers notre lien, tu as puisé dans mon humanité, ce qui a modifié ton apparence et facilité le contrôle de ta faim.»_

_« Mais dans le processus, tu as récupéré quelque chose… »_

_« En effet, comme je te l'ai dit : c'est un partage. »_

Je restais silencieuse pendant un bon moment. Tout cela me dépassait.

« _Jusqu'où vont tes nouvelles capacités ?_ » demandais-je.

« _C'est juste une amélioration de mes sens. Mes capacités sont supérieures à des capacités humaines mais je pense qu'elles restent inférieures à celle d'un vampire. »_

Je secouais la tête.

« _Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai pu te faire une chose pareille._ » me désolais-je.

« _Au contraire, Lucy, c'est une bonne chose. Ce que tu me donnes, cela va m'aider pour mes études, pour ma vie future. Et moi, ce que je te donne va te permettre de mener une vie presque normale. »_

« _Alors c'est toi qui me rend humaine ? Je crois que dans le fond je l'ai toujours su. » _

Josh me prit la main et la serra.

« _Notre lien est bien plus profond que ce que nous pensions. Rester ensemble est la meilleure chose que nous pouvions faire. »_

Je n'étais pas convaincue. Je n'aimais pas l'idée que mon frère puisse avoir des attributs vampiriques. Mais il avait l'air si content. Il semblait persuadé que c'était une bonne chose. Et, en plus, je ne voyais rien que je puisse faire pour empêcher ça.

Je me levais et commençais à débarrasser. Josh m'aida à faire la vaisselle. Nous discutâmes encore une bonne partie de la soirée. A aucun moment, je songeais à lui parler de Desmond et de sa fuite de l'hôpital.

Les jours suivants furent plutôt calmes. Secrètement, je surveillais mon frère. Depuis qu'il m'avait avoué avoir récupéré une partie de mes capacités vampiriques, j'étais terrorisée à l'idée qu'il puisse se mettre à ressentir ma faim. Josh m'avait assuré que c'était hautement improbable mais, maintenant, j'avais tendance à plus faire cuire sa viande quand je lui préparais à manger. Juste au cas où.

Et puis, je m'inquiétais aussi pour Desmond. J'étais consciente que cette inquiétude était stupide. Après tout, je ne le connaissais même pas. Mais c'était plus fort que moi. Une partie de moi se sentait responsable de lui. Dès que la porte du bar s'ouvrait, je levais les yeux avec l'espoir de voir apparaître un Desmond en bonne santé. Quelquefois, dans mes rêves les plus fous, je le voyais passer le pas de la porte un bouquet de fleurs à la main pour me remercier de l'avoir sauvé. J'avais totalement conscience que ce type de pensée frisait l'aliénation mentale. Et la plupart du temps, je les balayais en secouant la tête avec un sourire en réalisant ma propre stupidité.

Bref, entre Josh et Desmond, j'avais tout un tas de raison d'être préoccupée. Quand je ne m'inquiétais pas pour l'un, je m'inquiétais pour l'autre.

Je servais les clients du McClarens presque mécaniquement et mes pourboires s'en ressentaient. C'est ainsi que je servis une table un soir, sans me rendre compte que je connaissais déjà l'un de ses occupants.

« _Bonsoir, bienvenu au McClarens, qu'est ce que je peux vous servir ?_ » récitais-je ma rengaine habituelle.

L'odeur étrange et acidulée que j'avais déjà sentie une fois devant le chalet me picota le nez. Je regardais autour de moi, les sourcils froncés, oubliant momentanément les clients que j'avais devant moi.

Réalisant soudain mon impolitesse, je revins vers eux avec un sourire navré. Ils étaient quatre, deux femmes et deux hommes. Ils me regardaient tous avec un petit sourire amusé. Je reconnus aussitôt l'un d'entre eux. Il m'aurait été impossible d'oublier un tel visage. Il s'agissait du docteur que j'avais croisé à l'hôpital. J'essayais de me souvenir de son nom. Coulson ? Cutner ? Cuttel ?

« _Il me semble que nous nous sommes déjà rencontré._ » dit-il avec un sourire ultra sexy.

_« Oui, je me souviens. » _fis-je un peu gênée en me souvenant de la grossièreté dont j'avais fait preuve à notre précédente rencontre.

Cullen ! Voilà, c'était son nom.

_« Qu'est-ce que je peux vous servir, Dr Cullen ? » _lui demandais-je le plus aimablement du monde.

Je ne voulais pas qu'il pense que j'étais totalement dépourvue de manières.

_« Deux sodas et deux bières._ » commanda-t-il d'un ton égal.

« _Très bien._ » dis-je en filant vers le bar pour donner la commande à Jeremiah.

J'attendais au comptoir le temps que mon patron prépare les boissons. Je jetais un coup d'œil à la table du docteur et détaillait les autres occupants. Il y avait deux femmes. Celle à côté du docteur était une femme d'âge moyen, probablement sa femme. L'autre femme faisait plus jeune, ses cheveux bruns étaient coupés en un carré court plutôt moderne. L'homme assis en face du docteur était, lui aussi, plus jeune. Il avait les mêmes cheveux blonds que le médecin mais son visage était moins avenant, moins jovial. Le point commun de ces quatre personnes était leur incroyable beauté.

Je fus tirée de mes pensées par Jeremiah qui plaça devant moi un plateau où se trouvait la commande de la table du docteur.

_« Est-ce que ça va_ ? » me demanda-t-il.

_« Oui, bien sûr_. » fis-je, surprise.

_« Tu as l'air songeuse_. » remarqua-t-il.

_« Tu ne sens pas une drôle d'odeur _? » lui demandais-je.

Il renifla et regarda autour de lui.

« _Non._ » finit-il par dire.

Je haussais les épaules et emportais le plateau vers la table du Dr Cullen. Je déposais les verres sur la table.

_« Voilà. Si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit, faites moi signe._ » Fis-je en leur adressant mon sourire le plus professionnel.

Le docteur me remercia. Il avait vraiment l'air sympa. J'hésitais un instant puis me penchais vers lui.

« _Excusez moi de vous demander cela mais je me demandais si vous aviez des nouvelles de Desmond Harris_. »

Le docteur me regarda d'un air navré.

« _Je suis désolé._ » fit-il simplement.

Je me relevais vivement.

_« Oh, ce n'est pas grave._ » dis-je en balayant l'air d'un geste de la main. _« Passez une bonne soirée ! »_ leur souhaitais-je.

Ils partirent en milieu de soirée. Lorsque je débarrassais leur table, je constatais qu'il n'avait pas touché à leur boisson. Mais ce qui retint vraiment mon attention, c'était le billet de cent dollars coincé sous un des verres. C'était le plus gros pourboire que j'avais jamais eu.

Ravie, j'empochais le billet.


	14. Chapter 14

Le lendemain, je repris ma routine habituelle. Je préparais le déjeuner de Josh et lui amenait à midi. Après avoir passé un petit moment ensemble, je le quittais pour me rendre à la bibliothèque.

J'avais toute l'après midi devant moi et j'étais bien décidée à me trouver un livre un peu plus moderne et un peu plus aventureux qu'_orgueil et préjugés_. Mais la bibliothèque était un véritable labyrinthe et Josh étant encore en cours, je ne pouvais donc pas compter sur lui pour m'indiquer le coin des romans d'aventures, s'il en existait un. Je fis plusieurs rayons et plusieurs salles sans rien trouver d'intéressant.

Puis j'aperçus une petite salle d'étude où je n'avais pas encore cherché. J'y pénétrais.

La salle était déserte et ses murs étaient tapissés d'étagères où se pressaient une multitude de livres. En étudiant les titres des œuvres, je constatais qu'il s'agissait essentiellement d'ouvrages à caractère religieux. Je me dirigeais vers la partie réservée au catholicisme et commençait à examiner les œuvres consacrées au sujet.

J'entendis quelqu'un entrer dans la pièce mais je ne me retournais pas. Je venais de trouver un vieux livre de psaumes. Je le sortis du rayon et commençais à le feuilleter.

« _Laisses-moi deviner ? Dracula de Bram Stocker ?»_ fit une voix masculine dans mon dos.

Sidérée, je me retournais vivement.

Desmond Harris se tenait devant moi et me toisait d'un regard mauvais. Ses yeux d'un bleu profond me fusillaient littéralement du regard.

Ma mâchoire inférieure faillit se décrocher. Il semblait tellement différent du garçon fragile et blessé que j'avais sauvé. Il était grand, dans les un mètre quatre vingt dix et il dégageait une telle impression de puissance et de rage que je me sentais presque écrasée.

La joie de le revoir fut instantanément balayée par son animosité. Je m'étais visiblement inquiétée pour rien, constatais-je amèrement. Il semblait aller beaucoup mieux. Méfiante, je cachais le livre de psaume derrière mon dos.

Mon geste le fit sourire. Sauf que ce sourire n'avait rien d'amical. Je sentis un courant glacé me parcourir l'échine. Etait-il possible qu'il ait découvert la vérité sur moi ? Je me pris à espérer que sa remarque ne fut qu'une simple coïncidence mais une petite voix apeurée me soufflait qu'il fallait que je m'en aille tout de suite.

Je fis un pas vers la porte, mais aussitôt, Desmond imita mon geste et me barra le passage.

_« Où penses-tu aller comme ça ? »_ me demanda-t-il d'un air menaçant.

Il commençait sérieusement à me faire peur.

_« Mais qu'est ce que tu me veux ? »_ m'énervais-je.

_« Simplement discuter. »_

Il tentait de maîtriser sa voix mais je pouvais sentir qu'elle tremblait de rage. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi il était si en colère. Même s'il avait compris pour moi, je n'avais fait que le sauver.

«_ Et de quoi veux-tu discuter ? _»

« _De l'autre nuit. Dans les bois. Je veux savoir pourquoi tu ne m'as pas mordu.»_

Si j'avais encore un doute, il fut balayé par cette phrase. Desmond savait. Et c'était une catastrophe. Parce que la manière dont il me regardait me laissait penser qu'il n'avait pas les meilleures intentions du monde à mon égard.

_« Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles._ » niais-je farouchement.

Ce n'était visiblement pas la réponse qu'il attendait. Il fit un pas en avant.

_« Tu mens ! » _S'énerva-t-il.

_« Laisses moi tranquille !_ » fis-je sur le même ton.

Dégoûtée, j'étais bien décidée à quitter cet endroit et à mettre le plus de distance possible entre Desmond et moi. Et s'il s'avisait de me barrer le passage, je l'écraserais. J'étais furieuse. Après moi d'abord, parce que je m'étais exposée bêtement et que maintenant quelqu'un qui me détestait pour une raison inconnue connaissait mon secret et, ensuite, après Desmond, parce que la façon dont il me traitait était totalement injuste.

Desmond se tenait entre moi et la porte de sortie. Je serrais les poings et marchais droit devant. Mais il ne bougea pas. Il me laissa venir jusqu'à lui et je dus m'arrêter à quelques centimètres de lui. Je bouillonnais de rage. Une partie de moi voulait l'écrabouiller contre le mur rien que pour lui apprendre les bonnes manières.

« _Écartes-toi._ » lui ordonnais-je.

«_ Non._ »

Puis, soudain, sans que je voie venir le coup, il me frappa avec un poignard qu'il avait sorti de sa manche. Il avait visé le cœur mais la lame ne s'enfonça pas et ne fit que ripper contre mon torse déchirant au passage le beau pull blanc que je portais.

«_ Mon pull ! _» m'exclamais-je, atterrée.

Là, c'en était trop. Je relevais les yeux vers Desmond, tremblante de rage. Il tenait toujours le poignard à la main et regardait le trou dans mon pull d'un air un peu étonné. Puis il surprit mon regard sur lui et il déglutit avec difficulté. Je vis de la frayeur au fond de ses yeux.

Je l'attrapais par la gorge en poussant un grognement et le repoussais contre le mur. J'appuyais mon corps contre le sien pour bien l'immobiliser. Il était bien plus grand que moi alors je ne pouvais pas lui faire décoller les pieds du sol mais j'étais bien plus forte que lui et j'arrivais à le maintenir contre le mur sans aucune difficulté malgré ses tentatives pour se dégager.

_« J'aurais dû te laisser crever dans ces bois ! »_ lui crachais-je au visage, ivre de colère.

Il essaya de me poignarder encore. Avec un cri d'exaspération, je lui coinçais le bras qui tenait l'arme avec ma main libre.

«_ Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas achevé ? » _S'époumona-t-il.

Je n'avais aucunement envie de lui répondre. Je ne voulais pas qu'il sache que je rechignais à tuer des gens pour me nourrir. Je voulais qu'il me croie redoutable et cruelle. Je voulais qu'il me craigne.

Et il avait peur. Comme je le tenais toujours par la gorge, il avait du mal à respirer et soufflait bruyamment. Je sentais son cœur battre à toute vitesse et son corps pressé contre le mien irradiait de chaleur. Plus il essayait de se débattre, plus j'avais envie de le mordre. Après tout, il représentait une menace pour moi. Le tuer était donc la meilleure chose à faire.

Je m'approchais de son visage et humais l'odeur de sa peur.

« _Tu as envie de boire mon sang. _ » Constata-t-il.

Je le regardais droit dans les yeux, lui donnant ainsi la réponse à sa question implicite. Il cessa alors de se débattre. Il me regardait avec un sourire étrange qui était en totale contradiction avec son regard plein de haine.

« _Fais-le ! _» me tenta-t-il.

J'hésitais une seconde.

_« Non ! _» m'écriais-je soudain.

Je le jetais à travers la pièce. Desmond s'écrasa au sol quelques mètres plus loin renversant au passage une table et plusieurs chaises tandis que je me pliais en deux de douleur. Mon estomac était en train de se me faire payer d'être passer à côté de ce repas inespéré.

Je relevais les yeux pour découvrir Desmond en train de m'observer. Il ne s'était pas encore relever et il semblait furieux.

_« Tu n'es qu'un monstre abjecte ! Un démon ! »_ Me cria-t-il.

Ses mots me transpercèrent bien plus profondément qu'aucun poignard n'aurait pu le faire. Je me redressais en essayant de cacher combien il m'avait blessé.

_« Ne t'approches plus de moi._ » lui dis-je d'une voix tremblante d'émotion.

D'un geste rageur, je lui jetais mon livre de psaume à la figure et sortis de la pièce.

J'ouvris la porte de la salle d'étude et me précipitais au dehors. J'étais trop chamboulée pour voir qu'un autre étudiant arrivait en sens inverse et je le percutais de plein fouet.

_« Je suis désolée. »_ fis-je, confuse.

Je levais la tête vers son visage et reconnus aussitôt le garçon qui était à la table du Dr Cullen l'autre soir. Il me regardait avec un air inquiet.

_« Est-ce que ça va ? _»

Je secouais la tête pour le rassurer.

_« Tu as l'air bouleversée._ » observa-t-il.

_« Je… »_ Commençais-je.

Je me retournais vers la salle d'études. La porte était encore ouverte. A l'intérieur, je pouvais distinguer les chaises renversées au sol mais il n'y avait plus aucune trace de Desmond. Il avait filé.

_« Ce n'est rien. »_ me repris-je.

Je n'avais pas remarqué mais le garçon me tenait par les épaules. Ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant puisque je lui étais pratiquement tombée dans les bras mais, fuyant tout contact, je me reculais. Il laissa retomber ses bras sur le côté puis son regard se porta sur mon pull. A la vue de la déchirure, il laissa entendre un claquement de langue.

Je tentais de cacher le trou du mieux que je pouvais avec mon bras.

_« Je dois y aller. Encore désolée. _» Fis-je embarrassée.

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de me retenir et je filais vers la sortie.

Il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit qui pouvait m'apporter la paix et le réconfort dont j'avais besoin. La chapelle. Je m'y rendis directement. J'eus le soulagement de constater que le lieu était vide. Ainsi je pus m'asseoir sur un des bancs en bois et laissais aller ma tristesse.

Desmond avait été si injuste avec moi. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il avait découvert ce que j'étais, et cela le dégoûtait. Malgré que je l'aie sauvé, il ne voyait en moi qu'un monstre. Il avait même essayé de me poignarder ! A ce souvenir, j'étouffais un sanglot. Je ne comprenais pas comment je pouvais susciter autant de haine. Je n'avais rien fait de mal ! J'avais une boule au fond de la gorge qui m'empêchait presque de respirer. J'enlevais mon pull et constatais l'ampleur du désastre ce qui me valut un nouveau sanglot.

Et dire que je m'étais fait du souci pour lui. Quand je repensais à mes délires stupides dans lesquels il m'offrait des fleurs pour me remercier, je me sentais encore plus humiliée.

Je restais là toute l'après-midi jusqu'à ce que Josh me retrouve. J'aurais dû me douter qu'il avait senti que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez moi.

_« Lucy ! Que s'est-il passé ?_ » Me demanda-t-il franchement inquiet alors qu'il s'approchait de moi.

Je fis glisser mon pull sous le banc pour qu'il ne le voie pas.

_« Rien. Ca va. Je t'assure. »_

Si je racontais à Josh que Desmond m'avait agressé avec un couteau, il serait bien fichu d'aller se battre avec lui. Je n'avais pas du tout envie que mon frère soit mêlé à mes histoires de vampire. Je l'avais déjà suffisamment contaminé à travers notre lien.

_« J'étais en plein cours et d'un coup j'ai eu une décharge d'adrénaline. J'ai su tout de suite que tu avais des problèmes. Alors inutile de me mentir et racontes moi tout. »_ Me gronda-t-il.

Je regardais mes pieds. Je n'aimais pas ce que je m'apprêtais à faire.

« _Il y a un garçon qui s'est montré un peu trop insistant avec moi. Cela m'a mis en colère et j'ai failli perdre mon sang froid._ »

Le visage de Josh s'assombrit. Je connaissais cette expression. Cela signifiait : personne ne touche à ma petite sœur.

_« Est-ce que tu connais son nom ?_ » me demanda-t-il les lèvres pincées.

Je secouais la tête.

_« Non. Je ne l'avais jamais vu. »_

_« S'il s'approche encore de toi, tu me le dis immédiatement. » _

J'acquiesçais d'un signe de tête.

Il mit son bras autour de mes épaules et m'attira contre lui.

« Q_u'est-ce que tu fiches ici au fait?_ » finit-il par me demander en regardant autour de lui.

«_ Ça fait quelques temps que je viens dans cette chapelle. Je m'y sens bien. _» Lui expliquais-je.

_« Tu ne me l'avais jamais dit. » _observa-t-il.

_« Je ne te dis pas tout. » _lui répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

_«Je vois ça. » _

Nous restâmes silencieux un petit moment, profitant du calme des lieux.

_« Les hommes ne sont que des salauds. _» soupirais-je avec une petite voix.

_« Certains mais pas tous. »_ se défendit Josh en embrassant mes cheveux.


	15. Chapter 15

Je repris finalement courageusement le dessus de mon altercation avec Desmond (enfin surtout grâce à Josh) et je me présentais à l'heure au Mclarens pour prendre mon service.

Bonnie m'attendait de pieds fermes. Dès que j'entrais dans le bar, elle se précipita vers moi.

_« Devines qui est venu pour toi tout à l'heure ? » _me demanda-t-elle, surexcitée_._

_« Josh ?_ » répondis-je un peu bêtement puisque je venais juste de le quitter.

_« Non ! Il n'y a pas que ton frère dans la vie !_ » S'exclama-t-elle légèrement exaspérée.

_« Qui alors ?_ »

Elle m'entraîna à l'arrière du bar pour continuer à me parler pendant que je me préparais. Jeremiah l'observait d'un air amusé.

_« Desmond. Ton ami du groupe de prière._ » Me dit-elle fièrement.

Je faillis m'étrangler. Quelques heures plus tôt, j'avais failli lui déchiqueter la gorge et il venait encore me harceler à mon travail.

_« Ce n'est pas mon ami._ » fis-je d'un ton dur.

Bonnie eut l'air surprise de ma réaction.

_« Ah. Il m'a demandé de te donner ça. » _

Elle me tendit le livre de psaumes que j'avais jeté à la figure de Desmond.

_« Qu'a-t-il dit exactement ? »_ voulus-je savoir.

Le sourire de Bonnie s'élargit.

_« Il a demandé après toi. Je lui ai répondu que tu ne travaillais que le soir. Il n'a pas paru surpris car il a marmonné « évidemment ». Ensuite, il a demandé si je pouvais te donner ce livre. J'ai aussitôt accepté. Je lui ai demandé s'il te connaissait depuis longtemps, il a répondu que vous veniez juste de vous rencontrer. Je lui ai demandé comment vous vous étiez rencontré, il m'a dit que vous fréquentiez tous les deux un groupe de prière. Je ne savais pas que tu étais croyante… »_

Je la stoppais d'un geste de la main parce que le sujet était en train de dévier.

«_ En somme, tu lui a fais passer un véritable interrogatoire. »_

« _Oh mais il n'y a pas que moi qui a posé des questions ! Il m'a demandé plein de choses sur toi ! __» _Fit-elle avec un sourire complice.

Je sentis une langue glacée me caresser la colonne vertébrale.

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu savoir ? » _demandais-je d'un air faussement détaché.

_« Il m'a demandé si tu avais des amis et tout ça. Mais j'ai bien compris qu'il voulait savoir si tu avais un petit copain. » _Me dit-elle comme si on ne la lui faisait pas.

_« Et alors ? »_

_« Je lui ai dit qu'à part ton frère, il n'y avait personne d'autre dans ta vie. »_

Super ! Maintenant Desmond était au courant pour mon frère.

« _Mais ne t'inquiètes pas. Je ne lui ai dit que du bien sur toi. Gentille, serviable, adorable. Que des qualités ! Bon je lui ai aussi dit que tu étais un peu renfermée et triste parfois. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire que tu n'avais que des qualités, il aurait compris que j'enjolivais… » _

Connaissant Bonnie, il n'avait pas trop dû la forcer pour qu'elle lui parle de moi. Je soupirais.

_« Il est vraiment séduisant. Grand, brun, ténébreux. Et ses yeux ? Tu as fait attention à ses yeux ? Et son torse ? Je te parie tout ce que tu veux que ses vêtements cachent un magnifique torse musclé… » _

J'arrêtais d'écouter quand elle commença à détailler ce qui se trouvait sous sa ceinture.

Je regardais mon livre de psaume et l'ouvrais.

Sur la première page, il y avait marqué : « Tu n'as pas répondu à la question. »

Je refermais brutalement le livre. Desmond ne perdait décidément rien pour attendre. Je lui avais pourtant fait la démonstration de ma force. Mais je repensais à son sourire narquois quand j'avais failli le mordre. Non, il n'avait pas peur de moi.

J'enfilais mon tablier d'un geste rageur et retournais en salle, abandonnant Bonnie à son monologue.

J'eus à peine le temps de prendre mon calepin et mon stylo que la porte du bar s'ouvrit et l'étudiant blond que j'avais percuté un peu plus tôt entra. Il alla s'installer sur une table légèrement en retrait.

J'étouffais un juron. Ce n'était décidément pas ma journée. Il avait vu mon pull déchiré et il avait bien dû comprendre qu'il s'était passé quelque chose dans la salle d'études. Je priais intérieurement pour qu'il ne pose pas de questions sur ça alors que je venais vers lui pour prendre sa commande.

_« Bienvenu au McClarens. Qu'est-ce que je peux vous servir ? _»

Le garçon me décocha un petit sourire et commanda un soda. Il ne me demanda rien.

Soulagée, je repartis vers d'autres nouveaux arrivants. C'était l'heure où les cours se terminaient et les étudiants venaient nombreux boire un verre avant de rentrer chez eux.

Alors que je traversais la salle de long en large, je sentis encore une fois l'étrange odeur acidulée. Mais d'où cela pouvait-il bien provenir ? Je regardais autour de moi sans rien voir d'anormal. Je haussais les épaules. J'avais trop de travail pour traquer une odeur.

Quand Jeremiah eut fini de préparer toutes mes commandes, je chargeais mon plateau et allais servir les clients. Je gardais le soda de l'étudiant blond pour la fin et je le servis en dernier.

_« Tu as changé de haut. _» remarqua-t-il alors que je posais le verre devant lui.

_« Oui, à ce propos, je suis désolée de t'être rentré dedans comme ça. Je ne sais pas où j'avais la tête. J'espère que je ne t'ai pas fait mal. »_

_« Je suis solide. » _me fit-il avec un petit sourire.

Quel prétentieux ! Pensais-je aussitôt. Mais, en fait, à bien le regarder, il avait plutôt raison. Il était svelte mais sa carrure laissait penser que côté muscles, il n'était pas en reste.

_« Tant mieux._ » répondis-je alors que je m'apprêtais à partir.

_« Au fait, je m'appelle Jasper Cullen._ » me dit-il avant que je m'en aille.

Je me retournais aussitôt.

« _Comme le docteur ? »_

_« Oui. Je suis son fils. »_

Il me semblait que le docteur était un peu jeune pour avoir un fils de l'âge de Jasper mais je préférais m'abstenir de lui faire remarquer.

_« Eh bien. Enchantée_. »

Alors que je m'apprêtais à repartir, il me retint à nouveau.

_« Et toi, tu as un nom ?_ » me demanda-t-il.

La conversation avait trop duré. Des clients m'appelaient de tout côté.

_« Lucy._ » dis-je en m'éloignant.

Jasper Cullen resta toute la soirée. Il recommanda trois fois du soda. Et à chaque fois que je lui apportais sa boisson, il en profitait pour discuter avec moi. Même si je ne comprenais pas comment un garçon tel que lui pouvait se retrouver seul, il passa la soirée en solitaire. Je m'interrogeais sur les raisons de sa présence ici, tout seul. Peut-être que sa copine lui avait posé un lapin, envisageais-je. Son visage était la plupart du temps fermé mais lorsqu'il me parlait, ses traits s'animaient et sa beauté en était que plus époustouflante. Je commençais à voir la ressemblance avec son père.

En tout cas, s'il avait le cœur brisé il n'en laissa rien paraître. Il était plutôt sympa et il me parlait avec bonne humeur. Bizarrement, je me sentais totalement détendue avec lui et je me laissais aller à lui faire quelques confidences.

_« Tu_ _as un accent du sud. D'où viens-tu ?_ » Me demanda-t-il la deuxième fois que je lui rapportais du soda.

_« De Louisiane. Ca s'entend tant que ça ? _» Riais-je.

_« Je viens du Texas.»_ me confia-t-il.

« _Ah ! Tu es donc un sudiste toi aussi ! »_

Jasper hocha la tête de façon très sexy.

_« C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire._ »

_« Eh bien, je suis ravie de rencontrer un de mes compatriotes. »_ lui dis-je en retournant servir les autres clients.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, je revins lui apporter un autre soda.

« _Alors quand es-tu arrivée à Hanover ?_ » me demanda-t-il.

_« Je suis arrivée en Juillet._ » lui répondis-je.

Jasper fronça les sourcils.

_« Comment se fait-il que je ne t'ai jamais vue avant ? » _

_« Eh bien, au début, je ne sortais pas trop. J'avais quelques problèmes de … euh… d'acclimatation. Puis, j'ai trouvé ce travail et voilà ! _» Dis-je en levant les bras au ciel.

_« Je comprends. »_ dit Jasper.

Je doutais que Jasper puisse comprendre à quoi je faisais référence en parlant de problèmes d'acclimatation. Mais quand je me trouvais avec lui, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de parler comme une pipelette. Je savais que je n'aurais pas mais c'était plus fort que moi. Je me sentais bien avec lui et j'avais envie de me confier.

_« Ca doit être difficile de changer de vie. »_ reprit-il.

Il ne croyait pas si bien dire ! J'étais en train de nettoyer une table voisine de la sienne. Je m'interrompis et me rapprochais de lui.

« _En fait, ce qui a été surtout difficile, c'était la solitude. J'ai perdu une amie très chère avant de venir ici et elle me manque beaucoup._ » Lui confiais-je.

Jasper semblait totalement absorbé par ce que je lui disais. Pour la première fois, je me permis de le dévisager. Il était immobile et me regardait avec une expression extrêmement concentrée. On aurait dit une statue. Son immobilité commença à m'inquiéter mais son visage s'anima pour me parler et il redevint parfaitement normal.

_« Tu vis seule ? »_

_« Je vis avec mon frère jumeau. Heureusement que je l'ai, parce que je crois que sans lui je serais devenu folle ! » _

Ou un vampire psychopathe. Mais ça, inutile de le préciser à Jasper.

_« Jumeau. » _Répéta Jasper.

Il ne semblait pas étonné. Il avait dit ça comme si c'était une évidence. J'allais lui demander s'il connaissait Josh mais Jeremiah m'appela depuis le bar. Je dus quitter Jasper précipitamment. Après ça, je ne revins plus à sa table.

Jasper partit dans les derniers. Il me fit un petit geste de la main alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la sortie. Je lui répondis avec un grand sourire. Je devais avouer que je me sentais vraiment flattée d'attirer l'attention d'un garçon comme Jasper.

Contre toute attente, j'avais passé une bonne soirée. L'attention de Jasper et nos petites discussions m'avaient fait pensées à autre chose qu'à Desmond et m'avaient remonté le moral. Ca faisait du bien de parler avec quelqu'un qui ne vous voyait pas comme un démon.

Quand je vins nettoyer la table de Jasper, j'y trouvais à nouveau un billet de cent dollars. Cette famille avait décidément les moyens ! Je me promis de remercier Jasper la prochaine fois que je le verrais.

Je quittais le bar à deux heures du matin. Dehors, une surprise m'attendait. La neige était de retour. Ravie, je laissais échapper une exclamation. La journée avait été horrible mais finalement elle se finissait plutôt bien. D'abord Jasper, maintenant la neige.

Je marchais dans les rues endormies de Hanover, le visage levé vers le ciel, un sourire aux lèvres et les bras tendus devant moi pour attraper les flocons. C'était un jeu dont je n'arrivais pas à me lasser.

Puis, soudain, je sentis une sorte de malaise. Comme si j'étais observée. Je me retournais et regardais autour de moi. Je le vis presque immédiatement.

Desmond se trouvait sur le trottoir d'en face et me regardait. Il portait un long manteau en laine noir. Sa silhouette se détachait de manière fantomatique du linceul blanc qui recouvrait la rue.

Je soupirais. Visiblement ma journée n'était pas encore terminée.


	16. Chapter 16

Nous nous observâmes pendant un long moment. Je devais reconnaître que même si Desmond était le plus grand goujat de tous les temps, il n'en demeurait pas moins incroyablement viril et séduisant. Je remarquais cependant une chose étrange. Desmond dégageait une aura de puissance en totale contradiction avec son odeur. En effet, d'un point de vue olfactif, rien ne le distinguait des autres humains. Pourtant, il émanait de lui quelque chose de dangereux. De dangereusement séduisant.

Agacée d'avoir encore de telles pensées à propos de lui, je descendis de mon trottoir et traversais la rue pour le rejoindre.

« _Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ? Me poignarder ? M'insulter ? _» Lui criais-je alors que je m'avançais vers lui_._

Desmond resta impassible et ne chercha même pas à répondre.

_« As-tu eu le livre ? » _me demanda-t-il froidement.

Son changement d'attitude me laissa pantoise. Il semblait plus calme, plus maître de soi. La rage qui l'habitait quelques heures plus tôt avait laissé place à une froide détermination.

_« Oui. Bonnie me l'a donné. » _Lui confirmais-je, troublée par ce changement radical de comportement.

_« Alors tu sais ce que je veux. »_

Je me souvins du message qu'il avait laissé sur la première page. Je croisais les bras.

_« Tu veux que je réponde à ta question. Tu veux savoir pourquoi je t'ai épargné. » _

Desmond acquiesça. L'absence de colère le rendait distant, hautain. Il me regardait comme si je n'étais rien. Un espace vide devant lui. J'en vins même à regretter la colère et la haine qu'il avait manifestée la dernière fois. Tout plutôt que cette glaciale indifférence.

Je soupirais bruyamment.

_« Si je te dis ce que tu veux savoir, est-ce que tu t'engages à me laisser vivre ma vie ici en paix ? Et à ne pas révéler ce que je suis ?»_ lui demandais-je, pressée d'en finir au plus vite.

_« Est-ce que nous sommes en train de négocier ? » _me demanda-t-il, un petit sourire victorieux sur les lèvres.

Il allait me rendre folle.

_« Soit nous négocions, soit je n'ai rien à te dire._ » M'impatientais-je

_« D'accord. » _

_« D'accord, nous négocions, ou d'accord tu me laisseras tranquille ? » _

_« Je te laisserais tranquille. » _

Je marquais une pause.

_« Tu te rappelles de quoi tu m'as traité à la bibliothèque ? »_

Desmond réfléchit un instant.

_« De démon. Mais je ne vois pas ce que ça vient faire là dedans. _»

En fait, je ne parlais pas de cette insulte là. Depuis que j'étais rentrée dans la chapelle, je savais que je n'étais pas un démon.

_« Tu as dit que j'étais un monstre. » _le repris-je.

Ça m'avait tellement blessé que j'en avais encore la gorge serrée.

Je levais la tête vers lui et le regardait droit dans les yeux.

« _Dans un certain sens, tu as raison. Il y a un monstre en moi. La nuit où je t'ai trouvé, j'ai failli te tuer. Tu étais étendu là, tu avais besoin d'aide. Et moi, tout ce à quoi je pensais, c'était boire ton sang. J'ai dû lutter de toutes mes forces pour te ramener vivant à Hanover. »_

Je baissais la tête vers mes pieds pour ne pas lui montrer combien il m'était difficile de lui faire cette confession. J'étais quand même en train de lui avouer que j'avais failli le tuer !

_« Je ne t'ai pas tué parce que je ne veux pas laisser le monstre gagner. »_ ajoutais-je d'une toute petite voix.

Comme Desmond restait silencieux, je relevais la tête vers lui mais l'expression sur son visage n'était pas celle à quoi je m'attendais. Il me regardait avec dédain.

_« Arrêtes de me jouer la comédie ! Je ne crois pas une seule seconde à la rengaine du vampire humaniste. »_ Me lança-t-il en riant avec mépris.

Je faillis presque m'étrangler.

_« Tu es vraiment le pire idiot que la Terre ait jamais connu !_ » m'exclamais-je, dépitée qu'il tourne en dérision une confession qui m'avait coûté si chère.

Sur ces mots, je repartis vers mon côté de trottoir. Mais, furieuse, je m'arrêtais et me retournais vers lui. J'avais encore des choses à lui dire.

« _Tu me traites de monstre. Mais jusqu'à maintenant, c'est toi qui t'est comporté comme un monstre. Tu m'as attaqué, poignarder, insulter et mépriser. Et à aucun moment, tu n'as pensé à me remercier de t'avoir sauvé cette nuit-là ! »_ Lui criais-je.

_« Allons, je t'en prie ! Tu as eu une prise de conscience dans les bois et tu m'as sauvé ? Bravo. Et tes autres victimes ? Pas de prise conscience pour elles ? Toi et moi, nous savons très bien ce qu'il en est. Tu n'es qu'une meurtrière. » _Me rétorqua-t-il en perdant enfin son sang froid.

Alors là, c'en était trop.

Je revins sur mes pas et me plantais bien en face de lui.

_« Tu ne me connais pas. »_

_« Je sais ce que tu es. Je crois que c'est suffisamment significatif. » _Me fit-il sur un ton cinglant.

Je serrais les poings.

«_Je n'ai jamais tué personne. » _articulais-je très distinctement.

En fait, j'avais tué un vampire. Mais vu que, techniquement, il était déjà mort, je ne le prenais pas en compte dans mon calcul.

Desmond resta un moment sans rien dire.

_« Tu mens. » _Déclara-t-il, d'un air mauvais. Mais je pouvais sentir au son de sa voix que le doute s'était installé. Il n'était plus autant sûr de lui.

Je secouais la tête d'un air las. J'en avais assez de cette conversation. J'en avais assez de me justifier. J'en avais assez de lui et de sa haine irraisonnée.

_« Bonne nuit, Desmond. »_

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, je disparaissais aussi vite que je pus. Je rentrais directement au chalet, le cœur lourd. Josh était dans sa chambre, profondément endormi. Je le rejoignis et m'allongeais à côté de lui sans le réveiller. A cet instant, j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir dormir.

Le lendemain matin, Josh fut surpris de me trouver allonger à côté de lui.

_« Tu te faufiles à nouveau dans mon lit au milieu de la nuit ?_ » me demanda-t-il en faisant allusion à une vieille habitude que j'avais lorsque nous étions enfant.

Petits, notre mère nous interdisait de dormir ensemble. Alors, la nuit, j'attendais que ma mère s'endorme ou sorte pour rejoindre mon frère dans son lit. Mais Josh, qui avait peur de la réaction de notre mère, essayait toujours de me renvoyer dans mon lit. Alors je prétendais avoir peur du noir et je me mettais à pleurer. Vaincu, Josh me gardait alors avec lui et je m'endormais contre lui le sourire aux lèvres.

_« J'avais peur du noir. »_ répliquais-je.

Josh s'étira.

_« T'es rentré tard ? »_ me demanda-t-il en baillant.

_« Assez, oui. » _

Il se leva d'un bond et se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Je me laissais glisser hors du lit et j'allais à la cuisine lui préparer des œufs brouillés pendant qu'il prenait sa douche.

En ouvrant le frigo, je constatais avec horreur que mes réserves de sang étaient dangereusement basses. Il ne restait plus qu'une demi-bouteille. J'étouffais un juron.

J'allais devoir me rendre à l'abattoir aujourd'hui même.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Josh me rejoignit dans la cuisine. Il semblait tout excité.

_« Wouah ! Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'il avait neigé cette nuit. »_

La silhouette sombre de Desmond au milieu de la rue couverte de neige me revint à l'esprit. Je secouais la tête pour me débarrasser de cette vision.

_« Je n'y ai pas pensé. » _M'excusais-je.

_«C'est ça ! Je vois clair dans ton jeu. Tu essaies d'éviter la bataille de boule de neige. Tu as peur de perdre maintenant que tu sais que j'ai hérité d'une partie de tes super pouvoirs ! » _

_« Tu rêves ! Puisque c'est comme ça, je te défie sur le champ ! »_

Ravi, Josh retourna vite dans sa chambre enfiler des vêtements chauds. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire devant son empressement.

_« Tu mangeras quand même un morceau ? » _

Je ne voulais pas qu'il parte en cours le ventre vide. Mais c'était sans compter l'appétit féroce de Josh. Quand il revint dans la cuisine, il était déjà paré pour affronter le froid mais à la vue des œufs brouillés, il ne prit même pas la peine d'enlever ses gants et les avalais en deux ou trois bouchées.

Nous sortîmes du chalet tout en continuant de nous provoquer gaiement.

_« Si tu arrives à me toucher, je te paie un verre ! _» lui promis-je.

_« Ne sois pas trop sûre de toi ! » _

Je lui souris et partis à toute vitesse vers la forêt, le laissant seul au milieu de la clairière. Je n'avais pas pris la peine de me vêtir comme Josh. J'étais pieds nus et je ne portais qu'un simple pantalon de survêtement et un tee shirt. De cette manière, j'avais une meilleure liberté de mouvement. Je me planquais derrière un tronc d'arbre et observais Josh en train de ramasser de la neige devant la maison. Je me faufilais dans son dos pour le surprendre mais il se retourna vivement et m'envoya une boule de neige en plein sur le cœur sans que je puisse l'éviter.

« _Ah ! Je crois que je viens de gagner une boisson gratuite ! »_ Fanfaronna-t-il.

Je le regardais s'exclamer de joie avec un mélange de stupéfaction et de consternation. Comment avait-il fait pour être aussi rapide ? Pour me venger, je ramassais de la neige à mon tour et lui balançais deux ou trois boules de neige bien positionnées. Aussitôt après, je retournais me planquer dans la forêt. Je refis le plein de munitions puis je grimpais à un arbre.

Riant sous cape en pensant à ce que je m'apprêtais à faire, j'observais Josh me chercher du regard. Soudain, je bondis au dessus de lui et le bombardait de boules de neige. J'atterris sur le toit du chalet.

_« Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça ! Ce n'est pas réglementaire ! »_ Protesta Josh alors qu'il était en train de faire tomber la neige qu'il avait encore sur lui.

Je riais.

_« Personne n'a expressément interdit les attaques aériennes de boules de neige. _» rétorquais-je, hilare devant l'expression outrée de mon frère.

Pour toute réponse, Josh me visa et m'envoya une boule de neige à une vitesse impressionnante. Mais, cette fois, je l'avais vu venir et la boule de neige s'écrasa contre le toit dans un bruit sourd. Josh était sans aucun doute plus rapide, mais il ne le serait jamais autant que moi.

_« Alors tu te rends ? » _surpris-je Josh par derrière.

Il sursauta et se retourna. Il sourit en me découvrant.

_« Pas encore. »_ dit-il en me fonçant dessus.

Il m'attrapa et m'entraina par terre. Je lâchais un cri de surprise mais je me laissais faire. Je ne voulais pas blesser Josh en me débattant. Dès que je fus à terre, il entreprit de m'enterrer sous un monticule de neige. Quand il eut fini, il se recula fier de lui. Sans plus attendre, je surgis de sous la neige, projetant toute la poudreuse sur lui.

J'éclatais de rire en voyant sa tête. Il était couvert de neige. Josh finit par m'imiter.

_« Bon, on peut dire que nous sommes à égalité. » _me dis Josh alors que nous retournions vers le chalet.

_« Tu plaisantes ? Je t'ai écrasé. »_

_« J'ai quand même réussi à t'avoir par surprise à deux reprises. » _me dit-il en insistant sur le nombre deux.

_«C'est vrai que tu es plus rapide qu'avant. » _reconnus-je. _« Comment as-tu fait pour savoir que j'étais derrière toi la première fois ? »_ lui demandais-je.

Josh se pencha vers moi comme pour me dire une confidence.

_« Je t'ai entendu. » _me révéla-t-il avec un large sourire.


	17. Chapter 17

Après le départ de Josh pour l'université, je me rendis donc à l'abattoir pour faire le plein de sang frais. Je partis avec une cagette contenant six bouteilles de lait vide sous le bras. Ce n'était pas pratique de courir avec un objet aussi volumineux mais, à force de répéter le rituel chaque semaine, j'avais commencé à développer des techniques pour maintenir mon équilibre en toute circonstance.

Mais ce n'avait pas été sans mal. Une des premières fois, je m'étais pris les pieds dans une racine et je m'étais lamentablement étalé de tout mon long sur le sol, brisant au passage trois des six bouteilles en verre. Pour l'agilité et la grâce vampirique, je pouvais repasser.

Une fois à l'abattoir, je fis remplir mes bouteilles de sang, payais et repartais. Je ne restais jamais bien longtemps pour éviter qu'on me pose trop de questions.

Je rentrais à la maison et me fis réchauffer un bol de sang. J'avais besoin de me nourrir avant d'aller au McClarens. J'avalais le sang visqueux avec une pointe de dégoût.

J'aurais aimé pouvoir dire qu'à aucun moment je n'avais pensé à Desmond et aux horribles choses qu'il avait dites. Mais j'aurais été obligée de mentir. En fait, depuis notre dernière rencontre, je n'avais pensé qu'à ça.

Il me voyait comme un monstre et une partie de moi n'arrivait pas à le contredire. La haine qu'il me vouait me renvoyait à la propre haine de moi-même que j'avais ressenti au début de ma vie de vampire. J'avais fini par l'enfouir au fond de moi quand j'avais pu commencer à avoir une vie normale. Mais j'avais beau me comporter comme une humaine ou ressembler à une humaine, je n'en demeurais pas moins un vampire. La faim était toujours là, tenue en laisse certes, mais bien présente. Elle régentait ma vie de tous les jours.

Dans le fond, Desmond avait raison. J'étais un monstre, je l'avais simplement oublié.

C'est donc l'esprit tourmenté que je me rendis au McClarens. Il y avait bien plus de monde que d'habitude à cause d'un match de foot qui avait eu lieu dans l'après-midi. L'équipe de l'université avait gagné et tous les supporters étaient venus fêter ça.

Je soupirais. J'avais bien besoin de ça.

Dans le tumulte de la soirée, j'aperçus Jasper qui passait la soirée avec des amis. Il était accompagné de la fille aux cheveux courts avec qui je l'avais vu la première fois et d'un autre couple. Il me fit un petit signe de la main auquel je répondis. Je n'eus pas l'occasion d'aller leur parler car lui et ses amis s'étaient installés aux tables que Lyle servaient.

Mais je ne pus m'empêcher de leur jeter des regards curieux. Je commençais à me demander si Jasper ne fréquentait pas un club très fermé destiné aux gens très beau et très fortuné. Le couple qui l'accompagnait semblait correspondre très bien à ces critères. La fille ne semblait pas être beaucoup plus âgée que moi. Elle était très mince et avait de magnifiques cheveux bruns qui lui tombaient sur les épaules. Son visage en forme de cœur lui donnait un côté adorable mais la finesse de ses traits la rendait superbe. Le garçon qui l'accompagnait était un peu plus fin que Jasper mais tout aussi grand. Il avait les cheveux bruns avec des reflets cuivrés qui encadrait une gueule d'ange à réveiller les morts.

Je remarquais avec une pointe de jalousie qu'ils portaient tous des vêtements griffés à la pointe de la mode. A l'évidence, ils appartenaient à un autre monde.

Tout cet étalage de beauté et de luxe n'améliora pas mon moral.

La bière coulait à flot et comme pratiquement à chaque fois que l'équipe de foot gagnait, une bagarre finit par se déclencher. Et comme un malheur n'arrive jamais seul, la rixe se produisit autour d'une des tables que je servais.

Mon attention fut d'abord attirée par des éclats de voix puis je perçus le bruit très distinctif du verre brisé. Je me précipitais. Un type très costaud en avait attrapé un autre par le col et menaçait de lui en coller une si l'autre ne retirait pas immédiatement ce qu'il venait de dire.

La bagarre typique, en somme, constatais-je blasée.

J'essayais de calmer le costaud et de l'inciter à poursuivre la bagarre à l'extérieur mais il m'ignora royalement.

Alors qu'il allait mettre son poing sur la figure de l'autre, j'attrapais son bras et le retint. Cette fois, je parvins à retenir son attention. Il me regarda, surpris par ma force.

_« Lâches le tout de suite et fiches le camp d'ici._ » lui ordonnais-je.

Malgré sa surprise, il ne lâcha pas l'autre gars et tenta même de dégager son bras de ma poigne. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Jeremiah se frayer un chemin à travers la foule jusqu'à nous.

Ce fut avec soulagement que je lui laissais la situation en main.

_« Lâches le tout de suite_ » lui dit-il d'une voix très basse mais parfaitement compréhensible.

Le costaud jeta un œil à Jeremiah et lâcha le type qu'il tenait presqu'instantanément.

Je dois avouer que, sur le moment, mon amour-propre en prit un coup. J'avais demandé au type exactement la même chose et il avait refusé de m'obéir, puis, il avait suffi que Jeremiah se pointe pour que, tout d'un coup, il lâche prise. J'avais de sérieux problèmes d'autorité, constatais-je, atterrée.

Je me promis d'observer Jeremiah à l'avenir pour découvrir comment il faisait pour foutre une trouille bleue à tous les gens qui l'entouraient.

Je laissais à mon patron le soin de raccompagner l'indésirable à la sortie et j'allais chercher un balai pour ramasser les morceaux de verre qui s'étaient répandus au sol. Lyle, qui avait observé toute la scène, me rejoignit avec une pelle à la main et m'aida à ramasser.

_« Comment as-tu fait pour l'immobiliser comme ça ?_ » me demanda-t-il admiratif.

_« Oh ! C'est un truc de kung fu que j'ai vu à la télé… »_ Répondis-je évasivement.

Je n'avais pas mon pareil pour expliquer l'inexplicable.

Il me regarda, admiratif, puis secoua la tête.

_« Je déteste les soirs de match._ » me confia-t-il.

_« Oui, moi aussi. »_ riais-je.

Lyle rapprocha la pelle pour que je puisse pousser les bouts de verre à l'intérieur. L'un d'entre eux prit une mauvaise direction et, Lyle, par pur réflexe, tendit sa main pour le rattraper et se coupa.

_« Aïe ! »_ s'écria-t-il.

Je me figeais. Mais c'était trop tard, l'odeur cuivrée de son sang était déjà parvenue à mes narines. J'aurais voulu lui crier de s'enfuir mais je ne pouvais plus détacher mon regard du sang qui sortait de son doigt.

_« Tu pourrais me passer une serviette ?_ » me demanda-t-il innocemment.

Soudain, je fus sur lui. Je lui déchiquetais la gorge et me repaissais de son sang délicieux.

_« Lucy ? »_ m'appela Lyle en me sortant de mon rêve.

Affolée, je regardais autour de moi. Tout semblait être normal. Lyle était toujours au même endroit et me regardait, les sourcils froncés. Ce n'était qu'une hallucination.

Je déglutis avec difficulté.

_« Est-ce que tu vas me passer cette serviette ? »_ s'impatienta-t-il.

Je reculais.

_« Non. »_ fis-je d'une voix blanche. « _Je suis désolée. Je ne peux pas. »_

En soufflant, Lyle se leva et prit une serviette sur une table pour s'envelopper le doigt. De là, où je me trouvais, je pouvais sentir la chaleur de son sang. Son goût s'était ancré sur ma langue et je ne pouvais plus m'empêcher d'imaginer les différentes manières de l'extraire de son corps.

_« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?_ » me demanda-t-il, inquiet.

_« Je dois sortir. »_ lui dis-je en fuyant vers la sortie, une main sur la bouche.

Je quittais la ville et m'enfonçait dans les bois. Après tout, la forêt était bien l'endroit le plus approprié pour un monstre comme moi, songeais-je, amèrement.

Pour une simple goutte de sang, j'avais totalement perdu la tête, et probablement mon job aussi.

Furieuse contre moi-même, je me défoulais sur les arbres qui m'entouraient. Je les déracinais et les jetais le plus loin possible, ou je me contentais de les couper un deux en leur balançant des coups de pieds. J'avais besoin de ça pour évacuer la rage et la colère que je ressentais.

Finalement, ces sentiments laissèrent place à la tristesse. Je grimpais à un grand chêne et me roulais en boule sur une des branches pour sangloter.

Je ne sais pas exactement combien de temps je restais là mais je fus tirée de mes pleurs par une voix familière.

_« Lucy ? »_ m'appela Jasper.

Je regardais au sol pour voir en contrebas le beau blond, les mains dans les poches et le sourire aux lèvres.

_« Jasper, mais comment m'as-tu trouvé ? »_ m'étonnais-je, encore troublée par mon chagrin.

Il regarda autour de lui.

_« J'ai suivi les arbres déracinés. »_

Et voilà, encore un qui avait découvert mon secret ! Mes sanglots reprirent de plus belle sans que je puisse l'empêcher. J'enfouis ma tête sur mes genoux repliés.

_«Oh non ! _» m'exclamais-je au comble du désespoir_. « Va-t-en ! Je pourrais te faire du mal._ » Lui dis-je d'une voix cassée.

_« Je ne pense pas que je sois au menu ce soir. »_

Je relevais la tête, surprise d'entendre sa voix si près de moi. Et pour cause ! Jasper se tenait en face de moi, accroupi sur la branche sur laquelle j'avais trouvé refuge. Il me regardait en souriant, trouvant visiblement la situation très cocasse.

Je laissais échapper un cri de surprise en le découvrant là. Je m'écartais brusquement mais je dérapais sur la branche glacée et tombais dans le vide.

Ma chute fut amortie par l'épais matelas neigeux qui recouvrait le sol. Toutefois, le choc vida mes poumons de l'air qu'ils contenaient. Je me relevais rapidement et repris mon souffle.

L'odeur que je n'avais pas arrêté de sentir ces derniers jours me picota à nouveau le nez.

Je me relevais le plus vite possible. Jasper était lui aussi descendu de l'arbre. Il était adossé au tronc du chêne et me regardait avec amusement.

_« Cette odeur…Tu es un vampire. »_ compris-je, enfin.

« _Oui._ » répondit-il simplement.

Ca me semblait tellement évident maintenant. Son physique, sa beauté, sa peau blafarde, tout en lui proclamait qu'il était un vampire. Je me demandais comment je n'avais pas réalisé ça plus tôt.

Quelle idiote ! Josh n'aurait jamais fait une telle erreur. Il était tellement plus observateur que moi. En pensant à lui, une frayeur glacée me parcourut l'échine.

Je me souvenais d'avoir parlé de Josh à Jasper, l'autre soir au bar. Il avait paru intéressé quand je lui avais révélé que nous étions jumeaux.

_« Où est mon frère ? »_ lui demandais-je, en proie à la panique.

Jasper parut surpris.

_« Comment le saurais-je ? » _me dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Cette question ne semblait avoir aucun sens pour lui.

_« Je te préviens que si tu fais du mal à mon frère, tu me le paieras très cher._ » le menaçais-je.

Jasper fronça les sourcils.

_« Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de faire du mal à ton frère. Ni à toi non plus, d'ailleurs. »_

_« Qu'est-ce que tu veux alors ? »_

Je tentais de cacher ma peur derrière ma colère.

_« Nous voulons simplement te connaître. »_

Nous ? Il avait dit « nous » ? Puis, je me souvins du Dr Cullen et de tous les autres amis de Jasper qui semblaient tous sortir tout droit d'une agence de mannequin.

Mais combien étaient-ils ? Je fis un rapide calcul pour arriver au nombre de six.

Je me souvins de Gregory et de ses histoires d'armées et de guerres. Alors tout devint clair dans mon esprit.

_« Je ne veux pas me battre. »_ le prévins-je.

_« Te battre ?_ » S'étonna Jasper.

_« Oui. Je me fiche totalement de vos guerres et je ne veux pas faire partie de votre armée. »_

Jasper me fixa pendant un petit moment avant de me répondre.

« _Je sais de quoi tu parles, Lucy. Mais ce n'est pas de ça dont il s'agit ici. Nous sommes une famille et nous aspirons simplement à vivre en paix. Tout comme toi, nous ne buvons pas de sang humain. Les vampires qui adoptent ce mode de vie ne sont pas nombreux. C'est pourquoi nous sommes curieux de te connaître. _» M'expliqua-t-il.

Je sentis ma peur et ma fureur s'apaiser. Mais ma méfiance ne baissait pas d'un cran. Tout cela me paraissait bien trop idyllique pour être vrai.

_« Une famille de vampire, hein ? »_ ricanais-je, incrédule.

Jasper hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

_« Et si, moi, je ne veux pas vous connaître, qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? » _lui demandais-je, pleine de véhémence.

_« Rien. Nous vivons ici depuis deux ans. Et tu es le premier vampire que nous croisons depuis. Il nous a paru plus correct de nous présenter à toi étant donné que tu ne semblais pas comprendre ce que nous étions. Mais si tu ne veux pas pousser plus loin les relations. Libre à toi. »_

_« J'ai du mal à te croire. » _

Jasper haussa les épaules d'un geste désinvolte puis sortit quelque chose de sa poche. Ca ressemblait à une carte de visite.

« _Sur cette carte, il y a le numéro de Carlisle que tu as déjà rencontré à l'hôpital. J'ai rajouté le mien au verso. Si tu changes d'avis, appelles nous. »_

Il fit un pas vers moi pour me la donner mais je reculais aussitôt. Alors il se baissa tout doucement et déposa la carte au sol quelques mètres devant moi. Il se releva sans geste brusque et nous nous contemplâmes quelques instants sans rien dire.

Je commençais à comprendre pourquoi je n'avais pas réalisé qu'il était un vampire. Nous n'avions rien en commun. En le détaillant, je réalisais à quel point j'étais plus humaine que lui. Et à la manière dont, lui, me regardait, je compris qu'il était probablement en train de se dire la même chose que moi.

_« Bonne nuit, Lucy. » _

Il ne me laissa même pas le temps de lui répondre. Il avait disparu.

Je restais seule devant cette carte de visite posée au sol.


	18. Chapter 18

Je me précipitais au chalet. Ce fut avec un immense soulagement que je découvris mon frère profondément endormi dans son lit. En le réveillant, je détectais une forte odeur d'alcool qui émanait de lui.

_« Réveilles-toi !_ » Lui intimais-je.

Jos écarquilla des yeux vitreux et me regarda, visiblement hagard.

_« Bon dieu, Josh ! Si tu ne te reprends pas immédiatement je te jette un saut d'eau à la figure !_ » Le menaçais-je.

_« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »_ marmonna-t-il.

_« Je viens de rencontrer un vampire._ » lui annonçais-je.

Josh se figea. J'avais réussi à capter son attention.

Je lui racontais ce qu'il s'était passé au bar et ma discussion avec Jasper. Josh m'écouta très attentivement.

_« Et à la fin, il a déposé ça par terre et il est parti. »_ conclus-je en tendant à Josh la carte de visite.

Josh s'en saisit et regarda ce qu'il y avait écrit dessus.

_« Dr Cullen ? »_ s'étonna-t-il. _« Un vampire médecin ? »_

_« En tout cas, c'est ce qu'il prétend. Peut-être que ce n'est qu'une couverture pour se procurer du sang… »_ Suggérais-je.

Josh se gratta la tête, l'air de réfléchir.

_« Oh mon dieu ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? _» Me lamentais-je.

« _Rien. Que veux-tu qu'on y fasse ? »_

Bon visiblement, mon frère n'était pas encore bien réveillé. Il n'avait pas encore réalisé l'ampleur de la menace qui pesait sur nous.

«_ Mais Josh, ce sont des vampires. Ils connaissent notre existence et nous sommes dans leur collimateur. » _Lui expliquais avec le peu de patience qui me restait.

_« Le type à qui tu as parlé n'avait pas l'air agressif. Et il ne nous a pas menacés. Peut-être dit-il la vérité ? Si c'est le cas, ça serait une opportunité formidable pour nous. Imagines tout ce qu'il pourrait nous apprendre ! »_ S'enthousiasma mon frère.

J'en eus le souffle coupé.

Non, ce n'était pas un effet de la gueule de bois. Josh pensait réellement qu'il n'y avait aucun danger.

_« Mais, tu ne te rends pas compte ! Et s'ils apprennent que j'ai tué l'un d'entre eux ? Et s'ils découvrent mon pouvoir ? »_ M'écriais-je en proie à la panique.

_« Si on ne leur dit rien, ils ne sauront rien. Et puis, ton pouvoir ne s'est jamais plus manifesté depuis la dernière fois… » _

_« Alors tout va bien ? _» lui demandais-je outrée.

_« Il est inutile de nous inquiéter pour rien. Pour l'instant, ils ne semblent pas nous vouloir du mal. S'ils avaient été si mauvais, ils ne seraient pas présentés. Ils nous auraient attaqués par surprise. »_

_« Je ne les appellerais pas._ » Décrétais-je, fermement.

Josh bailla.

_« Et si nous en reparlions demain ?_ » me proposa-t-il.

Je me levais.

_« Comme tu veux._ » fis-je rageusement avant de quitter la chambre.

Par moment, Josh me rendait dingue. Comment pouvait-il ignorer la menace ? J'espérais que la nuit lui porterait conseil et qu'il se réveillerait demain avec un plan pour nous sortir de là.

Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Josh ne changea pas sa position d'un iota.

Toutefois, pour me rassurer, il me promit de passer la journée et la soirée avec moi. Comme ça, je pourrais l'avoir à l'œil et ne pas mourir d'angoisse à l'idée que les vampires puissent s'en prendre à lui pendant que je travaillais au bar.

Josh garda la carte de visite du Dr Cullen et la rangea dans son portefeuille. Pour ma part, je ne voulais plus en entendre parler.

Et puis, j'avais d'autres choses à penser. Il fallait que je parle à Jeremiah pour m'excuser d'avoir abandonné mon poste. Je tremblais rien qu'en y pensant.

Dès que Josh fut prêt, le lendemain matin, nous nous rendîmes au McClarens. Le bar venait juste d'ouvrir et il n'y avait encore personne. Bonnie nous tomba dessus presque instantanément.

_« Bonté divine ! Où étais-tu passé ? Je me suis fait un sang d'encre ! »_ S'exclama-t-elle.

Je me rapprochais du bar afin de m'adresser également à Jeremiah.

_« Je suis désolée pour ce qui s'est passé. J'ai fait une sorte de malaise. »_ Expliquais-je maladroitement.

_« Lucy ne supporte pas la vue du sang. C'est maladif. »_ Renchérit Josh.

Je lui jetais un regard en coin.

_« Mon pauvre chou !_ » s'apitoya Bonnie en me passant une main dans le dos.

Je n'aimais pas du tout ce contact mais je ne me reculais pas. Pour une fois qu'on me montrait un peu de compassion, je n'allais pas cracher dessus.

« _Est-ce que je peux toujours travailler ici ? » _demandais-je d'une petite voix.

Je m'adressais directement à Jeremiah cette fois.

Il hocha la tête et ce fut Bonnie qui répondit.

« _Bien sûr que tu continues à travailler ici ! Jeremiah ne va pas te virer pour si peu. Tu es notre meilleure serveuse ! »_

Je jetais un coup d'œil à Jeremiah pour avoir confirmation. Comme il ne dit rien, je pris ça pour un assentiment.

Je les remerciais chaudement puis, Josh et moi, nous rentrâmes à la maison.

Nous passâmes la journée dans le chalet. Josh révisa pendant tout ce temps tandis que je passais des heures devant la fenêtre à guetter le moindre mouvement suspect.

Je revins au McClarens le soir, toujours accompagné de Josh. Il y avait plus de monde qu'au matin et la soirée s'annonçait bruyante. J'installais Josh sur un des tabourets du comptoir et lui apportait un soda.

_« Chose promise, chose due ! »_ lui dis-je en posant le verre devant lui.

Je lui devais un verre depuis notre bataille de boules de neige. Josh le prit avec un petit sourire de victoire.

«_ Franchement Lucy, je crois que j'aurais pu rester à la maison._ » protesta-t-il pour la énième fois de la journée.

_« Il est hors de question que je te quitte des yeux. »_ le rembarrais-je à demi-mot.

Sam arriva quelques minutes plus tard et Josh cessa de se plaindre. Ils allèrent s'installer à une table et commencèrent à discuter.

_« Bonjour, Sam ! _» le saluais-je en m'arrêtant devant leur table.

_« Salut, Lucy. »_ me répondit-il avec un sourire.

_« Je t'apporte quelque chose ? »_ lui demandais-je.

_« Un soda, s'il te plaît. »_

Je lui rapportais ça rapidement.

_« Alors qu'avez-vous fait hier soir ? »_ lui demandais-je, l'air de vouloir faire la causette.

Je n'avais pas oublié que Josh était rentré ivre et j'étais bien décidée à savoir ce que mon frère avait bien pu faire et avec qui.

Sam regarda Josh, un peu gêné. Apparemment, ma tentative de me renseigner discrètement n'avait pas fonctionné.

_« On est allé à une soirée dans le dortoir Ashford. »_ me répondit Josh.

_« Ce n'est pas un dortoir réservé aux filles ? _» demandais-je innocemment.

_« Si, tout à fait.» _me répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

Je secouais la tête d'un air réprobateur.

J'allais répliquer qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de boire comme un trou quand on allait à ce genre de soirée mais je fus interrompue par l'odeur caractéristique des vampires. Je me retournais pour voir Carlisle et Jasper Cullen entrer dans le bar.

En voyant mon expression, Josh suivit mon regard et découvrit pour la première fois les deux vampires.

Ils nous saluèrent d'un hochement de tête et allèrent s'asseoir sur une table que Lyle servait.

Je lançais un regard chargé d'angoisse à Josh. Il semblait fasciné par les deux vampires.

Je ne pouvais rien dire car Sam était là alors je retournais au bar en poussant un profond soupir. Au passage, j'interceptais Lyle.

_« Tu vois les deux types assis là bas ? » _lui demandais-je en désignant les deux vampires.

Il acquiesça. Je n'avais aucun doute que les deux Cullen ne perdaient pas une miette de ce que j'étais en train de dire.

_« Je vais les servir. »_ avertis-je Lyle.

_« Comme tu veux. »_ fit Lyle en haussant les épaules.

Nous ne nous étions pas expliqués depuis l'incident de la veille et il y avait encore une sorte de malaise entre nous.

Je le quittais et rejoignit le comptoir du bar pour récupérer mes commandes en cours. Je me frayais un chemin entre les types accoudés au comptoir pour atteindre Jeremiah. Dès qu'il m'aperçut, mon patron me passa un plateau chargé de verres et je repartis aussitôt vers la salle.

Je servis mes tables puis je me dirigeais vers Jasper et Carlisle Cullen. C'est alors que je découvris avec horreur, qu'entre temps, ils avaient été rejoints par deux nouveaux vampires que je ne connaissais pas. Une blonde à la beauté sculpturale et type brun avec une carrure impressionnante. Si mon cœur avait pu battre, il se serait arrêté.

Je jetais un coup d'œil paniqué à Josh. Ce dernier me lança un regard qui se voulait rassurant.

Je pris une profonde inspiration et franchissais les derniers mètres qui me séparaient des vampires.


	19. Chapter 19

Je m'arrêtais devant la table des vampires, raide comme un piquet.

_« Bonsoir. »_ dis-je.

J'étais pétrifiée de peur.

Ils me répondirent en cœur. Le type brun semblait s'amuser comme un petit fou.

_« Est-ce que vous voulez commander ou vous attendez d'autres… amis.»_ demandais-je, mal à l'aise.

_« Ne crains rien, nous n'attendons plus personne. »_ me répondit Carlisle. _« J'ai demandé à Rose et Emmett de nous accompagner pour que tu voies le reste de la famille. » _rajouta-t-il en désignant le couple assis en face de lui.

Je me tournais vers eux et leur fit un sourire crispé.

_« Enchantée. »_

En fait, j'étais terrifiée. La blonde qui s'appelait Rosalie me regardait avec autant de mépris que si elle regardait une bouse de vache.

Emmett, son compagnon, se pencha vers moi.

_« Est-ce que c'est vrai que tu es tombée de l'arbre quand tu as compris ce qu'il était ? »_ me demanda-t-il, une lueur de malice dans les yeux, en me désignant Jasper du menton.

Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel.

_« Emmett, tu lui fais peur. »_ gronda Jasper.

_« C'est bon, Jasper. Il ne va pas la manger, ta petite protégée. »_ Lui répliqua Rosalie d'un ton acerbe.

Je me tournais vers Carlisle qui me semblait le plus calme de tous.

_« Est-ce que je dois vous amener quelque chose à boire ? »_ lui demandais-je d'une voix tremblante.

_« Oui, s'il te plaît. » _me répondit-il avec un sourire.

Je repartis vers le bar mais, à mi-chemin, je réalisais qu'il ne m'avait pas dit ce qu'ils voulaient. La mort dans l'âme, je fis demi-tour et revins vers eux.

_« Vous ne m'avez pas dit ce que vous vouliez… »_ Couinais-je.

J'étais au bord des larmes.

Carlisle me sourit avec indulgence.

_« Peu importe, Lucy. De toute façon, nous ne boirons pas. » _

Je secouais la tête devant l'évidence.

_« Oui, bien sûr. »_ fis-je plus pour moi-même que pour Carlisle.

Je repartis vers le bar, cette fois pour de bon.

Je donnais à Jeremiah les commandes que j'avais glanées dans la salle et j'ajoutais quatre sodas supplémentaires. Mon patron me prépara ma commande avec une rapidité et une dextérité hallucinante. J'aurais aimé qu'il soit plus lent. Je n'avais pas hâte de retourner à la table des vampires.

Pendant que je servais les autres tables, j'essayais d'écouter ce que les vampires disaient. Et ce n'est pas sans un certain plaisir que j'entendis Carlisle réprimander Rosalie sur son attitude.

_« Tu aurais pu te montrer un peu plus aimable. »_ lui reprochait-il.

_« Il aurait été aimable de ne pas venir du tout. La pauvre fille est terrorisée !»_

Carlisle soupira.

_« Elle a peur pour son frère. »_ intervint Jasper.

Ils n'ajoutèrent rien. Puis quelques minutes plus tard, Emmett et Rosalie se levèrent et quittèrent l'établissement. C'est avec un immense soulagement que je les vis partir. Ces deux-là me faisaient froid dans le dos.

Ayant fini de servir mes tables, je me résignais à revenir vers Carlisle et Jasper.

Je déposais les verres sur la table d'un geste tremblant.

Carlisle me regardait très sérieusement.

_« Lucy, nous n'avons pas l'intention de vous faire du mal, ni à toi et ni à ton frère._ » me dit-il le plus solennellement du monde.

_« Comment est-ce que je peux en être sûre ?_ » lui demandais-je.

Il soupira.

_« C'était une erreur de venir ce soir. »_ reconnut-il en secouant la tête.

_« Nous ne voulions pas te faire peur. »_ Renchérit Jasper.

_« Je n'ai pas peur. »_ mentis-je.

Au regard que me lancèrent les deux vampires, je compris qu'ils n'étaient pas dupes.

_« C'est juste que je ne vous connais pas. »_

Carlisle me sourit tendrement. Il avait vraiment l'air sympa et ça me faisait un peu mal au cœur de le rembarrer comme ça.

_« Nous comprenons. »_ m'assura-t-il.

_« Vraiment ? »_

_« Vraiment. Dorénavant, nous ne t'importunerons plus. J'espère simplement que tu changeras d'opinion sur nous. »_

Ils partirent quelques minutes plus tard.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Josh vint m'annoncer qu'il rentrait à la maison.

_« Quoi ? Attends au moins que j'ai fini mon service. »_ M'exclamais-je

_« Tu vas finir à quatre heures du matin. J'en ai marre d'attendre._ » Me rétorqua-t-il.

_« Mais tu les as vu comme moi ! C'est trop dangereux.»_

_« Écoutes Lucy, j'ai entendu tout ce qu'ils t'ont dit et je ne crois pas qu'il représente un danger pour nous. »_

Je maudissais ce lien qui lui permettait d'avoir une ouïe surdéveloppée.

_« Mais… »_

Josh me coupa d'un geste de la main.

_«Si je suis en danger, tu le sauras aussitôt. _» dit-il en faisant allusion à notre étrange connexion.

Il me quitta sans me laisser le temps d'argumenter. J'étais furieuse contre lui, même si une partie de moi savait qu'il avait raison.

Je passais la fin de la soirée tous les sens aux aguets. Mais à aucun moment je ne ressentis la montée d'adrénaline qui se déclenchait en moi quand mon frère était en danger. Alors je finis par me détendre. Je parvins même à sourire aux plaisanteries de Lyle lorsque nous nettoyâmes le bar après la fermeture. Je lui avais expliqué la raison de ma conduite lorsqu'il s'était coupé et je m'étais excusée. Lyle m'avait assuré qu'il comprenait et qu'il ne m'en voulait pas du tout. Ce fut avec un immense soulagement que je constatais que tout était redevenu comme avant entre nous.

Quand, enfin, je quittais le bar, je décidais d'aller faire un tour à la chapelle avant de rentrer. Je savais que Josh allait bien et je commençais à croire que Carlisle avait dit vrai.

Mais j'avais besoin de faire le point sur cette soirée et la chapelle me semblait l'endroit idéal pour réfléchir à tout ce que Carlisle et Jasper m'avait dit.

Cette fois, la porte de la chapelle n'était pas fermée à clé. Je rentrais prudemment, redoutant un inopportun. Mais l'endroit était désert. Soulagée, je m'asseyais sur un des bancs en bois et repliais mes jambes contre ma poitrine.

Je n'étais pas là depuis cinq minutes que j'entendis quelqu'un entrer. Je pestais intérieurement. Ne pouvais-t-on pas me laisser un peu tranquille ?

C'est sans surprise que je vis Desmond se faufiler dans la chapelle.

_« Tu me suis maintenant ? »_ Lui demandais-je alors qu'il se dirigeait vers moi.

Il ne semblait plus du tout souffrir de sa jambe car il se déplaçait d'une démarche féline et assurée. Je ne pus m'empêcher de l'admirer pendant qu'il se rapprochait de moi.

Il s'assit sur le banc derrière moi.

_« Curieux endroit pour un vampire. _» remarqua-t-il en ignorant ma question.

Je souris.

_« Pas plus curieux que de fréquenter un groupe de prière…» _lui glissais-je ironiquement.

C'était l'excuse que Desmond avait donné à Bonnie pour expliquer d'où il me connaissait.

Je vis les lèvres de Desmond frémir sans arriver à déterminer s'il s'agissait de l'esquisse d'un sourire ou d'une grimace.

_« Ta collègue m'a posé plein de questions. J'ai dû improviser… » S_e justifia-t-il.

Je souris en l'imaginant sous le feu de questions de Bonnie. Telle que je la connaissais, elle avait dû le cuisiner de manière impitoyable.

La conversation avait pris un tour inattendu et l'atmosphère se détendit un peu entre nous.

Desmond me regardait toujours avec la même méfiance mais la colère semblait l'avoir déserté.

_« J'ai observé ton frère._ » m'informa-t-il.

Aussitôt, je sentis mes poils se hérisser.

_« Fais attention, Desmond. Je ne suis peut-être pas le plus dangereux des vampires mais je risque de le devenir si tu touches à un cheveu de Josh. »_ Le prévins-je.

Desmond m'observa un petit moment sans rien dire puis continua comme si de rien n'était.

_« Il a l'air en forme. Pas de trace de fatigue qui pourrait être causé par une perte de sang régulière. »_

Je soufflais, libérant la pression. Je voyais où il voulait en venir. Il reprenait la conversation là où nous l'avions laissé.

_« Je ne bois pas de sang humain. Et encore moins celui de mon frère. »_

_«Alors comment fais-tu pour vivre sans boire de sang ? »_

Il n'y avait plus de traces d'agressivité dans sa voix, simplement de la curiosité.

« _Je n'ai pas dit que je ne buvais pas de sang, j'ai dit que je ne buvais pas de sang humain. Il y a un abattoir à quelques kilomètres de la ville, je m'approvisionne là-bas. »_

_« Du sang animal… J'ignorais que c'était possible. » _Murmura Desmond plus pour lui-même que pour moi.

«_ C'est fou toutes les réponses que l'on peut obtenir quand on demande poliment ! » _Lui glissais-je d'un air ironique.

Desmond esquissa un sourire timide.

_« Oui, je suppose... »_

_«Alors maintenant que tu sais, est-ce que tu me hais toujours autant ? »_ Lui demandais-je.

_« Non. »_ reconnut-il presque à contre-cœur.

Je me penchais vers lui.

« _Qui es-tu Desmond ?_ » Lui demandais-je.

Il tressaillit à ma question.

_« Que faisais-tu tout seul dans les bois ? Qui t'as blessé ? Pourquoi t'es-tu enfui de l'hôpital ? Et surtout pourquoi as-tu été aussi agressif envers moi ? »_

Desmond me regarda droit dans les yeux et je me perdis un instant dans la profondeur de son regard. Il s'arracha finalement à notre échange et détourna son visage.

_« Je ne peux rien te dire. » _

Je soufflais d'exaspération.

_« Mais j'ai répondu à toutes tes questions ! » _Protestais-je.

Desmond secoua la tête.

_« Je suis désolé. » _

Je croisais les bras d'un geste boudeur.

_« En tout cas, tu me dois un pull. » _Lui fis-je, avec un petit sourire.

Ma réplique dut probablement le surprendre, car, pour la première fois depuis que je le connaissais, il m'adressa un sourire franc et ravageur.

J'en eus le souffle coupé. Son sourire illuminait son visage et le rendait incroyablement séduisant. A cet instant, les mystères qui l'entouraient m'importaient peu. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il m'avait semblé voir de l'affection dans son expression, comme s'il m'appréciait. Et cela me fit étrangement plaisir.

Troublée, je m'arrachais à son sourire et me levais.

_« Tu t'en vas ? »_ me demanda-t-il, un peu étonné (ou était-ce de la déception ?).

_« Oui, je dois rentrer à la maison maintenant. _» prétextais-je.

Je le saluais puis je me dirigeais vers la sortie.

_« Lucy ? »_ m'appela Desmond.

Je me retournais. C'était la première fois que Desmond utilisait mon prénom et j'aimais assez sa manière de le prononcer.

_« Merci de m'avoir sauvé. »_

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Ses remerciements manquaient de fleurs et arrivaient un peu en retard, mais ils m'allèrent droit au cœur.


	20. Chapter 20

Les Cullens tinrent parole. Je ne les vis plus ni au bar ni sur le campus pas plus que je ne sentis leur odeur autour de la maison. Ils se tenaient effectivement à l'écart.

Tout comme Desmond d'ailleurs. Cela faisait des jours que je ne l'avais pas vu. Si j'étais soulagée de ne plus voir ma vie envahie de vampires, je devais reconnaître que je ressentais un certain dépit à l'idée que Desmond en ai fini avec moi.

Il avait eu les réponses à ses questions ! Je n'avais plus d'intérêt pour lui, pensais-je avec amertume.

J'étais traversée par des sentiments contradictoires à son égard. Il y avait en lui quelque chose de sauvage qui m'intriguait et me terrorisait à la fois. J'aurais dû le fuir comme la peste mais, malgré tout, je me sentais irrésistiblement attirée par lui.

Je savais ce que cela signifiait. J'avais déjà ressenti ça auparavant, mais jamais à ce point. Je savais aussi que si je ne me sortais pas Desmond de la tête très rapidement, j'allais au devant de grandes déceptions. Car lui n'était sûrement pas attiré par moi de cette façon. J'avais vu dans son regard le dégoût que je lui inspirais.

Si j'avais été humaine, peut-être y aurait-il eu une chance pour nous. Mais pas ainsi... Pas depuis que j'étais devenue un vampire. Je n'avais encore jamais envisagé cet aspect des choses. Mon célibat avait été jusqu'ici le cadet de mes soucis. Mais il fallait bien que je me rende à l'évidence, les relations amoureuses m'étaient impossibles. Pas avec un humain en tout cas. Quant à faire ça avec un vampire, rien que l'idée me donnait la chair de poule. Ils étaient si … morts !

Je continuais d'aller à la chapelle après le travail dans l'espoir d'y trouver un peu de réconfort.

Trois soirs après ma dernière rencontre avec Desmond, j'étais assise à ma place habituelle près de l'autel quand j'entendis quelqu'un entrer dans la chapelle. Cette fois, Desmond vint s'asseoir à côté de moi. Il laissa tout de même un bon mètre de distance entre nous.

Un peu intimidée, je dissimulais mon sourire.

_« Bonsoir. »_ me dit-il.

Il avait toujours cette expression impassible quand il s'adressait à moi comme s'il tenait absolument à maintenir une distance entre nous.

_« Je ne pensais pas te revoir._ » lui avouais-je.

_« On ne se débarrasse pas de moi si facilement._ » fit-il avec un petit sourire.

_« Je vois ça. »_

Desmond regarda autour de lui.

_«Tu viens souvent ici._ » me dit-il sans que je sache si c'était une constatation ou une question.

_« Oui. » _Acquiesçais-je. _« Je viens pour réfléchir, être au calme. »_

_« Tu préfères être seule ? » _me demanda-t-il.

_« Non, non. Je suis contente que tu sois venu._ » Le détrompais-je un peu trop vivement.

Desmond me considéra un petit moment et j'eus peur de m'être trahie.

_« Tu es un vampire si étrange… » _Finit-il par dire.

Je baissais la tête et regardais mes pieds.

_« Tu es un humain si mystérieux…_ » Répliquais-je.

Nous étions une énigme l'un pour l'autre. Desmond sourit.

Il ouvrit sa veste et en sortit un petit paquet.

_« Tiens. »_ me dit-il en me le tendant.

_« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »_ demandais-je, soupçonneuse.

_« Ouvres et tu verras. »_

La curiosité l'emportant sur la prudence, je me saisis du paquet et commençais à l'ouvrir. Je sentis mon sourire s'élargir quand je découvris qu'il contenait la veste que je portais le soir où j'avais secouru Desmond.

_« Tu l'as gardé ! »_ m'exclamais-je, ravie.

Desmond observait ma réaction avec un sourire amusé.

_« Merci ! J'en avais vraiment assez de porter cette affreuse veste…_ » Lui dis-je en désignant la veste polaire de Josh qui était trois trop grande pour moi.

Pour joindre le geste à la parole, je retirais la veste de Josh et enfilais ma veste. C'est alors que je remarquais au fond du paquet un bout de tissu blanc. Je le retirais du paquet pour découvrir un petit pull très semblable à celui que Desmond avait déchiré lorsqu'il avait tenté de me poignarder.

Je restais sans voix, les yeux rivés sur ce cadeau inattendu. Cela me touchait beaucoup. Je me mordis la lèvre.

_« Merci, Desmond._ » fis-je très émue.

Je sentis Desmond se pencher vers moi.

_« Lucy ?_ » m'appela-t-il.

Je relevais la tête vers lui. Nos visages étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Je sentis mon estomac se contracter, sauf que, cette fois, il ne s'agissait pas de la faim.

_« Je voudrais que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi._ » m'annonça-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le mien.

Il avait des yeux magnifiques, bleus foncés comme l'océan. Je perdis ma capacité de réflexion pendant un bref instant.

_« Quoi ? »_ demandais-je d'une petite voix, totalement subjuguée.

_« Demain, après ton travail, je voudrais que tu viennes ici et que tu y restes jusqu'à l'aube. » _

Je le regardais, bouche bée.

_« C'est tout ? »_ demandais-je assez surprise de sa requête.

_« Oui. Est-ce que tu le feras ? » _

Je réfléchis un instant.

_« D'accord. Est-ce que tu viendras aussi ? » _Finis-je par dire.

Je vis Desmond serrer la mâchoire.

_« Non. Je ne pourrais pas. »_

_« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ » m'inquiétais-je.

_« Rien de grave. C'est juste une précaution. _» M'assura-t-il.

Je me mis à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Et soudain, j'eus l'éclair de génie.

_« C'est à cause d'Halloween. C'est ça ? »_

Halloween tombait le lendemain soir. Jeremiah avait même prévu des déguisements, me souvins-je.

Desmond me sourit tendrement et je perdis ma capacité à réfléchir normalement.

_« Oui, ce sera une soirée … spéciale._ » admit-il.

Je ne voyais pas le rapport entre Halloween et le fait que je doive m'enfermer dans la chapelle. Mais Desmond était toujours penché vers moi et je n'arrivais pas à penser à autre chose que notre proximité.

Puis, cassant la magie de l'instant, Desmond se redressa. Il me salua et s'en alla, me laissant seule avec ma perplexité.

Le lendemain, il se mit à tomber une neige drue et compacte qui recouvrit la région et rendit les routes impraticables. Toutefois, cela ne m'empêcha pas d'être à l'heure au bar pour prendre mon service.

L'établissement était déjà rempli de joyeux fêtards tous déguisés en horribles créatures de la nuit.

Jeremiah et Bonnie avait décoré le bar avec un assortiment de citrouilles et de toile d'araignée qui donnait à l'ensemble un aspect assez gothique.

Je ne fus pas surprise de découvrir Lyle déguisé en victime de meurtre sanglant. Il portait un faux couteau planté dans le crâne et il s'était barbouillé la tête de peinture rouge pour imiter du sang. J'éclatais de rire en le voyant.

Mais la vue de mon propre déguisement me fit passer l'envie de rire.

_« C'est une blague ? »_ demandais-je à Bonnie en découvrant qu'elle m'avait réservé le déguisement de Catwoman.

_«Tu vas te faire un max de pourboires avec ça sur le dos… »_ Me dit-elle, l'air pensive en contemplant la combinaison en latex ultra moulante.

« _Il est hors de question que j'enfile ça ! Il n'y a pas un costume de sorcière ou … de vampire ? Je suis sûre que je pourrais faire un vampire très convaincant. »_

Bonnie secoua la tête.

_« Jeremiah a déjà pris la cape du Comte Dracula. Il n'y a rien d'autres… » _Me fit-elle, l'air faussement navrée.

Je soupirais.

_« Tu me revaudras ça._ » capitulais-je.

Bonnie trépigna d'excitation et battit des mains. Je m'installais dans la remise pour me changer et Bonnie m'attendit à l'extérieur tout en continuant la conversation.

_« Comment ton frère va se déguiser ? »_ me demanda-t-elle, pendant que je me contorsionnais pour rentrer dans la combinaison en latex.

_« En cow boy, je crois. Mais il ne viendra pas ce soir, il a une soirée sur le campus. Il est assez secret en ce moment. Je crois qu'il voit une fille. »_ Lui confiais-je.

Aussitôt, le radar de Bonnie se mit en route et elle se mit à me bombarder de question sur l'éventuel petite amie de Josh. Mais comme je ne savais rien de plus, Bonnie se désintéressa rapidement de la question pour revenir à un sujet qui lui tenait particulièrement à cœur ces derniers temps : la neige.

_« Il est tombé au moins un mètre. Si tôt dans l'année ! Ça va être un hiver très rude. Ça, c'est sûr. » _

J'avais finalement compris que Bonnie était stressée par la neige à cause de son accouchement prochain. Elle avait peur de ne pas pouvoir être conduite à temps à l'hôpital.

_« Ne t'inquiètes pas. Ton accouchement est prévu dans un mois. La dernière neige aura fondu d'ici là. » _Tentais-je de la rassurer.

_« Oui mais tu sais ce qu'on dit sur la neige qui tombe les soirs de pleine lune… »_

_« Non, je l'ignore. _» avouais-je.

_« On dit que la neige qui tombe les soirs de pleine lune tient jusqu'à la lune suivante. »_

_« Et nous sommes un soir de pleine lune ? » _m'informais-je.

Bonnie leva les yeux au ciel.

« _Bien sur que oui. Tu ne regardes jamais les infos ? Ils n'arrêtent pas de nous seriner que cette année halloween tombe un soir de pleine lune. Ça n'arrive qu'une fois tous les trente ans ! »_

_« Je ne regarde que la chaîne météo. » _marmonnais-je en sortant de la remise.

Bonnie laissa échapper un cri de plaisir.

_« Tu es splendide ! _» s'extasia-t-elle.

J'enfilais mon tablier pour cacher un peu mes formes moulées par ma combinaison et rejoignis la salle.

Je reçus beaucoup de compliments sur ma tenue ainsi que de nombreux regards appuyés. Au milieu de la soirée, Jeremiah me fit signe de le rejoindre au bar. Il me tendit le combiné d'un téléphone sans rien dire et me laissa me débrouiller.

_« Allo ? »_ fis-je un peu troublée.

Une musique très forte provenait du combiné.

_« Lucy ? C'est moi. »_ Me dit la voix de Josh.

_« Que se passe-t-il ? »_ lui demandais-je.

J'entendais des voix crier derrière lui.

_« Je suis à une fête sur le campus. Avec la neige, je pense que je ne vais pas rentrer au chalet cette nuit. »_ M'informa-t-il.

Au ton de sa voix, je compris rapidement qu'il n'y avait pas que la neige qui l'empêcherait de prendre le volant cette nuit. Il semblait bien éméché.

_« Tu ne veux pas que je vienne te chercher après mon travail ? »_

_« Non, non. Surtout pas. Je vais dormir chez Sam. Mais est-ce que tu pourrais aller chercher mon sac de cours au chalet et me le ramener ? Après ton travail ? »_

Je me mordis la lèvre. J'avais promis à Desmond d'aller à la chapelle directement après mon travail.

_« Est-ce que ça peut attendre demain matin, après le lever du soleil ?_ » demandais-je.

Josh resta silencieux un moment. Il avait besoin de temps pour comprendre ce que je lui disais. Les vapeurs de l'alcool embrumaient très certainement son cerveau.

_« Quoi ? Non, je commence tôt demain. Il faut que tu me les ramènes cette nuit. En plus, avec tes super-pouvoirs, cela ne te prendra que cinq minutes ! »_ S'exclama-t-il.

_« Chuuut ! »_ Lui soufflais-je dans le combiné.

_« Désolé. »_ gloussa-t-il.

Je soupirais. Tant pis pour Desmond et ses mystères… Après tout, Josh avait raison cela ne me prendrait que cinq minutes pour faire l'aller et le retour. Ensuite, j'irais à la chapelle et j'y resterais jusqu'à l'aube, comme Desmond me l'avait demandé.

_« Très bien. Je vais aller chercher ton sac. Mais je te préviens quand j'arriverais chez Sam, tu as intérêt à t'y trouver. » _

_« Pas de problèmes. On va bientôt partir de toute façon. »_

_« Et Josh ? »_

_« Oui ? »_

_« Arrêtes de boire. » _

Je raccrochais d'un geste rageur. Il allait falloir que j'aie une discussion très sérieuse avec Josh sur les dangers de l'alcool ! Lui qui était si sérieux d'habitude…


	21. Chapter 21

La fête avait battu son plein au McClarens en ce soir d'Halloween. Dès que le dernier client s'en fut allé, je me précipitais dans l'arrière boutique pour retirer mon costume de Catwoman.

Quand je revins dans la salle du bar, Lyle prit un air déçu.

_« Je te préférais avec ton costume ! »_

Je souris et me retournais vers Jeremiah.

_« Mon tablier est sale, je vais le ramener chez moi pour le laver. »_ l'informais-je.

Jeremiah opina du chef. Je les saluais tous les deux et m'en allais.

Dès que je fus hors de vue, je sautais de toit en toit pour atteindre la forêt. Avec la pleine lune, les bois n'étaient pas aussi sombres que d'habitude. Toutefois, sans que je parvienne à l'expliquer, cette clarté me donnait la chair de poule.

Je secouais la tête. Toutes ces histoires d'Halloween et le comportement étrange de Desmond m'étaient monté à la tête. Il fallait que je me ressaisisse.

Je traversais la forêt à toute allure et débouchait sur la petite clairière où se situait notre chalet avec un certain soulagement. Mais dès que je repris mon souffle, je perçus une odeur très forte aux alentours de la maison. C'était une odeur musquée de bête sauvage.

Je sentis tous les poils de mon corps se hérisser. Une alarme se déclencha dans ma tête. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Je regardais autour de moi, brusquement mal à l'aise.

Puis, soudain, à l'ombre des arbres, je détectais la forme d'une silhouette imposante.

Je me figeais net.

La forme se déplaçait avec lenteur. J'observais les mouvements de la créature avec une terreur grandissante.

Quand, enfin, elle émergea du couvert des arbres, je ne pus m'empêcher de lâcher un cri de frayeur. La créature était énorme, elle avait la tête d'un loup mais son corps ressemblait plus à celui d'un ours, le tout dans des proportions énormes. Les pattes de l'animal étaient griffues et avaient des coussinets qui rappelaient les pattes des félins. Sauf que ces pattes étaient plus grosses que ma tête ! Le pelage de la bête était noir avec des reflets argentés.

Sa gueule ouverte laissait entrevoir des crocs acérés et dégoulinant de bave. Les yeux sombres du monstre étaient braqués sur moi.

Cela aurait été le moment idéal pour décamper au plus vite mais je ne parvenais plus à faire le moindre mouvement. J'étais pétrifiée de peur.

La créature se mit à grogner. Je sentis la panique m'envahir. J'avais beau être devenu très résistante depuis que j'étais un vampire, il ne faisait aucun doute que cette bête pouvait me tailler en pièce.

Elle était à une vingtaine de mètre de moi quand elle se jeta sur moi. Il ne lui fallut qu'un bond pour me tomber dessus. Elle fut si rapide que j'eus à peine le temps de la voir se déplacer. Ses deux pattes avant me percutèrent en pleine poitrine et je tombais en arrière. La bête bascula avec moi, si bien que je me retrouvais allongée dans la neige avec la créature sur moi qui tentait de m'arracher la tête.

Dans un réflexe protecteur, je tentais de maintenir l'énorme gueule de la créature à une distance raisonnable de mon visage, tâche qui n'était pas facile vu sa force colossale.

Alors que je me débattais pour me dégager, je me mis à hurler de toutes mes forces. Je pouvais entendre la mâchoire de la créature claquer dans le vide près de mon visage. Au bout de quelques instants de lutte, je parvins à immobiliser suffisamment la bête au dessus de moi pour plonger mes yeux dans son regard. Ses yeux étaient étrangement humains, ils avaient une pupille ronde et l'iris était d'une couleur bleu sombre.

Son regard était bizarrement familier mais je ne pus réfléchir plus amplement à ce détail car une vague de chaleur traversa mon corps, signe annonciateur de l'émergence de mon pouvoir.

Je fermais les yeux et me remis à crier en repoussant la bête le plus possible. A ma grande surprise, la créature recula et finalement me lâcha.

Quand je rouvris les yeux, elle n'était plus là. Je me relevais à demi, terrorisée à l'idée qu'elle puisse revenir mais la clairière était vide. J'allais me relever mais une nouvelle vague de chaleur me rejeta au sol, tremblante de douleur.

Je tentais de me calmer pour éteindre le brasier qui était en train de s'allumer en moi. Mais la peur et la douleur semblait le décupler.

Je serrais les dents tout en hurlant d'impuissance et de souffrance. J'étais comme rongée de l'intérieur et ça ne faisait qu'empirer de secondes en secondes. La chaleur augmentait de manière exponentielle à tel point que mes vêtements prirent feu.

Puis, dans la brume de la panique et de la souffrance, je ressentis au fond de moi un déclic. Alors tout autour de moi devint orange. J'étais entourée de flammes qui me léchaient la peau. Mais le feu me semblait moins chaud que le brasier que j'avais en moi. Toutefois, au fur et à mesure que les flammes se répandaient autour de moi, la chaleur dans mon corps commença à diminuer jusqu'à disparaître.

Alors l'intensité des flammes autour de moi finit par baisser également puis par s'éteindre totalement.

Je ne ressentais plus rien. Mon corps semblait avoir disparu. Je n'avais plus la capacité de bouger ou de crier au secours. C'était à peine si je pouvais réfléchir.

Je n'étais plus qu'un esprit perdu. Je ne me souvenais plus qui j'étais ni comment j'étais arrivée là. Pas plus que je ne savais où j'étais.

Tout était si obscur et j'étais fatiguée. Il me fallait du repos ainsi qu'une autre chose, mais je ne parvenais pas à me rappeler quoi.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je restais allongée là. En tout cas, je n'avais pas bougé d'un pouce quand des bruits de pas résonnèrent à mes oreilles. Des gens approchaient. Ils stoppèrent à quelques mètres de moi en lâchant des exclamations horrifiées.

_« Oh non !_ » fit une voix féminine, visiblement bouleversée.

_« Attention ! C'est peut-être un piège. »_

_« Je ne détecte rien aux alentours. »_

_« Moi non plus mais il vaut mieux être prudent. »_

_« Nom de nom ! Qui a bien pu lui faire une chose pareille ?_ » Fit une voix bourrue.

Je sentis quelqu'un s'accroupir à côté de moi.

_« A ton avis Emmett ? On est un soir de pleine lune !_ » Répondit une autre voix d'homme.

_« La question est : comment ont-ils pu faire ça ? »_ fit une voix de fille.

_« Toute la neige a fondu sur un rayon de dix mètres autour d'elle. Et la terre est totalement brûlée en dessous. Comment-va-t-elle Carlisle ? Est-ce qu'elle est toujours en vie ? » _

_« Je ne sais pas. Lucy ? Tu m'entends ? Est-ce que tu peux bouger ? » _Demanda la voix qui était la plus proche de moi et qui semblait appartenir à un dénommé Carlisle.

Je tentais d'ouvrir un œil pour voir à qui appartenait toutes ses voix mais je ne parvins qu'à cligner des paupières.

_« Elle a bougé ! »_ s'exclama Carlisle, apparemment soulagé.

_« Oh la pauvre petite ! Elle est dans un tel état !_ » Se lamenta une voix de femme.

_« Ne t'inquiètes pas, chérie, ca va aller. Edward, va dans la maison. Elle garde du sang dans le frigo, on va essayer de lui en faire boire un peu pour qu'elle puisse recouvrer des forces. »_

_« Et ramènes une couverture pour la couvrir. Tous ses vêtements ont brûlés. » A_jouta une voix de femme.

Je sentis une autre personne se pencher sur moi.

_« Est-ce que ça sera suffisant ? Son corps est craquelé et fissuré de partout. Je n'ai jamais vu un vampire survivre à de telles blessures._ » Fit la voix.

_« Je ne sais pas, Jasper. J'ignore ce qu'ils ont bien pu lui faire endurer._ » Répondit Carlisle avec une tristesse évidente dans la voix.

_« Est-ce qu'elle a été mordu ? »_ demanda quelqu'un.

_« Non. Elle n'a aucune trace de morsure. »_

_« Ils se sont attaqués à la proie la plus facile._ » fit une voix que je n'avais pas encore entendue.

_« Elle était isolée, sans défense. »_ renchérit une autre voix de femme.

_« Nous aurions dû la prévenir. » _

J'entendis Carlisle soupirer.

_« Elle était déjà terrorisée par nous. Ça n'aurait fait qu'empirer les choses. » _Se défendit-il.

_« Je ne vois pas comment les choses pourraient être pire maintenant. » _cingla une voix.

_« Ça suffit Rosalie ! Gardes tes réflexions pour un moment plus opportun ! » _S'écria une voix féminine.

_« J'ai le sang ! _» s'exclama une voix calmant ainsi la dispute qui couvait.

« _Je ne comprends pas comment elle peut boire une chose pareille. » _

Je sentis des mouvements au dessus de moi. Quelqu'un déposa une couverture sur moi.

_« D'ordinaire, elle le fait réchauffer. »_ expliqua Carlisle.

On m'ouvrit la bouche délicatement, et un liquide visqueux et froid s'écoula dans ma gorge. Cela me fit étrangement du bien.

Je parvins même à déglutir.

_« Je crois que ça marche. Les craquelures se referment. Il va me falloir plus de sang ! »_ Annonça Carlisle.

A mesure qu'il versait le sang dans ma bouche, la sensation de mes membres et de mon corps me revenaient. Je parvins même à ouvrir les yeux.

Je pus alors voir les propriétaires des voix. Ils étaient huit, tous penchés au dessus de moi et, bien qu'ils semblaient me connaître, je n'en reconnaissais aucun.

_« Lucy, est-ce que tu peux parler ?_ » me demanda le dénommé Carlisle.

Je le regardais, troublée et confuse.

_« Elle est en état de choc. »_ Fit un garçon derrière Carlisle.

_« Il faut prévenir son frère. » _

_« Il est déjà au courant. Nous l'appellerons quand nous serons rentrés au manoir. Nous devons rester groupés au cas où les loups tenteraient une attaque. Dès que le jour sera levé, Rosalie et Bella iront chercher Joshua. »_

_« Voila la dernière bouteille. »_

Carlisle se saisit de la bouteille et l'approcha de ma bouche. J'entrouvrais docilement les lèvres et tétais au goulot comme un enfant. D'instinct, je savais que c'était ce dont j'avais besoin, même si ce sang avait un goût affreux.

Je finis rapidement la bouteille.

_« Je crois que c'est bon. Nous ferions mieux de rentrer maintenant. »_

_« Je vais la porter. »_

_« D'accord, Jasper. Mais fais attention. Elle est encore fragile, le moindre choc et elle pourrait partir en poussière. »_

Je sentis qu'on me soulevait du sol. Je ne comprenais rien de ce qu'ils disaient. Comment pouvais-je tomber en poussières ? J'enfouis ma tête dans le creux de l'épaule de mon porteur, brusquement prise de panique.

_« Ne t'inquiètes pas. Tout va bien aller. »_ Me dit mon porteur.

Et alors, un grand calme m'envahit, chassant la peur et la confusion. Je me laissais emmener sans la moindre appréhension.


	22. Chapter 22

Jasper me déposa sur un canapé en cuir blanc. Pendant la traversée de la forêt, il m'avait semblé que j'avais recouvré mes forces mais je n'en avais rien laissé paraître. Toutefois, le retour de mes capacités avait été accompagné par une désagréable sensation. Ma gorge était serrée et me faisait affreusement souffrir. Je me sentais terriblement mal.

Une multitude d'émotion me tiraillait et m'empêchait de penser clairement. Néanmoins, une seule idée cohérente parvenait à se former dans mon esprit : j'avais soif.

Sans savoir vraiment comment, je savais que Carlisle, Jasper et les autres se nourrissaient de sang, tout comme moi.

Et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de les considérer comme des concurrents. Plus ils étaient nombreux et moins il y aurait de sang pour moi.

Je me relevais et m'asseyais tout en regardant prudemment les vampires. Ils se tenaient tous autour de moi, telles des silhouettes menaçantes. Je me sentis aussitôt oppressée.

Carlisle, le vampire qui semblait être le chef, était assis sur un fauteuil en face de moi.

_« Est-ce que tu te sens mieux ? »_ Me demanda-t-il.

Je ne lui répondis pas. Ma gorge était bien trop sèche.

« _Esmée est en train d'appeler Joshua pour le prévenir de ce qu'il s'est passé. Nous irons le chercher dès que le soleil sera levé. »_

Je me contrefichais de ce qu'il disait. Je voulais du sang. Carlisle devait probablement en avoir mais il voulait sûrement le garder pour lui et ses amis, le soupçonnais-je.

Une fois dehors, je savais que je pourrais me procurer autant de sang que je voudrais. Mais tant que je serais avec eux, ils m'en empêcheraient.

Je balayais la pièce du regard et détectais deux issues possibles. Je ne pensais maintenant plus qu'à m'échapper de cet endroit.

_« Je crois que je l'entends. _» fit l'un des vampires.

Tous les autres se retournèrent vers lui. Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour saisir ma chance.

La fille aux cheveux courts lâcha une exclamation avant même que je ne bouge le petit doigt, mais les autres ne réagirent pas assez vite. Je bondis au dessus de leur tête et m'agrippais à un lustre avant de reprendre mon élan pour sauter vers la porte qui menait à la sortie.

Mais le garçon le plus costaud m'intercepta et je rebondis littéralement contre son torse avant de m'étaler au sol. Je rampais me réfugier dans un coin de la pièce, gémissant et feulant de déception.

_« Je l'ai vu ! »_ disait la fille aux cheveux courts, manifestement au comble de l'excitation.

Par contre, l'autre garçon qui prétendait m'avoir entendu me regardait avec un air inquiet.

_« Edward ! Que se passe-t-il ?_ » Demanda Carlisle, un peu affolé.

Le dénommé Edward secoua la tête, d'un air confus.

_« Je l'entends. Je ne comprends pas comment ni pourquoi, mais d'un coup, mon pouvoir s'est mis à fonctionner sur elle. »_

_« Moi aussi… j'ai tout un tas de vision…C'est si étrange… _» Ajouta la fille avec les cheveux courts.

Mais Carlisle resta concentré sur Edward, ses yeux lui posant une question silencieuse.

_« On dirait … un nouveau-né. » _Fit Edward en baissant la tête._ « Elle ne pense plus qu'au sang. Et elle ne semble pas nous reconnaître. »_

_« Pauvre petite, elle a vraiment perdu la boule. » _soupira le grand baraqué.

_« Regardez là ! Elle ne ressemble plus du tout à ce qu'elle était il y a encore quelques jours ! Comment un vampire peut-il changer physiquement ? C'est impossible !»_ S'exclama une grande blonde à la beauté sculpturale qui semblait au comble de l'exaspération.

Carlisle s'approcha de moi.

_« Lucy ? _ »

En le voyant s'approcher trop près, je me mis à grogner.

« Ça_ ne sert à rien, Carlisle. Elle nous voit comme des obstacles qui l'empêchent d'obtenir ce qu'elle veut. _» Prévint Edward.

Je grognais de plus belle mais cette fois, contre celui qui semblait lire mes pensées. S'il pouvait faire une telle chose, ne pouvait-il pas voir à tel point j'avais soif ? Pourquoi me refuser ce dont j'avais besoin ? C'était d'une cruauté inouïe.

_« Elle a soif. »_ dit-il comme un écho à mes pensées.

Il fallait que je sorte de là. Je n'en pouvais plus d'être enfermé entre ces murs.

_« Elle va encore tenter de s'échapper. »_ dit la fille aux cheveux courts.

Je me relevais d'un coup mais Carlisle m'intercepta et me rejeta au sol avec force.

_« Nous ne te ferons pas de mal mais tu vas devoir rester avec nous. »_ M'expliqua-t-il

Je me roulais en boule en gémissant.

Carlisle s'éloigna avec les autres vampires et quitta la pièce. Il me laissa néanmoins sous la garde du grand baraqué et de la fille aux cheveux courts qui semblait prévoir toutes mes intentions.

Je lâchais un grognement d'impuissance.

Je restais prostrée dans mon coin tout le reste de la nuit. Au matin, avec l'arrivée des premiers rayons du soleil, je perçus de l'animation chez les autres vampires. Carlisle revint dans la pièce et s'accroupit près de moi. Il semblait soucieux.

_« Bella et Rose vont chercher ton frère et vont le ramener ici. »_

Comme je ne répondis pas, il soupira et se releva pour rejoindre le vampire qui lisait mes pensées.

_« Des progrès ? » _lui demanda-t-il.

_« Aucun.»_

_« Nous sommes face à une situation sans précédent. »_

_« Quand son frère sera là, nous pourrons éclaircir une partie de ce mystère. »_

Ils se perdirent en conjonctures et je cessais de les écouter. Je suivais d'un œil anxieux les moindres déplacements des vampires dans la pièce. La plupart d'entre eux évitait de passer à proximité à l'exception du grand baraqué qui se tenait à côté de moi et qui faisait office de gardien. En face de moi, étaient assis la fille aux cheveux courts et le grand blond qui s'appelait Jasper et qui m'avait porté. Tout deux me fixaient avec attention.

Je tournais mon regard vers le grand baraqué qui se tenait toujours près de moi. Il me regardait avec une pointe de tristesse au fond des yeux.

_« Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils t'ont fait mais ils vont payer. Tu peux me croire._ » Me dit-il à mi-voix.

Je lui souris et je décelais une vague d'espoir dans ses yeux. Sans lui laisser le temps de se méfier, je bondis sur le côté pour le contourner, me relevais et me précipitais vers la sortie comme une furie. Mais Jasper m'intercepta et me plaqua au sol.

Cette fois, je me débattis de toutes mes forces en hurlant. Le grand baraqué vint en renfort pour maintenir mes bras au sol tandis que Jasper immobilisait mes jambes avec son corps. Malgré ça, ils avaient un mal fou à me maintenir allongée. Cette posture me rappelait étrangement quelque chose qui me glaçait le sang et qui me poussait à me débattre encore plus.

Puis, alors même que je me débattais de plus belle, je perçus comme un chatouillement à l'orée de ma perception. Je me calmais instantanément, l'esprit aux aguets. Je percevais une sorte de murmure au plus profond de mon esprit. Toute mon attention était attirée par ce phénomène. Une présence était en train de m'envahir. Je n'avais pas peur parce que je sentais l'amour et la chaleur de cette étreinte mentale. Je m'accrochais à cette présence et lui ouvrais mon esprit en grand. Une lueur apaisante pénétra mon esprit sombre et troublé.

Je fus un instant aveuglée. Je clignais des yeux plusieurs fois puis découvrais deux visages penchés sur moi.

_« Jasper ? Emmett ? Qu'est-ce que... _» Fis-je en les reconnaissant.

Que faisaient-ils là ? Et surtout dans une telle position ?

Les deux garçons me regardaient avec un air franchement ahuri. Ils semblaient aussi surpris que moi.

_« Mais lâchez moi ! » _M'énervais-je en réalisant qu'ils étaient pratiquement couchés sur moi.

Je tentais de rassembler mes esprits mais je ne parvenais plus à me souvenir comment j'avais atterri là. La dernière chose dont je me souvenais, c'était le feu. Je frémis.

Les deux garçons finirent par me lâcher et je me redressais. Je lâchais un cri en découvrant que j'étais totalement nue. Quelqu'un me tendit immédiatement une couverture et je me précipitais dessus pour me couvrir. Je me relevais en proie au désarroi le plus violent.

Je me trouvais dans un grand salon meublé de canapés en cuir blanc et de meubles laqués blancs. J'embrassais la pièce d'un seul regard puis mon attention se posa sur les personnes que j'avais en face de moi. Je reconnus Carlisle et Jasper, ainsi qu'Emmett et les autres vampires que j'avais aperçu au bar. Ils me fixaient tous d'un air abasourdi. Je me sentis gênée, d'abord parce que j'étais nue et ensuite, parce qu'ils me détaillaient de haut en bas comme s'ils ne m'avaient jamais vu.

J'allais leur demander ce que je faisais ici quand je sentis un mouvement dans mon dos. Je me retournais pour voir Rosalie, la blonde méprisante, entrer dans la pièce suivie de la petite brune aux cheveux longs et de …

_« Josh ! »_ fis-je en me jetant dans ses bras.

_« Lucy ! Tu vas bien ? » _Me demanda Josh, visiblement très inquiet.

Je percevais des effluves d'alcool dans son haleine mais pour l'instant je ne m'en souciais guère. Je secouais la tête en guise d'acquiescement et m'enfonçais un peu plus dans son étreinte réconfortante.

_« Depuis quand est-elle redevenu normale ? » _demanda Rosalie.

_« Quelques instants. »_ Répondit Carlisle.

Josh me mena jusqu'à un canapé et nous nous assîmes. Je ne quittais pas ses bras, je n'arrivais plus à me détacher de lui. J'avais besoin de le sentir près de moi, d'être en contact avec lui. Il me semblait l'avoir perdu et je tentais d'effacer l'affreuse sensation de manque par ce contact. Et aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, Josh se comportait exactement de la même façon.

Les autres vampires s'installèrent sur les canapés autour de nous.

_« Que s'est-il passé ? » _demanda Josh à Carlisle par-dessus ma tête.

_« Après ton appel, nous sommes allés au chalet comme tu nous l'avais indiqué. Nous l'avons trouvé blessée et inconsciente. »_

_« Tu es blessée ? » _S'alarma mon frère.

Je secouais négativement la tête, encore incapable de parler.

Josh se retourna vers Carlisle et les autres vampires.

_« Qui lui a fait du mal ? »_

Les images du monstre me revenaient en tête par à coups. Je pouvais à nouveau sentir l'odeur musquée de la bête. Je la revoyais sortir de l'orée du bois, simplement éclairée par les rayons de la lune. Elle avait bondi sur moi puis m'avait plaquée au sol. Alors, elle avait rapproché son énorme gueule de mon visage comme pour m'arracher la tête, et, pendant un bref instant, j'avais plongé mon regard dans ses yeux, si humains, d'un bleu profond comme l'océan. Des yeux qui me semblaient familiers.

Puis, la connexion se fit enfin. Je me souvins de la nuit précédente où Desmond m'avait rejoint à la chapelle. Il s'était penché vers moi pour me demander de rester à la chapelle toute la nuit d'Halloween. J'avais alors accepté, hypnotisée par ses magnifiques yeux… bleus foncés.

C'était le même regard. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lâcher un cri.

_« Oh mon dieu ! C'est un monstre ! »_ M'exclamais-je à voix haute.


	23. Chapter 23

« _Un monstre ? »_ répéta Josh, interloqué.

Il jeta un regard à Carlisle qui soupira.

« _Un loup garou._ _Nous avons trouvé des traces autour du chalet et son odeur était toujours là quand nous somme arrivés. »_

Un loup garou, bien sûr. Voilà pourquoi Desmond ne voulait pas que je me promène dans les bois. Contrairement à moi, il savait qu'Halloween tombait un soir de pleine lune.

J'étais consternée. Bien sûr, je savais que Desmond me cachait des choses. Mais je n'aurais jamais pensé à un truc pareil. Comment avait-il pu me témoigner autant de dégoût alors qu'il se transformait en abominable monstre une fois par mois !

Mon esprit tournait à plein régime. La question qui me turlupinait était pourquoi m'avait-il demandé de rester à la chapelle toute la nuit ? Était-ce pour me protéger ou pour ne pas que je découvre la vérité à propos de lui ?

Mon cœur penchait en faveur de la première réponse. Après tout, Desmond ne m'avait pas blessé. Il aurait pu, voir pire encore, mais il n'avait rien fait, il m'avait lâché et s'était enfui.

Alors dans l'attente d'avoir de plus amples informations de sa part, je décidais de ne pas mentionner Desmond ni au Cullens ni à Josh.

_«J'ignorais que les…loups garous existaient. » _Fit Josh d'une voix blanche.

« _Ils existent depuis au moins aussi longtemps que les vampires. » _Soupira Carlisle_._

_« Mais pourquoi a-t-il attaqué Lucy ? » _S'insurgea Josh_._

_« Les loups garous sont les prédateurs naturels des vampires. Nos deux races se sont affrontées pendant des millénaires. Les vampires ont fini par prendre l'avantage et les loups garous ont disparu de la surface de la planète. » _Nous expliqua Carlisle.

_« Jusqu'à maintenant …» _Glissa Emmett_._

« _Si vous saviez qu'ils étaient là, pourquoi n'avez vous rien fait ?_ » Demanda Josh.

« _Jusqu'à maintenant, ils ne nous avaient pas attaqués… » _Fit Carlisle d'un air attristé.

_« De plus, ces loups garous sont difficilement identifiables sous leur forme humaine. Rien ne les distingue des autres humains. Ils se fondent dans la masse. C'est leur moyen de se protéger quand ils sont vulnérables. Ça et leur sang qui est un poison mortel pour nous. » _Intervint Jasper.

_« Un poison mortel ! » _répétais-je péniblement en songeant à la nuit où j'avais trouvé Desmond dans les bois.

Il saignait abondamment et si je n'avais pas réussi à me maîtriser, je serais morte à l'heure actuelle. Définitivement morte.

A moins que … A moins que tout cela n'ait été qu'un piège. Mon esprit se mit à bouillir.

Desmond s'était-il blessé lui-même pour attirer un vampire et l'empoisonner ? Connaissant son esprit tordu, cela ne me paraissait pas surréaliste du tout. Pas de chance, il était tombé sur moi et au lieu de me précipiter dans son piège, je l'avais amené à l'hôpital. Voilà pourquoi il était si furieux après moi et qu'il n'arrêtait pas de me provoquer pour que je perde mon sang froid, réalisais-je.

« _Il y a longtemps, un chef de meute a eu l'idée de transformer tous les humains en loup garou. Ainsi, les vampires n'auraient plus eu de sang à boire et leur race se serait éteinte. Mais les vampires s'allièrent et anéantirent le chef de meute ainsi que tous les loups garous avec lui. A partir de ce moment, les loups garous furent implacablement pourchassés et tués. » _Continuait de raconter Jasper_._

_« Est-ce que vous avez participé à ces évènements ? » _Demanda Josh_._

_« Non, aucun de nous n'est assez ancien. » _Répondit Carlisle.

_« Est-ce que Lucy risque de se faire attaquer à nouveau ? » _

_« C'est ce que nous risquons tous, dorénavant. Ce qui s'est passé hier soir est une véritable déclaration de guerre. »_

Je gémis intérieurement. Je savais très bien qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une déclaration de guerre. Desmond avait tout fait pour que cela ne se produise pas. Et, en plus, il m'avait laissé indemne.

Un des plus jeunes vampires se pencha en avant.

_« Comment as-tu su que ta sœur était en danger, Joshua ? »_ demanda-t-il en changeant totalement de sujet.

Josh me regarda d'un air embarrassé. Il se gratta la tête.

_« C'est un truc qu'on a entre nous. Une connexion. Nous sentons quand l'autre est en danger. Et nous savons où le trouver. »_ Lui expliqua Josh.

Je remarquais que Joshua ne précisait pas jusqu'où allait notre connexion et les interactions qu'elle provoquait entre nous.

_« Est-ce que vous partagez également vos pensées ?_ » demanda le garçon aux cheveux cuivrés que la discussion semblait passionner.

_« Non ! »_ nous exclamais-je en cœur, Josh et moi.

Carlisle reprit la parole.

_« Edward est capable de lire les pensées des gens qui l'entourent. »_ Nous annonça-t-il.

Josh et moi regardâmes Edward avec des yeux ronds.

_« Enfin à quelques exceptions près…Pour une raison qui m'échappe, je suis incapable de lire dans vos pensée à tous les deux. »_ Ajouta ce dernier.

Cette nouvelle m'arracha un soupir de soulagement. Le secret de Desmond était préservé, pour l'instant du moins.

_« Donc, puisque Edward ne peut pas lire en toi ce qu'il s'est passé la nuit dernière, tu vas devoir nous le raconter toi-même._ » Me fit Carlisle avec un petit sourire d'encouragement.

Je me redressais un peu pour faire face à mon auditoire. Après tout, ils étaient venus me secourir alors que je m'étais montrée fort impolie à leur égard. Je leur devais bien une explication.

_« Quand je suis rentrée chez moi, la nuit dernière, le loup garou m'attendait chez moi. Je n'avais jamais vu une chose pareille. J'étais tétanisée de peur. Il m'a sauté dessus et on a roulé au sol. Je n'étais pas assez forte pour le repousser, j'ai cru qu'il allait m'arracher la tête. »_

Je m'interrompis, tremblante. Je savais que si je voulais vraiment éviter une nouvelle guerre entre loup garou et vampire, j'allais devoir tout raconter aux Cullens et notamment comment je m'étais blessée.

_« Et ensuite… »_ M'encouragea Jasper.

Je le regardais et mon angoisse s'évapora.

_« Ensuite, il m'a lâché._ » Fis-je en haussant les épaules, totalement détendue.

Ma révélation fut accueillie par un silence dubitatif.

_« Tu as un peu trop forcé sur la dose, Jasper. »_ Gloussa Emmett.

_« De quoi parle-t-il ?_ » demanda Josh.

_« Edward peut lire les pensées. Pour ma part, je suis capable d'influencer les émotions. » _Lui expliqua Jasper.

_« C'est ce que tu viens de faire à ma sœur ? » _

Jasper acquiesça.

Je clignais des yeux en sortant du calme artificiel dans lequel Jasper m'avait plongé.

_« C'est pour ça que je me sentais si bien avec toi ! »_ Réalisais-je._ « Tu m'as manipulé. » _Ajoutais-je d'un ton amer.

_« Nous sommes désolés d'avoir utilisé de telles méthodes. Mais nous devions savoir si tu représentais un danger pour nous. Le pouvoir de Jasper semblait fonctionner sur toi alors que tu tenais en échec les pouvoirs d'Edward et d'Alice. » _M'expliqua Carlisle en désignant la petite brune qui était assise à côté de Jasper.

Elle était toute menue et semblait ne pas peser plus lourd qu'une plume. Elle m'adressa un sourire crispé.

_« Je vois l'avenir. »_ Précisa-t-elle.

_« Vous avez tous des pouvoirs alors ?_ » Demandais-je.

Cela me rassurait de savoir que je n'étais pas la seule.

_« Non, pas tous. Seulement certain d'entre nous. Lorsque nous devenons vampire, nous conservons les qualités qui nous ont définies lorsque nous étions humains. Sauf qu'à l'état de vampire, ces qualités sont exacerbées à telle point parfois qu'elles peuvent devenir des pouvoirs._ _Humain, Jasper avait un fort charisme qui lui permettait d'influencer les autres. Quant à Edward, il était déjà capable de comprendre les autres mieux que quiconque.»_

J'échangeais un regard avec Josh. Nous étions sur la même longueur d'onde. Je ne voyais vraiment pas ce qui, dans ma vie humaine, m'avait prédestiné à mettre le feu partout autour de moi dès que je paniquais.

_« Tu ne te demande pas quel est ton pouvoir ?_ » Me demanda Alice avec un petit sourire complice.

Je déglutis avec difficulté. Le moment tant redouté était arrivé. J'allais devoir leur dire pour mon pouvoir et probablement leur parler aussi du vampire Grégory. Restait à espérer qu'il n'était pas un ami à eux.

_« Eh bien… c'est-à-dire que… je ne suis pas sûre que…»_ Hésitais-je.

_« Tu es un caméléon._ » Me coupa Carlisle.

_« Je vous demande pardon._ » Bégayais-je, un peu déboussolée.

_« Tu es capable de modifier ton apparence en fonction de ton environnement. Lorsque tu es entourée d'humain, tu ressembles à une humaine et tu agis comme tel. Mais lorsque que tu ne te trouves qu'avec des vampires, comme cela a été le cas un peu plus tôt, tu te comportes comme un vampire et tu en as l'apparence. »_

_« C'est un don exceptionnel. En principe, nos corps sont immuables. Le temps ou l'environnement ne peut pas modifier notre apparence. Mais tu nous as donné la preuve du contraire. Tout à l'heure, un peu avant que ton frère n'entre dans la pièce, tu as totalement changé sous nos yeux. Ton apparence s'est humanisée, en quelque sorte. » _Renchérit Jasper.

Je sentais que Josh était raide comme un piquet. Et je devais avouer que je ne me sentais pas très à l'aise non plus. Carlisle et Jasper avait tout faux à propos de mon pouvoir et je ne savais pas s'il fallait les détromper ou les encourager dans leur théorie.

En tout cas, il y en avait un pour qui le sujet ne présentait pas un grand intérêt.

_« On ne pourrait pas revenir à nos moutons ? J'aimerais bien savoir comment elle a été blessée et qui est le responsable… »_ Maugréa Emmett.

Le silence se fit et tous les regards convergèrent vers moi. D'une pression de la main sur mon bras, Josh m'encouragea à parler.

Je gardais le silence un petit moment, hésitant entre ce que je devais dire ou ne pas dire.

_« Lucy, on t'a retrouvé au centre de ce qui a dû être un brasier très impressionnant. Tu avais des traces de brûlures et tous tes vêtements avaient brûlés. Une attaque de loup garou ne provoque pas ce type de blessures. » _Intervint Jasper.

Je sentis Josh s'agiter. Jusqu'à maintenant, personne n'avait mentionné le type de blessure que j'avais reçu devant Josh. Mais dès qu'il entendit la description de Jasper, il comprit immédiatement ce qu'il s'était passé.

_« Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Nous te protégerons, toi et ton frère. » _Ajouta Carlisle.

Josh passa sa main dans mon dos.

_« Vas-y, dis-leur. »_ murmura Josh.

_« Je ne sais pas… »_

«_ Lucy, ça a failli te tuer cette fois. Peut-être qu'ils pourront t'aider… »_

Les vampires nous observaient dans un silence attentif. Je soupirais un grand coup et me lançais.

_« Tu as raison, Jasper. Ce n'est pas le loup garou qui m'a blessé. En fait, il ne m'a fait aucun mal et il n'est responsable en rien dans ce qu'il m'est arrivé. C'est moi, je me suis fait ça toute seule. » _

Je jetais un coup d'œil à Josh qui hocha la tête d'un air approbateur.

Après un silence gêné, Carlisle reprit la parole d'un ton extrêmement doux.

_« Tu veux dire que tu as essayé de te faire du mal ? _»

_« Non ! Je veux dire… Quand je suis en danger et que je panique, mon corps se met à chauffer de l'intérieur. Je crois que c'est ça mon pouvoir. Je suis capable de produire du feu.»_

Et Josh qui espérait que les vampires nous apporteraient des réponses à propos de ce phénomène ! Il dut être fort déçu en voyant la tête des Cullens. Ils semblaient complètement ahuris par mes révélations. A une exception près…

J'assistais à un étrange manège. Edward tourna vivement la tête vers Carlisle et fronça les sourcils. C'était comme s'il l'avait entendu dire quelque chose alors que ce dernier n'avait absolument rien dit. Je me souvins de ce qu'il nous avait expliqué à propos de son pouvoir et je compris qu'il venait d'intercepter une pensée de Carlisle. Et visiblement, cette pensée l'avait surpris.

_« Est-ce que cela t'est déjà arrivé ? »_ Me demanda Carlisle, qui ne semblait pas avoir remarqué la réaction d'Edward.

_« Une fois. »_ Répondis-je en baissant la tête. _« Mais c'était différent. J'avais réussi à projeter cette chaleur loin de moi avant qu'elle ne me blesse. Mais cette fois-ci, je n'ai pas pu le faire. Le feu m'a dévasté de l'intérieur. La souffrance était horrible. A tel point que j'ai perdu connaissance. Je me suis réveillée ici avec vous deux qui me maintenaient au sol… » _Rajoutais-je en m'adressant à Emmett et Jasper.

_«Tu n'étais pas inconsciente. » _Me détrompa Jasper.

_« Tu étais même plutôt bien réveillée ! » _S'exclama Emmett.

_« Tu étais confuse et agressive. C'est pourquoi nous avons dû te maîtriser. »_ Reprit Jasper.

_« Et dès que ton frère a été dans les environs, tu es redevenue normale._ » Ajouta Edward.

_« C'est à cause du lien qui nous unit. Selon Josh, c'est grâce à ce lien que je ressemble tant à une humaine et que je contrôle aussi bien ma soif. Je puise mon humanité en lui. » _Expliquais-je.

« _Je crois que notre lien a été coupé quand son pouvoir s'est déclenché._ » Intervint Josh. _« J'ai senti la décharge d'adrénaline qui m'a alerté qu'elle était en danger, puis ensuite, plus rien. Le vide complet. Je me suis senti effroyablement seul, comme si on m'avait arraché une partie de moi-même… jusqu'à ce que je la retrouve. »_

Carlisle hocha la tête d'un air pensif.

_« Cela confirme ta théorie, Joshua. Une fois votre lien coupé, Lucy est redevenue le vampire qu'elle aurait dû être si votre connexion n'avait pas existé. _» Concéda-t-il.

_« Et une fois que la connexion a été rétabli, elle s'est transformée sous nos yeux… » _Compléta Alice.

Les vampires plongèrent dans un silence méditatif. Après quelques minutes, je rompis le silence.

_« Est-ce que vous pourriez me prêter des vêtements ? »_ Demandais-je.

_« Bien sûr !_ » S'écria Alice en se levant. _« Suis-moi. »_ Ajouta-t-elle.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à Josh qui me fit signe de la suivre. Je me levais en serrant bien ma couverture autour de moi et partis à sa suite.


	24. Chapter 24

Je suivis Alice à l'étage. Nous fûmes rejointes par une femme que j'avais identifiée comme étant la compagne de Carlisle.

_« Je m'appelle Esmée. »_ Se présenta-t-elle avec un sourire doux sur le visage.

_« Enchantée. »_ Répondis-je, un peu troublée par la gentillesse qu'il y avait dans son regard.

Les deux femmes m'entraînèrent dans une grande pièce qui avait été aménagée en garde robe. J'eus le souffle coupé en voyant les présentoirs et les placards plein à craquer de vêtements, de chaussures et d'accessoires divers et variés.

_« Voilà. Prends ce que tu veux._ » Me fit Alice avec un haussement d'épaule blasé.

_«Un vieux survêtement aurait suffit… _» Fis-je en me baladant entre les rangées de vêtements, les yeux écarquillés.

Bien que j'eus repéré des robes de soirées que je mourrais d'envie d'essayer, mon choix se porta sur une tenue sobre. Je pris donc un jean, un tee-shirt blanc et des baskets.

_« C'est un endroit incroyable ! »_ Bredouillais-je, encore émerveillée par tant de luxe en revenant vers les deux femmes.

Esmée et Alice me sourirent.

_« Enfin quelqu'un qui apprécie cet endroit à sa juste valeur ! »_ S'exclama Alice.

Esmée m'indiqua une salle de bain et je pus prendre une douche. Je m'habillais rapidement et ressortis. Esmée m'attendait seule dans la garde robe.

_« Tu es parfaite ! »_ S'exclama Esmée avec ravissement.

_« Merci. » _répondis-je avec un sourire gêné.

_« Je suis vraiment contente que tu ailles mieux. Quand je t'ai vu étendue au sol, j'ai vraiment cru que… »_

Sa voix se brisa. Je m'étonnais de la voir si affectée par ce qui m'était arrivée alors que je ne la connaissais que depuis dix minutes.

_« Je vais bien. »_ La rassurais-je.

_« Quand nous avons découvert ta présence sur le campus, nous avons commencé à t'observer. Tu étais si humaine, si spontanée. Nous nous sommes tous attachés à toi, tu sais. Tous, sans exception. » _M'expliqua-t-elle, devinant peut-être mes pensées.

« _J'ai dû vous paraître stupide. _» Remarquais-je.

_« Pas du tout. Nous étions dévorés par la curiosité. Tu étais si différente des autres vampires et nous voulions savoir pourquoi. Mais nous ne savions pas comment t'aborder sans t'effrayer. _»

_« Je n'aurais pas dû vous juger comme je l'ai fait. » _Regrettais-je

« _Ne t'inquiètes pas. Tous les vampires ne sont pas comme nous. Tu as bien fait de te méfier. »_

_« Alors, c'est vrai. Vous êtes différents des autres vampires ? Vous ne buvez pas de sang humain ? »_

_« Nous aimons dire que nous sommes végétariens. »_ Ria-t-elle.

L'idée m'amusa.

_« Comment vous nourrissez-vous alors ? Vous achetez du sang à l'abattoir ? »_ Lui demandais-je.

_« Non, nous chassons dans la forêt. »_ Me révéla-t-elle.

_« Sérieusement ? »_

Je n'arrivais pas à imaginer un petit bout de femme comme Esmée chassant et tuant des animaux dans la forêt. Elle était si classe.

Elle éclata de rire devant ma réaction.

_« Sérieusement. »_ Me confirma-t-elle avant de m'entraîner vers le salon.

Dès que nous entrâmes dans la pièce, le silence se fit. Ma bonne humeur s'envola aussitôt.

Josh semblait soucieux. Il se leva en me voyant arriver.

Je l'interrogeais du regard mais je n'obtins pour toute réponse qu'un regard fuyant. Quelque chose se tramait, j'en étais certaine.

_« Carlisle a proposé de nous ramener à la maison. »_ M'informa Josh.

_« Oh… euh très bien._ » Balbutiais-je, un peu surprise.

Je pensais que nous allions rester encore un peu avec les Cullens. Je fus surprise de découvrir que j'éprouvais de la déception de les quitter.

Carlisle s'avança.

_« Toi et Josh, vous ne risquez plus rien maintenant. »_ Me dit-il.

_« Je vous remercie beaucoup pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi. » _Leur dis-je.

_« Ce n'est rien. »_ M'assura Esmée.

Elle posa sa main sur mon bras.

_« Tu seras toujours la bienvenue ici._ » Me dit-elle, la voix vibrant de sincérité.

Ma propre mère ne m'avait jamais témoigné ne serait-ce qu'un dixième de l'amour que je voyais dans les yeux d'Esmée en cet instant.

_« Merci, c'est très gentil. » _Fis-je troublée.

Je saluais tout le monde et les remerciais encore une fois puis nous suivîmes Carlisle et Jasper à l'extérieur de la maison. Ils nous entraînèrent vers une bâtisse construite un peu en retrait qui s'avéra être un garage rempli de voitures luxueuses.

Josh émit un sifflement en découvrant l'alignement de capot.

Carlisle se dirigea vers une Mercedes noire et nous invita à monter. Joshua s'installa à côté de lui et je m'assis à l'arrière en compagnie de Jasper.

_« Tu vas devoir refaire un stock de sang. Nous avons vidé ton frigo, hier soir, pour te nourrir. » _M'avertit-il.

Je lâchais un juron. J'étais allée à l'abattoir il y avait à peine quelque jours.

_« A moins que tu viennes chasser avec nous … »_ Proposa Carlisle.

_« Je ne sais pas. Sans vouloir vous offenser, cela me paraît un peu brutal comme méthode. »_

Jasper pouffa.

_« Ça ne peut pas être pire que du sang réchauffé au micro-ondes ! » _S'exclama-t-il.

« _Ce n'est pas si affreux ! Tu devrais essayer ! »_ Me défendis-je en riant.

Il était difficile de ne pas rire devant la mine dégoûtée de Jasper.

_« Si je bois de ton infâme breuvage et si je survis, accepteras-tu de venir chasser avec nous ? »_ Me proposa-t-il avec un sourire machiavélique.

_« Peut-être! »_ Riais-je.

Carlisle et Jasper nous déposèrent au chalet. Au moment de sortir de la voiture, Carlisle me retint.

_« Lucy, as-tu revu le garçon que tu as amené à l'hôpital ? »_

Je déglutis avec un peu de difficulté.

_« Non, jamais. »_ Mentis-je effrontément.

_« Que lui est-il arrivé cette nuit-là ? »_

_« Il... il a été percuté par un chauffard. » _Dis-je sans réfléchir.

_« Penses-tu qu'il ait pu comprendre ce que tu es ? »_

_« Non, je ne crois pas. Il était dans les vapes la plupart du temps… »_

_« Bien. C'est une bonne chose. Fais attention si tu vas sur le campus. Si nous ne savons pas qui sont les loups garous, eux, en revanche, ils savent parfaitement ce que nous sommes. »_

_« Vous croyez qu'ils nous veulent du mal ? » _Demandais-je, mal à l'aise.

_« Je le crains. » _

Comment lui donner tort ? On ne pouvait pas dire que Desmond s'était montré fort amical envers moi au début. Il m'avait traité comme si j'étais son ennemi mortel.

«_ Nous allons reparler de tout ça, ce soir. Viendras-tu ? Après tout, tu es concernée aussi. »_

_« Je viendrais. »_ Lui assurais-je. _« Après mon service au bar ? _» Lui proposais-je.

_« D'accord._ » Acquiesça-t-il.

Il semblait content. Je fis mine de sortir du véhicule puis me ravisais.

_« Euh, Carlisle ? Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir retrouver votre maison. »_

_« Je passerais te chercher. »_ Me dit Jasper avec un sourire moqueur.

Je les saluais et ils repartirent en trombe.

Josh s'était un peu éloigné et il contemplait quelque chose au sol. Je le rejoignis et découvris ce qu'il regardait avec autant de concentration. Sur un rayon de dix mètres, la neige avait totalement fondue et le sol en dessous était totalement brûlé. L'herbe était partie en fumée et la terre n'était plus qu'une épaisse croûte noire. Je remarquais ci et là des cailloux avec des formes bizarres. Je me penchais pour les voir de plus près et je compris que les cailloux avaient fondu sous l'effet de la chaleur. Je me relevais d'un geste brusque. Au milieu du cercle, une tâche un peu plus sombre semblait dessiner la forme d'un corps humain.

« _Oh mon dieu, c'est moi qui ai fait ça ? »_ Soufflais-je.

_« Il faut vraiment que tu apprennes à maîtriser ton pouvoir._ » Fit Josh.

_« Je ne sais pas si j'y arriverais. »_

_« Carlisle pense que tu peux le faire. Il veut t'aider. »_

Je me tournais vers lui.

_« C'est de ça dont vous discutiez en mon absence ? »_

_« Tu ne comprends pas. Ton pouvoir est dangereux. »_

_« C'est ce que je me tue à te dire depuis le début ! »_

_« Je ne parle pas de ça. Carlisle pense que ton pouvoir pourrait attirer des vampires malintentionnés. Plus tôt tu maîtriseras ton pouvoir, mieux ce sera. »_

Je sentis mes cheveux se dresser sur ma tête.

_« Des vampires malintentionnés ? »_ Répétais-je d'une voix blanche.

« _Ils m'ont dit qu'il existe un clan de vampire très puissant qui règne sur toute la communauté de vampires. Si ce clan apprenait pour toi, nous serions en grand danger. »_

_« Mais pourquoi_ ? »

_« Parce que ton pouvoir est trop puissant ! Ils ne tolèreront pas qu'un vampire se balade avec un tel pouvoir…»_

_« C'est affreux ! »_ M'affolais-je.

_« Les Cullens m'ont promis qu'ils garderaient le secret. Mais nous devons faire profil bas et surtout ne pas attirer l'attention sur nous. »_

_« Tu crois qu'on peut leur faire confiance ? »_

_« Oui, je pense. Et puis de toute façon, nous n'avons pas le choix. Avec ces loups garous qui rôdent, nous avons besoin d'alliés. »_

Je ne répondis rien. Ma vie était devenue bien trop compliquée à mon goût. Nous rentrâmes à la maison en silence.

La voiture de Josh était toujours garée sur le campus, il était donc coincé à la maison. Je lui proposais d'aller lui chercher pour qu'il puisse aller en cours.

A ma grande surprise, il accepta. Il m'indiqua l'endroit où la voiture était garée et quelques minutes plus tard, j'étais installée dedans. Je lui ramenais sans aucun accroc et lui rendis les clés avec un sourire victorieux.

_« C'était un cas de force majeur. L'interdiction vaut toujours. » _Précisa-t-il.

Josh était la personne la plus têtue que je connaissais. Une vraie tête de mule.

_« Tu finiras par changer d'avis._ » Lui fis-je en soupirant.

_« L'espoir fait vivre. »_ Répliqua-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Ses yeux étaient cernés et il avait l'air épuisé par sa nuit blanche. Ce fut donc avec un sentiment de culpabilité que je le vis partir en cours.

Mais d'un autre côté je n'étais pas mécontente de me retrouver seule. Car j'avais quelqu'un à voir…


	25. Chapter 25

Je me rendis donc au seul endroit où j'avais une chance de trouver Desmond : la chapelle.

Il m'avait dit qu'il m'y rejoindrait à l'aube et bien que le soleil fût levé depuis quelque temps déjà, je décidais de tenter ma chance.

Mon intuition était bonne.

A mon arrivée, la porte de la chapelle était entrouverte, aussi je passais ma tête dans l'interstice pour voir à l'intérieur. J'aperçus immédiatement Desmond qui était assis, tête baissé, sur un des bancs. On aurait dit qu'il priait.

Intriguée, je pris une grande inspiration et m'avançais vers lui. En entendant mes pas, Desmond releva la tête et regarda dans ma direction.

Il paraissait fatigué. Ses traits étaient tirés. Ses yeux cerclés de cernes s'arrondirent en me découvrant là et il se releva vivement.

Il donnait l'impression d'avoir vu une revenante. Avec un pincement au cœur, j'avançais jusqu'à lui.

_«Dis-moi que ce n'était pas toi la nuit dernière ? » _Attaquais-je sans préambule.

Desmond pinça les lèvres.

_« Je te mentirais. »_ Fit-il.

Je le foudroyais du regard et me campais devant lui, les poings sur les hanches.

_« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu m'aie traité de monstre alors que tu es toi-même un loup garou ! _» Lui reprochais-je, furieuse.

Desmond croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine pour se donner une contenance.

_« Comment as-tu fait pour t'en sortir ? » _Demanda-t-il.

_« Tu ne te souviens pas ? »_ M'étonnais-je.

Desmond secoua la tête.

_«Je n'ai pas conscience de ce que je fais quand je suis transformé. Je me souviens juste de m'être réveillé ce matin avec ça entre les mains… »_

Il me montra un vieux bout de tissu déchiré. En le regardant de plus près, je distinguais l'écusson du McClarens. C'était mon tablier. Il avait dû me l'arracher en me sautant dessus.

_« J'ai cru que tu étais morte. » _

Rien dans son ton ne me laissait deviner s'il en avait ressenti de la joie ou de la tristesse. Je soutins son regard pour tenter de lire en lui mais il détourna les yeux rapidement.

_« Eh bien, je dois dire que tu m'as fichu une trouille bleue mais tu ne m'as rien fait. » _Fis-je en me reprenant un peu.

_« Vraiment ? »_ Fit-il incrédule.

_« Oui. Tu m'as attaqué mais, au moment du coup de grâce, tu m'as lâché. »_ Lui expliquais-je.

_« Tu as eu de la chance…_ » Remarqua-t-il.

Il semblait troublé.

«_ Tu m'avais prévenue mais je ne t'ai pas écouté. » _Fis-je avec un petit sourire. _« Merci. » _Ajoutais-je, un peu maladroitement.

Desmond ne répondit rien et hocha la tête.

_« Il faut que je te dise quelque chose... »_ Lui annonçais-je. « _Cette nuit, après ton attaque, j'ai fait la connaissance d'autres vampires qui habitent la région. »_ Lui révélais-je.

Je vis Desmond se raidir.

_« Je me doutais bien que tu finirais par les rejoindre ! _» Lâcha-t-il d'un ton aigre.

Je passais outre le fait qu'il savait qu'il y avait des vampires dans le coin et qu'il ne m'avait pas prévenu.

_« Ils savent ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit. » _Lui avouais-je.

Ses poings se serrèrent et ses yeux se plissèrent. Je pouvais sentir la colère monter en lui.

_« Calmes toi! Je ne leur ai rien dit à propos de toi. _» Le rassurais-je aussitôt.

Il sembla se détendre un peu.

_« Ah oui ? Pourquoi ça ? _» Me demanda-t-il en se rapprochant de moi.

Je fus troublé par ce soudain changement d'attitude.

_« Ils n'arrêtaient pas de parler de guerres entre les loups garous et les vampires, que nos deux races étaient ennemies. J'ai eu peur qu'ils te fassent du mal !»_

Je baissais la tête, embarrassée par mon aveu.

Desmond se pencha vers moi et posa ses mains sur mes épaules. Son contact me fit l'effet d'un électrochoc. Je relevais la tête vers lui. Il ne semblait plus du tout en colère maintenant. Il plongea son regard dans le mien.

« _Lucy, écoutes moi bien, les autres loups garous ignorent tout de toi. Je ne leur ai rien dit non plus. Si tu quittes Hanover maintenant, tu seras sauve. »_

Je le regardais avec tristesse.

_« Alors c'est vrai. Il va y avoir une guerre. »_Réalisais-je.

Son regard se fit dur.

_« C'est inévitable. » _Affirma-t-il.

_« Je ne peux pas partir. Ma vie est ici maintenant. Mon frère étudie à Darthmouth et j'ai un travail._ » M'exclamais-je.

Desmond enleva les mains de mes épaules et se recula, probablement fâché que je refuse de fuir.

_« Si tu restes, ils finiront par découvrir ce que tu es et ils te tueront, toi et tes nouveaux amis.»_

_« Et si je te disais que les Cullens sont comme moi, qu'ils ne boivent pas de sang humain. Est-ce que ça changerait quelque chose ? »_

_« Non. Ça ne changerait rien. »_

_« Mais pourquoi ? » _Demandais-je d'un ton suppliant.

_« Parce que ce n'est pas moi qui décide ! Je dois obéir à l'Alpha. Je n'ai pas le choix. » _S'écria-t-il.

Je sentis des picotements au fond de mes yeux. Tout cela prenait une ampleur qui me dépassait et je n'arrivais pas à entrevoir de solution à notre situation.

_« J 'ai peur. »_ Dis-je d'une petite voix, après quelques secondes.

Soudain, les bras de Desmond m'enveloppèrent avec une douceur dont je ne le croyais pas capable. Je me laissais aller contre lui. J'avais désespérément besoin de me raccrocher à quelque-chose. Desmond finit par s'écarter un peu de moi. Je relevais la tête vers lui pensant qu'il allait me dire quelque chose.

Au lieu de ça, il m'embrassa. Personne ne m'avait encore jamais embrassé de cette manière. C'était un baiser fougueux, empli de désespoir et de désir réprimé. A ma grande surprise, j'y répondis avec la même passion. Ses mains se firent plus pressantes et je me serrais un peu plus contre lui. Sa chaleur m'enveloppait et j'avais envie de me fondre en lui, de me perdre dans notre étreinte.

Un raclement de gorge retentit dans la chapelle. Desmond me lâcha brusquement et nous nous tournâmes vers un prêtre qui nous regardait d'un air sévère.

_« Il y a certainement des endroits plus appropriés pour ce genre de chose…_ » Nous reprocha-t-il.

_« Oui, nous sommes désolés. Nous partons. »_ Répondit Desmond.

Nous sortîmes de la chapelle d'un pas rapide.

Sur le parvis, Desmond s'arrêta et se tourna vers moi. Son visage était fermé et son regard, distant.

_« C'était une erreur. »_ Décréta-t-il.

_« Quoi ? Non ! »_ M'écriais-je, en lui touchant le bras.

Desmond dégagea son bras d'un geste brusque.

_« Vas-t-en ! Quittes cet endroit ! Je ne veux plus te revoir !_ » Cria-t-il, avec colère.

Il se détourna et s'en alla à grand pas, me laissant seule avec mon désarroi.

Je passais ma journée et ma soirée à ressasser ce qu'il s'était passé avec Desmond. Comment avait-il pu me faire un truc pareil ? En moins de douze heures, il m'avait attaqué, embrassé puis jeté comme une vieille chaussette usée.

J'étais d'une humeur massacrante. Même le passage éclair de Josh au bar pour m'avertir qu'il était allé me chercher du sang à l'abattoir ne suffit pas à me remonter le moral. Le simple fait de sourire et de parler aux gens était une torture. J'avais envie de m'enfouir sous une couverture et de ne plus jamais en sortir. Desmond avait réussi l'impossible : Il avait brisé mon cœur mort.

Quand Jeremiah annonça la fermeture, je ne pus m'empêcher de lâcher un gros soupir. Mais je savais que ma nuit était loin de se terminer. J'avais promis à Carlisle de venir à leur réunion de ce soir sur les loups garous. Et le moins qu'on puisse dire c'était que je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'aborder ce sujet.

Je sortis du McClarens vers minuit. Je m'avançais sur le trottoir et regardais des deux côtés de la route en quête de Jasper. Il m'avait promis qu'il viendrait me chercher.

J'aperçus un mouvement du coin de l'œil et me tournais vers ce que je pensais être le vampire. Mais ce fut Desmond qui sortit de l'ombre. Il se tenait à une vingtaine de mètres de moi.

J'étais bien trop en colère et blessée pour dire quoique ce soit. Et d'ailleurs, je n'en eus pas le temps car une voiture noire déboula dans la rue à toute vitesse et s'arrêta à ma hauteur.

La vitre du conducteur s'abaissa et je découvris Jasper et Alice tout sourire.

_« Tu as fini plus tôt_ ? » S'étonna Jasper.

_« Oui, il n'y avait pas grand monde ce soir._ » Lui confirmais-je.

Je me retournais vers l'endroit où Desmond était apparu. Il était toujours là et me regardait d'une manière intense, comme s'il voulait me transmettre ses pensées par ses yeux. Mais cette nuit, je n'étais pas très réceptive.

Pourquoi était-il là ? Que voulait-il encore ? Il m'avait rejeté et humilié. Ça ne lui suffisait pas ? Il fallait encore qu'il vienne contempler son œuvre ? Je ne lui donnerais pas la satisfaction de me voir me morfondre pour lui, décidais-je. Desmond était un loup-garou, j'étais un vampire. Nous étions donc ennemis. Point barre.

Je me détournais rapidement de Desmond et j'adressais mon plus beau sourire au deux vampires avant de monter dans leur voiture.

_« Est-ce que ça va ?_ » Me demanda Jasper en redémarrant. _« Je te sens triste. »_

_« Ça va._ » Dis-je en me calant au fond de mon siège.

Jasper n'insista pas.

_« Ton frère ne vient pas ?_ » S'interrogea Alice.

_« Non, il a besoin de repos._ » Lui appris-je.

Alice fit une grimace.

_« Je déteste ça. »_ Dit-elle.

_« Qu'est ce que tu détestes ? _» M'étonnais-je.

_« D'être prise au dépourvu. D'habitude, avec mon pouvoir, je sais toujours ce qu'il va arriver…_ »

_« Ce n'est pas un petit peu ennuyeux de toujours savoir ce qu'il va survenir ? »_

_« Je vois le futur à un moment donné du présent. Chaque décision modifiant le futur, pour moi, l'avenir est toujours fluctuant. Ce n'est donc pas ennuyeux. »_

J'acquiesçais d'un hochement de tête.

Je songeais que si j'avais eu le pouvoir d'Alice, j'aurais su ce qui m'attendait avec Desmond. Cela m'aurait sans doute évité bien des déconvenues.

Le manoir des Cullens se situait en plein milieu des bois, très en retrait de la ville. C'était une vieille bâtisse de deux étages construite en grosse pierre et à moitié recouverte de lierre. Jasper se gara juste devant l'entrée principale et nous pénétrâmes à l'intérieur.

Le reste de Cullens nous attendait au salon. Esmée m'accueillit avec un sourire ravi.

Je farfouillais dans le sac que je portais en bandoulière et en ressortais les vêtements que les Cullens m'avaient prêté la veille.

_« Tenez. Je vous remercie encore. »_ Fis-je en tendant le tas de vêtements à Esmée.

Elle les prit avec un sourire.

Je saluais tout le monde à la volée.

_« Viens t'asseoir. »_ M'invita Carlisle en me désignant un ensemble de canapés disposés en carré.

Les autres vampires nous suivirent et s'installèrent par couple autour de moi. A ma droite, il y avait donc Carlisle et Esmée. Directement en face de moi, se tenait Jasper et Alice. Emmett et Rosalie s'installèrent sur ma gauche, en face de Carlisle et Esmée. Enfin, Edward et sa compagne dont j'ignorais encore le nom s'assirent sur le même canapé que moi.

En les observant, je me demandais comment j'avais pu avoir aussi peur d'eux. Je ne les trouvais finalement pas si terrifiant que ça. A l'exception de Rosalie, peut-être.

Malgré tout, je ne me sentais pas totalement à l'aise avec eux. J'aurais dû pourtant. Après tout, j'étais l'une d'entre eux. Mais j'avais cette impression de dénoter quand j'étais avec eux. Un peu comme dans le jeu « cherchez l'intrus ».

Je ne leur ressemblais pas. Je l'avais déjà remarqué mais maintenant que je me trouvais au milieu d'eux, l'évidence était frappante. Ils avaient tous une sorte d'aura qui les rendait incroyablement attractif et séduisant. Assise là, habillée avec des vêtements d'occasion, je réalisais le fossé qui me séparait des Cullens. Et toute la gentillesse et la générosité du monde ne pourrait jamais combler ça.


	26. Chapter 26

Je regardais ma voisine et lui adressais un petit sourire timide.

_« Je ne crois pas qu'on ait été présenté… »_ Commençais-je un peu embarrassée.

_« Je m'appelle Bella._ » Me fit-elle le plus simplement du monde.

_« Lucy. »_ Répondis-je par réflexe.

_« Je sais._ » Me confia-t-elle avec une moue amusée.

Carlisle prit la parole et tout le monde se tut.

_« Depuis plusieurs pleines lunes déjà, nous avions détecté des traces de loups garous dans les bois. Certaines même, très proche du manoir. Mais jusqu'à maintenant, ils ne nous avaient jamais attaqué. Après ce qui est arrivé à Lucy, la nuit dernière, je crains qu'un conflit ne couve. C'est dans leur nature de nous haïr et de nous chasser. Nous devons décider ce que nous allons faire. »_

_« Nous devons les identifier et les éliminer tant qu'ils sont sous leur forme humaine. C'est notre seule chance. »_ Fit Jasper.

Je frémis devant la froide détermination de Jasper.

_« Je suis d'accord. Qui sait combien ils sont ? A chaque pleine lune, ils se multiplient. Si nous attendons qu'ils nous attaquent, nous serons débordés._ » Renchérit Emmett.

_« Les identifier ne sera pas simple. Ils sentent comme les autres humains. »_ Remarqua Alice.

_« Je suis d'accord qu'il faut les trouver. Mais les éliminer ? Je préférerais tenter une approche plus pacifique. »_ Intervint Carlisle.

_« Tu veux négocier avec eux ? Ils veulent nous tuer ! _» S'insurgea Rosalie.

_« Les Quileutes aussi. Pourtant nous avons réussi à négocier avec un eux un traité qui perdure encore aujourd'hui.»_ Riposta Carlisle.

Je ne savais pas qui était ces fameux Quileutes mais je me promis de demander plus tard.

«_ Nous devons essayer de négocier avec eux. Tout plutôt que revivre une nouvelle guerre ! »_ Fit Bella.

_« Je suis d'accord. Mais s'ils refusent, alors ce sera la guerre. »_ Dit Edward.

Tout le monde finit par se ranger à cette décision, même si certains comme Rosalie, Emmett et Jasper le faisaient visiblement à conte-cœur. Pour ma part, j'étais soulagée. Même s'il s'agissait de loups garous, je ne me sentais pas de tuer des gens.

_« Maintenant, il faut trouver un moyen de les identifier. »_ Dit Alice avec une grimace.

« _Edward peut les trouver. »_ Intervint Rosalie.

_« Tu me demandes d'écouter les pensées de toutes les personnes présentes en ville ! Autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin._» Protesta-t-il.

_« C'est la seule solution. » _Affirma Rosalie.

_« Ce n'est peut-être pas la seule solution._ » Emit Carlisle.

Je me tournais vers lui pour écouter la suite mais je découvris qu'il me regardait d'un air songeur.

«_ Lucy, sais-tu pourquoi le loup garou ne t'a pas fait de mal ? »_

Je sentis une boule se former au fond de ma gorge. Carlisle était-il au courant pour Desmond ?

_« Non._ » Répondis-je d'un ton hésitant.

_« Je pense que le loup garou ne t'a rien fait parce qu'il a cru que tu étais humaine. »_

_« Je vous demande pardon. » _M'exclamais-je.

_« Je crois que ton apparence l'a berné. »_

_« C'est vrai que tu ressembles plus à une humaine qu'à un vampire. » _Fit remarquer Emmett.

Rosalie lui jeta un regard lourd de reproche.

_« Même ton odeur est différente._ » Dit Alice.

_« Quoi ? Je ne sens pas comme un vampire ? »_ M'étonnais-je.

_« Ton odeur est spéciale. Ni humaine, ni vampire._ » M'expliqua Carlisle.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire que nous étions en train de parler de mon odeur. C'était franchement humiliant.

_« Et quel est le rapport avec le fait de trouver les loups garous ? »_ Demandais-je un brin vexé.

_« Ils savent qui nous sommes. Si nous commençons à les chercher nous-même, ils nous verront arriver de loin. Et cela risque d'aggraver les choses. »_

_« Mais, toi, en revanche, il y a des chances pour que tu passes inaperçue… »_ Compléta Jasper.

Je commençais à comprendre où ils voulaient en venir. Et je n'étais pas la seule.

_« C'est trop dangereux ! »_Protesta Bella.

_« Carlisle, on ne peut pas mettre la vie de Lucy en danger ! Pas après ce qu'elle vient d'endurer !» _Approuva Esmée.

_« Qu'est ce que je devrais faire exactement ? » _Me renseignais-je.

_« Ton travail est le meilleur endroit où collecter des informations. Mais il faudrait aussi que tu fréquentes les soirées étudiantes et que tu ailles aux épreuves sportives... Qui sait ? Tu pourrais entendre ou remarquer quelque chose qui nous mettrait sur leur piste… »_ M'expliqua Carlisle.

_« Mais nous ne sommes même pas sûrs qu'ils ignorent que Lucy est un vampire ! »_ S'insurgea Bella.

_« Ils comprendront vite quand ils n'entendront pas son cœur battre… »_ Fit remarquer Rosalie.

J'étais un peu étonnée de voir Rosalie s'inquiéter de ma sécurité.

_« Sous leur forme humaine, les loups garous perdent une partie de leur capacité. Je ne pense pas qu'ils détecteront quoique ce soit d'anormal chez Lucy._ »

_« Ma chérie, tu n'es pas obligée d'accepter. Il y a d'autres solutions… »_ Me fit Esmée.

Je baissais la tête. Desmond m'avait dit qu'il avait caché mon existence aux autres loups garous. J'étais presque sûre qu'il ne m'avait pas menti. Je sentis un pincement au cœur quand je songeais à lui. N'avait-il pas dit que ce serait la guerre ?

Je devais choisir mon camp. Et ce choix, il l'avait rendu plus facile à faire.

_« Je vais le faire._ » Dis-je simplement.

Les discussions durèrent jusqu'au bout de la nuit. Il fut décidé qu'Edward scannerait les pensées du maximum de gens possible sur le campus tandis que je m'infiltrerais dans le milieu étudiant.

Tout ce que je devais faire, c'était ouvrir grand mes oreilles quand je travaillais au McClarens et aller aux soirées étudiantes. Ce n'était pas bien compliqué.

Bien sûr mes débuts en Matahari étaient entachés par le fait que je faisais de la rétention d'information. La vérité, c'était que je connaissais déjà un loup garou. Mais malgré tout le mal que m'avait fait Desmond, je n'arrivais pas à me résoudre à le trahir.

Comme Bella et Esmée ne cessait de manifester leur mécontentement, Carlisle promit que l'un d'entre eux serait toujours à proximité en cas de besoin afin de conclure la discussion. Ce fut lui qui me raccompagna finalement au chalet.

Alors que nous sortîmes du manoir, je le vis se diriger vers le garage. Je l'arrêtais d'un geste.

_« Je préférerais faire la route à pied, si ça ne vous dérange pas. »_

_« Non, bien sûr que non. »_

Nous nous élançâmes à travers la forêt. Comme je ne connaissais pas la route, je me laissais guider par Carlisle. Ces dernières heures avaient été psychologiquement épuisantes et courir me permit de chasser toute la tension que j'avais accumulé. Lorsque nous arrivâmes au chalet, je me sentais un peu mieux.

Carlisle me raccompagna jusqu'au pas de ma porte.

_« Je te remercie d'avoir accepté de nous aider, Lucy. »_

_« C'est normal. Nous sommes tous dans la même galère, n'est-ce pas ? »_

Carlisle parut hésiter puis il se lança_._

_« Avant de nous quitter, j'aurais voulu te parler de ton pouvoir. _» Me dit Carlisle.

Je soupirais.

_« Bien. Dans ce cas, je suppose que nous serons mieux à l'intérieur._ » L'invitais-je.

Nous rentrâmes dans le chalet sans faire de bruit car Josh était encore en train de dormir. Je me dirigeais vers la cuisine, Carlisle sur les talons.

Je l'invitais à s'asseoir sur une des deux chaises qui accompagnaient la minuscule table sur laquelle Josh et moi avions l'habitude de prendre nos repas. Comparé au luxe de son manoir, on aurait pu s'attendre à ce que Carlisle dénote dans notre cuisine rabougrie. Mais, contre toute attente, il semblait parfaitement à l'aise.

_« Je dois me nourrir. Est-ce que vous voulez que je vous prépare également un bol de sang ? »_ Proposais-je.

_« Non. Je te remercie. »_ Déclina Carlisle.

_« Ça ne vous dérange pas si je bois devant vous ? Je n'ai rien bu depuis la nuit dernière et j'ai vraiment les crocs, comme on dit.»_

Je ne savais pas trop comment aller réagir Carlisle à ma petite blague. Josh et moi avions pris la mauvaise habitude de faire sans cesse des jeux de mots sur mon côté vampire.

Carlisle eut une moue amusée.

_« Je t'en prie. Je ne voudrais pas que tu te mettes à mordre... » _Fit-il avec un petit sourire.

Je préparais mon repas et Carlisle m'observa faire en silence. Quand j'eus terminé, je m'assis en face de lui avec mon bol fumant entre les mains.

_« Josh m'a dit que vous vouliez que j'apprenne à contrôler mon pouvoir. » _Commençais-je.

Carlisle acquiesça.

_« T'as-t-il dit pourquoi ? »_

_« A cause de vampires qui voudraient s'emparer de mon pouvoir. »_

Carlisle hocha la tête.

_« Comme je te l'ai dit, les pouvoirs des vampires sont uniques et propres à chacun d'entre nous. Mais il existe un point commun entre tous les pouvoirs qui existent. Aucun d'entre eux ne peut provoquer directement la mort d'un autre vampire. »_

J'avalais une rasade de sang pour lui cacher mon malaise.

_« Il y a longtemps, j'ai entendu parler d'une prophétie qui avait été faite par un vampire doté du pouvoir d'entrevoir l'avenir. Cette prophétie parlait d'un vampire qui aurait la capacité d'anéantir ses ennemis par les flammes et qui renverserait l'ordre établi. »_

_« Et vous pensez qu'il s'agit de moi. » _Compris-je, stupéfaite.

_« Je ne sais pas. Mais je dois avouer que je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel. Ton pouvoir est puissant. Si quelqu'un s'était trouvé à proximité de toi la nuit dernière, nul doute qu'il aurait péri carbonisé… »_

Je baissais les yeux pour éviter qu'il réalise à quel point il avait raison.

_« Si je suis si dangereuse, pourquoi m'inciter à maîtriser mon pouvoir ? » _

_« Parce que tôt ou tard, les autres vampires le découvriront. Et lorsque cela arrivera, tu devras être prête à te défendre, et à défendre Josh. »_

_« Josh ? »_

_« Tu dois comprendre que les vampires dont je parle sont totalement différents de nous. Ils n'aspirent qu'au pouvoir. Ils ne reculeront devant rien pour t'atteindre. Ils chercheront ta plus grande faiblesse pour te soumettre à leur volonté. »_

Je sentis mes cheveux se dresser sur ma tête.

«_ Qui sont-ils ? De quels vampires parlez-vous ? »_

«_ Il s'agit d'un clan très puissant qui vit en Italie. On les appelle les Volturis. Ce clan règne sur notre monde. »_

_« En Italie ? » _M'étonnais-je.

Le fait de savoir que ces vampires résidaient en Italie me rassurait un peu. L'Italie était si loin...

_« Oui, mais ils ont des espions qui sillonnent le monde entier. » _Me détrompa Carlisle.

_« Et si je m'en vais ? Si je quitte Josh ? Il sera en sécurité ? Les Volturis ne sauront jamais qu'il s'agit de mon frère ? »_ Lui demandais-je en proie à la panique.

«_Tu ne peux pas le quitter. J'ai vu ce que tu devenais quand votre lien était coupé. Tu étais incontrôlable. Crois-moi, on ne peut pas laisser un pouvoir aussi dévastateur entre les mains d'un tel vampire… » _

Je me levais brusquement. Cela m'agaçait fortement de ne pas me souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé entre l'attaque de Desmond et mon « réveil » chez les Cullens.

_« Mais je ne sais pas comment contrôler mon pouvoir ! Tout ce que je sais c'est que la peur le déclenche. » _

_« C'est déjà un début. Nous t'aiderons. » _M'assura Carlisle.

_« Pourquoi ? Qu'avez-vous à gagner à m'aider ?» _

Carlisle se recula contre le dos de sa chaise.

«_ Rien. Si ce n'est un puissant allié. » _Me dit-il avec un petit sourire.

Je le suspectais de ne pas me dire entièrement la vérité.

_« Et ? » _

Il prit une grande inspiration.

_« Si cette prophétie est vraie. Tu feras tomber les Volturis. » _

Je n'y croyais pas une seule seconde. Mais Carlisle, lui, en semblait convaincu.

«_ Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que les Volturis vous ont fait pour que vous ayez envie de les voir tomber ? »_

_« Il y a de cela une dizaine d'années, nous avons en quelque sorte défié l'autorité des Volturis. Beaucoup de nos amis qui nous avaient soutenus à l'époque ont par la suite disparu mystérieusement... » _

_« Et vous pensez que ce sont les Volturis qui ont... »_

_« Je le sais ! Tout ce que je veux, c'est protéger ma famille. Et tant que les Volturis règneront, nous ne serons pas en sécurité. Nous sommes trop dangereux à leur goût. »_

Notre attention fut attirée par un bruit de réveil provenant de la chambre à coucher. Josh commença à s'agiter dans son lit.

Ce fut le signal de départ pour Carlisle. Quand Josh déboula dans la cuisine les yeux encore gonflés de sommeil, il me trouva seule.


	27. Chapter 27

Josh ne fut pas ravi d'apprendre que j'allais jouer les espionnes. Mais comme il n'avait pas d'autres idées pour trouver les loups garous, il dut se faire une raison. Il n'en décréta pas moins qu'il m'accompagnerait à chacune de mes sorties.

Je tentais de le faire changer d'avis car je ne voulais pas qu'il s'implique dans un conflit qui ne le concernait pas mais il n'en démordit pas. Même Carlisle ne parvint pas à le convaincre de rester en dehors.

Même si c'était incroyablement égoïste de ma part, je n'étais pas mécontente de passer un peu de temps avec Josh. Ces derniers temps, je l'avais à peine vu.

Faire la fête aurait dû me plaire. Mais après tout ce que Carlisle m'avait dit, j'avais vraiment du mal à apprécier mes missions d'espionnage. J'étais rongée par l'inquiétude et l'angoisse.

Quand je n'étais pas en train d'espionner ou de travailler au McClarens, je rejoignais Carlisle afin de m'entraîner à contrôler mon pouvoir.

Au début, il me posa beaucoup de questions sur mes sensations puis il me demanda plus de détails sur les circonstances qui avaient déclenché mon pouvoir. Si bien que je finis par lui dire comment j'avais tué le vampire Gregory. Carlisle ne me jugea pas mais je vis à son visage que la confirmation de sa théorie le perturbait.

Après ça, nous passâmes à la pratique. J'avais l'impression que Carlisle voulait que j'apprenne à maîtriser mon pouvoir au plus vite. Je songeais qu'il craignait peut-être pour la sécurité de sa famille si je ne me contrôlais pas rapidement.

Un soir, il m'amena à l'arrière du manoir où un tas de bois d'environ deux mètres de haut avait été disposé façon bûcher.

Je regardais Carlisle avec un air dubitatif.

_« Vous voulez que j'y mette le feu ? » _

Carlisle acquiesça.

_« Concentre-toi sur les émotions qui déclenchent ton pouvoir. » _

Je soupirais et obtempérais. Carlisle resta près de moi en silence tandis que je me concentrais sur le tas de bois.

Mais la concentration n'a jamais été mon fort. Au bout de quelques minutes, mon esprit était déjà en train de divaguer sur des sujets totalement hors de propos.

_« Je n'y arrive pas. »_ Finis-je par admettre, l'air piteux.

Loin de se démonter par cet échec, Carlisle chercha d'autres moyens. Ainsi, le lendemain soir, il installa un petit brasero près du tas de bois. Il me demanda de me concentrer sur les flammes pour les faire se déplacer vers les bûches empilées. Aux fenêtres du manoir, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Edward et Bella nous observaient en silence. Je tâchais d'oublier leur présence et je me concentrais sur ce que j'avais à faire.

_« Rappelles toi la peur que tu as ressenti quand le vampire a attaqué ton frère. »_ Me murmura Carlisle à l'oreille.

Je revis les yeux rouges et froids du vampire, ainsi que sa main qui écrasait la trachée de Josh. Je me rappelais la terreur mais aussi la rage que j'avais alors ressentie. Toutefois, le souvenir de la peur n'était pas assez puissant pour réveiller mon pouvoir. J'avais beau me concentrer de toutes mes forces, les flammes ne m'obéirent pas et demeurèrent dans le brasero.

_« Ça ne marche pas ! _» m'énervais-je.

_« Ça viendra, ça viendra. »_ Me consola Carlisle.

Je réessayais jusqu'à ce qu'il décide d'arrêter. Nous rentrâmes alors à l'intérieur du manoir pour rejoindre les autres. J'oubliais mes échecs successifs en jouant au poker avec Bella et Edward, les autres refusant de jouer contre lui à cause de sa capacité à lire dans les pensées. Bella et moi étions les seuls à être immunisé contre son pouvoir. Bella m'expliqua qu'elle pouvait protéger son esprit d'une sorte de barrière télépathique qui empêchait Edward de lire ses pensées. Je fus fort impressionnée.

_« Est-ce que c'est aussi pour cette raison que tu ne peux pas lire dans mes pensées ? »_ demandais-je à Edward.

_« Non, je crois plutôt que c'est ton lien avec Josh qui m'empêche d'accéder à tes pensées. Vous êtes sur un canal différent, je pense. Propre à vous deux. »_

_« Wouah ! Je crois qu'à nous deux, on va te dépouiller alors ! _» Plaisantais-je en faisant un clin d'œil complice à Bella.

Bien sûr, ce ne fut pas le cas. Il apparut très rapidement que nos talents de bluffeuse, à Bella et à moi, étaient très limités. Edward n'avait aucun mal à savoir si nous avions du jeu ou non. Il finit par gagner haut la main.

_« Je suis sûre que tu arrives quand même à lire un peu dans nos pensées. »_ L'accusais-je.

_« Pas le moins du monde ! »_ Se défendit-il d'un air jovial.

Le lendemain soir, je revins au manoir des Cullens pour poursuivre mes tentatives d'embrasement. Dès que je débouchais du couvert des arbres, je remarquais que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le manoir semblait désert. Aucune lumière n'était allumée et je ne détectais pas la présence des Cullens. Je m'approchais prudemment du manoir puis je décidais d'en faire le tour plutôt que de rentrer directement dedans. Je passais donc entre le garage et le manoir puis débouchait derrière. Je passais à côté du tas de bois qui avait été entreposé là à mon attention quand je sentis du mouvement derrière moi.

Je me retournais brusquement et tombais nez à nez avec un visage déformé par un affreux rictus. Je hurlais puis reculais d'un bond. Dans la précipitation, je trébuchais et tombais sur les fesses.

Ce ne fut que dans cette position que je reconnus enfin l'épouvantail.

_« Emmett ! _» Sifflais-je, furieuse.

Ce dernier me regarda un instant puis éclata de rire.

_« Si tu avais vu ta tête ! »_ Se moqua-t-il.

_« Vraiment très drôle. » _Fis-je, vexée.

Les autres membres de la famille Cullens sortirent des sous-bois. Carlisle s'approcha de moi d'un air navré.

_« Désolé. Nous avons pensé qu'en te faisant peur, ton pouvoir se manifesterait. » _

_« Si cela avait été le cas, Emmett ne serait plus de ce monde ! » _Répliquais-je vertement.

J'étais scandalisée qu'ils prennent de tels risques.

Je vis Jasper s'approcher d'Emmett d'un air triomphant.

_« Tu me dois cinquante dollars. »_

Emmett sortit de sa poche de jean un billet vert et le remit à Jasper en ronchonnant.

_« A croire que tu n'es pas si terrifiant que ça ! »_ Se moqua Jasper en empochant le billet.

Je secouais la tête d'un air atterré.

Quand je ne me livrais pas à des expériences délirantes et incroyablement dangereuses sur mon pouvoir avec les Cullens, je me concentrais sur ma mission d'espionnage. Mais, là aussi, l'échec était au rendez-vous.

Les jours passaient et je n'avais toujours pas récolté un seul indice qui pourrait nous mettre sur la piste des loups garous. Et malheureusement, je n'étais pas la seule à échouer. Edward était également bredouille.

Deux semaines après le début de nos recherches, je me rendis à une soirée qui se déroulait dans une fraternité située sur le campus. Je devais y retrouver Josh et Sam après mon service au McClarens. Le bar avait fermé tard et je craignais que les garçons soient déjà partis.

Je pénétrais à l'intérieur et me frayais un chemin à travers les gens. Je compris vite que la fraternité était réservée aux garçons lorsque je croisais plusieurs membres arborant l'emblème de leur maison sur leur poitrine.

Je fis deux fois le tour du rez-de-chaussée sans trouver la moindre trace de Josh ou de Sam. Dépitée, je me postais dans un coin et laissais traîner mon oreille. La musique était très forte et j'avais du mal à comprendre les conservations. Aussi je fermais les yeux pour pouvoir mieux me concentrer.

Ce fut pour cette raison que je ne le vis pas s'approcher de moi. Soudain je fus repoussée contre le mur derrière moi. J'ouvrais les yeux et découvris Desmond qui me regardait de toute sa hauteur. Derrière ces larges épaules, je ne pouvais même plus voir le reste de la fête. Sa carrure arrivait à me dissimuler totalement. J'en aurais été presque admirative si je ne l'avais pas autant détesté.

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?_ » Me demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

_« Je m'amuse. Maintenant si tu veux bien dégager le passage…_ » Répondis-je d'un air pincé.

Desmond jeta un coup d'œil méfiant autour de lui puis, d'un geste brusque, m'attrapa par le bras et m'entraîna vers un escalier. Desmond conservait une grande force physique et je ne parvins pas à me libérer de sa poigne lorsqu'il me traîna à l'étage. Ou disons plutôt que j'aurais pu me dégager de sa poigne mais, pour ce faire, j'aurais dû lui arracher le bras, ce qui n'aurait pas été franchement discret pour un vampire sous couverture.

Il s'engouffra dans un couloir à l'étage puis s'arrêta devant une porte qu'il ouvrit. Il me jeta littéralement à l'intérieur puis referma vivement la porte derrière nous.

Je regardais autour de moi. La pièce n'était pas bien grande. Elle comprenait un lit individuel, un bureau et un placard.

Je fis quelques pas vers le centre de la pièce en observant la décoration. Les murs étaient tapissés de posters de sportifs et de quelques filles dénudées.

Je me retournais vers Desmond qui se tenait toujours près de la porte. Je remarquais qu'il portait lui aussi un sweat avec l'écusson de la fraternité où nous étions. Il vivait donc ici, et nous étions probablement dans sa chambre.

_« Il n'y a pas à dire. Tu sais y faire avec les femmes ! »_ Commentais-je d'un air ironique.

Desmond parut vexé.

_« Qu'est ce qu'il te prends de venir ici ? Tu es devenue folle ?» _S'énerva-t-il.

«_ Je ne savais pas que tu vivais ici !_ » Répliquais-je du tac au tac. _« Et crois-moi, si je l'avais su, je ne serais pas venue. » _Rajoutais-je d'un ton boudeur.

Puis, soudain, je réalisais le sens de sa première phrase. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent.

_« Oh mon dieu ! C'est ici que … Toute la meute est ici ? _» Bredouillais-je, stupéfaite.

Desmond fit la grimace en se rendant compte que jusque là j'ignorais où j'avais mis les pieds. Il avait clairement fait une gaffe. Il soupira.

_« Si tu l'ignorais, pour quelles raisons es-tu venue ici ? »_

_« Je te l'ai déjà dit : pour m'amuser. »_

_« Arrêtes de me mentir. Où sont tes nouveaux amis ? Ces derniers temps, tu es toujours fourrée avec eux ! » _Me reprocha-t-il.

Je sentis la colère monter en moi.

_« Vas te faire voir, Desmond .Ça ne te regarde pas !» _M'énervais-je.

Je me détournais de lui et me dirigeais vers la fenêtre que j'ouvrais rageusement. Desmond m'agrippa le bras.

_« Où vas-tu ? » _Me demanda-t-il d'un ton sec.

Je me dégageais brutalement. J'étais de plus en plus furieuse. Comment osait-il me reprocher mes fréquentations ? Il se comportait comme si je lui appartenais, et après ce qu'il m'avait fait, je trouvais cela inacceptable.

_« Je vais rejoindre mes semblables ! » _Lui lançais-je par pure provocation .

Je fis mine de passer par la fenêtre mais il me rattrapa et me ramena dans la chambre.

_« Pour leur dire ce que tu as découvert ? »_

Je le repoussais à nouveau puis j'éclatais d'un rire sans joie. Il avait le don pour me mettre hors de moi.

_« Bien sûr que je vais leur dire ! A quoi tu t'attendais ? Tu as tout fait pour qu'on en arrive là de toute façon. » _Lui lançais-je à la figure.

_« Je t'ai protégé ! J'ai caché ton existence à la meute et voilà comment tu me remercies ! » _Répliqua-t-il, très énervé.

_« Je ne te dois rien. Je te rappelle que tu as essayé de me tuer à trois reprises ! _» Lui criais-je.

_« Et tu ne peux pas imaginer combien je regrette d'avoir échoué !_ » AssénaDesmond.

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre. Une violente douleur me plia en deux comme si ses mots avaient été des flèches empoisonnées qui m'avaient transpercées le cœur. Ce n'est que lorsque je sentis le feu s'allumer au plus profond de moi que je compris que mon pouvoir venait de se déclencher.

Je relevais la tête vers Desmond qui m'observait avec étonnement.

_« Sauve-toi._ » Lui dis-je serrant les dents.


	28. Chapter 28

Une nouvelle vague de chaleur me traversa et je m'effondrais.

_« Lucy ?__»_S'alarma Desmond en me rattrapant en douceur.

Je songeais, totalement paniquée, que je me trouvais dans une maison remplie d'étudiants. Je risquais de tuer tout ceux qui se trouvait là.

_« Mais __tu__ es__ brûlante ! _» S'exclama-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Pourtant, il ne me lâcha pas. Au contraire, ses bras se resserrèrent autour de moi. Il s'assit au sol contre son lit tout en me gardant contre lui.

Je ne pouvais déjà plus parler. Je serrais les dents pour ne pas hurler de douleur. Je savais que dans quelques secondes la pièce allait s'embraser, avec Desmond à l'intérieur.

Je me rendis compte que malgré toutes les horreurs qu'on venait de se dire, l'idée de lui faire du mal m'était insupportable.

Il fallait que je contienne ce pouvoir. Je m'incitais au calme tout en me focalisant sur mon but car je savais d'expérience que la panique ne faisait qu'aggraver les choses. Je me concentrais sur le brasier qui semblait vouloir s'échapper de mon corps. Il me semblait que les cellules de mon corps s'embrasaient une à une. Je me ramassais sur moi-même en tentant de toutes mes forces d'arrêter la propagation du feu. Je n'avais pas le droit à l'échec.

Ce fut peut-être cette pensée qui me fit réussir. Car je parvins à stopper la montée de température de mon corps. Après cette première victoire, je respirais un grand coup pour faire entrer de l'air frais dans mes poumons. Puis, doucement, je fis refroidir mon corps. Je repoussais la chaleur au plus profond de moi-même pour pouvoir étouffer le feu avec ma propre chair.

Au bout de quelques minutes, mon corps avait retrouvé sa température habituelle. Je clignais des yeux, franchement surprise d'avoir réussi. J'étais toujours dans les bras de Desmond.

Il était penché sur moi, l'air franchement inquiet.

Ma gorge était si sèche que cela m'arracha une grimace. Je me relevais et m'écartais de Desmond, troublée par cette soudaine proximité.

Desmond me laissa faire en m'observant d'un drôle d'air.

_« Est-ce__ que __ça __va ?_ » Me demanda-t-il.

_« Oui,__je __vais __bien. »_ Répondis-je en ayant du mal à articuler.

Je me massais un peu la gorge pour soulager la douleur.

_« Tu__ t__'__es __effondrée__ et __tu __étais __brûlante__… __Qu__'__est-ce __que __c__'__était __que __ça ?_ » Me demanda-t-il, un peu troublé.

_« C'était__ … __un __malaise.__Je__ me __sens __mieux __maintenant. »_Répondis-je.

Pas vraiment. J'avais soif, très soif. Mais c'était une chose que je ne pouvais pas lui confier car il m'aurait aussitôt regardé comme si j'étais un monstre.

_« Lucy... »_

_« Je__ ferais__ mieux __d'y__ aller. »_ Le coupais-je en évitant son regard.

Je tentais de me relever mais il me retint par le bras.

_« Attends ! _»

Je lui adressais un regard farouche.

_« Ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure… Je ne le pensais pas. Je suis content que tu ailles bien. »_

Il avait l'air sincère.

Je soupirais. Encore une fois, il avait changé d'humeur en un rien de temps. Je songeais que j'aurais dû faire des « malaises » plus souvent si c'était ce qu'il fallait pour l'attendrir.

Il posa sa main sur la mienne et reprit.

« J_e __suis __désolé __pour __ce __qui __s'est __passé __dans __la__ chapelle. __J'ai__ mal __agi. __Mais __je __t'en __prie, __ne __te __venges __pas __de __moi __en__ leur __révélant __où __nous __vivons ! »_ Me dit-il d'un air suppliant.

Une partie de mon esprit était focalisée sur sa main posée sur la mienne. Sa chaleur irradiait à travers ma peau et remontait jusqu'au milieu de mon avant bras.

J'avais du mal à me concentrer.

_« Les __Cullens __veulent __négocier __la __paix __avec __vous. __Ils __ne __veulent __pas __vous __faire __du__ mal.»_ Le rassurais-je.

_« C'est ce qu'ils veulent te faire croire ! »_

_« Je t'assure que c'est vrai. Ils ne veulent pas la guerre. »_

Desmond parut réfléchir un instant.

_«__Même __si __c'est __vrai, __il__ n'y __aura __pas __de __négociation. __Et__ encore __moins __de __paix. »_Fit-il en secouant la tête.

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

_« Ma__ vie __est __devenue __tellement __compliquée __depuis __que__ je__ suis __un__ vampire. »_Soupirais-je.

_« Et __moi, __ma __vie __s__'__est __incroyablement __compliquée __la __nuit __où __tu __m__'__as __trouvé __dans __les __bois... »_ Fit-il d'un haussement d'épaule résigné.

Les tensions de notre dispute et la peur que j'avais ressentie quand mon pouvoir s'était déclenché eurent raison de mes nerfs. Notre situation me parut soudain totalement surréaliste. J'éclatais d'un rire nerveux.

Desmond fut d'abord étonné de ma réaction puis se laissa gagner par mon hilarité.

_« Tu__ veux __dire __la__ nuit __où__ tu __as__ essayé__ de __m__'__empoisonner__ avec __ton __sang. »_ Le corrigeais-je une fois que mes rires se furent calmés.

Desmond redevint aussi tôt sérieux.

_« Tu es au courant de ça ? » _

_« Les__ Cullens__ m__'__ont __mis __au __parfum__…__ »_Fis-je avec un demi-sourire.

_« Tu __sais, __je__ t__'__avais__ déjà __vu __au __McClarens, __avant __cette __nuit. __Tu __étais __toujours __souriante__ et __aimable. __Je __t__'__aimais __bien.__ Alors __quand __j__'__ai __compris __que __tu __étais __un __vampire, __cette __nuit-là, __dans __les __bois, __cela __m__'__a __mis __dans __une __colère __noire. __Je__ voulais __en __finir __le __plus __rapidement__ possible. __Je __voulais __te __tuer. __Je __ne __supportais __pas __l__'__idée__ que __tu __sois __un __vampire. »_Me raconta Desmond d'un air grave.

_« Cela__ te __dégoûtait. »_Compris-je.

_« Non. »_Fit-il en secouant la tête.

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux.

_« Je ne supportais pas que la fille qui me plaisait soit un vampire. »_

C'était la dernière chose que je m'attendais à entendre. Alors je réagis comme n'importe quelle fille qui apprend que le garçon qu'elle aime éprouve la même chose. Je souris bêtement.

Desmond n'ajouta rien de plus. Il se contenta de me fixer de son regard intense, probablement à l'affût de ma réaction.

J'étais si stupéfaite que j'en oubliais ma faim et toutes le précautions que j'aurais dû prendre.

Alors, prudemment, je rapprochais mon visage du sien. Je redoutais de m'être trompé sur le sens de ses paroles et d'être à nouveau rejetée. Mais Desmond ne fit rien. Il me laissa approcher sans broncher. Rassurée, je déposais un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Ce fut un baiser timide et rapide. C'était simplement l'aveu silencieux d'une attirance réciproque. Je m'écartais doucement de Desmond.

Il me regarda encore quelques instants et je vis briller dans ses yeux une lueur que je n'avais encore jamais vu. Il me caressa la joue avec une expression d'émerveillement sur le visage puis m'embrassa doucement. On était loin de la violence de notre premier baiser mais il y avait tout autant de passion. Ses bras m'entourèrent et m'attirèrent un peu plus contre lui.

Notre baiser s'éternisa. Les mains de Desmond se firent plus audacieuses réveillant en moi un tout autre type de chaleur que celle que j'avais ressenti un peu plus tôt. La sensation était totalement nouvelle pour moi et je me perdis dans la volupté et la douceur de ses caresses.

Complètement désinhibée par mon désir, je me collais contre son corps et le fit basculer au sol. Comme mes cheveux lui tombaient sur le visage, il les écarta d'un geste de la main. Puis, probablement agacé de ne pas pouvoir utiliser cette main, il me bascula à son tour sur le sol et se retrouva sur moi.

Cela ne me perturba pas. Nos corps serrés l'un contre l'autre semblaient s'emboîter parfaitement comme si ils avaient été taillés dans une même pièce.

Mon désir était de plus en plus fort et finit par se transformer en une excitation sauvage qui balaya les deniers remparts de mon self-control. Je repoussais Desmond pour pouvoir lui enlever son tee-shirt. J'avais tellement envie de lui que je ne supportais pas les limites que nous imposaient de vulgaires morceaux de tissu. Je voulais sentir sa peau contre la mienne. Un fois son tee-shirt pratiquement arraché, j'eus la satisfaction de constater que son torse était aussi musclé que je l'avais espéré. Pour ne pas être en reste, Desmond me retira mon pull et je me retrouvais en sous vêtement. Je l'attirais à nouveau vers moi avec voracité. Sa peau si douce et si chaude contre la mienne ne faisait qu'accentuer mon désir. J'entendais son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine et je sentais son sang couler par à-coups.

Soudain, la faim supplanta tous les autres désirs et je ressentis le besoin irrépressible de planter mes dents dans cette chair tendre et chaude. J'avais envie de m'y repaître, j'avais envie de le dévorer.

Je repoussais Desmond au sol d'un geste brutal. Il essaya de m'attirer vers lui pour m'embrasser encore mais je posais mes mains sur son torse pour bien l'immobiliser au sol. Je ressentais une joie sauvage de le voir ainsi à ma merci.

Desmond tenta de se relever à nouveau pour m'atteindre mais Je le plaquais violemment au sol en grognant.

_« Lucy, qu'est ce que... »_

Il s'interrompit les sourcils légèrement froncés.

Mon regard se posa sur l'artère qui pulsait au creux de son cou. Alors je ne pus me retenir, je me jetais sur lui. Mais Desmond n'était pas un humain ordinaire, ses deux bras puissants m'interceptèrent et m'empêchèrent d'accéder à sa jugulaire.

_« Arrêtes,__Lucy !__ »_ Cria Desmond.

Après avoir lâché un cri d'exaspération devant cette résistance inattendue, j'accentuais la pression sur ses bras. Mais Desmond tint bon. Au prix d'un effort colossal, il réussit à me repousser suffisamment pour se dégager.

Je l'agrippais à la jambe pour le ramener vers moi mais il attrapa sa chaise de bureau pour la rabattre violemment sur moi. La chaise explosa en me percutant et je lâchais Desmond sous l'effet du choc.

Cela ne me blessa pas mais la manœuvre de Desmond eut au moins le mérite de me sortir de ma folie meurtrière.

Desmond se releva et se ramassa sur lui-même afin de se préparer à mon prochain assaut. J'étais confuse. Qu'est-ce que je venais de faire ? Avais-je perdu la raison ? Je regardais les morceaux de chaise éparpillés autour de moi sans vraiment réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer.

C'était un cauchemar, tentais-je de me persuader.

Je ne pouvais pas avoir fait ça. Je ne pouvais pas avoir tenté de tuer Desmond. J'allais me réveiller et tout serait normal.

_« Je... »_ Commençais-je, au bord des larmes.

Desmond comprit que ma crise de folie était passée. Il baissa sa garde et esquissa un pas vers moi.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir son geste car la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit avec fracas et une demi-douzaine de garçons aussi baraqués que Desmond investirent les lieux.

Ils lâchèrent des jurons en m'apercevant. Le reste de la meute, compris-je malgré ma confusion.

Ils se déployèrent autour de moi pour m'encercler. Démunie et prise au piège, je les regardais faire en feulant et en grognant.

_« Putain__ de__ monstre ! »_ Grogna l'un d'entre eux.

Soudain, la fenêtre explosa en mille morceaux pour laisser entrer une silhouette qui se jeta sur mes assaillants. Elle propulsa deux d'entre eux contre le mur avec une force colossale et m'attrapa par le bras. Je lâchais un petit cri paniqué avant de reconnaître Edward.

_« Viens ! »_ Me dit-il une lueur guerrière dans les yeux.

Il détourna son regard de tueur vers les autres loups garous et lâcha un grognement sourd qui les fit reculer. Il me poussa vers la fenêtre sans ménagement.

Je jetais un dernier regard à Desmond. Il se tenait en retrait de ses autres compagnons et me regardait avec une expression indéchiffrable. J'aurais voulu lui crier combien j'étais désolée mais les mots restèrent bloqués dans ma gorge. J'avais tout gâché.

Au fond, c'est lui qui avait raison. Je n'étais qu'un monstre.

_« Sautes __maintenant, __Lucy. »_Me pressa Edward.

Je détachais mon regard de Desmond et sautais.

J'atterris silencieusement sur le matelas neigeux. Edward me rejoignit un millième de secondes plus tard. Il m'agrippa le bras et m'entraîna à sa suite.


	29. Chapter 29

Nous courûmes vers les bois et nous nous y enfonçâmes profondément. Quand Edward estima qu'il y avait suffisamment de distance entre les loups garous et nous, il s'arrêta. Il me regarda de la tête aux pieds puis avec un claquement de langue agacé, il retira sa veste pour me la mettre sur les épaules. J'avais totalement oublié que j'étais à moitié nue.

_« Est-ce que ça va ? »_ Me demanda-t-il, l'air soucieux.

Je secouais la tête négativement.

_« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là ? »_ Demandais-je d'une petite voix étranglée.

_« Le marché était que tu n'irais jamais à la recherche de loups garous sans quelqu'un pour surveiller tes arrières. Ce soir, c'était moi. » _M'expliqua-t-il.

Je me souvenais de ça. Je me souvenais aussi qu'Edward était télépathe.

_« Tu as tout vu ? »_ Lui demandais-je.

_« Oui. »_ Reconnut-il d'un air gêné.

Je me sentis honteuse.

_«J'aurais dû intervenir quand ton pouvoir s'est manifesté...»_ Se reprocha-t-il.

Il s'était passé tellement de choses depuis cet épisode que je l'avais presque oublié.

_« J'ai maîtrisé mon pouvoir. » _Réalisais-je soudain.

_« Oui. Félicitations, à ce propos. »_

Je hochais la tête.

_« Je ne crois pas que je mérite de félicitations pour ce soir. » _Répondis-je d'un air sombre.

_« Écoutes, Lucy. Je comprends que ton frère et toi, vous ayez pris l'habitude de ne compter que sur vous. Mais il va falloir que vous appreniez à faire confiance à d'autres personnes. Vous auriez dû nous dire à propos de ce garçon ! » _Me sermonna-t-il.

Je soupirais.

_« Josh ne sait rien à propos de Desmond._ » Lui annonçais-je

Edward parut surpris.

_« Tu ne lui as rien dit ? »_

Je secouais la tête d'un air navré.

_« Josh est plutôt du genre protecteur. Il n'aurait jamais accepté que je fréquente un type aussi dangereux que Desmond. »_

_« Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir dit que tu connaissais déjà un loup-garou ? » _Me demanda-t-il clairement sur un ton de reproche.

_« Je ne voulais pas le trahir ! Et puis j'avais peur que vous lui fassiez du mal…Surtout après qu'il m'ait attaqué ! »_

_« Desmond est le loup garou qui t'a attaqué à la dernière pleine lune ? Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Y-a-t-il d'autres choses que tu nous caches ? » _S'exclama-t-il atterré_._

Edward était vraiment en colère.

_« Je suis vraiment désolée. Je voulais vraiment trouver des loups garous pour vous. Simplement, je ne voulais pas que ce soit lui. »_

Edward me considéra pendant un moment. Il n'avait pas l'air convaincu par mes arguments.

« _Tu l'aimes ?_ » Me demanda-t-il en me prenant au dépourvu.

_« Je… Non… Je ne sais pas. Tout ça n'a plus d'importance désormais. »_ Fis-je en secouant la tête d'un air dépité.

Je m'asseyais au sol.

_« Je n'arrive pas à croire que je l'ai attaqué ! Comment ai-je pu faire une chose pareille ? »_ Me lamentais-je.

Edward vint s'asseoir près de moi.

« _Ton pouvoir s'est déclenché et tu as réussi à le repousser. Tous ces efforts ont dû t'affaiblir et ont réveillé ta faim. Je pense que c'est pour cette raison que tu as perdu le contrôle._ »

J'étais bien consciente qu'Edward essayait de me remonter le moral.

_« Ça ne change rien au fait que j'ai tenté de le tuer. Je me suis comportée comme un monstre ! »_

_« Je suis désolé. »_ Fit Edward.

Il avait l'air vraiment sincère.

_« Il doit me détester maintenant. »_ soupirais-je.

_« Pourquoi te détesterait-il ? » _

_« Je me suis jeté sur lui ! Il a dû exploser une chaise sur ma tête pour sauver sa vie ! » _M'exclamais-je.

Edward me regarda avec un petit sourire.

_« Sa vie n'a jamais été en danger, Lucy. Quelques gouttes de son sang et tu serais tombée raide morte alors que lui aurait guéri en quelques heures. Desmond ne s'est pas battu pour sauver sa vie. Il s'est battu pour sauver la tienne... »_

Edward me raccompagna jusqu'à chez moi. Je lui promis de dire toute la vérité à Carlisle dès le lendemain.

Il faisait encore nuit mais le soleil allait bientôt se lever. Edward s'éclipsa donc dans l'obscurité. Josh n'était pas rentré. Je ne m'inquiétais pas pour autant. Je savais qu'il allait bien.

Je m'assis dans le canapé pour réfléchir à ma situation. La prochaine pleine lune était dans une semaine. Et après ce qu'il venait de se passer ce soir, nul doute que la meute de Desmond allait prendre cela comme une déclaration de guerre.

Tel un train fou lancé à pleine vapeur, nous nous dirigions droit vers l'affrontement. Et il n'y avait rien que je puisse faire pour empêcher cela. Pire, je venais d'accélérer les choses.

Les Cullens venaient de découvrir que je savais depuis le début où trouver des loups-garous et que j'avais gardé le silence, mettant ainsi leur famille en danger. Ils n'allaient jamais me pardonner ça.

Et j'avais attaqué Desmond. Quoiqu'en dise Edward, les faits étaient là. Je me souvenais encore de la faim et de l'envie dévorante de lui déchiqueter la gorge. Je l'avais attaqué parce que mon désir pour lui avait pris des proportions incontrôlables.

Même encore à cet instant, j'avais envie de lui. Je pouvais encore sentir son odeur sur ma peau. Je frissonnais en repensant à ses caresses. Jamais je ne m'étais senti plus vivante que lorsque j'étais dans ses bras. Je devais me rendre à l'évidence. En dépit de ses innombrables contradictions et sautes d'humeur, de son incroyable mauvaise foi et du fait que nous étions des ennemis héréditaires, j'étais complètement folle de Desmond.

En sa présence, je perdais tous mes moyens. J'étais incapable de réfléchir clairement. Et j'étais incapable de me contrôler.

Je me mordis la lèvre pour retenir un sanglot. S'il y avait bien une personne à qui je ne voulais pas montrer mon côté suceuse de sang, c'était bien Desmond.

Je doutais qu'il me pardonne cet incartade. Et même si c'était le cas, je ne voyais pas comment je pouvais être avec lui. Soyons honnête, avoir envie de manger son petit ami ne constituait pas une relation très saine.

Même si cela me brisait le c?ur, il fallait que je me fasse une raison. Desmond et moi, c'était tout bonnement impossible. Et dangereux. Pour lui et pour moi.

Mes pensées furent interrompues par la sonnerie du téléphone. Je me levais et allais répondre comme un automate.

_« Allo ?_ » Fis-je d'une voix éteinte.

_« C'est moi. »_ Répondit la voix de Josh.

_« Tu n'étais pas à la fête. » _Constatais-je.

_« Non, j'ai dû partir plus tôt. Je suis désolé. Ça s'est bien passé ? Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? » _

Je ne répondis pas tout de suite car la réponse resta coincée dans ma gorge.

_« Lucy ? Est-ce que ça va ? »_ S'alarma Josh.

_« Oui, oui. Edward a trouvé des loups garous. »_

_« Super ! C'est une bonne nouvelle, non ? » _S'enthousiasma Josh.

_« Desmond Harris est l'un d'entre eux. »_

_« Incroyable ! Le type que tu as sauvé ? Si on avait su…»_

Je fermais les yeux.

_« Où es-tu ? » _Lui demandais-je pour changer de sujet.

_« Sur le campus. Mes cours débutent dans une demi-heure. On se voit à la pause déjeuner ? »_

J'évitais de lui demander où il avait passé la nuit_. _Il devenait de plus en plus évident que Josh avait une petite amie. Et je ne comprenais pas bien pourquoi il ne m'en parlait pas.

_« Non, je ne pense pas venir sur le campus aujourd'hui. » _Répondis-je

_« Ah d'accord. »_ Fit-il un peu déçu._ « On se voit ce soir au McClarens ? »_

_« Oui, bien sûr.»_

_« Super, à ce soir alors. »_

Je raccrochais. Dehors, le jour s'était levé.

Je me fis réchauffer un bol de sang et après l'avoir vidé rapidement, je constatais que j'avais encore faim. Je ne fus rassasiée qu'après quatre bols. Edward avait peut-être raison quand il disait que le fait d'avoir contenu mon pouvoir m'avait affaibli et avait provoqué ma soif.

Je nettoyais rapidement ma vaisselle puis je retirais la veste d'Edward et le reste de mes vêtements pour prendre une bonne douche bien chaude. Après ça, j'enfilais un jean et un sweat à capuche bleu marine, puis j'attachais ma tignasse brune en chignon négligé. Je me regardais finalement dans la glace et grimaçais devant mon reflet.

J'étais pâle. Pas autant que les Cullens mais quand même plus pâle qu'un humain normal. Mes yeux avait une teinte ocre qui donnait à mon visage un charme surnaturel. Là encore, rien à voir avec ce que pouvait dégager Edward ou Rosalie. Mais ce n'était pas la raison pour laquelle je grimaçais.

Je grimaçais parce que en dépit de ma répugnance, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me trouver jolie.

Avec un gros soupir résigné, je quittais le chalet pour me rendre chez les Cullens. Le trajet n'avait plus aucun secret pour moi maintenant. Je l'avais emprunté tous les soirs pendant ces deux dernières semaines. Mon c?ur se serra à l'idée que c'était peut-être la dernière fois que je le faisais. Et si les Cullens me rejetaient à cause de mes mensonges ? Redoutais-je.

Le manoir fut bientôt en vue et mon appréhension monta d'un cran.

Je trouvais Bella en premier. Elle était assise sur les marches du perron et écrivait une lettre quand je sortis des bois. Elle me fit un petit signe et je la rejoignis.

_« Edward et Alice sont repartis surveiller les loups garous. _» M'apprit-elle.

_« Ah._ » Fis-je.

_« Tu trouveras Carlisle dans son bureau._ » Me glissa-t-elle.

Je lui jetais un coup d'?il et compris qu'elle savait.

_« Merci, Bella. » _Dis-je en rentrant dans la maison.

Je montais directement à l'étage sans croiser personne. Je m'arrêtais devant la porte du bureau de Carlisle et inspirais un grand coup avant de frapper.

_« Entres, Lucy. »_ Entendis-je de l'intérieur.

Je m'exécutais et trouvais Carlisle assis à son bureau en train de travailler.

Il me sourit de manière décontracté et se leva pour m'accueillir.

_« Es-tu au courant de la bonne nouvelle ? Edward a trouvé les loups garous. » _M'annonça-t-il, très satisfait.

Carlisle n'avait pas l'air au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit.

_« Oui, je sais. Edward vous a-t-il dit comment il a trouvé ces loups ? »_

Carlisle réfléchit un instant.

_« Pas vraiment. Il m'a simplement dit qu'il a scanné des pensées et qu'il était tombé sur l'un des membres de la meute. »_

Je soupirais. Edward m'avait donc laissé le champ libre.

Je me laissais tomber sur un des canapés en cuir. Carlisle fronça les sourcils devant mon air sombre et vins s'asseoir près de moi.

Avant qu'il ne dise quoique ce soit, je commençais mon récit. Je lui racontais tout, de ma première rencontre avec Desmond dans les bois à notre premier baiser. Je terminais sur la nuit dernière.

Carlisle m'écouta posément sans m'interrompre. Je n'osais pas le regarder de peur de voir de la déception sur son beau visage. Quand j'eus terminé, Carlisle se leva en silence puis se dirigea vers une des fenêtres de la pièce. Il regarda longuement dehors.

N'en pouvant plus de ce silence, je me levais et le rejoignis.

_« Je suis désolée de vous avoir menti, Carlisle. » _

Le vampire se tourna enfin vers moi. Il avait l'air soucieux mais il me fit un petit sourire rassurant.

_«Je suppose que tu ne te sentais pas suffisamment à l'aise avec nous pour nous confier tes sentiments pour ce garçon. » _Fit-il en haussant les épaules.

_« Alors vous ne m'en voulez pas ? »_

_« Non, Lucy, je ne te blâme pas. Mais j'aurais aimé que tu te montres un peu plus prudente et un peu plus discrète. »_

Je baissais la tête.

_« Tu es la plus exposée d'entre nous car tu vis à l'écart, avec ton frère. Jusqu'à présent les loups garous ignoraient ton existence. Mais maintenant ils savent qui tu es, où tu travailles et probablement où tu vis. »_

Carlisle avait raison. Je réalisais avec effroi que je n'avais pas encore songé à cet aspect là du problème.

_« Je ne sais pas quoi faire. _» murmurais-je totalement désemparée.

«_ Viens vivre chez nous. Au moins jusqu'à ce que tout se calme. » _Me proposa-t-il.

Je le regardais d'un air ébahi. Et moi qui pensais qu'il allait me jeter dehors à coups de pieds aux fesses, voilà qu'il m'invitait carrément à vivre avec eux.

_« Et Josh ? » _demandais-je, une fois la surprise passée.

_« Je peux m'arranger pour lui procurer une chambre sur le campus. Ça sera plus sûr pour lui. »_

J'acquiesçais. C'était une bonne idée même si je doutais que Josh soit du même avis. J'étais même sûre que cela n'allait pas lui plaire du tout. Je soupirais.

Je n'étais vraiment pas de taille à affronter mon frère pour le moment.


	30. Chapter 30

_« Non, non, non, non et non. »_Répétais-je pour la énième fois.

Depuis un quart d'heure, Carlisle essayait de me convaincre de démissionner du McClarens.

Je reculais d'un pas. Je n'aurais pas su dire pourquoi mais l'idée de quitter mon travail m'était insupportable.

_« Ne t'inquiètes pas. Nous ne te ferons pas payer de loyer. »_Plaisanta Carlisle pour essayer de dédramatiser la situation.

«_ Vous ne comprenez pas... Je ne veux pas quitter mon travail. C'est la seule chose qui me rend normal. »_

Carlisle me regarda avec un petit sourire triste.

_« Ton travail n'est pas la seule chose qui te rende normal. » _Affirma-t-il.

_« Oui, bien sûr. » _Lui concédais-je. _« Mais j'ai des amis là-bas. Des collègues...Je suis Lucy la serveuse. Je veux dire... c'est nul dit comme ça... mais c'est important pour moi...»_

Ma voix mourut. J'avais bien du mal à lui expliquer le fond de ma pensée.

_« Je comprends. Grâce à ce travail, tu es intégrée dans la société et tu as un statut social. »_

Je n'aurais pas dit mieux.

_« Voilà. » _Acquiesçais-je .

_« Néanmoins, je crains que les loups garous ne provoquent des problèmes au bar dans le seul but de te faire perdre ton travail. »_

_« Ne vous inquiétez pas. S'ils cherchent les embrouilles, mon patron saura s'occuper d'eux. » _

Tout le monde avait peur de Jeremiah. Même moi.

_« Très bien. Comme tu veux... » _Capitula Carlisle.

Il n'était pas convaincu. Mais, comme à son habitude, il me laissait le choix.

Je quittais Carlisle quelques minutes plus tard. Je redescendis au rez de chaussée à la recherche des autres vampires. Bella était toujours au même endroit, assise sur les marches du perron. Je m'installais près d'elle.

_« Il fait frisquet ce matin, tu trouves pas ? »_ Dis-je pour entamer la conversation.

Elle leva la tête de sa lettre et me regarda d'un drôle d'air.

_« Le froid ne me dérange pas. » _

_« Oui, moi non plus, bien sûr. » _M'empressais-je de répondre.

Parler de la pluie et du beau temps n'était pas forcément le meilleur sujet de conversation pour un vampire, songeais-je après coup. Nous avions tendance à être totalement insensible aux températures extérieures.

Après quelques instants de silence, je tentais laborieusement de reprendre la discussion. D'après ce que je pouvais voir, Bella écrivait une lettre. J'enchaînais donc directement dessus.

_« A qui écris-tu ? »_ Demandais-je.

Bella me regarda de nouveau avec ses grands yeux sombres.

_« Enfin, je veux dire, sans vouloir être indiscrète. »_ Ajoutais-je d'un ton maladroit.

_« J'écris à ma fille. _» Me dit-elle avec un petit sourire rempli de tendresse à l'évocation de sa fille.

Ma surprise dut se lire sur mon visage car le sourire de Bella s'élargit. Je n'arrivais pas à l'imaginer en mère de famille. Elle paraissait si jeune, si frêle.

_« Je ne savais pas que tu avais une fille. Où vit-elle ? »_ Demandais-je.

_« De l'autre côté du pays, dans la région de Seattle. » _

J'avais enfin trouvé un sujet de conversation qui semblait intéresser Bella.

_« Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? »_

_« Renesmée. » _

Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que ce prénom était vraiment bizarre mais je m'abstins de tout commentaire.

_« Et tu l'as eu avant de devenir un vampire alors ? » _Déduis-je.

_« Oui. Son père m'a transformé dès qu'elle est née. »_

Je restais un instant interdite.

_« Son père ? » _Demandais-je en pensant ne pas bien avoir compris le sens de sa phrase.

«_ Edward. »_

_« Edward ? Les vampires peuvent avoir des enfants ? » _

Ça, c'était une sacrée nouveauté.

_« Non. Un vampire mâle peut avoir des enfants avec une humaine. » _Corrigea Bella.

_«Oh ! Je trouve ça profondément injuste pour les vampires femelles. » _M'exclamais-je.

Bella pouffa.

_« C'est vrai. D'autres partagent ton avis, tu sais. »_

_« Alors tu as rencontré Edward avant de devenir un vampire. »_ En conclus-je.

_« Oui, nous sommes restés deux ans ensemble puis nous nous sommes mariés et à notre retour de voyage de noces, j'étais enceinte. Ça était un sacré choc. » _Ria-t-elle.

_« Incroyable. » _

Et le mot était faible. Je pris quelques instants pour digérer l'information.

_« Mais pourquoi ne vit-elle pas avec vous alors ? » _

_« Renesmée s'est mariée il y a deux ans... avec un loup garou. » _Me répondit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

_« Un loup garou ? »_ M'exclamais-je le souffle coupé.

_« Enfin, ce n'est pas vraiment un loup garou comme ceux à qui nous avons affaire en ce moment. C'est plutôt un métamorphe. Il peut se transformer en loup n'importe quand. Il n'est pas dépendant de la lune. »_

Et maintenant, il existait plusieurs types de loups-garous ! Comme si le monde n'était pas assez compliqué comme ça.

Je laissais de côté cette nouveauté pour me concentrer sur un détail qui me concernait un peu plus. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de faire le parallèle avec Desmond.

_« Mais comment ça se peut ? Un vampire et un loup garou, ensemble ? » _

Bella se pencha vers moi avec un air énigmatique.

_« Renesmée est mi-vampire mi-humaine. Un peu comme toi, Lucy. » _Me glissa-t-elle.

Après ma discussion troublante avec Bella, je partis me promener autour du manoir pour réfléchir tranquillement à tout ce qu'elle venait de me révéler.

Un vampire avec une humaine et une demi vampire avec un loup garou. Bella avait réveillé en moi une lueur d'espoir. Peut-être qu'un jour Desmond et moi pourrions être ensemble ? A condition bien sûr qu'il me pardonne ma petite crise de folie meurtrière de la nuit dernière. Le connaissant, c'était hautement improbable. Je l'imaginais déjà en train de jeter des fléchettes sur mon portrait.

Malgré ma mélancolie, cette pensée m'arracha un sourire.

Au détour d'un gros tronc allongé sur le sol, je croisais Emmett et Rosalie qui semblait rentrer après avoir passé la nuit dehors. Ils se tenaient la main et se regardaient si passionnément qu'ils ne me virent qu'au dernier moment. Rosalie, d'habitude tirée à quatre épingles, avait les cheveux en pagaille et ses vêtements étaient fripés.

Il ne fallait pas être très futé pour comprendre ce qu'ils avaient fait cette nuit.

Ils me saluèrent brièvement sans sortir de leur bulle d'amour.

Je les regardais s'éloigner avec une pointe d 'envie. Je n'avais encore jamais remarqué à quel point ces deux-là étaient fous amoureux l'un de l'autre. J'avais vu les regards que s'échangeaient Carlisle et Esmée ou encore Edward et Bella. Mais je n'avais jamais soupçonné qu'entre la superficielle Rosalie et la montagne de muscles qu'était Emmett, il pouvait exister un sentiment aussi profond.

Découvrir qu'ils étaient capable d'amour les rendit soudainement plus sympathique.

Je continuais ma promenade à travers la forêt jusqu'à un cours d'eau gelé. Je m'amusais quelques instants à patiner sur la glace puis je revins vers le manoir. Je ne voulais pas trop m'éloigner. Je débouchais à l'arrière de l'immense maison. Le tas de bois que Carlisle avait monté était toujours là, pétrifié dans la glace. Je m'approchais.

Au loin, je pouvais apercevoir quelques silhouettes à travers les fenêtres du salon des Cullens. Je reconnus la carrure d'Emmett et la mince silhouette d'Esmée. Je soupirais.

Les Cullens m'acceptaient complètement malgré ma différence physique, mon pouvoir étrange et mes mensonges alors que je n'arrivais pas à me sentir pleinement à ma place avec eux. C'était très frustrant car je voulais m'intégrer parmi eux plus que tout au monde. Dans ce monde surnaturel, ils étaient mes seuls amis.

Ils me l'avaient déjà prouvé à de nombreuses reprises et je me sentais redevable vis à vis d'eux.

Je regardais le tas de bois à nouveau et me concentrais dessus. La nuit dernière, j'avais compris une chose essentielle sur mon pouvoir. Je savais où se produisait la première étincelle qui mettait le feu au reste de mon corps.

Dans mon c?ur.

C'était là, dans cet endroit révélateur que la première étincelle se produisait. Ce n'était donc pas un hasard si mon pouvoir s'était déclenché à chaque fois en présence des deux personnes que j'aimais le plus.

La première fois, Josh était en danger de mort. L'idée de le perdre avait provoqué le choc nécessaire pour lancer mon pouvoir.

Le deuxième fois, Desmond, sous sa forme nocturne, était en train de m'attaquer. Et c'était au moment où je réalisais que le regard de la bête m'était familier que mon pouvoir s'était à nouveau réveillé. Inconsciemment, j'avais compris que Desmond et la bête n'était qu'un et cette douloureuse révélation fut le déclencheur.

Enfin, la nuit dernière, mon pouvoir avait resurgi quand Desmond m'avait hurlé qu'il aurait préféré que je fusse morte, déclaration qui m'avait brisé... le c?ur.

Voilà le dénominateur commun. A chaque fois, mon c?ur s'était brisé.

Tout en fixant du regard le tas de bois, je me focalisais sur ce déclic qui se produisait quand tout espoir a disparu. Mon pouvoir ne tarda à se déclencher. La température de mon corps monta rapidement et quand cela devint insupportable, je projetais mentalement cette chaleur vers le tas de bois. Je sentais mon corps se vider alors que le bûcher s'embrasait comme s'il avait été recouvert d'essence.

J'entendis vaguement quelqu'un crier mon nom mais l'effort que j'étais en train de fournir requérait toute ma concentration.

Enfin, le flux de chaleur s'épuisa. Heureuse, je me retournais vers les Cullens qui s'étaient regroupés derrière moi. Ils regardaient le bûcher réduit en cendre avec stupeur.

«_ Sympa, mon barbecue. Vous ne trouvez pas ?_» Leur fis-je, très satisfaite de moi-même.

Soudain, une immense fatigue m'envahit. Je me sentis mes jambes se dérober sous moi. Je m'effondrais. Les réflexes de Jasper me permirent de ne pas toucher le sol.

Je grimaçais de douleur en sentant ma gorge se serrer.

_« J'ai soif. »_ grimaçais-je.

Les Cullens me ramenèrent au manoir. Malheureusement, ils n'avaient pas de sang dans leur maison. Rosalie et Emmett allèrent donc chez moi récupérer les bouteilles que je gardais au frigo. Pendant leur absence, Esmée passa un bras autour de moi dans un geste très maternel et me murmura des paroles rassurantes. Emmett et Rosalie revinrent à peine quelques minutes après leur départ. Rosalie tenait un sac où les bouteilles s'entrechoquaient bruyamment. Je tendais un bras suppliant vers elle. Elle s'assit près de moi et me donna une bouteille que je m'empressais de vider.

_« Une autre ? _» me demanda-t-elle une fois que j'eus vidé la première.

_« Réchauffé ? _» Demandais-je d'une petite voix.

Elle lâcha un soupir d'exaspération et repartit vers ce qui devait être leur cuisine. Du moins, c'était ce que j'espérais. Je trouvais assez étonnant qu'elle se donne tant de peine pour moi. D'habitude, elle avait tendance à faire comme si je n'existais pas.

_« Tu reprends des couleurs. »_ Observa Carlisle, me tirant ainsi de ma perplexité sur le comportement de Rosalie.

_« Oui, je me sens mieux. »_ Confirmais-je.

_« C'était ... très impressionnant. »_ Ajouta-t-il.

Cette déclaration fut suivie d'une pluie de commentaires sur ce qu'il s'était passé. Emmett trouvait mon pouvoir « trop cool », Bella et Esmée s'inquiétait des répercussions que cela avait sur moi et Jasper ne disait rien.

Rosalie revint avec un saladier rempli de sang fumant. Je regardais le saladier d'un air dubitatif. Ce n'était pas vraiment le récipient le plus adapté mais, comme Rosalie était visiblement en train de faire de gros efforts, je la remerciais chaudement et tentais laborieusement de boire sans en renverser partout sur le canapé blanc.


	31. Chapter 31

Une heure après ma démonstration, j'étais à nouveau en pleine possession de mes moyens. Nous étions tous assis dans le salon à l'exception d'Edward et d'Alice qui était toujours sur le campus. Le débat sur mon pouvoir faisait rage. La question était de savoir si je devais l'utiliser alors qu'il provoquait visiblement une très grande faiblesse après coup.

_« Le problème vient de son alimentation, si vous voulez mon avis. Avec du sang frais, Lucy supportera bien mieux les effets secondaires de son pouvoir. » _Déclara Carlisle, très sûr de lui.

_« Le sang animal, même frais, ne sera pas suffisant. Si elle veut utiliser pleinement son pouvoir, il n'y a que le sang humain qui le lui permettra. _» Affirma Jasper.

J'écarquillais les yeux.

_« Il en est hors de question ! »_ M'exclamais-je.

Jasper leva les yeux au ciel.

_« Bien évidemment. _» Me rassura Carlisle en me tapotant le genou.

Il jeta un regard agacé au vampire blond.

_« N'empêche que son pouvoir ne sert à rien si elle tombe dans les pommes dès qu'elle l'utilise. »_ renchérit Emmett.

_« Elle n'est pas obligée de l'utiliser. Maintenant qu'elle arrive à le contrôler... » _estima Esmée.

_« Viens chasser avec nous cette nuit. Je suis sûr que du sang frais permettra de diminuer les effets secondaires.»_ Proposa Carlisle.

_« Je vais finir tard ce soir. _» Objectais-je.

Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître de la part de quelqu'un qui venait de tenter de dévorer le garçon qu'elle aimait, l'idée de tuer des animaux m'était quasi insupportable.

_« Nous partirons après ton service et nous reviendrons dans l'après midi. »_ Insista Carlisle.

A court d'argument, je me résignais à accepter la proposition de Carlisle. Je ne voulais pas me montrer ingrate même si je ne réussis pas à cacher ma réticence.

Edward et Alice rentrèrent en fin de matinée. Leurs visages reflétaient une grande frustration.

Alice se précipita dans les bras de Jasper.

_« Mon pouvoir n'a pas marché ! »_ Dit-elle d'un ton boudeur.

Jasper lui tapota le dos avec tendresse.

_« Apparemment vous ne vous êtes pas ennuyés en notre absence. » _Remarqua Edward avec un sourire mi figue mi raisin.

_« Non, en effet. Lucy nous a fait une petite démonstration. »_ Répondit Carlisle.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus. Edward devait déjà savoir ce qu'il s'était passé dans les moindres détails.

_« Qu'avez vous appris ? »_ Demanda Rosalie.

Edward lâcha un gros soupir. Il s'assit près de Bella et passa son bras autour de ses épaules.

_« Ils sont près d'une vingtaine, tous des garçons et ils vivent ensemble dans une fraternité. » _Commença-t-il.

_« Le chef de meute ? »_ Demanda Jasper.

_« Aucun d'entre eux ne semble savoir sa véritable identité. Ils ne sont en contact avec lui qu'à la pleine lune quand ils les appellent à lui sous leur forme animale. »_

_« C'est malin. Comme ça, si des vampires trouvent la meute, ils ne pourront pas remonter jusqu'à lui. » _Observa Jasper.

_« Il y a autre chose. La fraternité est en réalité une sorte de secte liée aux loups garous dont l'existence remonte à la création de l'université. La fraternité désigne deux de ses membres pour recevoir la morsure d'un loup garou. Les loups garous ainsi créés ont la mission de protéger la région et le campus d'attaque de vampires. Lorsque l'un d'eux meure, il est remplacé par un des membres de la fraternité.»_

« _Tu parles de deux loups garous alors que tu en as dénombré une vingtaine. Pourquoi une telle inflation de leur nombre ? » _Demanda Esmée.

Edward secoua la tête.

_« Quelque chose a changé. Les deux gardiens ont été tués et la fraternité n'a pas été en mesure de les remplacer. Elle a alors contacté un loup garou venant de l'extérieur pour qu'il procède à la transformation des deux remplaçants. Mais il a fait plus que transmettre le virus de la lycanthropie, il est devenu l'Alpha, le chef de meute. Et à travers leur lien psychique, il a transmis aux deux autres sa haine pour les vampires ainsi que son désir de vengeance. Ils ont fini par convaincre les autres de se faire mordre afin de constituer une armée et d'éradiquer les vampires de la surface de la terre. »_

Un silence lourd tomba sur l'assemblée.

Edward reprit.

_« C'est l'Alpha qu'il faut trouver en priorité. Ils contrôlent les loups garous lorsqu'ils sont humains mais également lorsqu'ils sont transformés. J'ai pu sentir son influence psychique sur eux. C'est lui qui leur insuffle cette haine des vampires. Si nous éliminons l'Alpha, alors ces gamins seront libérés de son emprise. »_

_« Si je te comprends bien, tant qu'ils seront sous l'emprise de l'Alpha, il sera impossible de leur faire entendre raison. »_ Constata Carlisle.

Edward acquiesça.

_« Impossible, en effet. »_

_« Quand vont-ils nous attaquer ? »_ Demanda Emmett.

Edward ferma un instant les yeux.

_« A la prochaine pleine lune. »_

L'après midi complète fut consacrée à débattre sur le meilleur moyen de nous sortir de cette situation. Quand le soleil disparut sous la cime des arbres, nous n'étions toujours pas d'accord.

Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, et je soupçonnais Alice de partager secrètement leur opinion, était pour une frappe massive. Leur plan était simple. Ils voulaient tuer tous les membres de la fraternité. Cela nous donnerait un répit pour trouver l'Alpha qui était derrière tout ça.

De l'autre côté, Carlisle, Esmée, Edward, Bella et moi prônions une frappe chirurgicale. Il fallait abattre l'Alpha et seulement l'Alpha. Cela libérerait les loups garous de son emprise et nous permettrait de négocier avec eux sans que leur jugement soit obscurci par la haine irrationnelle de l'Alpha.

Quand je partis pour le McClarens, le débat faisait encore rage. Edward me raccompagna jusqu'à la porte.

Il m'ouvrit et referma derrière nous de sorte que notre conversation reste privée.

_« Ils vont venir ce soir au bar pour faire du grabuge pendant ton service. » _M'annonça-t-il sans préambule.

Je hochais la tête. Cela ne m'étonnait guère de la part des loups garous. J'avais dû sacrément les énerver en attaquant un des leurs au sein même de leur fraternité.

_« Desmond ? »_ Demandais-je.

_« Il sera là aussi. _» Confirma-t-il.

Je sentis mon c?ur se serrer. Savoir que les loups garous m'en voulaient était une chose, apprendre que Desmond allait participer à une vendetta contre moi en était une autre.

_« Je crois qu'il veut surtout éviter que cela dégénère. »_

_« Est-ce qu'il m'en veut ? » _Demandais-je d'un ton désespéré.

_« Ses sentiments à ton égard sont... confus. Probablement à cause de l'Alpha.»_

J'acquiesçais d'un air sombre. Confus ? Cela ressemblait fort à une excuse pour éviter de me dire qu'il me détestait.

Je jetais un coup d'?il suspicieux à Edward.

_« Peux-tu être un peu plus précis s'il te plaît ? »_ Lui demandais-je.

_« Eh bien, il tient à toi. C'est certain. Mais il ne l'assume pas. _» Précisa Edward.

_« Je te remercie. » _Lui dis-je en hochant la tête pour carcher ma déception.

Je le quittais avec le sentiment qu'il ne m'avait pas tout dit.

Ce fut donc avec une boule au ventre que j'enfilais ma tenue de serveuse dans la réserve mal éclairée du McClarens. Je redoutais l'instant où j'allais revoir Desmond. Lyle était déjà arrivé et avait commencé à servir alors que je traînais pour me préparer. Jeremiah me rappela vite à l'ordre et je dus rejoindre la salle du bar.

Après avoir scruté avec attention les personnes présentes dans l'établissement, je constatais avec un soupir de soulagement qu'aucune créatures surnaturelles n'avaient encore fait son apparition dans le bar. Bien sûr, il se pouvait qu'il y ait des loups garous parmi les clients mais comme personne ne me toisait d'un air mauvais, j'en conclus qu'ils n'étaient probablement pas encore arrivés.

Mais mon répit ne dura pas longtemps. A peine une demi heure après le début de mon service, la porte du bar s'ouvrit sur Desmond et trois de ses petits copains. Et bien sûr, ils s'assirent autour d'une de mes tables. Desmond ne me jeta pas un regard alors que les autres garçons qui l'accompagnaient ne se privaient pas, eux, de me fusiller du regard. L'un d'entre eux avait un énorme ?il au beurre noir et je le soupçonnais d'être celui qu'Edward avait violemment poussé la nuit dernière lorsqu'il était venu à ma rescousse.

Pendant un bref instant, j'envisageais d'aller demander à Lyle d'aller les servir à ma place. Mais je savais que cela ne réglerait pas le problème. En effet, les loups garous étaient assis en plein milieu de la zone que je servais. Et d'une manière ou d'une autre, j'allais être amené à passer devant leur table un nombre incalculable de fois.

Après avoir servi toutes les tables que je pouvais, je me résignais à aller prendre la commande des loups garous. Si mon c?ur avait pu battre, je crois qu'il serait sorti de ma poitrine.

Je ne craignais pas l'attitude franchement hostile des copains de meute de Desmond. En franchissant les derniers mètres qui me séparait de lui, je réalisais que ce que je redoutais le plus, c'était de l'avoir définitivement perdu.

_« Bienvenue au McClarens. Qu'est ce que je peux vous servir ? _» Récitais-je la gorge serrée et les yeux rivés sur Desmond.

Il gardait sa tête baissée pour éviter que nos regards se croisent.

_« Ta tête sur un plateau ?»_ Grogna l'un des loups garous.

Je continuais de regarder Desmond dans l'espoir qu'il lève les yeux vers moi. En vain.

Je me détachais finalement de lui pour regarder celui qui avait parlé.

_« Nous ne servons pas cela ici. » _Rétorquais-je d'un ton neutre.

La porte du bar s'ouvrit et un courant d'air porta jusqu'à mes narines une odeur familière. Je n'eus pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir que des vampires avaient fait irruption dans le bar. Je n'étais finalement pas complètement irrécupérable comme vampire, songeais-je fière de moi.

Les quatre loups garous avaient eux aussi remarqué l'entrée des Cullens. Ils se raidirent brusquement et Desmond sortit enfin de son mutisme. Ils avaient les yeux rivés sur un point derrière moi, oubliant presque ma présence près d'eux.

_« Peut-être désirez-vous autre chose ? »_ Proposais-je.

L'un des loups garous ouvrit la bouche mais Desmond le coupa.

_« Quatre bières. _» Dit-il sèchement.

J'acquiesçais d'un hochement de tête. J'allais repartir vers le bar quand une subite inspiration me saisit.

_« Et pour ce que ça vaut. Je suis désolée pour la nuit dernière. Je n'aurais pas dû me trouver là. Et je n'aurais pas dû laisser la situation dégénérer. Je n'ai pas réussi à me contrôler. Si quelqu'un... si quelqu'un avait été blessé, je n'aurais pas pu me le pardonner. »_

Pendant ma tirade, j'avais regardé les quatre loups garous tout à tour. Mais mes paroles ne s'adressaient réellement qu'à un seul d'entre eux.

J'eus toutefois la satisfaction de voir la stupéfaction sur le visage des trois autres loups garous. Aucun d'entre eux ne s'attendait à des excuses. Desmond, pour sa part, resta de marbre. Nos regards se croisèrent tout de même pour la première fois de la soirée et je crus déceler au fond de ses yeux un éclat particulier. Mais cette échange ne dura qu'une fraction de secondes et je ne pus déterminer s'il s'agissait de regret ou de ranc?ur.

Je me retournais vivement pour cacher mon émoi et repartais vers le bar.

Je découvris avec surprise que tous les Cullens avaient fait le déplacement. Comme il n'y avait plus de places assises, ils étaient installés au comptoir du bar et avait commandé une tournée de soda à Jeremiah.

Leur présence me toucha beaucoup. Depuis que j'étais un vampire, les Cullens étaient la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée. Ils étaient étranges et je ne les comprenais pas toujours mais ils étaient toujours là pour moi. Un peu comme une famille. Je sentis mon c?ur se serrer.

Oui, comme une famille.


	32. Chapter 32

Desmond et ses acolytes n'attendirent pas que je revienne avec leur commande. Ils se levèrent et partirent en lançant des regards agressifs aux Cullens.

_« Nous devrions les poursuivre et les éliminer. _» Murmura Rosalie.

J'avais beau à être l'autre bout de la salle, sa réflexion me fit me retourner brutalement.

Je lançais un regard paniqué à Carlisle mais celui-ci me rassura d'un hochement de tête.

_« Rosalie, nous avons déjà parlé de tout ça et nous sommes tombés d'accord que notre priorité était l'alpha. »_ Lui dit-il si rapidement qu'aucune oreille humaine n'aurait pu comprendre.

Première nouvelle. Mais j'étais quand même ravi d'apprendre que les Cullens avaient décidé de ne pas massacrer tous les loups garous du campus.

Rosalie leva les yeux au ciel et souffla bruyamment comme l'aurait fait une adolescente privée de sortie. C'était assez déroutant de la voir se comporter ainsi alors qu'il s'agissait, dans la circonstance, de la priver de tuer quatre personnes.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Josh et Sam firent leur apparition. Mon frère alla saluer les Cullens comme s'il s'agissait d'amis de toujours. Il discuta avec eux un petit moment, visiblement totalement à l'aise puis vint vers moi avec un grand sourire.

_« Salut ! »_ Me fit-il joyeusement.

Sa bonne humeur était communicative. Je lui rendis son sourire.

_« Salut ! »_ Répondis-je.

«_ Écoutes, je suis vraiment désolé pour la nuit dernière. J'aurais dû t'attendre._ » Me dit-il.

Je mis quelques secondes qu'il faisait référence à la fameuse fête dans la fraternité.

_« Crois-moi, c'était probablement mieux ainsi. »_ Lui répondis-je.

Josh fronça les sourcils.

_« Comment ça ? »_

Je l'attirais un peu à l'écart de la foule.

_« Les loups garous m'ont repéré. Ils savent qui je suis, où j'habite et où je travaille. »_ Lui annonçais-je.

_« Quoi ? »_ S'étrangla-t-il.

Il frappa du poing dans sa main.

_« Je savais que toute cette histoire d'espionnage était une mauvais idée. »_

_« C'est pourtant ce qui nous a permis de les trouver. »_ Remarquais-je.

_« Mais maintenant tu n'es plus en sécurité nulle part ! »_

_« Carlisle m'a proposé d'emménager avec eux. Jusqu'à ce que tout rentre dans l'ordre. » _

_« Pas question ! On va prendre un autre logement en ville. Ce sera plus sûr. »_

Je secouais la tête.

_« J'ai déjà accepté, Josh. » _

_« Sans m'en parler ? »_ Fit-il à mi chemin entre l'incrédulité et la colère.

«_ Pour l'instant, c'est trop dangereux pour toi d'être auprès de moi. Carlisle t'a trouvé une chambre sur le campus. Tu seras plus en sécurité. »_

_« Alors tout est déjà planifié ? Je suppose que je n'ai pas mon mot à dire. »_

_« Josh. » _Soupirais-je. _« S'il t'arrivait quelque chose, je ne m'en remettrais jamais. »_

_« Je peux me défendre, grâce à toi d'ailleurs. » _Rétorqua-t-il en faisant allusion à notre lien à double sens.

Je secouais la tête.

_«Je refuse que tu prennes part à tout ça. Cette guerre n'est pas la tienne. Tu dois rester en dehors. » _Lui dis-je sévèrement.

Il me regarda, littéralement sidéré.

_« Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser combattre des loups garous toute seule.» _

_« Je ne serais pas seule. » _

_« Je n'accepterais pas que tu me mettes à l'écart, Lucy. » _

_« Mais tu es déjà à l'écart ! Le simple fait que tu sois humain t'exclut automatiquement ! » _M'énervais-je.

Josh recula d'un pas comme si je l'avais giflé.

_« Je... je ne te reconnais plus. » _

Il avait l'air profondément blessé et cela me brisa le c?ur. Néanmoins, je savais que je devais rester ferme. Josh ne renoncerait pas facilement.

_« J'ai grandi. Fais-en autant. » _Assénais-je d'un ton sec.

Il me dévisagea comme s'il me voyait pour la première fois puis se détourna et s'en alla.

Je pouvais sentir sa peine à travers notre lien. Je sentis ma détermination faiblir. Je tentais de le rattraper à travers la foule mais je ne parvins pas à le rejoindre.

_« Je vais lui parler. »_

Je relevais la tête vers la voix de Carlisle qui avait prononcé ces mots. Je le vis se faufiler derrière Josh et sortir à sa suite.

Je soupirais. Étais-je destinée à faire du mal à tous les gens que j'aimais ?

Après plusieurs heures passées à courir et traquer des troupeaux de biches terrorisées, je dus me rendre à l'évidence. La chasse n'était vraiment pas mon truc.

Si j'étais aussi rapide et agile que les autres vampires, je n'avais en revanche aucun odorat et aucun sens de la traque. Il fallait dire aussi que j'avais la tête ailleurs.

Après ma dispute avec Josh, Carlisle était allé lui parler. Mais il était revenu au bar très peu de temps après, ce qui signifiait que leur conversation avait dû être courte. Avec le monde qu'il y avait au bar, je n'avais pas eu le temps d'interroger Carlisle. Quoiqu'il en soit, je sentais encore la colère et la peine de Josh à travers notre lien et cela me faisait atrocement culpabiliser.

Quand je quittais le McClarens vers une heure du matin, les Cullens m'attendaient à la sortie dans un énorme véhicule tout terrain.

Une demi-heure plus tard, nous abandonnâmes le véhicule dans un coin reculé de la forêt puis nous continuâmes à pieds. J'en profitais alors pour me placer près de Carlisle afin de l'interroger sur ce qu'il s'était passé avec Josh. Ce n'était pas évident de courir comme nous le faisions et de tenir une conversation. Mais Carlisle parvint quand même à m'expliquer l'essentiel. Comme je le craignais, Josh avait refusé de lui parler et l'avait envoyer promener.

_« Il est en colère mais cela lui passera. Il finira par se rendre compte que c'était la bonne décision. »_ Me rassura le vampire.

Mais Carlisle ne connaissait pas Josh comme je le connaissais. Il avait la rancune tenace et il avait du mal à accepter une idée qui n'était pas de lui, surtout quand on lui imposait de force. L'esprit de contradiction, quoi !

Enfin, cela eut au moins l'avantage de me faire penser à autre chose que Desmond. Sauf que je n'étais pas non plus très concentrée sur ce que je faisais. Alors, bien sûr, quand nous encerclâmes un troupeau de biche et que Jasper me dit de prendre le flanc gauche, je partais sur la droite et percutais de plein fouet Emmett. Le choc m'envoya violemment m'écraser contre un arbre qui eut l'indélicatesse de résister à l'impact.

Je retombais brutalement au sol.

_« Lucy ! Est-ce que ça va ? » _Me releva Carlisle avec un petit sourire amusé.

_« Oui, désolée. _» Fis-je en enlevant du mieux que je pouvais la saleté sur mes vêtements.

Quand je relevais finalement la tête, je constatais que les Cullens s'étaient regroupés autour de moi et avaient bien du mal à cacher leur hilarité.

_« Qu'est ce que tu faisais là ? »_ Me demanda Emmett.

_« C'est Jasper qui m'a dit de me mettre là ! » _Me défendis-je, un peu vexée.

_« Je t'ai dit de te placer sur le flanc gauche. »_ Me reprit l'intéressé.

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

_« Le flanc gauche ! »_ Fis-je en l'imitant en fronçant les sourcils et en prenant un air incroyablement sérieux._ « Comme si cela évoquait quoique ce soit pour moi. Je n'ai pas fait l'école militaire, moi ! »_

J'avais vaguement cru comprendre que Jasper avait été soldat avant de devenir un vampire. Peut-être la guerre du golfe ou même carrément la guerre du Vietnam. Je n'avais encore jamais osé lui demander.

Finalement, tout le monde se mit à rire franchement. Même Rosalie sembla amusée par mon imitation de Jasper. Ils ne semblaient pas m'en vouloir de leur avoir fait raté leurs proies.

Nous repartîmes en quête de nouveaux gibiers. Et cette fois, je me tenais à l'écart d'Emmett et de son imposante carrure. Comme à son habitude, Carlisle me prit sous son aile pour éviter tout nouveau télescopage intempestif. Il me guida et me conseilla.

Grâce à lui, je partis à la poursuite d'une biche et je parvins même à l'attraper. La pauvre bête était terrifiée et tremblait dans mes bras. Prise de pitié, je la relâchais. Alice me surprit alors que je laissais s'échapper l'animal.

Je pris un air embarrassé.

_« Désolée, je ne peux pas. C'est trop mignon. »_ Me justifiais-je.

Alice secoua simplement la tête d'un air navré avant de disparaître dans les arbres.

Après cela, je jetais l'éponge. Je me juchais sur la branche d'un arbre en attendant que les autres aient fini leur chasse. Un scintillement apparut à l'est. Je contemplais l'embrasement du ciel dans un mélange d'émerveillement et de mélancolie. La vision vampirique rendait ce spectacle éblouissant.

Je sentis soudain une présence près de moi. Alice m'observait debout sur la même branche que moi.

_« Oh ! Je ne t'ai pas entendu arrivé. »_ M'exclamais-je surprise.

Nous miroitions toutes les deux de mille feux sous les rayons du soleil naissant.

_« C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète. »_ Répliqua-t-elle en s'installant près de moi.

Je ne répondis rien, perdue dans la contemplation de l'horizon.

_« Je me demandais si ta peau aurait le même effet sous les rayons du soleil. »_ Remarqua Alice.

_« Bien sûr ! Pourquoi est-ce que ça serait différent ? _» M'étonnais-je.

Alice hocha la tête.

_« Je ne sais pas. Tout est si différent avec toi. » _

Je soupirais.

_« Ecoutes, si c'est à cause de la biche. Je suis désolée. C'est juste qu'elle était si effrayée... Ca m'a fait mal au c?ur. » _

Alice me regarda avec un des ses sourires énigmatiques dont elle avait le secret.

_« Tu détestes la chasse, n'est ce pas ? _» Devina-t-elle.

_« Ne dis rien à Carlisle, s'il te plaît. » _La suppliais-je.

_« Promis. »_ Fit-elle avec un sourire complice.

Elle se mit à rire.

_« Parfois c'est à se demander si tu es un vampire ! Tu sais qu'au début nous pensions que tu étais une hybride comme Renesmée. »_

Renesmée, la fille d'Edward et de Bella alors qu'elle était encore humaine. Je me demandais à quoi elle pouvait ressembler.

_« Vraiment ? » _Fis-je pour l'encourager à me parler davantage de Renesmée.

_« Oui, tu n'es pas un prédateur comme nous. » _Affirma Alice s'éloignant du sujet qui m'intéressait.

Cette fois, ce fut moi qui me mit à rire.

_« Venant de la part d'un vampire végétarien, ça fait peur ! _» Plaisantais-je.

«_ Nous avons beau être végétarien, nous n'en restons pas moins des prédateurs, Lucy._ _C'est notre nature. Nous traquons, nous chassons, nous tuons. C'est ce que nos isntincts nous dictent de faire. Le choix que nous avons fait de vivre sans boire de sang humain est une lutte constante contre ce que nous sommes. Ce n'est pas inné et certains d'entre nous n'ont pas toujours vécu ainsi. C'est donc d'autant plus dur pour eux. »_

J'étais presque sûre qu'elle parlait d'Emmett et de Rosalie. Surtout de Rosalie. Je l'imaginais très bien attirer les jeunes hommes dans un coin sombre d'une ruelle afin de les vider de leur sang. C'était tout à fait elle.

Alice ajouta en secouant la tête d'un air triste : _« Une fois qu'on y a goûté, il est impossible d'oublier le goût du sang humain. »_

J'étais stupéfaite.Jusqu'à présent, je n'avais jamais envisagé que l'abstinence des Cullens pouvait être un problème pour eux. Ils m'avaient toujours donné une impression de facilité, comme si ce choix leur était naturel.

J'allais lui demander de m'en dire plus quand je fus interrompue par une étrange sensation. J'avais un goût de sang au fond de ma gorge. Mon estomac se noua et une angoisse sans nom s'empara de moi.

_« Josh ! »_ M'écriais-je.

Sans plus d'explications, je sautais de la branche.


	33. Chapter 33

Je courrais le plus vite que je pouvais. J'avalais les kilomètres en quelques secondes. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Il me fallut vingt cinq minutes pour atteindre la maison.

J'avais senti une douleur fulgurante comme si on m'avait arraché une partie de moi-même. Puis plus rien. Le néant total, un trou béant au creux de mon coeur. Je courrais comme une dératée avec pour seul objectif de rejoindre le chalet. Il n'y avait plus que ça qui comptait.

Je n'avais pas peur. Je n'étais pas inquiète. J'étais simplement folle de rage.

Avant même que je parvienne à la maison, je perçus des éclats de voix.

_« Arrêtez ! C'est un humain. Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça ! _» S'écriait la voix de Desmond.

En arrivant dans la clairrière où était construit le chalet, j'embrassais la scène d'un seul regard. J'évaluais froidement la position de chacun des protagonistes.

Plusieurs voitures étaient garées sur le côté du chalet. Josh était écroulé au sol devant le perron et Desmond se tenait devant lui, s'interposant entre lui et cinq autres garçons munis de battes de base ball.

_« Il vit avec un d'entre eux. C'est pareil ! _» Cracha l'un des agresseurs.

Je lâchais un grognement sourd avant de couvrir la distance qui me séparait de Josh d'un seul bond. Je m'acccroupis près de lui.

Il était inconscient mais il respirait. Son visage était très amoché. Son nez était très probablement cassé, ainsi qu'une de ses jambes. Il avait une profonde entaille au niveau de l'arcade sourcillière qui saignait abondamment.

Il avait été battu à coup de batte de base ball, compris-je.

Je me relevais lentement, tremblante de colère. Je détaillais les loups garous d'un ?il critique et je conclus que je n'aurais aucune difficulté à les éliminer. La question était de savoir si je les faisais souffrir avant.

Desmond se tenait un plus près de moi que le reste de ses compagnons. Je le considérais un instant. Devais-je le tuer lui aussi ? D'après ce que j'avais pu voir il n'avait pas participé à l'agression de mon frère. Mais il était arrivé trop tard pour l'en empêcher. Ce qui méritait d'être puni. Et puis tout ça, c'était un peu de sa faute. Néanmoins, je n'arrivais pas à me décider.

_« Lucy... Est-ce que ça va ? »_ Me demanda justement Desmond en me regardant comme s'il me voyait pour la première fois.

Je lui fis un petit sourire. Non, je n'allais pas le tuer. Il était trop mignon pour ça. J'allais le garder encore un peu en vie.

Mon regard se posa sur mes mains recouvertes du sang de Josh. Sans même réfléchir, je me mis à lêcher mes doigts avec délectation.

A mesure que le sang de Josh descendait dans ma gorge, je me sentis submerger par une force nouvelle. Ce sang était incroyablement plus puissant que tout ce que j'avais pu absorber depuis ma transformation.

Une fois que j'eus terminé, je relevais les yeux vers les loups garous. Ils me regardaient faire d'un air dégoûté. Desmond recula d'un pas, l'air choqué.

Soudain, un des loups-garous derrière lui empoigna sa batte de base-ball et s'élança vers moi en criant. C'était un grand blond qui me rappellait l'acteur qui jouait Drago Malefoy dans Harry Potter mais en plus grand et en plus costaud.

Desmond tenta de l'empêcher de se jeter sur moi mais il ne fut pas assez rapide. Drago abattit sa batte sur moi. J'interceptais le morceau de bois d'une main, l'immobilisant violemment et de l'autre main, je lui arrachais la gorge. Drago s'effondra à mes pieds.

Je contemplais le corps du jeune homme secoué par les tressautements de l'agonie d'un air songeur. Son sang se répandait sur le sol, c'était un véritable gachis.

Ce fut à ce moment que les Cullens choisirent de débarquer dans la clairière. Carlisle se précipita au chevet de Josh pour examiner ses blessures. Je lui lançais un grognement menaçant.

Carlisle s'immobilisa et me regarda plus attentivement. Il déglutit avec difficulté. Je vis de la frayeur au fond de ses yeux. Il leva les bras pour m'apaiser.

_« Je veux juste voir comment il va. »_ Me dit-il calmement.

Les autres vampires restèrent à distance, probablement à cause du cadavre ensanglanté à mes pieds. Seul Edward s'avança un peu. Je le toisais d'un air de défi.

_« Le lien est coupé. _» Dit-il simplement.

_« J'avais compris. »_ Répondit Carlisle, d'un air sombre avant de s'accroupir auprès de Josh.

Je le laissais faire uniquement parce que je m'inquiétais pour Josh. Par contre, je sifflais à l'encontre d'Edward qui recula vers la position des autres Cullens à l'orée de la forêt.

Restant toujours sur mes gardes, je me détournais des vampires pour me concentrer sur les quatre loups garous qui avaient passés à tabac mon frère.

Desmond était toujours à mi-chemin entre eux et moi, en plein sur ma ligne de mire.

_« Lucy ! Laisses les ! Nous devons emmener Josh à l'hôpital ! » _Me lança Carlisle.

Je ne me retournais même pas.

J'enjambais ma victime et m'avançais vers les loups garous d'un pas décidé. Desmond tenta de me barrer le chemin mais je le jetais à terre avec autant d'aisance que s'il ne pesait pas plus lourd qu'une plume.

Les autres loups garous prirent peur et s'enfuirent vers leur voiture. Je les laissais s'éloigner tandis que je réveillais mon pouvoir avec un sourire satisfait. Ils s'engouffèrent dans leur véhicule et démarrèrent en trombe.

Je tenais toujours la batte de base ball de Drago à la main. Elle s'embrasa sous l'effet de la montée de mon pouvoir.

_« Non ! Lucy ! Ne fais pas ça ! Laisses les partir ! » _Cria Carlisle.

Je l'ignorais royalement. Toute mon attention était focalisée sur les fuyards.

Je projetais mon pouvoir sur la voiture en fuite. L'essence contenue dans le réservoir explosa sous l'effet de la chaleur. Le véhicule et ses quatre occupants s'enflammèrent immédiatement. Leur mort fut quasi instantanée.

Je ne ressentis aucune faiblesse après coup. Jasper avait donc raison. Il me fallait donc du sang humain pour que mon pouvoir fonctionne correctement.

Desmond était toujours au sol et regardait la scène avec des yeux écarquillés.

Je ne pris même pas le temps de chercher quelque chose à lui dire. Je retournais près de mon frère. Je le pris dans mes bras, le plus délicatement possible et le soulevais du sol.

_« Allons-y._ » Fis-je à Carlisle.

Le vampire acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Il semblait extrèmement peiné.

Josh avait un traumatisme cranien, le nez cassé, l'arcade sourcilière fendue, une jambe et une cheville brisée. Il resta donc inconscient un bon bout de temps. Et quand il se reveilla, Carlisle lui donna tant d'anti-douleur qu'il retomba dans un semi coma.

Je ne le quittais pas d'une semelle. Quand on l'envoya en radiologie, j'attendais patiemment dans le couloir. Puis quand on l'installa dans sa chambre, je m'enfermais avec lui.

Carlisle passait vérifier son état toutes les heures. Il évitait soigneusement de me parler de ce qu'il s'était passé. Il ne m'adressait la parole que pour me tenir au courant de l'évolution de l'état de Josh.

Les autres vampires ne se montrèrent pas de la journée.

Je m'en fichais. En fait, je me fichais de tout. Sauf de Josh. Je voulais qu'il aille mieux. C'était tout ce qui comptait. J'avais un peu soif aussi. Mais je pouvais me passer de sang encore un petit moment. Peut-être qu'à la nuit tombée, j'attaquerais une infirmière.

En fin d'après midi, l'oeil encore valide de Josh papillona. Les effets des anti douleurs devaient s'estomper. Et étrangement, j'avais l'impression de me réveiller aussi.

Je me penchais vers lui pour qu'il puisse voir mon visage sans bouger la tête.

_« Josh ? Je suis là. »_ Le rassurais-je.

Son ?il me regarda un peu confusément.

«_ Lu...cy. »_ Souffla-t-il douloureusement.

Je lui pris la main et la serrais. Une onde glaçée courut le long de ma colonne vertébrale tandis que mes sensations me revenaient dans une déferlante d'émotions. Je revoyais les évènements de la journée avec un mélange d'horreur et d'incrédulité.

Est-ce que c'était encore une de ses hallucinations provoquée par la soif ou est-ce que c'était réel ?

_« Tu es à l'hôpital. »_ Balbutiais-je, perdue dans un tourbillon de sentiments contradictoires.

Il me serra la main en retour. La seule chose qui me semblait réel à cet instant. Je me mordis la lèvre. Qu'avais-je fait ?

Josh avala sa salive et cela sembla douloureux. Il ferma les yeux un instant.

_« Tu... avais... raison. »_ Murmura-t-il en serrant les dents.

Je restais sans rien dire, comme pétrifiée, cherchant désespérément la faille parmi mes souvenirs. Il devait avoir une erreur, je ne pouvais pas avoir fait cela. Mais j'entendais encore la voix d'Edward dans ma tête : « Le lien est coupé ».

_« Oh mon dieu, Josh ! Je les ai tué ! »_ réalisais-je enfin.

Mais Josh était déjà retombé dans l'inconscience. Il n'entendit pas ma confession.

Je me rassis sur ma chaise, le c?ur en vrac. Cette fois, j'étais vraiment une meurtrière. Tout ce que je redoutais était arrivé. J'avais perdu la tête et j'avais fait des victimes.

J'étais choquée. Je restais tétanisée sur ma chaise, les bras ballants et les yeux dans la vague pendant un long moment. Puis, doucement je sortis de ma torpeur.

Le soleil se coucha et la nuit s'installa. La lumière artificielle rendait la chambre où se trouvait Josh encore plus déprimante. N'en pouvant plus, je finis par me lever pour regarder par la fenêtre. Les lumières de la ville brillaient dans la nuit. J'avais envie de hurler.

Un déplacement d'air me fit me retourner brusquement pour trouver Rosalie assise près du lit de Josh.

_« Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? »_ Demandais-je d'un ton agressif.

Elle arqua un sourcil. Je devais lui reconnaître que même si elle était profondémenet agacante, elle était d'une beauté sans égale.

_« Je viens voir comment il va. » _Répondit-elle le plus innocemment du monde.

Je me rapprochais du lit et m'assit en face d'elle.

_« Il va mal. »_ L'informais-je.

«_ Je vois ça. _» Dit-elle en hochant la tête. _« Ils ne l'ont pas raté. »_

Je lui décochais un regard mauvais. Je n'aimais pas son ton désinvolte.

Elle m'observa un instant.

_« Tu es redevenue toi-même. _» Remarqua-t-elle.

Je hochais la tête.

_« Tu as bien fait, tu sais. » _Fit-elle soudain sans me regarder.

_« Je te demande pardon ? »_ M'étonnais-je.

_« De les tuer. Tu as bien fait. » _Ajouta-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Je baissais la tête pour cacher ma douleur.

_« Je les ai tué alors qu'ils s'enfuyaient. » _Regrettais-je en ayant du mal à croire à mes propres paroles.

Comment avais-je pu faire une telle chose ? J'allais le regretter toute ma vie et, comble de l'ironie, j'avais l'éternité devant moi.

_« Cela n'a pas d'importance. S'attaquer à cinq contre un ? Ce qu'ils ont fait était impardonnable. » _Fit Rosalie d'un ton vindicatif.

Je lui jetais un regard étonnée. D'habitude si indifférente, Rosalie semblait prendre cette histoire très à c?ur. Elle se tourna vers moi et me regarda dans les yeux.

_« Savais-tu que c'est Carlisle qui m'a transformé ? »_ Me demanda-t-elle en changeant complêtement de sujet.

Je secouais la tête négativement.

_« Il m'a trouvé agonisante dans une ruelle. J'avais été agressé par mon fiancé et sa bande d'amis. Ils étaient ivres et après m'avoir violé, ils m'avaient battu à mort. »_

Rosalie fit une pause. Je fis un effort surhumain pour empêcher ma machoire inférieure de se décrocher du reste de mon visage. Si c'était prémédité, on pouvait dire que Rosalie avait réussi son coup. J'étais tellement stupéfaite que j'en oubliais un instant ma culpabilité.

_« Je... je suis désolée. » _Marmonnais-je en détournant les yeux.

Je n'aurais jamais soupçonné une chose pareille à propos de Rosalie.

_« Ne le sois pas. Après ma transformation, je les ai retrouvé et je les ai tous tué._ »

J'en eus le souffle coupé.

_« Carlisle savait ce que je voulais faire. Il ne m'en a pas empêché. »_

J'étais en train de découvrir une toute nouvelle Rosalie et j'étais subjuguée comme une proie pouvait l'être par le regard d'un serpent.

Je réussis néanmoins à rassembler mes esprits.

_« Et tu n'as jamais regretté ? _» Lui demandais-je d'un ton hésitant.

Son regard se fit dur.

_« Jamais. Ils ont eu ce qu'ils méritaient. » _

Elle avait toujours ce ton hautain quand elle parlait mais je réalisais, aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, qu'elle était en train de m'apporter son soutien. Ca ne me remonta pas vraiment le moral. Mais j'appréciais le geste.

Sans dire un mot, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

_« Rosalie ? »_ L'appelais-je.

Elle se retourna, un sourcil levé.

_« Merci. _» Dis-je simplement.

Elle haussa les épaules et sortit.


	34. Chapter 34

_« Chette fille... est tarée ! » _Marmonna Josh.

_« He ! C'est très impoli d'écouter les conversations des autres ! »_ M'exclamais-je, surprise mais en même temps soulagée qu'il reprenne ses esprits.

Je me penchais au dessus de son visage.

_« Comment te sens-tu ? »_ Lui demandais-je d'un ton inquiet.

_« Choif » _Répondit Josh.

Il parlait bizarrement parce que sa machoire était enflée à cause des coups qu'il avait reçu.

Je lui apportais aussitôt un verre d'eau avec une paille. Quand il eut fini, je reposais le verre sur la table de chevet.

Josh semblait de plus en plus éveillé.

_« Que ch'est-il paché ? »_

J'hésitais. Il avait visiblement entendu une partie de ma conversation avec Rosalie mais je ne savais pas exactement quoi.

_« Dès que j'ai senti que quelque chose n'allait pas, je suis revenue aussi vite que j'ai pu. Mais j'étais si loin. Ca m'a pris un temps fou. Oh ! Josh ! Je suis tellement désolée, je n'aurais pas dû m'éloigner autant ! »_

_« Tes yeux, Luchy. Tu as bu du chang humain? »_ Murmura Josh.

Je me redressais un peu.

_« J'ai... j'ai bu un peu du sang de tes blessures. » _Avouais-je penaude.

L'oeil valide de Josh s'écarquilla.

_« Pourquoi ? » _

Je secouais la tête.

_« Notre lien a été coupé. » _Dis-je simplement en guise d'explication.

_« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » _Demanda Josh, l'air inquiet.

Je me mordis la lèvre.

_« Je... je n'étais plus moi-même. _» tentais-je de me dédouaner.

«_ Luchy ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? _» Insista-t-il en relevant la tête.

_« Je les ai tué. » _Lui avouais-je en baissant la tête.

Josh reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller et ferma les yeux.

Nous fûmes interrompus par une infirmière qui venait m'informer que les heures de visite étaient terminées et que je devais revenir le lendemain.

J'acquiesçais d'un signe de tête. Je récupérais mes affaires et embrassais Josh sur le seul endroit de son visage qui n'était pas tuméfié.

_« Je t'aime, mon frère. »_ Lui murmurais-je.

Il me répondit simplement par une grimace qui me brisa le c?ur.

Je sortis de la chambre d'un pas raide, douchée par la réaction de Josh. J'avais l'impression d'avoir atteint un point de non retour.

Je me dirigeais vers l'ascenseur, complêtement perdue et désorientée. Depuis que je m'étais transformée en vampire, j'avais toujours eu la crainte que Josh finnisse par ne pas supporter ce que j'étais devenue. Heureusement, je n'avais pas beaucoup changé et cette crainte avait fini par disparaître. Jusqu'à maintenant.

Tandis que le portes de l'ascenseur se refermaient sur moi, je compris que je venais d'achever ma transformation. En tuant ces garçons, j'étais devenue un vampire à part entière. Je ne pourrais jamais revenir en arrière. Je ne serais plus jamais la même.

Dès que je me retrouvais seule, j'éclatais en sanglot.

Carlisle n'osait même plus croiser mon regard et Josh avait paru tellement déçu. Même les autres Cullens ne s'étaient pas montrés. Seule cette dingue de Rosalie semblait approuver ce que j'avais fait. Et autant dire que ce n'était pas vraiment une consolation.

J'étais submergée par mes remords et par ma honte aussi lorsque l'ascenseur s'arrêta à un étage, je me retournais contre le fond de la cabine pour cacher mon visage. Les portes s'ouvrirent et je sentis que quelqu'un entrait dans l'ascenseur.

Je continuais de pleurer doucement, incapable de m'arrêter totalement.

Les portes se refermèrent et l'ascenseur reprit sa course mais quelques secondes après, la cabine s'arrêta brutalement, bloquée entre deux étages.

Surprise, je me retournais vivement pour découvrir que mon compagnon n'était autre que Desmond. Sa main était encore posée sur le bouton « arrêt » de l'ascenseur.

Nous nous regardâmes sans rien dire pendant quelques instants.

Desmond me fixait d'un regard implacable. Je me recroquevillais sur moi même et baissais la tête, résignée.

_« Tu es venu pour te venger. »_ Dis-je simplement.

Ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation.

Desmond ne répondit pas et je me risquais à lui jeter un coup d'oeil. Il était en train de me détailler de la tête aux pieds d'un air perplexe. Je songeais qu'il devait me trouver bien misérable.

En effet, je ne m'étais pas changée depuis la veille. Mes vêtements étaient déchirés et couverts de boue d'avoir couru à travers la forêt. Mes cheveux étaient sales et emmêlés et mon visage était probablement ravagé par mes sanglots récents.

Desmond fit un pas vers moi. Je ne réagis pas. J'attendais simplement la suite, complêtement indifférente à ce qu'il pourrait me faire subir. Rien ne pouvait être pire que ce que je vivais en ce moment.

Il me saisit par les épaules et me secoua légèrement.

_« Ton frère ? »_ Me demanda-t-il.

Je clignais des yeux plusieurs fois avant de comprendre qu'il me demandait des nouvelles de Josh. En me voyant dans cet état, il avait dû s'imaginer qu'il était mort.

_« Il... s'est réveillé... » _Le détrompais-je d'une voix à peine audible._ « ... et moi aussi. » _Ajoutais-je avant de fondre en larmes.

Je pleurais un bon bout de temps et si j'avais effectivement versé des larmes, Desmond et moi aurions pu mourrir noyés dans la minuscule cabine d'ascenseur où nous nous trouvions.

Sans que je parvienne vraiment à comprendre comment, je m'étais retrouvé à sangloter contre son torse. M'étais je jetée dans ses bras ? Ou m'avait-il serré contre lui ? Cela n'avait aucune importance.

J'avais besoin d'expulser toute cette peine qui m'enserrait le coeur. Entre deux sanglots, je ne cessais de répéter combien j'étais désolée. Desmond ne disait rien, il attendait patiemment que la crise passe.

Quand mes sanglots commençèrent à s'apaiser, il me décolla de son corps pour m'observer.

_« Lucy, j'ai besoin de savoir exactement ce qu'il s'est passé. » _Me dit-il d'un air très sérieux.

Je hochais la tête. Mais à l'instant où j'ouvris la bouche pour lui donner l'explication qu'il attendait, je me remis à pleurer, submergée par les souvenirs de la tuerie.

Desmond soupira.

_« Okay, bon, plus tard alors ? »_ Me proposa-t-il en faisant manifestement des efforts pour contrôler sa voix.

Je secouais la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

Après un nouveau soupir, il se défit de l'énorme parka qu'il portait et la passa sur mes épaules en rabattant la capuche sur ma tête.

_« Je te ramène chez toi. »_ M'annonça-t-il d'un ton sans appel.

Je serrais sa parka autour de moi, tellement saoulée par l'odeur et la chaleur de son corps qui imprégnaient le vêtement que je ne songeais pas un seul instant à protester.

Je l'entendis plus que je ne le vis appuyer sur les boutons de l'ascenseur avant de sentir la cabine reprendre sa descente après une légère secousse.

Quand les portes s'ouvrirent sur le hall de l'hôpital, Desmond passa un bras dans mon dos et m'entraina vers la sortie. Une fois dehors, il me guida jusqu'à un pick-up noir garé le long de la rue.

Il déverrouilla les portières et m'installa sur le siège passager en me portant comme si j'étais une enfant. Puis il s'installa du côté conducteur et démarra le véhicule.

Nous retournâmes au chalet dans le silence le plus complet.

_« Tu n'as même pas essayé de me tuer. _» Remarquais-je d'une voix éteinte.

Je n'avais pas pu cacher une pointe de regret dans mon ton.

_« Il est encore tôt. »_ Me rétorqua Desmond mi-figue mi-raisin.

_« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Tu devrais me livrer à la meute. »_ Insistais-je.

Desmond soupira.

_« Parce que, avec toi, quoique je décide de faire, je me retrouve toujours à faire exactement le contraire. » _

Je ne compris pas bien où il voulait en venir mais il n'en dit pas plus et descendit de la voiture avec l'air plus renfrogné que d'habitude. Il m'ouvrit la portière et me fit descendre.

_« Tu le regretteras. »_ Lui fis-je.

_« J'en suis certain. »_ Me répondit-il avant de me soulever dans ses bras.

_« Je peux marcher ! »_ Protestais-je mollement.

Toutefois, lorsque nous passâmes à l'endroit où j'avais arraché la gorge de Drago, je ne fus pas mécontente d'être dans les bras de Desmond. Je ne pus m'empêcher de frissonner et d'enfouir mon visage contre son épaule avec un petit gémissement misérable.

Nous atteignîmes le perron lorsque Desmond se raidit à son tour. Il inpecta les alentours, tous les sens aux aguets.

«_ Qui est là ? »_ Finit-il par dire.

Carlisle sortit de l'ombre du porche. Puis derrière nous, Edward et Jasper firent leur apparition. Un grognement sourd monta du torse de Desmond.

«_ Pose la, tout de suite. »_ Ordonna Carlisle d'un ton très dur.

Les bras de desmond se resserrèrent autour de moi. J'avais du mal à voir ce qu'il se passait car la capuche de la parka de Desmond me tombait sur les yeux.

_« Carlisle ? Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »_ M'alarmais-je en parvenant enfin à tirer ma capuche en arrière.

_« Carlisle... »_ Intervint Edward en se rapprochant de nous.

Desmond fit un pas sur le côté pour le maintenir à distance.

_« Est-ce qu'il t'a fait du mal ? Tu es blessée ? »_ M'interrogea Carlisle.

_« Euh..non... »_ répondis-je un peu abasourdie. _« Je vais bien. » _

_« Carlisle! Ce n'est pas ce que nous pensions... » _Se manifesta à nouveau Edward.

Carlisle le regarda comme s'il cherchait une réponse dans ses yeux.

_« Pose-moi, Desmond. _» Lui ordonnais-je.

Comme celui-ci hésitait, je me fâchais. _« Mais poses moi, je te dis. »_ râlais-je en battant des pieds dans le vide.

Desmond me reposa au sol à contre-coeur. Je restais cependant près de lui.

_« Qu'est-ce que vous pensiez ? »_ Demandais-je.

Carlisle parut gêné. Edward, lui, semblait fâché.

_« Nous pensions qu'il t'avait enlevé... » _Lança Jasper d'un ton méprisant envers Desmond.

_« Oh! _» M'exclamais-je.

_« Lucy, tu ne t'en souviens peut-être pas mais il était avec les garçons qui ont attaqué Josh! » _Me dit Carlisle.

Ce fut alors que je réalisais que j'étais la seule à savoir que Desmond n'avait pas participé au passage à tabac de Josh. Les Cullens étaient arrivés bien après moi sur les lieux et n'avaient pas assisté à l'échange entre Desmond et les autres loups garous.

_« Je ne l'ai pas touché! J'essayais d'arrêter ça! »_ Se défendit Desmond avec véhémence.

_« C'est vrai, il n'a rien fait. » _Confirmais-je_._

Carlisle consulta Edward du regard qui acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

_« Nous ferions mieux d'y aller. »_ Suggéra le vampire télépathe.

Carlisle secoua la tête d'un air résigné puis descendit les marches du porche.

Je le retins par le bras au moment où il passait devant moi.

_« Je suis désolée, Carlisle. »_ Soufflais-je.

Il m'adressa un sourire et je fus rassurée de voir toujours autant de tendresse dans ses yeux.

_« Nous parlerons demain. »_ Me promit-il.

Il releva la tête vers Desmond.

_« Prends bien soin d'elle. »_ Lui dit-il d'un ton où l'on décelait une menace à peine voilée.

Je sentis Desmond se raidir dans mon dos mais il ne répondit rien.

_« Fichus vampires ! »_ Grogna-t-il, une fois que les Cullens eurent disparus dans la forêt.


	35. Chapter 35

A peine rentrés au chalet, Desmond m'envoya dans la salle de bain pour que je prenne une douche et que je me change. L'eau chaude me fit du bien. Je lavais mes cheveux avec un shampoing à l'ananas que je venais d'acheter. J'aimais les odeurs fruitées, surtout depuis que j'étais devenue un vampire.

Après avoir bien démêlé mes cheveux, j'enfilais un vieux tee-shirt et un caleçon de Josh puis je sortis rejoindre Desmond. J'avais bien conscience que ma tenue n'était pas des plus classes mais j'avais mis les premiers vêtements que j'avais trouvé.

Apparemment, Desmond avait fait le tour du propriétaire pendant que je prenais ma douche. Il avait allumé un feu dans la cheminée et avait préparé du café. Il se tenait devant l'âtre, une tasse fumante dans la main. Il semblait perdu dans la contemplation de quelque chose qui se trouvait sur le rebord de la cheminée.

Je changeais d'angle discrêtement et découvrais ce qu'il était en train de regarder. Dès notre installation, Josh et moi avions décoré la cheminée avec des photos de famille. Il y avait une photo de mon grand père avec nous deux quand nous avions cinq ans, une photo de Josh jouant au base ball vers l'âge de quinze ans, une photo d'école de moi à seize ans et la fameuse photo de Debbie et moi prise à la fête foraine de Shrevreport lorsque nous avions quatorze ans. C'était cette dernière photo que Desmond était en train de contempler.

_« C'est Debbie. »_ Le surpris-je.

Desmond releva brusquement la tête vers moi et ne put s'empêcher de me détailler de la tête au pieds. Je le vis déglutir avec difficulté. Finalement, ma tenue ne devait pas être si repoussante que ça, songeais-je avec un soupçon de contentement.

_« C'était ma meilleure amie. » _Ajoutais-je pour le sortir de sa contemplation.

_« C'était ? »_

_« Elle est morte. La nuit où je suis devenue ... comme ça. » _Lui expliquais-je.

Desmond reposa le cadre photo avec les autres puis alla s'asseoir sur le canapé face à la cheminée. Depuis qu'il m'avait retrouvé, il me traitait avec une extrême prudence comme si j'étais une bombe prête à exploser aussi allais-je m'asseoir juste devant l'âtre de la cheminée à environ deux mètres en face de lui. De cette manière, je tentais de respecter (bien que cela me coûta énormément) l'espace vital de Desmond tout en satifaisant un besoin beaucoup plus futile à savoir le séchage accéléré de mes cheveux encore dégoulinant de la douche.

C'était un vrai supplice de me tenir si loin de lui alors que j'avais tant besoin qu'il me prenne dans ses bras. Pour compenser, je m'enveloppais dans mes propres bras comme si j'avais froid. Ce n'était pourtant pas le cas. Le feu de la cheminée me chauffait le dos et donnait à mon corps une température presque normale.

Desmond m'observa un moment sans rien dire puis jugeant probablement que je devais être suffisament remise de mes émotions, il se pencha en avant et plongea son regard dans le mien.

_« Maintenant, racontes moi. » _M'ordonna-t-il d'un ton sans réplique.

J'inspirais profondément puis je me mis à parler. Je lui racontais tout, de la nuit où Debbie et moi avions été attaqué à l'agression de Josh. Au début, j'avais du mal à trouver mes mots mais au fur et à mesure que mon récit avancait, je devenais plus précise. Je lui expliquais comment j'avais découvert mon pouvoir le jour où j'avais tué le vampire qui menaçait Josh. J'essayais de lui décrire l'étrange lien qui me connectait avec mon frère et les effets que cela avait sur Josh et moi. Puis je lui parlais des Cullens, longuement. Je ne lui révélais rien de précis sur eux, comme les pouvoirs d'Edward ou d'Alice, mais j'évoquais simplement l'importance qu'ils avaient pris dans ma vie et combien leur amitié m'était précieuse.

Je parlais pendant au moins une heure, peut-être deux. C'était devenu subitement très important que Desmond sache tout. Je voulais qu'il comprenne pourquoi je l'avais attaqué dans sa chambre et pourquoi je m'étais transformée en monstre sanguinnaire quelques heures auparavant.

Enfin, j'abordais le sujet délicat de l'Alpha. Je vis l'humeur de Desmond s'assombrir à mesure que je lui expliquais l'influence psychique et malsaine qu'il exercait sur la meute.

Quand j'eus terminé, je me sentais libérée d'un poids. Desmond resta un moment silencieux, probablement pour digérer tout ce que je venais de lui dire.

_« Je ne suis pas retourné à la fraternité après ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin.»_ Finit-il par dire.

_« Pourquoi ? »_ demandais-je, un peu étonnée.

J'aurais trouvé logique qu'après avoir été témoin de ce que j'avais fait, il avertisse les autres loups garous.

Desmond secoua la tête d'un air triste.

_« Je ne pouvais pas. » _

Il soupira puis reprit.

_« Ma position au sein de la meute est devenue … instable. Après ce qu'il s'est passé dans ma chambre, les autres ont commençé à poser des questions. Pourquoi est-ce que je n'avais pas signalé ta présence ? Pourquoi t'avais-je attiré dans ma chambre et pourquoi nous étions à moitié nus ? Tout cela a éveillé leur soupçons. Alors maintenant, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais leur expliquer que je suis le seul à avoir survécu à l'expédition punitive qui a été organisée contre toi. S'ils découvrent pour toi et moi, ils me tueront.»_

Un nouvel élan de culpabilité m'étreignit la poitrine d'autant plus que j'avais détecté de la tristesse dans sa voix. Desmond avait rompu avec sa meute par ma faute.

_« Je suis désolée. »_ Lui dis-je sincèrement.

_« Je suis le seul responsable de mes choix. » _Répondit-il avec arrogance.

Desmond n'aimait pas montrer ses faiblesses, me souvins-je.

_« Mais alors, cela veut dire que la meute n'est pas au courant pour mon pouvoir ! » _Réalisais-je avec soulagement.

Desmond hocha la tête d'un air sombre.

_« La pleine lune est dans une semaine à peine . Est-ce que tu comptes utiliser ton pouvoir sur eux lorsqu'ils attaqueront ? »_ Me demanda-t-il.

« _Quoi ? Non ! Je ne ferais jamais ça.»_ M'exclamais-je, offensée.

Mais à dire vrai, je n'avais pas encore pensé cette éventualité. Qu'allais-je faire si nous échouions à identifier l'alpha avant la prochaine pleine lune ? Je ne savais pas me battre, et encore moins contre des loups-garous. Mon pouvoir serait alors ma seule protection.

Je frémis.

J'étais presque sûre que les Cullens avaient dû penser à un plan de secours. Ce n'était pas le genre à se laisser surprendre. Mais s'il existait un plan B, je n'avais pas été mise au parfum. Je fus soudain mal à l'aise. Je me promis d'en parler à Carlisle dès le lendemain.

Ne voulant pas alarmer Desmond par un silence trop prolongé, j'enchaînais sur la première chose qui me venait à l'esprit.

_« Tu peux rester ici, si tu veux. »_ Lui proposais-je en changeant totalement de sujet.

_« Quoi ? »_ S'étonna Desmond.

_« Si tu ne peux pas rentrer chez toi, tu peux rester ici. La chambre de Josh est libre et ce n'est certainement pas moi qui vais l'utiliser ! » _Lui expliquais-je en prenant un ton plus enjoué.

Desmond fronça les sourcils, visiblement pas du tout réceptif à ma petite blague.

_« Pourquoi cela ? »_ demanda-t-il.

_« Eh bien... parce que je ne dors pas... je pensais que tu le savais... »_ Fis-je embarrassée.

Desmond me regarda en silence. Il déglutit puis détourna le regard.

_« Je ne peux pas rester et tu le sais très bien._ » Déclina-t-il d'un ton dur.

_« Mais où vas-tu aller ? Il fait froid dehors. Restes au moins cette nuit. »_ Insistais-je.

Desmond parut réfléchir quelques instants.

_« Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. »_ Fit-il en secouant la tête.

L'idée de me retrouver seule me fit paniquer. Je savais qu'à la minute où Desmond partirait, les souvenirs de cette journée m'assailleraient sans répit. Je sentis une nouvelle vague de sanglots me serrer le cœur.

_« Ne me laisses pas ... »_ Murmurais-je.

Desmond parut surpris par ma détresse. Son expression se radoucit

_« Viens. »_ Me dit-il en tendant le bras vers moi.

Sa voix était tendre. Sans hésitation, je saisis sa main et me blottis contre lui. J'avais pris sur moi depuis le début mais maintenant j'avais désespérément besoin qu'il me prenne dans ses bras. Desmond ne me repoussa pas même si je le sentis embarrassée par cette soudaine proximité.

Ses bras se firent un peu pantelants au début puis il se résigna à les refermer autour de moi.

« _Lucy... _» Soupira Desmond.

Je relevais la tête vers lui, nos visages se retrouvant à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Ses yeux plongèrent dans les miens et je le vis hésiter.

_« Lucy, il ne faut pas ... » _Commença-t-il d'une voix anormalement peu assurée.

Comprenant ce qui allait suivre et refusant d'en entendre d'avantage, je l'embrassais l'empêchant ainsi de finir sa phrase. Desmond fut si surpris qu'il me rendit mon baiser avec force. Je sentis les muscles de ses épaules se contracter tandis que ses bras m'agrippaient par la taille et m'attiraient contre lui.

Je me perdais totalement dans la sensualité de notre baiser. La peine, la culpabilité, la honte avait déserté mon cœur. Mon univers se résumait aux bras de Desmond autour de moi.

Mais, brisant l'enchantement, Desmond s'interrompit.

_« Non ..._ _nous ne devons pas faire ça. _» Fit-il, haletant.

Sauf que j'avais déjà dépassé le stade où je pouvais m'arrêter. Je le regardais, complêtement hébétée. Desmond m'avait renversé sur le canapé et se tenait maintenant à moitié au-dessus de moi sans que je puisse me souvenir à quel moment ce changement de position était intervenu.

_« Je t'en prie ! Embrasses moi encore !_» Le suppliais-je d'une voix rauque en me cambrant pour atteindre sa bouche.

Desmond se recula un peu, me faisant rater mon but.

_« Arrêtes ! »_ Protesta-t-il.

_« Mais pourquoi ? » _Demandais-je en soupirant.

Je caressais son torse en me souvenant de quoi il avait l'air sans son pull. Desmond attrapa ma main avec brutalité.

_« Parce que je n'en ai pas envie !_ _»_ S'énerva-t-il.

Je me figeais. Je pouvais presque sentir mon cœur s'effriter et se briser en mille morceaux. Je me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas me mettre à pleurer.

Je me dégageais du canapé et me relevais repoussant Desmond qui ne fit pas un geste pour me retenir. Je lui tournais le dos et m'approchais du feu. Je ne voulais pas qu'il voit le mal qu'il m'avait fait. Je l'avais sûrement mérité, pensais-je amèrement, mais l'humiliation n'en était pas moins cuisante.

Derrière moi, Desmond se leva et s'approcha doucement.

_« Lucy... tu es un vampire, je suis un loup garou. Nous ne pouvons pas faire ça. C'est … contre nature. Même si nous en avons tous les deux très envie. »_ Me dit-il en se contedisant.

Je me retournais vivement.

« _Et pourquoi non ? Qui a décrété ça ? » _M'emportais-je, furieuse.

Mais ma colère mourut quand je découvris le visage de Desmond. Il arborait une expression de désarroi total. C'était la première fois que je le voyais ainsi. Je réalisais alors que Desmond me désirait au moins autant que moi je le désirais mais que, contrairement à moi, il luttait de toutes ses forces contre ce désir.

_« Je ne suis qu'une fille qui veut être avec le garçon qu'elle aime ! » _Soupirais-je.

Desmond secoua la tête d'un air navré. Mais son corps et ses yeux parlaient un langage différent. Je pouvais sentir que chaque fibre de son être était tendue vers moi et ses yeux me dévoraient du regard d'une façon presque indécente. En fait, il n'y avait que sa volonté qui me résistait. Je me rapprochais de lui et posais une main sur sa joue, le forçant à plonger son regard dans le mien.

_« S'il ne doit y avoir qu'une nuit... que cela soit celle-là... »_ Lui soufflais-je.

Alors, enfin, Desmond céda. Il m'attrapa par la nuque et m'embrassa avec voracité. Je m'abandonnais totalement à la violence abrupte de notre étreinte. Je me plaquais contre son corps brûlant et la force de son désir ne fit qu'attiser le mien.

Ses mains se firent plus audacieuses et passèrent sous mon tee shirt et sous le caleçon que je portais. Mais moi aussi, je voulais toucher sa peau alors je le repoussais doucement pour lui enlever son pull et son tee shirt découvrant son torse parfait. Mes doigts suivirent les sillons de ses muscles saillants provoquant des frissons dans tout son corps.

Dans un grognement, Desmond me souleva dans ses bras et m'emporta vers la chambre.


	36. Chapter 36

J'étais totalement immobile, de peur que le moindre de mes mouvements ne le réveille. Son bras gauche me maintenait jalousement contre lui et je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud contre mon épaule.

Je savourais le moment.

Dans les bras de Desmond, j'avais découvert l'amour. Je n'avais jamais imaginé que cela pouvait être aussi intense, aussi merveilleux. A l'image de notre relation, nos ébats avaient été tantôt doux et passionnés, tantôt sauvages et brutaux. Ainsi, lorsque Desmond m'avait porté jusqu'à la chambre, il m'avait jeté sauvagement sur le lit et m'avait littéralement arraché mes vêtements. Ils gisaient en lambeaux aux quatre coins de la pièce. Mais au lieu de m'inquiéter ou de m'effrayer, ce désir brutal n'avait fait que m'exciter d'avantage.

Je commençais à me demander si j'étais normal.

En tout cas, je n'avais survécu à cette nuit que parce que j'étais un vampire. Une humaine aurait été brisé en mille morceaux. Il n'y avait qu'à voir le mobilier de la pièce.

Je me retins de pouffer en contemplant le désordre. Cette nuit était de loin la meilleure nuit de toute ma vie. Et tant pis si ce que nous venions de faire n'était pas humainement normal. J'avais adoré chaque minute.

Je souriais dans le noir.

J'étais si heureuse que j'aurais voulu que le temps s'arrête et que nous ne sortions plus jamais de cette chambre. Mais l'aube, la traitresse, finit par pointer le bout de son nez.

Tout doucement, je repoussais le bras de Desmond. Je me levais avec mille précautions puis je sortis de la chambre sur la pointe des pieds en évitant les divers objets qui jonchaient le sol.

Sur mon parcours, je débusquais un peignoir et m'enveloppais dedans.

Une fois sortie de la chambre, je me dirigeais vers la cuisine.

J'avais l'intention de préparer des pancakes pour Desmond. Après la nuit qu'on venait de passer, j'étais sûre qu'il allait se réveiller mort de faim. D'ailleurs, moi-même...

Je secouais la tête et sortit des placards le matériel et les ingrédients nécessaires pour préparer ma pâte. Je ne voulais pas penser à la douleur lancinante qui provenait de ma gorge et qui m'avait tiraillé toute la nuit.

Mais la vérité était que la soif ne m'avait pas lâché. Et c'était au prix de gros efforts que je n'avais pas planté mes dents dans le cou de Desmond.

Je m'interrompis dans le mélange de ma farine et de mes ?ufs. Pourquoi fallait-il que cela soit si dur spécialement avec lui ? Parce que tu le désires, me murmura une petite voix.

Je hochais la tête tout en reprenant ma préparation.

Il me fallait juste un peu de temps pour dompter ma soif. Oui, avec le temps, tout s'arrangerait, me convainquais-je.

Soudain, j'entendis un léger raclement contre la porte d'entrée. Sur mes gardes, je quittais la cuisine et m'approchais de la fenêtre du salon pour vérifier le porche. Une silhouette familière m'y attendait.

_« Vous venez vérifier si je suis toujours en vie ? » _Plaisantais-je en rejoignant Carlisle dehors.

_« Je venais vérifier comment tu allais mais je crois que tu viens de me donner la réponse. »_ répondit-il avec un sourire.

D'un geste de la main, je l'invitais à s'asseoir sur les marches du perron.

_« Désolée, je vous aurais bien invité à entrer mais Desmond dort encore... _»

_« Je comprends. »_ Me rassura Carlisle.

_« Il... il n'est pas retourné auprès des siens, après ce qu'il s'est passé. »_ Lui expliquais-je.

Carlisle acquiesça.

_« C'est ce qu'Edward m'a dit. Apparemment, il pense que certains membres de la meute le soupçonne de … collusion avec l'ennemi. » _

Je hochais la tête.

_« Je suis inquiète pour lui. La meute pourrait le tuer si elle aprenait pour lui et moi. »_ Dis-je.

_« Ne te fais pas de souci. La meute a maintenant dû comprendre que les loups garous qu'elle a envoyé te tuer sont morts. Tant que les corps ne sont pas retrouvés, rien ne lui permettra de penser que le destin de Desmond a été différent. » _Me rassura Carlisle.

Je regardais machinalement l'endroit où la voiture s'était enflammée. Je n'avais pas remarqué, la nuit dernière, mais il ne restait plus aucune trace du drame. Apparemment, les Cullens avaient tout nettoyé. Je me demandais ce qu'ils avaient bien pu faire de l'épave et des corps.

Je secouais la tête pour chasser cette vision de ma tête.

_« Qu'y a t-il ? Tu sais que tu peux me parler. » _S'inquiéta le vampire avec une réaction toute paternelle.

Je soupirais.

«_ C'est à propos de mon pouvoir. Hier, quand j'ai mis le feu à cette voiture... cela a été si simple, si facile. Il m'a fallu à peine le temps d'un battement de cil pour sceller leur sort. »_

Carlisle hocha la tête.

_« C'est le sang humain qui t'as permis d'utiliser ton pouvoir aussi facilement. » _

Je secouais la tête.

_« J'ai l'impression de n'être plus maître de mon destin. Je ne contrôle plus rien. Et cela me terrifie. » _

_«Lucy, je sais que cela ne va pas te plaire mais je crois qu'il n'y a qu'une seule solution à ton problème. Tu dois boire du sang humain. C'est ta seule chance de contenir ton pouvoir ou de l'utiliser sans te blesser. »_ Déclara-t-il.

Je clignais des yeux de surprise.

_« Vous êtes sérieux ? » _M'étonnais-je.

_« Crois-moi, cela me coûte de te dire ça. Mais je ne vois pas d'autres moyens. »_

_« Vous êtes fou ! Je ne veux pas me mettre à tuer des gens pour me nourrir ! » _Me rebellais-je.

Carlisle éclata d'un rire cristallin.

_« Qui a parlé de tuer des gens ? Je travaille dans un hôpital, je te rappelle. Il me sera aisé de détourner quelques poches de sang à ton intention... »_

Je me radoucis aussitôt et considérais sa proposition avec attention.

_«Je ne sais pas... » _Fis-je, hésitante. «_ Si je me met à boire du sang humain, à quel type de changement dois-je m'attendre ? N'y a-t-il pas un risque pour que j'ai plus de mal à contrôler ma soif ? »_

Carlisle eut l'air embarassé.

_« C'est un risque. »_ reconnut-il.

Je me mordis la lèvre. Je savais très bien ce que cela signifiait. Je repensais à la nuit dernière et à toutes les fois où j'avais ressenti ce besoin furieux de boire le sang de Desmond. Cela avait été difficile de me retenir alors même que je ne buvais pas de sang humain régulièrement. Je savais pertinement que si j'adoptais ce nouveau régime, il me serait impossible de fréquenter Desmond, ni personne d'autre d'humain, à l'exception de Josh.

Je secouais la tête d'un air grave.

_« Ma vie sociale est peut-être minable. Mais je ne peux pas y renoncer. C'est trop important pour moi. »_

Carlisle me regarda d'un air dubitatif.

«_ Ta vie sociale ? Ou Desmond ? »_ Me demanda-t-il.

_« Je suis désolée. » _Fis-je catégorique.

_« Si tu le fréquentes alors que tu bois du sang humain, tu te dis que tu vas finir par perdre le contrôle et l'attaquer. Sauf que si cela arrive, c'est toi qui mourras parce que son sang te tueras. » _Résuma Carlisle.

_« En gros, c'est à peu près ça. » _Reconnus-je.

J'avais un peu honte d'avouer que je refusais de boire du sang humain, juste pour fricoter avec Desmond.

_« Tu tiens vraiment beaucoup à lui. » _Observa Carlisle plus pour lui que pour moi.

«_ Oui, je l'aime. »_ Avouais-je, surprise de le dire à haute voix.

_« Et lui ? »_ Demanda Carlisle.

_« Je … je pense. » _Fis-je, prise de court.

_« S'il t'aime vraiment, il n'acceptera pas que tu mettes ainsi ta vie en danger. Ton pouvoir finira par te tuer. Et tu renonces à la seule chose qui puisse te permette de le contrôler, uniquement pour ce garçon. »_ S'indigna Carlisle en élevant la voix.

Je le regardais, un peu étonnée de le voir sortir de sa réserve habituelle. Sa réaction était étrange, comme s'il m'adressait un message secret. Sauf que je n'y comprenais rien.

_« Vous ne vous rendez pas compte de ce que vous me demandez ! Si je veux contrôler mon pouvoir, je perds le contrôle de ma soif. Et si je veux contrôler ma soif, je perds le contrôle de mon pouvoir. C'est sans fin. »_

Carlisle secoua la tête d'un air triste.

_«Ton pouvoir a déjà failli te coûter la vie une fois. Il est trop puissant, trop dévastateur. Chaque fois que tu l'utilises, tu t'effondres. J'ai peur qu'un jour tu ne te relèves pas, Lucy. » _

Je ne répondis rien. Je savais qu'il avait raison.

La veille, le sang de Josh m'avait permis d'utiliser mon pouvoir sans aucun des effets secondaires qui me touchent habituellement. Aucune douleur, aucune faiblesse après coup.

Le sang humain était la solution. Mais c'était aussi une malédiction.

_« Il est impossible d'oublier le goût du sang humain. » _La voix d'Alice résonnait encore dans mon esprit.

Le souvenir des quelques gouttes que j'avais bu me faisait encore tourner la tête. Si je me mettais à boire du sang humain, il n'y aurait aucun retour en arrière. Mon existence se résumerait à une seule chose : le sang. Il n'y aurait de place pour rien d'autre. Ni pour Josh, ni pour Desmond.

Devinant sans doute que je ne changerais pas d'avis, Carlisle se leva. Je l'imitais quand je perçus un craquement à l'intérieur de la maison. Je me retournais vivement vers la porte d'entrée. Je savais d'où provenait ce son. Une des lames du parquet du salon était mal fixée et craquait dès que l'on marchait dessus. Or cette lame se trouvait juste devant la porte d'entrée. Cela ne signifiait qu'une chose. Desmond était réveillé et il avait probablement écouté notre conversation.

Carlisle fit semblant de ne rien avoir entendu. Pourtant, j'étais sûre que ce bruit n'avait pas échappé au vampire. Et soudain, je compris. Carlisle savait depuis le début que Desmond écoutait notre conversation. Voilà pourquoi il avait autant insisté sur le fait que je renoncais à boire du sang humain à cause de Desmond.

Je le fusillais du regard.

_« Je te vois à l'hôpital ? »_ Me demanda-t-il, l'air de rien.

_« Euh... oui. Les heures de visite débutent à quelle heure ? » _Demandais-je en ravalant ma colère.

_« Neuf heures. »_ Me renseigna-t-il.

_« Très bien. J'y serais à neuf heures. Nous pourrons en profiter pour reparler de tout ça. Je suis sûre qu'on va trouver une autre solution. » _Dis-je en articulant bien afin qu'aucun mot n'échappe à Desmond.

Carlisle hocha la tête.

_« Si tu veux. Mais je doute que nous trouvions une autre solution. » _Répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Il disparut dans la forêt sans un mot de plus.


	37. Chapter 37

Quand je retournais à l'intérieur, je ne vis nulle trace de Desmond dans le salon. La porte de la chambre était encore fermée alors je me mis à espérer qu'il dormait toujours et que j'avais révé ce fichu craquement.

Pour m'en assurer, j'entrouvais la porte et passais la tête dans la pièce plongée dans l'obscurité. Desmond était immobile, allongé dans le lit et enseveli sous les couvertures. Il donnait bien le change mais sa respiration le trahit. Il ne dormait plus, il faisait juste semblant.

Retenant un juron, je refermais la porte doucement.

Carlisle allait me le payer. Il m'avait fait avouer mes sentiments pour Desmond alors qu'il savait que ce dernier était en train d'écouter.

Et maintenant, Desmond feignait de dormir. Peut-être ne partageait-il pas mes sentiments ? Songeais-je avec horreur. Ne lui avais-je pas délibérément proposé de passer la nuit avec moi même s'il ne devait y avoir que cette nuit ?

Quelle idiote, je faisais ! J'étais suffisament adulte pour différencier le désir de l'amour. Les hommes n'avaient pas besoin d'aimer une fille pour coucher avec elle.

Et Desmond n'avait jamais rien mentionné propos de sentiments. A peine avait-il évoqué le fait que je lui plaisais quand il me croyait humaine.

Au final, je m'étais emballée toute seule.

Je retournais à la cuisine, le coeur lourd, et je commençais à faire cuire mes pancakes. J'avais besoin de m'occuper les mains pour ne pas sombrer dans un profond désespoir.

Bientôt l'odeur des pancakes envahit la pièce. J'en remplis un tupperware pour l'amener à l'hôpital. Je savais que Josh adorait ça.

_« Ca sent bon ! _» Me surprit Desmond.

Je me retournais en sursautant. Plongée dans mes pensées, je ne l'avais pas entendu arriver. Il m'observait, appuyé contre la chambranle de la porte de la cuisine. Il ne portait qu'un caleçon.

Mes yeux s'arrondirent à la vue de ce torse parfait. Les mannequins des magazines n'avaient absolument rien à lui envier. Il était si beau que mon coeur se serra.

Je l'imaginais déjà me sortir le discours habituel : «_ C'était sympa. Mais il vaut mieux rester amis. Tu es une vampire et moi, un loup garou... »._

Je songeais que c'était un peu cruel de ne pas avoir mis de tee shirt pour m'annoncer qu'il me quittait.

_« C'est pour Josh. » _répondis-je, en baissant les yeux. _« Enfin pour toi aussi ! Je veux dire... Si tu en veux ! » _Me rattrapais-je, confuse.

Ma nervosité crevait les yeux. Aussi, je me détournais pour reporter mon attention sur la cuisson de mes pancakes. Je voulais également éviter qu'il voit la déception sur mon visage.

J'attendais fébrilement que Desmond prenne la parole quand deux bras m'enlacèrent tendrement.

Desmond commença à m'embrasser dans le cou puis remonta le long de ma machoire jusqu'à ma bouche. C'était tellement enivrant que je me laissais aller complêtement contre lui. Et moi qui pensais qu'il allait me jeter !

_« Ca brûle... »_ Me murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Il me fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre.

Je me dégageais de ses bras en jurant et sortit la poèle du feu sous les rires de Desmond. J'éteignais le feu et jetais le pancake carbonisé à la poubelle.

_« Ca t'amuses de me déconcentrer... »_ Lui reprochais-je d'un air faussement boudeur.

_« Désolé, je n'ai pas pu résister. »_ Répondit Desmond encore hilare.

Il m'attira à nouveau dans ses bras. Je me lovais contre lui, ivre de bonheur.

Desmond me caressa les cheveux doucement.

_« Est-ce que ça va ? _» Me demanda-t-il tendrement.

Je sentis une pointe d'anxiété dans sa voix aussi je relevais les yeux vers lui. En effet, il avait l'air soudain très sérieux.

_« Oui... Pourquoi ? » _M'étonnais-je.

Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi bien et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il me demandait ça.

_« Je ne t'ai pas fait mal ? »_

Je restais interdite. Clairement, il parlait de la nuit dernière.

Puis, j'éclatais de rire. Desmond parut agaçé mais je le sentis également soulagé par ma réaction.

_« Bien sûr que non ! »_ M'exclamais-je, une fois calmée.

Je déposais un baiser au creux de son torse. Je sentis tout son corps frissonner. Ravie de mon petit effet, je continuais à déposer des baisers par ci par là. Après tout, une telle tenue était une véritable invitation à la luxure. Il n'avait qu'à s'habiller un peu.

_« C'est juste que … j'ai eu peur... de m'être montré... un peu trop brutal...»_ Haleta-t-il à chacun de mes baisers.

Je m'interrompis pour le regarder.

_« Je suis un vampire. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je peux encaisser. _» Le rassurais-je, en passant mes bras derrière sa nuque.

_« Vraiment ? »_ Fit-il d'un air malicieux.

_« Vraiment. »_ Affirmais-je en l'attirant vers moi.

Nous nous embrassâmes passionément. Desmond défit la ceinture de mon peignoir et me renversa sur la table de la cuisine.

_« Finalement, il y a bien une chose pour laquelle les loups garous et les vampires sont compatibles ! »_ Lui murmurais-je à l'oreille.

Je regrettais aussitôt mes paroles car Desmond se crispa. Je craignais de le perdre et de le voir s'éloigner de moi mais il se contenta de me regarder avec un air indéchiffrable.

Il toucha mon visage.

_« Oui, ils peuvent s'aimer. _» Dit-il simplement.

Je songeais à Carlisle et à sa proposition. Non, je ne pouvais définitivement pas renoncer à ça.

Finalement, la table de cuisine fut cassée et Desmond dut manger ses pancakes dans le salon. L'heure des visites à l'hôpital approchait aussi je décidais de m'habiller pour sortir. J'enfilais un jean et le petit pull beige que Desmond m'avait acheté pour me remplacer celui qu'il avait déchiré en m'attaquant à la bibliothèque. Je n'aurais jamais cru me souvenir de ce moment avec autant d'émotion.

Je rangeais sommairement la chambre puis rejoignit Desmond dans le salon. Il était assis sur le canapé avec pour seul habit une couverture qui recouvrait ses hanches et une partie de ses jambes.

_« Tu viens avec moi ? »_ Lui proposais-je soudainement incapable de le quitter.

Desmond secoua la tête.

_« Il vaudrait mieux pas... si on me voyait... » _Déclina-t-il.

Je hochais la tête. Bien sûr, il avait raison. Tant que la meute le croyait mort, il valait mieux qu'il reste caché.

_« Oui, c'est vrai... »_ Fis-je malgré tout un peu déçue.

Le tupperware rempli de pancakes sous le bras, j'enfilais mes bottes doublées en fourrure et mon manteau. Desmond se leva pour m'accompagner jusqu'à la porte. Embarrassée, je détournais les yeux quand la couverture qui le recouvrait tomba à ses pieds.

_« Désolé. »_ Fit Desmond en la récupérant et en la nouant autour de ses hanches.

Je secouais la tête. C'était un peu stupide de faire ma timide maintenant.

Pour faire passer mon trouble, je me dirigeais vers la porte.

_« Je ne serais pas longue. Je reviendrais pour midi. _» L'avertis-je.

Alors que je me préparais à ouvrir la porte, Desmond me retint par le bras et m'attira vers lui. Il m'embrassa longuement. C'était un baiser étrange, plus intime et plus intense que tous ceux qu'il m'avait donné jusque là. J'avais l'impression qu'il essayait de me retenir ou quelque chose dans le genre.

«_ Encore ? »_ Lui demandais-je, pleine d'espoir, lorsqu'il se recula.

Desmond rigola.

_« Non, sauve-toi ! »_ Fit-il en me poussant vers la sortie.

Je lui jetais un dernier regard. Il souriait mais ses yeux semblaient tristes. Sur le moment, je ne compris pas bien cette soudaine mélancolie. Après tout, je n'allais m'absenter que quelques heures...

Je lui fis un dernier signe de la main avant de disparaître sous le couvert des arbres.

Je galopais vers l'hôpital le coeur léger. Mes pieds ne touchaient presque pas le sol. J'avais hâte de voir Josh et de lui parler. J'étais convaincue que tout allait s'arranger entre nous.

En fait, à ce moment, j'étais convaincue que tout irait bien dorénavant.

Quand je pénétrais dans la chambre de Josh, Carlisle était déjà là. Je m'inquiétais soudain de ce qu'il avait bien pu raconter à Josh mais mes craintes furent vite balayées par l'expression sur le visage tuméfié de mon frère.

_« Lucy ! »_ S'exclama Josh, ravi de me voir.

Il ne semblait au courant de rien. Je lui adressais un large sourire.

_« J'ai apporté des pancakes ! »_ Annonçais-je d'une voix enjouée.

Josh parut un peu étonné par ma bonne humeur. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Carlisle qui resta impassible.

_« Super ! » _Fit Josh.

Je m'assis sur le lit et défit le couvercle du tupperware pour montrer le contenu à Josh.

_« Comment est-ce que tu te sens aujourd'hui ? »_ Lui demandais-je.

_« Mieux. Euh...Et toi ? » _demanda Josh, un peu hésitant.

Je réfléchis un instant. Que pouvais-je bien répondre à cela ?

A vrai dire, jusqu'à présent je me sentais plutôt bien. Mais quand je repensais aux évènements de la veille... Je frissonnais.

_« Ca va. _» Finis-je par dire, pas très convaincante.

Josh hoche la tête. Il me connaissait trop bien pour se laisser berner.

_« Je vais vous laisser. Je repasserais plus tard. » _Nous annonça subitement Carlisle.

_« Merci pour tout, Carlisle. _» Lui lança Josh alors qu'il quittait la chambre.

_« Il a proposé de prendre en charge tous mes frais hospitaliers... » _Me confia Josh.

_« C'est vrai ? _» M'exclamais-je, surprise. _« Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée ? »_

_« Je crois surtout qu'on a pas le choix... » _Répondit Josh, pragmatique.

Je hochais la tête. Je savais que les Cullens avaient beaucoup d'argent. Alice m'avait expliqué que grâce à son pouvoir, elle spéculait en bourse et engrangeait des millions. Néanmoins, je n'aimais pas trop l'idée de profiter de leur fortune.

_« Combien de temps tu vas rester à l'hôpital ? »_ M'enquis-je en changeant de sujet.

_« Une semaine maxi, d'après Carlisle. » _

Ce qui signifiait que Josh serait sorti pour la pleine lune. Je songeais aussitôt à demander à Carlisle de prolonder le séjour de Josh à l'hôpital de quelques jours supplémentaires.

_« Lucy ? »_ M'appela doucement Josh.

Je reportais mon attention sur lui.

_« D'ici là. Je voudrais que tu restes avec les Cullens. » _Me demanda-t-il.

Je hochais la tête. Ce n'était plus vraiment dans mes plans maintenant que Desmond vivait à la maison.

_« Quand tu sortiras de l'hôpital, je te présenterais quelqu'un. _» Lui annonçais-je.

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'afficher un petit sourire embarrassée.

_« Ah bon, qui ça ? »_ Me demanda Josh, la curiosité piquée au vif.

J'hésitais un instant puis me lançais.

«_ Desmond. Desmond Harris. C'est le garçon que j'avais trouvé blessé dans la forêt... _» Lui expliquais-je.

_« Attends, attends... C'était pas un loup garou, lui ? » _Demanda Josh en fronçant les sourcils.

_« Si. Mais il n'est plus avec la meute, maintenant... Il est à la maison et... »_

_« Quoi ! Tu héberges ce type ? Mais tu es devenue folle ? » _S'indigna mon frère.

Je me ratatinais un peu sur moi même. Josh était mon grand frère et à chaque fois qu'il me passait un savon, j'avais l'impression d'avoir dix ans.

_« On s'aime. »_ Me justifiais-je d'une petite voix.

Josh secoua la tête.

_« De tous les garçons qui se trouvent sur ce campus, il a fallu que tu choisisse un loup garou... » _Soupira-t-il.

_« De toute façon, je n'aurais pas pu être avec un garçon normal ... »_ Rétorquais-je.

_« Et qu'est ce qu'il pense du fait que tu as tué cinq de ses anciens petits copains ? » _Demanda Josh, d'un ton cinglant.

Je le regardais avec stupéfaction. C'était un coup bas.

_« Je...il sait que je n'ai pas eu le choix... »_ Fis-je d'une voix blanche.

Josh se radoucit un peu, conscient d'être aller un peu loin et de m'avoir blessé.

_« Et les Cullens, ils savent pour toi et Desmond ? »_

J'acquiesçais d'un hochement de tête.

_« Et ils n'ont pas émis d'objection ? »_

_« Ils n'ont pas l'air très emballés... » _Reconnus-je en me souvenant de ma conversation avec Carlisle.

_« Tu m'étonnes ! »_ S'exclama Josh.

Je me relevais d'un geste brusque. Visiblement, Josh n'avait pas envie de se montrer compréhensif et tout cela commençait à m'agacer.

_« Attends ! »_ S'alarma Josh. _« C'est juste que je m'inquiète pour toi. Après ce qu'il s'est passé... Je t'ai laissé tombé... Je suis désolé... Je n'ai pas pu te protéger...»_ Fit-il d'un ton piteux.

Je me figeais. Je voyais soudain mon frère tel qu'il était vraiment. Si fragile... si humain... Mon coeur se serra. J'avais grandi sous son aile protectrice. Il était celui sur lequel je m'étais toujours appuyé, celui derrière lequel je m'étais toujours caché quand la vie devenait trop dure.

Mais Josh ne pouvait plus me protéger dorénavant. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser se sentir responsable de mes actions.

Je me rassis sur le lit en soupirant.

_« Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Tu es mon frère et je t'adore mais je ne veux plus que tu me protèges. En fait, je crois que maintenant c'est à moi de te protéger, Josh.»_

_« Tu peux bien dire ce que tu veux. Tu seras toujours ma petite soeur... » _Rechigna-t-il.

_« Nous sommes jumeaux ! Et je te rappelle que je suis capable de réduire en cendre le premier type qui m'énerve ! »_

Josh resta un moment songeur.

_« Je me demande quel serait mon pouvoir si j'étais un vampire ? »_ S'interrogea-t-il.

_« Ca, mon grand, je peux t'assurer que tu ne le découvriras jamais ! » _Sifflais-je, menaçante.


	38. Chapter 38

Je quittais Josh vers onze heures. Nous avions bien parlé et je me sentais soulagée d'avoir pu mettre à plat certains sujets délicats. Il n'y avait à nouveau plus de secret entre nous.

Carlisle n'était pas revenu dans la chambre. Je me rendis donc à son bureau car je voulais aborder avec lui la question de l'Alpha. En effet, avec cette histoire de sang humain, j'avais complêtement oublié de lui demander ce qu'il avait prévu de faire si nous ne trouvions pas l'Alpha avant la pleine lune.

Mais son bureau était fermé. Je me renseignais auprès de quelques infirmières mais aucune d'entre elles ne savaient dans quel service il se trouvait.

Je décidais donc d'abandonner pour l'instant. J'avais bien trop envie de retrouver Desmond pour passer une heure à chercher Carlisle. Et puis j'avais encore une chose à faire avant de le rejoindre. Je devais me nourrir. Absolument.

Ma faim ne cessait de prendre de l'ampleur et j'avais de plus en plus de mal à me concentrer sur autres choses que sur les odeurs qui m'entouraient. D'autant plus que je détectais de relents de sang humain un peu partout. Il fallait que je sorte de l'hôpital au plus vite.

Je rebroussais donc chemin et filais vers les ascenseurs.

Mais dans le hall de l'hôpital, je croisais Lyle qui arrivait en sens inverse un bouquet de fleurs à la main.

«_ Hé ! _» L'interpellais-je, intrigué de le voir ici.

Lyle s'arréta tout net et me dévisagea pendant une fraction de secondes. En me reconnaissant, son visage se détendit.

_« Lucy ! Tu es déjà au courant ? »_

Je fronçais les sourcils.

_« De quoi ? » _Demandais-je, perplexe.

_« Pour Bonnie. Elle a accouché cette nuit ! »_

_« C'est vrai ? C'est super ! » _M'exclamais-je.

_« Tu ne savais pas ? Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là alors ? » _S'étonna Lyle.

Je balayais sa question d'un geste de la main.

_« Je suis venu voir un ami. » _Eludais-je_._

_« Ca t'embête si je viens avec toi visiter Bonnie et son bébé ? » _Proposais-je dans la foulée.

J'avais parfaitement conscience que c'était risqué et stupide de prolonger mon séjour à l'hôpital alors que j'avais si faim mais j'avais soudain furieusement envie de voir le bébé de Bonnie.

Lyle accepta avec joie et nous retournâmes vers les ascenseurs. Il semblait soulagé que je l'accompagne et je songeais que, comme une grande majorité des hommes, il ne devait pas être très à l'aise avec la notion de maternité. En chemin, il me noya sous un flot de parole que je n'écoutais pas.

En vérité, dès que nous étions retournés vers les services de soins mon esprit s'était remis à divaguer. J'étais comme noyée sous les innombrables odeurs qui m'entouraient. Le sang était partout. Sous les pansements des gens que nous croisions, je détectais des plaies plus ou moins cicatrisées jusqu'aux piqures toutes fraîches

Perdue dans mes pensées, je laissais Lyle me guider à travers l'hôpital. Je revins à la réalité lorsqu'il s'immobilisa devant une porte.

_« C'est ici. _» M'annonça-t-il.

Il frappa puis lorsque la réponse nous parvint, il ouvrit la porte et me laissa la politesse.

«_ Lucy ! Lyle ! » _S'exclama Bonnie, tout sourire.

Elle avait les yeux cernés et la mine fatiguée mais elle respirait le bonheur. Elle tenait contre elle un bébé minuscule, emmitoufflé dans une petite couverture fleurie.

Dès que mes yeux se posèrent sur lui, j'oubliais la faim qui me rongeait et fondis immédiatement pour ce bout de chou.

Lyle et moi, nous nous approchâmes du lit où était assise Bonnie et nous nous penchâmes vers le nouveau né. Tandis que je m'ébahissais devant ce petit être, Lyle, plus pragmatique, alimenta la conversation.

_« Alors, fille ou garçon ? »_ Demanda-t-il.

_« Garçon. Je vous présente Aidan. »_ Répondit Bonnie, pleine de fierté.

_« Il est trop mignon ! _» M'extasiais-je.

Aidan dormait paisiblement, nullement dérangé par notre présence.

_« Tu veux le prendre ? »_ Me proposa Bonnie en me prenant au dépourvu.

J'hésitais un instant.

_« Non, non, je préfère pas... »_ Fis-je embarrassée.

Mais Bonnie interpréta mon hésitation comme de la timidité.

_« Allons, allons. Ne fais pas ta timide ! Viens t'asseoir là. »_ M'ordonna-t-elle en me désignant un siège près de son lit.

Ne voulant pas la contredire ni la vexer, je m'asseyais sur le siège. J'étais terrifiée à l'idée de faire du mal au bébé. Il avait l'air si petit, si fragile. J'avais l'impression que je pouvais le casser rien qu'en lui soufflant dessus.

Bonnie déposa Aidan dans mes bras avec mille précautions.

_« Tiens, voilà. »_

Tétanisée, je restais complêtement immobile de peur que le moindre de mes gestes ne le blesse.

Bonnie et Lyle m'observèrent en pouffant.

_« T'as pas l'air très à l'aise. »_ Se moqua Lyle.

_« Fais pas le malin ! »_ Grognais-je en serrant les dents.

Bonnie et Lyle rièrent de plus belle.

_« Et où est l'heureux papa ?_ » demanda Lyle.

_« Jeremiah est allé me chercher des affaires de rechange à la maison. Il ne devrait plus tarder. » _

Bonnie se mit alors à nous raconter sa folle nuit. Je ne pus m'empêcher de ricaner en voyant la tête de Lyle se décomposer à mesure que Bonnie rentrait dans les détails de son accouchement. Pour ma part, je n'écoutais ces histoires que d'une oreille, mon attention étant entièrement tourné vers ce petit bout qui dormait au creux de mes bras. Petit à petit, je me détendis et je me mis à le bercer tout doucement.

Jeremiah finit par nous rejoindre. Mais dès qu'il m'aperçut, le petit Aidan dans les bras, il se figea de surprise.

_« Félicitation ! »_ Lui lançais-je avec un grand sourire.

Raide comme un piquet, il déposa le sac de Bonnie au sol et s'approcha du lit en ne me quittant pas des yeux.

_« Finalement, tu te débrouilles comme un chef ! »_ Observa Bonnie, qui n'avait rien remarquer de la tension soudaine de Jeremiah.

_« Vraiment ? Je la trouve encore un peu empotée. »_ Se moqua Lyle.

Je soupirais.

_« Vraiment, Bonnie. C'est une vraie merveille. _» Complimentais-je la jeune maman.

_« Un jour, toi aussi, tu auras ta propre merveille dans les bras... »_ M'assura Bonnie.

_« Non, je ne pense pas... »_ Fis-je doucement.

On ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant quand on était morte, me souvins-je brutalement. En voyant ce bébé au creux de mes bras, mon coeur se remplit soudain de tristesse.

_« Mais bien sûr que si ! Je suis sûre que ce Desmond est du genre à faire de beaux enfants vigoureux ! »_ Insista Bonnie en m'adressant un clin d'oeil.

_« Desmond ? » _S'exclamèrent en choeur Lyle et Jeremiah.

_« Qui c'est, celui-là ? » _demanda Lyle en fronçant les sourcils.

Avec un soupir de regret, je me levais et rendais le bébé à sa mère le plus délicatement possible. Du coin de l'oeil, je vis Jeremiah se raidir pendant l'opération. Quel papa poule ! Songeais-je avec amusement.

_« C'est son petit ami, bien sûr. »_ Répondit Bonnie en adressant à son fils un sourire plein de tendresse.

_« Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! »_ Me défendis-je en envoyant un regard courroucé à la traitresse.

_« Tu n'as pas eu besoin de le faire. »_ Rétorqua-t-elle.

_« Je savais pas que tu avais un copain... »_ Fit Lyle, masquant mal sa déception.

_« C'est très récent... »_ Lui assurais-je.

_« Alors tu avoues ! »_ S'exclama Bonnie, victorieuse.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire d'un air embarrassé.

_« C'est compliqué... _» Répondis-je vaguement.

Jeremiah m'observait d'un air dubitatif.

Je songeais soudain que son attitude quelque peu hostile était probablement dû à mon absentéisme de la veille. Peut-être pensait-il que j'avais séché le travail pour être avec mon petit-ami ?

_« Je suis désolée de ne pas m'être pointé hier soir, Jeremiah. J'ai eu un souci avec mon frère. J'ai voulu appeler mais je n'avais pas de téléphone... » _Lui expliquais-je.

_« Ce n'est pas grave. Nous avons fermé tôt, de toute façon. »_ Répondit-il en se radoucissant un peu.

_« Que s'est-il passé avec ton frère ? _» S'alarma Bonnie.

_« Rien de grave. Il s'est blessé et j'ai dû l'emmener aux urgences. _» La rassurais-je aussitôt.

_« Je peux travailler ce soir. » _Proposais-je à Jeremiah en guise de réparation.

C'était sensé être mon soir de repos.

_« Pas la peine. Je vais fermer le bar pour la semaine. » _M'annonça-t-il.

_« Oh ! D'accord. Dans ce cas... » _Fis-je, un peu chamboulée d'apprendre que j'avais devant moi une semaine de vacances.

Et puis soudain, je songeais que j'allais passer la semaine complête dans les bras de Desmond. Plus motivée que jamais à cette idée, je saluais mes collègues et pris congé en promettant à Bonnie de revenir la voir le lendemain.

J'avais promis à Desmond de rentrer pour midi mais les choses ne s'étaient pas vraiment déroulées comme je l'avais prévu. Après avoir passé un peu de temps avec Bonnie et le petit Aidan, j'étais passé à la boucherie industrielle pour acheter du sang. Mais les employés étaient en pause déjeuner et je dus donc attendre qu'il reprenne le travail pour acheter ce qu'il me fallait.

J'arrivais donc à la maison sur les coups de quatorze heures, soit avec deux heures de retard sur le planning prévu. A quelques mêtres de chalet, je sortis une des bouteilles du casier et la vidais d'un seul trait essayant d'oublier le goût infect du sang. Puis je creusais un trou à même la terre et enfouissais le reste des bouteilles remplies de sang.

Je ne voulais pas que Desmond me voit me nourrir de sang. Même s'il savait que j'étais un vampire, je ne voulais pas qu'il ait cette image de moi. C'était stupide, j'en avais parfaitement conscience. Mais j'avais toujours peur de le dégoûter une fois pour toute.

Une fois ma besogne achevée, je rentrais au chalet, l'air de rien. Mais dès que je pénétrais à l'intérieur, je détectais que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Le chalet était vide.

Je courus jusqu'à la chambre. Le lit avait été refait, les vêtements et les débris au sol avaient été ramassés. La pièce était comme avant, comme si la nuit dernière n'avait pas eu lieu.

Soudain traversée par un mauvais pressentiment, je me précipitais à la cuisine. La table avait été réparée bien qu'elle sembla encore un peu branlante. Il n'y avait pas de vaisselle dans l'évier.

Je retournais dans le salon, ne sachant quoi penser de l'absence de Desmond. Etait-il parti me chercher, inquiet de mon retard ?

Si c'était le cas, il aurait dû me laisser un mot au cas où je rentrerais entre temps... Mon regard balaya la pièce et une étrange sensation me saisit.

En fait, il n'y avait aucune trace du passage de Desmond dans le chalet. Son manteau, ses chaussures, tout avait disparu. Il s'était comme évaporé. La couverture qu'il avait utilisé pour se couvrir quand j'étais partie était impeccablement pliée sur le canapé.

Je m'en approchais et la humais. Son odeur était toujours là.

Je fus soudain inquiète. Un scénario catastrophe se mit en place dans ma tête. Desmond avait été enlevé par les autres loups garous ! Ils avaient dû découvrir qu'il était en vie et l'avait enlevé pour le faire parler !

Paniquée, je me précipitais sur le combiné du téléphone pour appeler les Cullens à la rescousse quand mon regard se posa sur le rebord de la cheminée.

Le cadre qui contenait mon portrait scolaire à l'âge de seize ans était vide.

Enfin, pas totalement. A la place de la photo, il y avait un petit papier plié en deux.

Je le saisis et le dépliais d'un geste tremblant.

Je quitte la ville. C'est mieux ainsi.

Pardonne-moi.

D.

Mes jambes cédèrent et je me retrouvais agenouillée au sol, les yeux toujours fixés sur cette petite note manuscrite. Je n'arrivais pas à en croire mes yeux.

Il m'avait quitté !Après m'avoir dit qu'il m'aimait, après la nuit que nous venions de passer, il m'avait quitté.

Je revoyais encore son expression quand j'étais partie pour l'hôpital. J'avais détecté une tristesse dans son regard que, dans mon euphorie du moment, je n'avais pas su décrypter. En fait, il avait déjà pris sa décision et il m'avait laissé partir sans rien dire.

Et voilà tout ce à quoi j'avais droit : Un mot griffoné sur un bout de papier ! Me révoltais-je.

Le coeur en miette, je repliais mes jambes contre ma poitrine et fourrais mon visage entre mes genoux. Comment pouvait-il se montrer aussi lâche et aussi cruel ?

Je me sentais si stupide d'avoir cru en notre histoire alors que lui ne pensait qu'à me quitter.

Au bout d'un moment, un grincement du plancher me fit relever la tête. Je vis une silhouette dans l'encadrement de la porte et pendant une fraction de secondes, je crus que Desmond était revenu. Mais lorsque la silhouette se détacha du contre jour et s'approcha de moi, je découvris qu'il s'agissait en fait de Bella Cullen.

_« Il est parti. »_ L'avertis-je d'une voix cassée.

Je n'étais pas étonnée de la voir là. A chaque fois que les choses tournaient mal pour moi, les Cullens étaient toujours dans les parages pour me ramasser à la petite cuillère.

_« Je suis désolée. »_ Fit-elle sincèrement navrée.

Elle s'accroupit près de moi.

_« Je ne comprends pas. _» Lui avouais-je, désemparée.

Bella posa sa main sur mon bras.

_« Ce n'est peut-être pas pour toujours. »_ Suggéra-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Je regardais le papier qu'il avait laissé.

_« Non, je crois qu'il ne reviendra pas. »_ Fis-je, aterrée.

Une nuit. C'était ce que je lui avais demandé. Et c'était ce qu'il m'avait accordé.

Je m'étais berçée d'illusions.

Desmond n'avait jamais eu l'intention d'être avec moi. Malgré son désir pour moi, il n'avait jamais réussi à surmonter son dégoût pour mon côté vampirique.

Voilà pourquoi il avait emmené cette photo de moi quand j'étais encore humaine. Il voulait se souvenir de moi tel qu'il aurait voulu que je sois.

Plutôt que de la tristesse, je commençais à ressentir de la rage. De la rage contre moi-même. Car encore une fois, je n'avais vu que ce que j'avais voulu voir. Si mon apparence physique avait correspondu à ce que j'étais réellement, Desmond n'aurait jamais été attiré par moi.

Et je ne pouvais m'en prendre qu'à moi-même. Je n'avais jamais pu me résoudre à abandonner mon côté humain. Et c'était à cause de cette ambivalence que je me retrouvais maintenant dans cette situation.

Si les choses avaient été claires depuis le début, si je n'avais pas joué sur les deux tableaux, les choses n'en seraient jamais arrivées là et je ne giserais pas sur le sol de mon salon, le c?ur brisé et les yeux fixés sur un cadre photo vide.

_« Je vais rester ici avec toi, si tu veux. »_ Me proposa Bella en me tirant de mes funestes réflexions.

Je secouais la tête.

_« Est-ce que je peux encore venir chez vous ? » _Demandais-je d'un air minable.

Il me semblait soudain complêtement déplacé de rester dans cette maison. Sans Desmond ni Josh, je n'avais rien à faire ici. C'était une maison humaine. Et moi, je ne l'étais plus.

Bella me regarda d'un air désolé.

_« Bien sûr. » _

Je me relevais péniblement.

Dans la chambre, je vidais le tiroir de la commode qui contenait mes vêtements et fourrais le tout dans une valise tout en évitant de poser mon regard sur le lit où Desmond et moi avions fait l'amour.

Bella ne chercha pas à faire la conversation et je lui en fus infiniment reconnaissante. Elle me laissa rassembler mes affaires sans un mot. Seul le vibreur de son portable rompait le silence.

Toutefois, Bella s'obstinait à ne pas répondre.

Je ne cherchais pas à en savoir plus.

Une fois ma valise prête, nous partîmes sans plus de cérémonie. Assomée par la gifle que je venais de me prendre, je ne me retournais pas une seule fois vers le chalet que j'abandonnais derrière moi.


	39. Chapter 39

Les Cullens m'accueillirent avec leur gentillesse habituelle. Dès que je franchis la porte du manoir, Esmée me tomba dessus et me serra fort dans ses bras comme si elle savait déjà ce qui m'était arrivé.

Alice me souhaita la bienvenue à sa manière en me jetant un « Ah te voilà enfin ! » et Rosalie m'ignora royalement. Je ne le pris pas mal car j'avais compris depuis l'hôpital qu'avec Rosalie, il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences.

Les autres vampires vinrent m'accueillir d'un air placide.

Alice m'attrapa le bras.

_« J'ai préparé ta chambre ! Viens voir ! »_ Me dit-elle d'un air tout excité.

Ne voulant pas la decevoir, j'acceptais d'un hochement de tête.

Elle m'entraina vers le grand escalier qui menait à l'étage. Esmée et Bella nous emboitèrent le pas mais Edward fit un pas en avant et retint sa compagne par le bras.

_« Bella... » _Fit-il la mâchoire serrée.

L'intéressée se dégagea d'un geste brusque et lui adressa un regard lourd de reproches.

_« Je n'ai rien à te dire. _» Lui claqua-t-elle d'un ton froid.

Edward prit un air contrit et se recula comme si elle l'avait giflé. Bella se détourna de lui et s'engagea dans l'escalier.

L'ambiance devint soudain glaciale.

Après avoir également jeté un regard sévèree à Carlisle et Edward, Esmée passa son bras autour de mes épaules et me fit gravir l'escalier.

Je me retournais pour jeter un coup d'oeil interrogateur vers Edward et Carlisle mais je ne récoltais que des regards fuyants.

Abasourdie, je me laissais guider par Esmée et Alice sans poser de questions. Mais même si je gardais le silence, mon cerveau carburait à cent à l'heure. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer entre les Cullens pour qu'ils se déchirent de la sorte ? C'était incompréhensible.

J'avais clairement raté un épisode.

Esmée, Bella et Alice me menèrent jusqu'à une grande porte en bois sculpté. Survoltée, Alice imita les roulements de tambour et ouvrit les deux battants de porte d'un grand geste théatral qui me fit pouffer. Elle ne semblait pas du tout perturbée par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Je rentrais la première et, bouche bée, j'embrassais la chambre d'un seul regard.

La pièce dont les murs était recouverts de plaques en bois peintes en blanc était éclairée par deux grands fenêtres rectangulaires entre lesquelles un immense lit à baldaquin avait été installé. Des voilages couleur ciel retombaient harmonieusement au dessus du lit et s'accordaient parfaitement avec le couvre lit blanc rehaussé de dentelle bleu ciel. A ma gauche, un petit canapé en tissu bleu faisait face une télévision écran plat dernier cri. Aux murs, des tableaux aux couleurs chatoyantes égaillaient la pièce.

J'étais si époustouflée que je laissais tomber mon sac par terre.

_« Alors ca te plaît ? »_ demanda Alice, de l'incertitude dans la voix.

_« C'est... pour moi, ça ? » _M'enquis-je le souffle coupé.

Alice soupira.

_« C'est la chambre d'amis. Je l'ai redécoré à ton attention. _ » S'expliqua-t-elle.

_« C'est magnifique ! »_ M'extasiais-je.

Alice retrouva le sourire.

_« Super ! Parce que je ne connaissais pas tes couleurs alors j'ai dû improviser... »_ M'expliqua-t-elle d'un air satisfait.

Bella et Esmée nous rejoignèrent au centre de la pièce. Devant mon expression estomaquée, Bella pouffa.

_« Alice a tendance à en faire un peu trop. » _Me glissa-t-elle sur le ton de la confidence.

Alice se retourna vivement vers nous et nous pointa du doigt.

_« Et encore tu n'as pas tout vu... » _

Avec un sourire énigmatique, elle s'approcha d'un mur et donna un léger coup de poing contre la paroi en bois. Aussitôt, une porte cachée se détacha du mur.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de lâcher un cri de surprise. Intriguée, je m'approchais aussitôt pour découvrir où menait ce passage secret.

La porte cachée conduisait en réalité à une salle de bain privée au centre de laquelle trônait une magnifique baignoire à pieds. En superficie, la salle de bain faisait environ la moitié de ma chambre qui était à elle seule aussi grande que le chalet d'où je venais.

Dans le fond de la pièce, une douche italienne côtoyait une coiffeuse aussi élégante que pratique. Et sur la paroi gauche en face de la seule fenêtre de la pièce, une petite porte, cette fois bien visible, donnait sur un dressing rempli de vêtements.

_« C'est quoi tout ça ? »_ M'exclamais-je en voyant l'alignement de cintres.

«_ Oh, ce sont de vieux vêtements... C'est pour les invités en cas de besoin... Il y a toutes les tailles ! N'hésites pas à te servir s'il te manque quelque chose. _» Fit Alice qui avait visiblement tout prévu.

Soudain, une idée me traversa l'esprit.

_« Comment as-tu su que je viendrais vivre ici ? Je ne l'ai décidé qu'il y a à peine une heure...»_ Lui demandais-je, troublée.

Alice m'avait pourtant dit que son pouvoir ne fonctionnait pas sur moi.

La vampire sembla pris de court. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à ses deux compagnes d'un air embarrassé.

_« Eh bien... Je l'ai vu... _» Fit-elle.

_« Je croyais que ton pouvoir ne marchait pas sur moi ! » _

_« Il a fonctionné pendant quelques temps... quand tu... »_

Alice ne finit pas sa phrase. Elle n'en eut pas besoin, j'avais compris. De la même manière qu'Edward avait pu entendre mes pensées, Alice avait entrevu mon avenir lorsque Josh avait été agressé et que notre lien avait été rompu.

_« Mais alors ! Tu savais que Desmond allait me quitter ! _» Réalisais-je.

Alice semblait de plus en plus gênée.

_« J'ai vu cette possibilité... Mais je ne savais pas si cela allait réellement arriver. _» reconnut-elle.

Assez pour redécorer la chambre d'invités à mon attention ! Songeais-je avec amertume.

_« Je suis désolée. »_ Fit Alice, d'un air contrit.

Je me détournais des trois vampires et m'approchais de la fenêtre pour contempler la forêt environnante. Les arbres avaient perdu leurs feuilles et leurs silhouettes tordus donnaient à la forêt un air sinistre.

_« Tu aurais dû me le dire... »_ Murmurais-je, amèrement.

Alice, Bella et Esmée finirent pas se retirer en silence. Elles semblaient désarmées par mon mutisme et elles ne savaient pas quoi me dire pour me remonter le moral.

Je fus quand même bien contente qu'elles s'en aillent. J'avais besoin d'être seule.

Je n'en voulais pas vraiment à Alice et j'espérais qu'elle l'avait compris.

Mais je savais que si je rejoignais les autres, il faudrait que je fasse un effort pour me montrer sociable. Or, à ce moment précis, je n'en avais pas la force.

J'avais fini par quitter la salle de bain pour rejoindre ma chambre et je m'étais allongée sur le lit.

Je ne cessais de repenser à mes derniers moments avec Desmond. J'avais d'abord pensé qu'il m'avait quitté parce que j'étais un vampire. Mais plus j'y pensais moins je trouvais cela probable. La nuit que nous avions passé ensemble avait définitivement réglé le problème des relations vampire/loup-garou.

Non, il m'avait quitté pour une autre raison. Et cette raison m'apparaissait de plus en plus clairement.

« _Et qu'est ce qu'il pense du fait que tu as tué cinq de ses anciens petits copains ? » _M'avait demandé Josh à l'hôpital.

Je me mordais la lèvre. J'avais éclipsé toute cette histoire pour m'installer dans un déni confortable. J'avais fait comme si rien ne s'était passé. Comme si desmond ne m'avait pas contempler tuer ses amis de la manière la plus effroyable qu'il soit.

Bon dieu ! Ca s'était passé la veille !

Malgré tous les sentiments qu'il pouvait avoir pour moi, il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais oublié. Voilà la vraie raison de son départ.

La douleur qui déchirait mon coeur me faisait voir les choses avec beaucoup plus d'acuité. J'étais en train de venir un monstre. Peu importe le temps que ça prendrait, cinquante ans, cent ans ou cinq cent ans, mon humanité finirait par se consumer.

Tout le monde s'en était rendu compte. Carlisle, Josh, Desmond... sauf moi.

J'étais incontrôlable. Pour l'instant, la seule chose qui me retenait était mon lien avec Josh. Mais Josh était mortel. Une jour, le plus tard possible, il mourrait. Plus rien alors ne m'empêcherait de sombrer dans la sauvagerie et la violence. Quelles atrocités allais-je commettre alors ?

Je frémis. Qui serait capable de m'arrêter alors ?

La réponse fusa dans mon esprit. Les Cullens.

Je me levais, soudain ragaillardie par une résolution nouvelle.

Je descendis au salon et rejoignis les autres vampires.

Bella et Edward était absent et je me pris à espérer qu'ils étaient en train de se réconcilier.

Je m'approchais de Carlisle qui était en train de contempler Jasper et Emmett jouer à un jeu vidéo. Dès qu'il m'aperçut, il m'adressa un sourire légèrement crispé.

_« Te voilà! _» Fit-il simplement.

_« Carlisle, est-ce que je pourrais vous parler en privé, s'il vous plaît. » _Lui demandais-je aussitôt.

Une ombre passa sur son visage mais il ne se départit pas de son sourire.

_« Mais bien sûr. Allons dans mon bureau. »_ Me proposa-t-il.

D'un geste, il m'indiqua de le suivre. Nous rejoignîmes son bureau en silence, chacun dans ses pensées.

Lorsque nous pénétrâmes dans son bureau, il ferma les portes derrière nous.

_« Alors, que puis-je pour toi, Lucy ?_ » Me demanda-t-il.

Je lâchais un léger soupir.

_« Je vais le faire, boire du sang humain, je vais le faire..._» Lui annonçais-je, tout de go.

_« Tu en es sûre ? C'est une importante décision. »_

J'acquiesçais.

_« Oui, j'en suis sûre. »_

Carlisle me considéra un petit moment.

«_ Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis ? _»

_« Vous le savez très bien. » _Lui répondis-je un peu brutalement.

Tous les Cullens savaient que Desmond m'avait quitté. Cela ne faisait aucun doute.

_« Et puis, je ne peux pas venir m'installer ici et vous mettre tous en danger. » _Lui expliquais-je en me radoucissant un peu . «_ Je dois me contrôler. » _

J'espérais aussi que le sang humain agirait comme un anesthésiant sur moi et qu'il remplirait le trou béant qu'avait laissé dans mon coeur le départ de Desmond. Mais je ne dis rien de tout cela à Carlisle.

Carlisle hocha la tête.

_« Il y a autre chose dont je voudrais vous parler. »_ Enchaînais-je.

_« Oui ? »_

_« Je vous aiderais à vous défendre contre les loups garous. Et je vous aiderais aussi contre les Volturis, s'il le faut. »_

Carlisle haussa un sourcil, un peu surpris de la tournure de la conversation.

_« Merci. _» Fit-il prudemment.

_« Mais je veux que vous fassiez quelque chose pour moi en échange. » _

Je marquais une pause.

Carlisle attendit patiemment que je poursuive.

_« Je veux que vous me promettiez de protéger Josh de tout ça. » _

_« Bien évidemment. »_ Fit-il comme si c'était déjà acquis.

«_ Je veux que vous le protégiez, même à mes dépens, s'il le faut. »_ Précisais-je.

Carlisle fronça les sourcils.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour me dire quelque chose mais je le coupais.

_« Si quelque chose devait mal tourner, Josh devra toujours être la priorité pour vous. » _Insistais-je fermement.

Après un long silence, Carlisle finit par hocher la tête avec réticence. Je pris ça pour un accord aussi j'enchainais sur la suite.

_« Et lorsque notre lien sera définitivement rompu, je veux que vous me promettiez que vous ne me laisserais pas devenir un monstre... »_

«_ Lucy... »_ M'interrompit Carlisle.

_« Promettez le moi ! »_ M'emportais-je. « _Au nom de votre famille, promettez le moi ! »_

Carlisle me regardait d'un air grave.

Nous savions tous les deux ce que cette promesse impliquait.

_« Cela n'arrivera jamais, Lucy. »_ Fit Carlisle.

_« Mais si cela devait arriver... si je perdais la tête complêtement... »_ Insistais-je.

_« Alors je trouverais un moyen pour te ramener à la raison. _» Persista Carlisle.

_« Ce n'est pas ce que je souhaite ! »_ Fis-je avec des accents désespérés.

_« C'est tout ce que je peux te promettre. » _

Je secouais la tête.

J'étais bien consciente que je n'obtiendrais rien de plus de la part de Carlisle. Il ne me restait plus qu'à espérer qu'un jour, il se souvienne de cette conversation et agisse en conséquence.

Résignée et dépitée, je décidais de changer de sujet.

_« La pleine lune est dans une semaine. Qu'avez vous prévu de faire si nous ne trouvons pas l'Alpha d'ici là ? »_

_« Eh bien... Nous avons prévu de nous battre... »_

Je hochais la tête. Dans le fond, je n'étais pas vraiment surprise. Certains Cullens n'avaient jamais caché leur envie d'en découdre. Et même parmi les plus pacifistes, il n'avait jamais été question de fuir.

_«Comment ? » _Demandais-je, en cachant la terreur que m'inspirait cette perspective.

_« Eh bien, grâce à ton intervention, ils sont déjà moins nombreux... »_ Commença Carlisle.

Il me jeta un coup d'oeil soucieux, soudain inquiet de m'avoir heurté.

J'accusais le coup sans rien dire.

_« Nous nous sommes organisés et je pense que nous pouvons prendre le dessus. »_ S'empressa-t-il d'ajouter en me voyant silencieuse.

_« Quel est votre plan ?_» Demandais-je, soudain intriguée.

_« Laisses moi plutôt te montrer... »_ Me fit-il avec un petit sourire énigmatique.


	40. Chapter 40

Le plan, si on peut dire, consistait en un jeu de cache-cache géant. Sauf que si tu perdais, tu étais mort.

Les Cullens avaient à coeur de préserver le plus possible les loups garous. Il fallait donc éviter le carnage. Et pour ce faire, Jasper et Emmett avait fait preuve d'une grande créativité. Ils avaient creusé à divers endroits stratégiques de la forêt d'immenses fosses dont ils avaient tapissé le fond de goudron épais et collant. Le tout était recouvert de branchages et de neige, rendant les fosses invisibles.

Si invisibles d d'ailleurs que je faillis moi-même tombé dedans. Ce n'est que l'intervention de Jasper qui m'empêcha de me ridiculiser une enième fois.

Carlisle m'expliqua que le but était de faire tomber le maximum de loup-garous dans ces fosses pour n'avoir plus qu'à en affronter qu'un petit nombre.

Jasper et Emmett, pas peu fiers de leur oeuvre, me firent faire le tour des fosses afin de bien me familiariser avec elles et surtout pour que je me souvienne de leur localisation. Ca représentait un travail énorme et je me demandais comment ils avaient pu creuser tous ces trous en si peu de temps.

_« Je peux te garantir qu'une fois tombé dedans, il est impossible d'en sortir. »_ M'assura Emmett.

« _Nous nous éparpillerons dans la forêt et nous nous ferons pourchasser par eux, puis nous les entrainerons vers les fosses où, si on a de la chance, ils tomberont. » _M'expliqua Jasper d'un ton placide.

_« Et si nous sommes malchanceux ? »_ Demandais-je.

_« Nous nous retrouverons à un contre deux. » _Rétorqua Jasper en haussant les épaules.

Dans mon esprit, je me remémorais l'énorme masse de poil, de dents et de griffes acérés qu'était devenu Desmond lors de la dernière pleine lune. Même en combat loyal, je voyais mal comment un vampire pouvait vaincre un loup-garou. Alors à un contre deux...

Je frissonnais à cette perspective.

Jasper s'en rendit compte car il se radoucit.

_« Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout se passera bien. » _Me rassura-t-il.

Soudain, je me sentis envahie par une incroyable sérénité. Je m'y plongeais quelques instants, avant de reprendre mes esprits.

_« Arrêtes Jasper ! »_ me rebellais-je.

La sensation passa aussi vite qu'elle était apparue et Jasper leva un sourcil, l'air totalement innocent.

_« Je déteste quand tu fais ça. »_ Pestais-je.

_« Et c'est encore pire quand il utilise son pouvoir dans le sens inverse ! »_ Me confia Emmett.

Après avoir passé la nuit à arpenter la forêt gelée, nous rentrâmes au manoir des Cullens. Je montais directement dans ma chambre pour prendre une douche et me changer. J'avais l'intention de rendre visite à Josh et à Bonnie à l'hôpital.

J'étais prête à sortir quand on frappa à ma porte.

_« Entrez ! » _Criais-je.

_« Je ne te dérange pas ?» _Demanda Carlisle en entrant.

_« Non. Je m'apprêtais à retrouner à l'hôpital. » _Lui expliquais-je.

_« Oh ! Je peux te déposer si tu veux. _» Me proposa-t-il.

_« Okay ! »_ Fis-je en haussant les épaules.

Carlisle alla chercher sa voiture et je le rejoignis devant le manoir cinq minutes plus tard.

_« Alors qu'as-tu pensé du travail de Jasper et Emmett ? »_ Me demanda-t-il dès que je me fus installé sur le siège passager.

« _Oh super ! Vraiment ingénieux ! »_ Répondis-je, déconcentrée par ma ceinture de sécurité qui refusait de se boucler.

Carlisle me regarda faire un instant d'un air amusé puis il reprit.

_« Normalement, dans le plan que nous avons conçu, tu ne devrais pas être en première ligne... »_ M'annonça-t-il.

Je me désintéressais de ma ceinture.

_« Vraiment ? »_ Fis-je sans pouvoir cacher mon soulagement.

« _Oui, ne te vexes pas mais tu n'es pas suffisament forte ou rapide pour affronter un loup garou.» _

_« Je ne suis pas vexée. »_Le rassurais-je.

Ce n'était que la stricte vérité. Mon lien avec Josh, cette humanité que nous partagions, était ma faiblesse. Lorsque j'étais connectée à Josh, j'étais moins rapide, moins forte que les autres vampires.

_« J'avais pensé, cependant, que vous me demanderiez d'utiliser mon pouvoir. » _Objectais-je.

_« Oui... Ton pouvoir... » _Hésita carlisle_. « Nous préférions que tu ne l'utilises qu'en dernier recours, si les choses tournaient mal... » _

Je hochais la tête. Je soupçonnais Carlisle d'avoir peur que je ne maîtrise pas suffisamment bien mon pouvoir pour viser correctement.

_« Que devrais-je faire alors ? »_ Demandais-je.

« _Eh bien... Après avoir piéger le maximun de loups dans les fosses, nous attirerons le reste d'entre eux vers une clairière de bucherons que nous avons repéré au plus profond de la forêt. C'est là que nous les affronterons réellement. Quant à toi, tu nous attendras dans cette clairière, en sécurité perchée sur un arbre. Tu observeras les combats et si tu vois l'un d'entre nous en difficulté alors tu pourras utiliser ton pouvoir pour repousser le loup-gaou ou le tuer, si besoin. »_

_« Je vois... » _Fis-je, pensive.

_« Est-ce que tu te sens prête pour faire ça ? » _Me demanda-t-il, l'air soucieux.

J'avais bien conscience que les Cullens essayaient de me préserver du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Mais la vérité était qu'ils ne pourraient probablement pas s'en sortir sans mon pouvoir. Je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre pour les aider. J'étais une piètre combattante et j'avais ruiné toutes les chances de régler le problème pacifiquement en tuant les types qui avaient agressé Josh.

Si je voulais les aider, je devrais utiliser mon pouvoir.

Si je voulais les aider, je devrais tuer.

Encore.

_« Oui. » _Finis-je par répondre.

Carlisle acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête.

_« Je te remercie. »_ Fit-il.

Je retrouvais Josh dans sa chambre, attablé devant son petit déjeuner et toute son attention tournée vers la télévision qui diffusait les informations.

_« Salut ! »_ Lançais-je en entrant dans la pièce.

Josh éteignit immédiatement la télévision en m'apercevant.

_« Comment ça va ? » _Demanda-t-il d'emblée.

Je souris. Bien entendu, grâce à notre lien, Josh avait dû ressentir ma tristesse après le départ de Desmond.

Je haussais les épaules. Je ne souhaitais pas m'étendre sur le sujet aussi j'ignorais sa question et préférais lui raconter le plan des Cullens en détail. Josh m'écouta attentivement et je lui fus reconnaissante de ne pas insister sur ce qu'il s'était passé.

_« Je n'aime pas beaucoup ça. _» Finit par dire Josh quand j'eus terminé de lui rapporter ma conversation avec Carlisle.

Le contraire m'aurait étonné.

_« Je ne peux pas faire moins. »_ Rétorquais-je.

_« Je sais. »_ Soupira Josh, l'air sombre. _« J'aurais tellement aimé que tu ne sois pas mêlée à tout ça. Je crois que, finalement, c'est toi qui avais raison. » _

Je lui jetais un regard interrogateur.

_« A propos de quoi ? _» Fis-je, surprise.

_« Quand tu as découvert les Cullens, tu voulais partir, quitter la région. Et moi, j'ai insisté pour qu'on ne fasse rien. Je n'ai pas voulu voir le danger. Je voulais rester à Darthmouth, j'ai été égoïste... » _Regretta-t-il.

« _Ce n'est pas ta faute, Josh. Aucun de nous ne pouvait prévoir ce qui allait se passer avec les loups garous ! Et puis, tu avais raison de me pousser vers les Cullens. Ca me fait du bien de fréquenter mes semblables. »_

_« Tes semblables... » _Fit-il, songeur. _« Pourtant, tu leur ressembles si peu... »_

_« Un jour, je finirais par leur ressembler. » _dis-je sombrement.

A peine prononcé, je regrettais aussitôt mes mots. Mais l'agression dont il avait été victime me hantait. Elle m'avait fait prendre conscience de la vulnérabilité et de la brieveté de sa vie. Josh était mortel et un jour ou l'autre, il mourrait, me laissant totalement seule. Cette perspective me terrifiait. Je n'arrivais pas à envisager de vivre dans un monde où il n'existait pas.

Josh me regarda d'un air triste.

_« N'y a-t-il pas moyen... je veux dire... pourrais-tu envisager le fait que nous ne soyons pas obligé d'être séparé ? » _Lui demandais-je soudainement.

Nous n'avions jamais ouvertement discuté de ce sujet. J'étais devenue un vampire, il était humain. Les choses en étaient restées là.

_« Quoi ? Tu voudrais me transformer ? » _S'étonna Josh.

Cela me répugnait au plus haut point. Mais je préférais encore ça à la douleur de le perdre un jour.

Josh soupira.

_« Oh Lucy... »_ Fit-il en secouant la tête.

Je me mordis la lèvre en comprenant que j'allais essuyer un refus.

_« Si tu avais le choix entre être humaine ou être un vampire, que choisirais-tu ? _» Me demanda-t-il.

Je baissais la tête.

_« Je resterais humaine. » _murmurais-je, après un silence.

Josh se pencha vers moi.

_« Je sais que tu as peur. Mais tu es forte, bien plus que tu ne le penses. Tu trouveras la force de me survivre et tu trouveras ta place chez les vampires. Peut-être deviendras-tu cette reine des vampires dont la prophétie parle ! »_ Plaisanta-t-il.

Je me pinçais les lèvres, réprimant une furieuse envie de partir en courant.

_« C'est ton destin, pas le mien. »_ Ajouta-t-il plus sérieusement.

Je me levais brutalement me forçant à sourire.

_« Oui, tu as raison. N'en parlons plus._ » Dis-je en feignant le détachement.

_« Où vas-tu ? »_ Me demanda-t-il, soucieux par mon brusque changement de comportement.

_« Je vais voir Bonnie. Je lui ai promis de repasser la voir. »_

_« Oh, d'accord. Passes lui le bonjour et toutes mes félicitations ! »_

Je l'embrassais rapidement et sortis de la chambre, sans m'attarder une minute de plus. Je savais que Josh avait raison et que ma proposition était totalement égoïste mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me sentir trahie.

Tous les hommes de ma vie m'abandonnaient. D'abord Desmond et maintenant, Josh.

C'est donc en broyant du noir que je me dirigeais vers l'étage où la chambre de Bonnie se situait. Je toquais à la porte et attendis une réponse. Soudain, un homme que je ne connaissais pas m'ouvrit la porte.

_« Bonjour ! »_ M'accueillit-il tout sourire.

_« Euh... Bonjour ! »_ Fis-je suprise. « _Je viens voir Bonnie. »_

« _Bonnie ? Oh non, vous avez dû vous tromper de chambre ! »_ S'exclama-t-il, jovial.

Intriguée, je regardais le numéro de porte. Il s'agissait de la bonne chambre.

_« Je ne comprends pas. Je suis venue voir mon amie hier après midi ! »_ M'exclamais-je.

_« Hier ? Oh ! mais nous ne sommes arrivés dans cette chambre que ce matin ! Peut-être a-t-elle été déplacé ? »_ Me renseigna l'homme.

Je remerciais l'homme et m'excusais de l'avoir dérangé puis me dirigeais vers le bureau des infirmières, vaguement inquiète. J'espérais qu'il n'y avait pas eu de problème avec le jeune Aidan.

Les infirmières m'apprirent que Bonnie avait souhaité quitter la maternité la nuit dernière sans donner de raison particulière.

C'était très étrange. Je me demandais ce qu'il y avait bien pu se passer pour la pousser à anticiper sa sortie de la maternité.

Comme je n'avais pas envie de retourner auprès de Josh, je décidais donc de rentrer au manoir. Sur le chemin, je passais au McClarens pour voir si Jeremiah s'y trouvait. Mais le bar était fermé.

J'étais de plus en plus intriguée.

Quand j'arrivais au manoir des Cullens, j'avais la ferme intention de dénicher le numéro de téléphone de mon patron et de l'appeler pour prendre des nouvelles. Mais à peine avais-je fait trois pas dans le hall d'entrée que Jasper m'intercepta.

_« Ahh ! »_ Fis-je surprise par sa subite apparition.

_« Décidément, tes réactions ne cesseront jamais de m'étonner. »_ Se moqua-t-il, le sourire en coin.

_« Qu'y a-t-il Jasper ? »_ demandais-je, exaspérée.

_« Carlisle m'a demandé de m'occuper de toi. » _

Je le regardais, interdite.

_« Qu'est ce que ca veut dire ? »_

_« Je vais t'apprendre à te battre. »_


	41. Chapter 41

Ma première réaction fut de ricaner.

_« Me battre ? Sérieusement ? »_

_« Oui. »_ Répondit Jasper, imperturbable.

« _Carlisle a dit que je n'aurais pas besoin de me battre... »_ Rétorquais-je.

_« On ne sait jamais ce qu'il va arriver. Mieux vaut te préparer au pire. »_

Son ton était implacable. Il était clair que je n'y couperais pas.

_« Bon, d'accord. »_ Me résignais-je. _« Mais je dois d'abord faire un truc. »_

_« Je t'attends. » _Dit-il en s'immobilisant telle une statue.

Je grimpais les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage en réprimant un frisson. Jasper était parfois si inhumain !

Je fonçais dans ma chambre et ouvrais le petit ordinateur portable mis à disposition par les Cullens.

En quelques clics, je dégotais le numéro personnel de Jeremiah et Bonnie. Je notais le numéro sur un bout de papier et le fourrais dans une de mes poches de jeans puis redescendit au rez de chaussée.

Je retrouvais Jasper excatement là où je l'avais laissé. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre.

_« Tu prends racine ? »_ Lui demandais-je en passant près de lui à toute vitesse.

Il haussa un sourcil.

« _Tu es prête ? »_

_« Non, pas encore ! »_ Lui criais-je alors que j'avais déjà atteint le salon.

Près d'un des canapés blancs, il y avait un petit téléphone à l'ancienne. Je m'assis confortablement, décrochais le combiné et composais le numéro de Bonnie.

_« Que fais-tu ? »_ Demanda Jasper qui m'avait suivi.

« _Chut ! J'appelle une copine ! »_

Jasper lança un regard interrogateur à Rosalie qui était en train de lire un magazine de mode sur le canapé d'en face. Cette dernière haussa les épaules d'un air totalement désintéressé et replongea dans sa lecture.

Bonnie ne répondit qu'après plusieurs sonneries.

_« Salut, c'est Lucy ! »_ M'annonçais-je d'emblée.

_« Oh ! Salut, Lucy. »_Répondit Bonnie d'une voix égale.

Elle semblait particulièrement amorphe.

_« Je suis passée cette après midi à la maternité mais les infirmières m'ont dit que tu étais déjà sortie. Tout va bien ? » _Lui demandais-je.

_« Oui, oui. Tout va bien. Je voulais juste rentrer à la maison. » _M'expliqua-t-elle.

_«Ah okay, je comprends. C'est vrai que la nourriture d'hôpital, ce n'est pas terrible ! » _

Bonnie émit un petit rire.

_« Oui, c'est pas génial. »_ Me confirma-t-elle.

Rassurée, je demandais des nouvelles du petit Aidan. Bonnie me répondit sans entrer trop dans les détails ce qui était quaisment contre-nature pour elle. J'avais l'impression de la déranger aussi je lui souhaitais un prompt rétablissement et lui promis de la rappeler la semaine prochaine. Je reposais le combiné et regardais Jasper qui m'observait toujours.

_« Bon allons-y ! De toute façon, je sens que tu ne vas pas me lâcher jusqu'à ce qu'on fasse ce fameux entrainement ! _» Râlais-je.

_« Qu'allez vous faire ? »_ Intervint soudain Rosalie.

_« Je vais lui apprendre à se battre. »_ répondit Jasper avant que je lui fasse signe de ne rien répondre.

_« Mmmh ça risque d'être divertissant... »_ Fit Rosalie en me jaugeant d'un air hautain.

_« Ca dépend pour qui. » _Maugréais-je en me dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée.

Jasper me suivit et, une fois à l'extérieur, je réalisais que Rosalie avait également suivit le mouvement.

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »_ Lui demandais-je, peu amène.

_« Je vous accompagne. » _Me répondit-elle, le sourire narquois.

Jasper se dirigea sur le chemin qui faisait le tour du manoir, Rosalie sur ses talons.

_« Quoi ? Non ! C'est privé ! »_ Protestais-je d'une petite voix aigüe.

Je les entendis ricaner tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient.

Je soupirais et leur emboitais le pas.

Quand je débouchais à l'arrière du manoir, je vis Jasper et Rosalie qui m'attendait au centre du parc qui cerclait la propriété. Le terrain était totalement recouvert d'une neige immaculée. Jasper et Rosalie n'avait laissé aucune trace en marchant dessus. Lorsque je franchis la distance qui me séparait d'eux, je constatais que je n'arrivais pas à réaliser le même exploit. Mes pieds laissaient désespérément une trace dans la neige.

_« Bien. _» Fit Jasper quand je les eus rejoint. _« D'abord, je vais t'apprendre à esquiver les coups. Et on verra ensuite pour les techniques de combat. »_

Je hochais la tête. Rosalie avait conservé son petit sourire narquois et me toisait de toute sa hauteur.

Jasper me fit reculer d'une dizaine de mètres.

_« Maintenant, je vais essayer de t'attraper. Essaies de m'éviter. Concentres toi bien et essaies de ne pas me quitter du regard. » _Me conseilla-t-il.

Je fis ce qu'il me dit. Je ne le quittais pas du regard. Ainsi, je pus le voir bondir vers moi, atterrir à ma droite et m'attraper le bras. Ca s'était passé si vite que je n'avais pas eu le temps d'esquisser un seul geste.

_« Mais tu te déplaces à la vitesse de la lumière ou quoi ? »_ Râlais-je, un peu vexée d'être aussi nulle.

_« Nous recommençons. »_ Décréta Jasper.

_« En vitesse pure, tu ne pourras pas égaler Jasper. Le secret est d'anticiper ses mouvements. _» M'affirma Rosalie.

Je la regardais, un peu étonnée qu'elle me donne des conseils. Elle parut elle-même surprise de sa réaction. Elle inspira un grand coup et reprit son air de mégère.

Je me concentrais à nouveau sur Jasper mais échouais lamentablement aux essais suivants. Alors que je râlais tout ce que je pouvais, mon professeur était d'une patience infinie. Inlassablement, il me donnait des conseils et des techniques pour me préparer au combat qui nous attendait.

_« Je suis plus rapide qu'un loup-garou, alors si tu réussis à m'esquiver, tu n'auras aucun problème à éviter les attaques d'un loup. »_ M'encourageait-il.

Peut-être lassée par le spectacle, Rosalie décida d'intervenir.

_« Laisses moi essayer, Jasper. »_ Lui demanda-t-elle.

Là, c'était une toute autre histoire. Si Rosalie me sautait dessus, j'étais certaine qu'elle ne se contenterait pas de m'attraper le bras. J'aurais droit à un bon gros coup de poing en bonne et due forme. Et même si cela ne me causerait aucune douleur ou blessure, je n'avais absolument pas envie de me faire agresser par une harpie mégalomane.

Rosalie m'adressa un sourire sadique. Puis, sans me laisser le temps de me préparer, elle me bondit dessus. Par pur réflexe, je me couchais au sol et lorsqu'elle referma les bras, elle ne trouva que du vide.

_« J'ai réussi ! »_ Criais-je, ravie.

Je me redressais, fière comme un paon.

Rosalie et Jasper me regardait d'un air prerplexe.

_« Ben quoi ? Je l'ai évité, non ? » _Interrogeais-je Jasper.

_« Oui, oui. C'est pas mal. » _Me répondit-il, d'un air peu convaincu.

J'interrogeais Rosalie du regard.

_« La prochaine fois, essaies d'esquiver en restant sur tes pieds ! » _Fit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Les enseignements de Jasper continuèrent les jours suivants. Il s'était mis en tête de faire de moi une redoutable combattante et je m'escrimais à ne pas le décevoir. Ce qui n'était pas chose facile.

Mon lien avec Josh me rendait moins rapide et moins forte que les autres vampires. Je devais donc compenser ces désavantages par de la stratégie et de l'anticipation.

Quand je n'envoyais pas des coups de poing à Emmett ou à Alice qui avaient pris la place de Rosalie en tant que partenaires d'entrainement, je rendais visite à Josh qui se remettait tout doucement de son agression. Son visage avait bien dégonflé et il arrivait à se lever et à marcher bien que cela lui soit douloureux. Il attendait patiemment de sortir de l'hôpital et de reprendre les cours.

La Pleine Lune se rapprochait à grand pas et ma nervosité ne cessait de s'accroitre. J'essayais de cacher mes angoisses à Josh mais ce dernier voyait clair en moi. Il passait sont temps à me rassurer et à me répéter que tout se passerait bien.

A mes yeux, il était évident que nous ne sortirions pas tous indemnes de cette confrontation. Je n'avais pas peur pour moi. J'a vais peur pour les Cullens.

Ils vivaient tous en couple et l'amour qu'ils se portaient était si grand que je n'osais imaginer les conséqences si l'un ou l'autre perdait sa moitié.

Deux jours avant la Pleine Lune, après ma visite quotidienne à josh, je passais au bureau que Carlisle occupait à l'hôpital.

Je le trouvais occupé à organiser le planning des opérations chirurgicales et des tours de garde des infirmières. Je souris en le voyant remplir une tâche aussi banale dans un tel contexte. Pourtant, je comprenais totalement son attitude. Ces tâches anodines de la vie quotidienne nous permettaient de nous sentir normaux, humains. C'était exactement pour la même raison que je travaillais au McClarens.

Carlisle releva les yeux de son planning et m'adressa un immense sourire en m'apercevant dans l'encadrement de la porte de son bureau.

_« Bonjour ! _» Me salua-t-il gaiement.

Je me demandais comment j'avais pu avoir un jour peur de lui. Il était si gentil, il émanait de chacun de ses pores une pure bonté et un véritable amour pour autrui.

Je ne l'avais pas vu beaucoup ces derniers jours. Et je réalisais qu'il m'avait manqué.

Je lui rendis son salut et refermais la porte de son bureau derrière moi. Il se leva de son bureau et le contourna pour se diriger vers moi.

_« J 'ai quelque chose pour toi ! »_ Me dit-il, l'air préoccupé.

_« Ah bon ? »_ Fis-je surprise.

Je suivis son regard et tombais sur un caisson rouge et blanc posé sur une table basse. Je me dirigeais vers l'objet et m'arrétais devant.

_« C'est ce que je crois ? » _demandais-je.

Carlisle haussa les épaules. Il évitait de me regarder dans les yeux.

J'ouvris le caisson destiné à transporter les organes. Il était rempli de poches de sang.

_« Je pense que cela sera suffisant pour ce que tu auras à faire. »_ M'expliqua carlisle.

Je hochais la tête en essayant de cacher mon envie soudaine de planter mes crocs dans ces sachets. Je refermais le caisson dans un soupir.

_« Jasper m'a dit que tu avais fait des progrès. » _Enchaîna Carlisle en changeant de sujet.

J'éclatais d'un petit rire nerveux.

_« Emmett ne sent même pas mes coups ! » _

_« C'est ce qu'il veut te faire croire... »_ Me rassura Carlisle en m'adressant un clin d'oeil.

_« J'ai l'impression d'être une petite souris lâché au milieu des fauves. »_ soupirais-je.

Carlisle pencha la tête sur le côté d'un air pensif.

_« Et pourtant tu es la plus puissante d'entre nous... »_

Je me retournais brusquement vers lui.

_« Ne vaudrait-il pas mieux partir, s'enfuir tant qu'il est encore temps ? » _

L'expression du vampire se figea. Il semblait gêné.

_« Lucy... » _Commença-t-il. _« Notre vie est ici, pour l'instant. Et nous ne partirons pas parce qu'une bande de loup-garou a décidé le contraire. » _

Il avait prononcé ses mots sans aucune conviction. Je le regardais, dubitative. Carlisle me cachait quelque chose. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que je suspectais que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez les Cullens. Depuis mon arrivée, en fait, lorsque j'avais détecté une tension flagrante entre Esmée et Carlisle ainsi qu'entre Bella et Edward.

_« Je ne comprends pas votre entêtement. » _lâchais-je.

Une ombre passa sur son visage. Ses traits se firent plus durs, ses yeux exprimant un conflit intérieur.

_« Nous ne pouvons pas nous montrer faible. Pas maintenant. » _Fit-il, la mâchoire serrée.

Carlisle semblait soudain porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules.

« _Pourquoi ? Que se passe-t-il ? » _M'alarmais-je.

_« Je ne t'ai jamais caché que certains vampires veulent notre mort. » _Asséna-t-il.

_« Les Volturis ? » _Me souvins-je.

Carlisle acquiesca.

_« Ils nous observent. » _

Un silence glacial envahit la pièce.

_« La fuite serait interprétée comme un aveu de faiblesse. Mais si nous vainquons une meute de loup-garou, ennemi ultime des vampires, nul doute que cela les impressionnera. Ils réfléchiront alors à deux fois avant de nous attaquer et notre famille pourra encore vivre en paix quelques années. »_

_« Je ne savais pas... » _Fis-je d'une voix blanche.

_« Le monde dans lequel nous évoluons est plus complexe que tu ne l'imagines. »_

Les yeux de Carlisle étaient tristes à présent. Cela me fendait le coeur de le voir comme ça.

_« Je veux seulement protéger ma famille. »_ Murmura-t-il.

_« Je comprends. » _Tentais-je de l'apaiser.

Carlisle secoua la tête d'un air dégoûté.

_« Non ! Ce que j'ai fait, ce que je t'ai fait, n'était pas juste. Je me suis fourvoyé. La peur de perdre ceux que j'aime m'a fait perdre de vue mes principes. »_

Je me figeais.

_« Comment ça ? Que m'avez vous fait ? » _

Il y eut un silence. Carlisle n'osait plus me regarder.

_« Desmond. Je l'ai encouragé à partir. J'aurais pu le retenir. Mais je savais que si il restait près de toi, tu n'accepterais jamais de boire du sang humain et que donc tu ne pourrais pas utiliser ton pouvoir. » _M'avoua-t-il.

Je le regardais, bouche bée. Ma première réaction fut la colère mais en voyant Carlisle si abattu, si misérable, elle s'envola aussitôt.

J'aurais dû me sentir trahie. J'aurais dû le détester. Mais je n'y arrivais pas.

D'une certaine manière, je comprenais. Carlisle voulait protéger sa famille et il était prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour y arriver.

Carlisle était un homme honnête. Il aurait pû continuer à me mentir mais il n'avait pas réussi. Je pouvais voir à quel point il regrettait ce qu'il avait fait, à quel point il se sentait mal. Il ne voulait pas gagner de cette manière.

Mon pouvoir était la clé de tout. Il avait tenté de me l'expliquer mais j'étais trop aveugle pour comprendre ce qu'il essayait de me dire.

Quelque part, je me sentais égoïste de n'avoir pas envisager cela de cette manière. J'étais si obsédée à l'idée de vivre normalement que je n'avais pas vu que renier mon pouvoir mettait tout le monde en danger.

_« Où est-il ? »_ Demandais-je.

Carlisle baissa la tête.

« _Je l'ai envoyé chez nos alliés, les quileutes. J'ai pensé qu'il pourrait peut-être l'aider à sortir de l'influence de l'Alpha. » _

Je revoyais la colère d'Esmée et de Bella à mon arrivée au manoir. Tout s'éclairait maintenant. Les Cullens s'étaient déchirés sur le sujet.

Je soupirais.

Carlisle se redressa et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

_« Je suis désolé. » _

Je posais ma main sur la poignée du caisson rempli de poches de sang et le considérais un instant.

_« Je vais être en retard à mon cours de combat. »_ Dis-je simplement.

Je me détournais et quittais la pièce, le caisson dans les mains.

_« Merci. » _Entendis-je Carlisle murmurer.


End file.
